Flirt
by AstaLaila
Summary: Kurt may not be aware at first, but Flint Wilson has a mad crush on the new boy. And although he and Kurt aren't in a place to be more than friends, Blaine doesn't have to be lonely. There are always other options. FLIRT! KurtOC BlaineOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I was so pleased by the response to my FLIRT one-shot, I thought I'd like to explore it more. I'm glad to see that there are others who like Klaine, but are open to something new. Also, I might have a bit of a author crush on the various forms of Flint floating around. Especially _I've Worn That Face_. Read it. Seriously. Right now...well...after you read this. Then go read it. Love the FLIRT!

Disclaimer- Do not own.

* * *

Flint ran his pen over the already dark lines of the treble clef in the margins of his notebook. He was listening to his biology teacher review the different types of reproduction in the plant and animal worlds. Right now it was the thrilling world of fungus. He'd already studied this last night, so he let his mind wander slightly.

Kurt was sitting in the second row from the front, on the far right side of the classroom. Which was almost as far away from Flint as possible. Which kinda sucked.

This was the only class he had with Kurt this semester, aside from study hall, which didn't count. On a good day he got to smile and say hi on his way to the back left corner of the room with Jeff. Most of the time he could only hope to catch the other boy's eye and smile at some point in the lesson. It was lame. He was lame. Jeff had told him that all his romantic attempts ever could be summed up by the word "dorktastic," and as depressing as it was, it still made Flint laugh. Even right now. In the middle of class. Crap.

"Is there something amusing about spores that I am unaware of Mr. Wilson?" Flint looked up, feeling his neck flush at being called out in class.

"No sir."

"Do you think you could refrain from spontaneous chuckles in the middle of my lesson then?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." watched him for another moment before turning back to the board. Flint ground his eye with the heel of his hand and looked to Jeff for sympathy, knowing he wouldn't get it. Instead he saw Jeff's pen pointing at a note in the margins of his paper

"Good job nerdo." Flint scowled and wrote his own note back.

"U suck." Jeffrey saw it and just grinned to himself.

There was still twenty minutes in class and Flint had to get through it without raising the ire of Mr. Wolosky again. If he missed Warblers again because of detention, Wes was going to find him, flay him alive and use his skin to make a decorative gavel cover.

Not that he was in detention a lot. Maybe just slightly above average. He didn't do anything wrong really, he just had a short attention span, which led to a few after-school detainments for inattention rather than disobedience. His performance reviews mid-semester always seemed to say that he was a good student, he did have a 3.8 GPA even though he was circling the drain right now in Algebra, and a very nice boy. But they always said he would do much better if he would apply himself.

Flint hated that phrase. He'd had six years by now at Dalton being told to "apply himself." Really, he wanted to "apply" his foot in the shins of the next person who told him that. But his mom would kill him if he did and nag him about manners and respect until his ears inverted into his head so he just tried to ignore it.

The bell rang and Flint closed his text book, tucking his paper inside and turned to Jeff.

"You've got dance til six right?" Jeff glanced up from jamming his books into his shoulder bag and nodded.

"Yeah. Three hours of ballet, and then I plan to cut off my feet. Why?"

Flint shrugged, glancing at the doorway as Kurt was joined by Blaine outside in the hall. He could see Kurt's eyes light up as the other boy slung his arm around his shoulders. Flint looked back to Jeff.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna watch a movie tonight."

Jeff looked interested, moving towards the front of class.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Khaaaaaaaaaaan?" Flint said, changing the movie's yell to a steady question. Jeff grinned.

"Totally up for that. Eight? Dorm commons? I need time to get back from the studio and shower."

"Sounds good." They parted outside the classroom. Jeff had to drive in to Columbus, but Flint had nowhere to go right now except back to his dorms to work on his geography paper. Tectonic plates. Thrilling.

* * *

Flint climbed out of the shower, towelling dry and pulling on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve tee that read "Warblers do it stripped down. A Cappella State Champs '09" across the back. Flint looked in the mirror. He tugged at his hair, pulling it over his forehead rather than pushing it into the Dalton sweep he kept up during school and Warbler hours. It was longer than he usually let it grow to and fell into his eyes. He wondered if Kurt would like his hair like this. Kurt's hair was always perfect. And so was Blaine's. With the help of some industrial strength adhesives. But he remembered one time Kurt had seemed to like Blaine's a lot when he'd left it curly.

But his didn't curl. It just sort of...was.

Flint pushed and pulled at his cheeks for a moment, wondering if he should bother shaving before bed or wait til morning. He decided to leave it. He was just going to be in the lounge. It's not like he would be trying to impress anyone. Definitely not Kurt. Ugh.

He kept staring at himself in the mirror. He wasn't handsome like Blaine. He knew that Blaine had this...thing...that drew people to him. He was a front man, charming and smooth and polite. Even his insecurities were more endearing than off-putting. He so rarely did or said the wrong thing, and when he did, more often than not people tried to find excuses for him rather than blaming him for his actions. He rolled with the top Warblers, got on with the athletes and the science nerds and the teachers without seeming like a twat. He was special, and the worst part was it didn't even seem like he did it on purpose. It just came to him.

Flint wasn't special. Flint was loud and out there, some times too much. He could still burn in embarrassment at a few moments in his past where he had been too much, and though he'd tried to play it off, he had been internally mortified. He told good jokes and terrible jokes in equal proportions, often at inappropriate times when he didn't know what else to say. He wanted to be affectionate, but didn't have anyone to be affectionate with, and was mildly petrified to put himself out there. Which is why he nursed a huge crush on Kurt Hummel, but outside of group scenarios, hadn't really had more than casual conversation with him so far.

It had been during Kurt's first try out for a solo that Flint had really noticed him. Kurt had that special thing that Blaine had, but there was something in him, in his need to be noticed rather than a talent for it that Flint just...felt. When he had gotten a bit diva with the whole hands thing during his Evita piece, and Blaine had subtly shook him down from it, Flint could just feel the acidic embarrassed flush that Kurt tried to hide. It had happened to him on his first solo try out, except he had forgotten a line from a song he had known for years and had to make up something else on the spot. No one had said anything about it, but they knew, and they knew he knew what had happened. Flint had gone back to his dorm room that night and smacked his head into his pillow, feeling like a total moron.

"Hey, you in?" Flint took a last look in the mirror and grunted out an affirmative as Jeff shut the door behind him. There was a familiar thump as Jeff's dance bag hit the floor and he hit his bed.

"Tough rehearsal?" Flint called out, just shaking out his hair and letting it fall where it may as he left the bathroom.

Jeff groaned as he stretched out his feet.

"Paul is an absolute unmitigated asshole." Paul, Jeff's ballet teacher, was an absolute slave driver and perfectionist, and while Jeff admitted it made him better, it also made him really sore.

"What were you working on today?"

"Lifts. So many lifts." Flint wandered into his room, nudging the sports bag Jeff had dropped out of his way. He sat in his desk chair and looked at his roommate. Jeff was lying in exhaustion on his bed, still in his singlet and sweats.

"Your emo hair is a mess." Jeff opened his eyes to glare across the room. He and Jeff had a running argument over his shock of blond hair. It was scene, thank you, Jeff insisted. That was not the same as emo, no matter how many times Flint called it that.

They seemed confrontational and sharp with each other at first glance, but they had been roommates and each other's best friend for five years now. Behind their barbs and arguments, Flint had helped Jeff through his mom's breast cancer and his grandfather's death. And Jeff was the only person at Dalton who had seen Flint cry when he'd been called to the principal's office because his baby sister was in a car crash on the way to her gymnastics class. Jeff had been the person who cleaned up the glass and lied to the maintenance staff after Flint threw a book at his dresser mirror when he'd had to go visit his grandma with his father and she hadn't remembered either of them because of the Alzheimer's. And together they had driven to a stream nearby at 6 am the next morning to throw the pieces into running water and prevent seven years of bad luck.

Jeff sat up, crossing his legs and stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Whatever. And now Allie's pissed at me because I got paired with Larissa for practice, and those two have got a mad hate on for each other. I didn't get to choose, and it's not like I could tell Paul no. That girl is so crazy, it drive me nuts sometimes." Flint snorted in amusement.

"She'll get over it by tomorrow. And so will you." Jeff rolled his eyes in acquiescence. Flint was right, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. They were both aware he just wanted to have his little bitch fit.

"So are we going to go rock the Wrath of Khan?"

"Only if you plan on showering first. You're making the room reek like you." Jeff looked over his shoulder as he grabbed a towel off his footboard.

"I thought you preferred a more manly musk." Jeff teased him, grabbing a clean t-shirt and pyjama pants from his laundry basket.

"There's a difference between that and the smell of your feet twinkle toes. Hurry up. I'll go save the tv." Flint pulled the dvd from a shelf on his bookcase and grabbed a hoodie as the sound of the shower came on through the bathroom door.

* * *

Flint had been able to hijack the tv and grab a spot on one of the couches in the lounge, saving a spot for Jeff. When he'd finally arrived, they'd started up the movie, and now there were at least fifteen boys from their dorms splayed across parts of the room.

Blaine wrinkled his nose at the screen. He was sitting next to Kurt on a love seat, and clearly not enjoying the wonders of Star Trek.

"Why are we watching this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had watched old Star Trek episodes with his grandfather when he was young and his mom was sick. When his dad had to take her to the hospital in Columbus, his grandpa had taken care of him, introducing him to the wonders of the Enterprise. He had called him Captain Kurt for the next two years, until he passed away.

"Cause it's a classic. And it's hilarious." Kurt informed him. He caught Flint's eye, who looked grateful that someone was defending his movie choice.

"And Flint has a crush on Leonard Nemoy." Simon added. Flint snapped away from Kurt's face, looking at Simon with wide eyes.

"What? No I don't!" Flint reached over the arm of the couch and punched Simon in the arm with a frown. Jeff laughed and coughed out something that sounded like "Does too." Flint groaned, glaring at his roommate.

"One weird dream and you go jumping to conclusions. That dream totally wasn't me either. It was the suicide wings."

He saw Kurt's face scrunch up across the room.

"What?" The other boy looked interested, but Flint just had a feeling of dread. He glared at Jeff, warning him against telling this particular story right now. To this crowd. Not that all of them except one hadn't heard it already. But that one person was Kurt. And if anyone was going to embarrass him in front of a crush, it was going to be Jeff.

"Flint went out for food with some of the senior Warblers last year and ate a full pound of suicide wings on a dare. And then he had a sexy Spock dream and woke up screaming in a cold sweat."

Flint crossed his arms, tolerating the playful teasing and trying to make sure Kurt didn't realize he was embarrassed.

"In response to which you comforted me by falling off your bed laughing."

"I was laughing with you?" Jeff tried, giving him a lop-sided grin.

"No, it was definitely at. And then I got sick. I still can't eat wings. Or hot sauce." Flint grimaced and rubbed his stomach at the memory. He also snuck a glance at Kurt, who luckily was smiling widely, rather than looking disgusted. He caught Flint's eye momentarily.

"It's okay Flint. I once got so sick I cried about Bambi and threw up on my guidance counsellor's feet." Flint snorted in amusement.

"Okay, now I feel a little better."

"I once drank two jugs of red kool aid at my friend's and then threw up at home. I'm pretty sure my mom thought I was dying for a while." Carter offered.

"One word." Adam held up his hand to silence them all. "Cheetos." There was a chorus of disgusted noises, but Adam silenced them again. "Second word. Tire swing."

"Ew! I totally did not intend to start up a round of worst throw up story." Kurt grimaced.

"But I've got a good one!" Simon complained, but one look from Kurt silenced him. "That I can save for later..."

There was a ripple of laughter through the room, followed by a heavy shushing as a flurry of action erupted on the screen. Flint watched as Kurt scolded Blaine playfully about causing the interruption. And maybe just a little, or maybe a whole lot, wished he was sitting next to Kurt on that loveseat instead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the encouragement from everyone! It's always a bit nervy writing a different ship, and I'm glad people are enjoying it. I do love Klaine, but I think a little bit of fun is what Kurt needs, and I think Flint is sweet. Look forward to more dorktastic!Flint and confident!Kurt to come.

* * *

To most people it probably looked like Flint was reading his assigned book for English, but those who looked closer would have noticed that his eyes were singularly unfocused on the words in front of him. Jeff had lived with him long enough to know this was the case. And that the series aborted sighs from his friend meant that he was trying, and so far failing, to ask Jeff's opinion on something. Eventually he managed to actually produce sound, and Jeff perked up.

"What do you think about Kurt?" Jeff looked sideways from behind his book cover.

"He's cool. Good voice, nice guy. Why? What do you think about him?" Flint avoided his friend's gaze and shrugged, flipping a page he hadn't read anyways.

"Dunno." Jeff folded his arms across his chest.

"Is this like a 'dunno' I think I hate him and want you to back me up, or a 'dunno' he sends you to your 'private happy place.'" Flint threw a pillow at Jeff, who just knocked it away and let it fall to the floor.

"You are such an ass." Jeff smiled, but it was kinda pitying and Flint immediately hated whatever he was about to say.

"Honestly? He seems like a good guy, Wills, but I think he's pretty wrapped up with Blaine. You like, never see them apart."

"I know." Flint said loudly, giving away any chance of denying that he liked Kurt now. He tempered his voice and spoke again. "I know, Jeff. Believe me, I'm fully aware of it."

Jeff dropped his book to his lap for a minute.

"Man, you know this isn't about you. It's just, I don't want you getting disappointed because he's obsessed with Anderson. It's totally his loss, but it'd still suck for you." Flint nodded.

"Yeah, well... I don't know what to do."

Jeff's smile was sympathetic now, which still irked Flint, but it was an improvement.

"Well, it's almost Valentine's Day. You could always send him an anonymous card."

"No offence Jeff, but you are of no help whatsoever." Flint gave him a grin to counteract his words and Jeff just shrugged, knowing it was now acceptable to go back to his reading and leave Flint to stew quietly on his own. Which he did.

* * *

Jeff had been right. It was almost Valentine's Day. And everyone around Dalton was making sure he didn't forget it. The hallways between classes were filled with cell phone calls to restaurants and florists. Jeff had a card bought for Allie, complete with tickets to see a BalletMet performance, which was sitting on his desk. And Flint had bought himself a book to read Monday night whilst sitting alone in his room.

He had considered buying a card and trying to slip it under Kurt's door, but then he might think it was from Blaine, and he'd end up helping someone else win over his crush. Its not like he could write "Happy Valentine's from your secret admirer who isn't Blaine Anderson. Seriously though." So he'd just scrapped the whole idea.

Thankfully he currently had a Warblers meeting to keep him busy and prevent him from thinking about Kurt. Much. Even though he was sitting right across from him. Smiling widely and eagerly. At Blaine.

But then Flint watched Blaine stood up in front of the Warblers and tried to convince them to help him sing to the boy he was in love with. He saw how Kurt's face was glowing at the idea of a boy singing to him, especially his crush. Jeff could stare. It didn't matter, cause Kurt never looked at him. He was always watching Blaine.

So he saw the exact moment when the realization that Blaine wasn't going to be singing to him hit Kurt. It looked like it hurt. And he saw the painful smile on his face when the meeting finished and Blaine grabbed his arm, chattering about coffee and blond curls. What a moron. How could he not notice the way Kurt looked at him. If he had Kurt's eyes on him like that for even a minute, he was sure he would know, and he was sure as hell he'd do something about it. Probably. It's not like he'd ever have to worry about that happening.

* * *

He spent most of the performance hanging out by an accessories rack near the cash. He sang out enthusiastically, cause to be honest, he loved singing, so why not. But he did wince a little when he saw Kurt leaning wistfully on a mannequin.

Once Blaine was chatting furtively with the blond Jeremiah, he wandered out of the Gap, Jeff with a new pair of sunglasses that he had worn in their performance and decided he actually really liked. As they joined the other boys moving towards the food court. Jeff grabbed Flint's arm and nodded towards the far side of the seating area.

"He doesn't look too pleased." Flint looked to see Kurt sitting by himself with a paper sleeve of fries. He frowned.

"Yeah, well he kinda got drop kicked in the ego by Anderson."

"Go talk to him." Flint stared at his friend.

"What?"

"Go talk to him!" Jeff pushed Flint towards the food court with a roll of his eyes. Flint swallowed thickly and headed towards the table, scuffing his feet with reluctance. As he got closer he realized he'd better balls up and stop acting like such a wuss. He was pretty sure Kurt didn't need someone fumbling all over him like an idiot right now.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt looked up at him and Flint felt a wave of sympathy and annoyance. He sat down in the free seat, stealing one of the fries, and tried to be as comforting as he could manage. It just got a bit frustrating. Kurt was so tied up over Blaine. He was never going to give Flint a chance. And all of a sudden he was saying that out loud. Oh my god, Flint, shut up. Shut up shut up shut up. He was supposed to be telling Kurt that everything was okay, that Blaine would come around and realize he was madly in love with him. Instead he was calling his crush a drama queen and- oh damn- saying that other people liked him if he would just notice. Why not just wear a huge fecking neon sign saying "Flint Wilson has a creepy mad crush on you!"?

And yet Kurt still looked confused. Maybe he could salvage this. Ooooooor his mouth could run ahead of his brain and he could straight up tell Kurt that he liked him. And time to go. Flint turned on his heel and, to be completely honest with himself, fled. He didn't stop until he got to Jeff.

"What happened?" Flint just shook his head.

"I'm an idiot."

"So not good then. Hey, sorry man." Jeff clapped him on the back and pulled him away. "Let's head back to the bus, yeah?" Flint nodded, jamming his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Once they climbed onto the Dalton bus Jeff slid into a set of seats towards the front while Flint flopped down across the aisle. He pulled out his iPod, starting to unwind the earphones.

"You don't mind if I-"He gestured to Jeff, who shook his head.

"No, go ahead and immerse yourself." The other boy took out his phone and slid it open to the keyboard, tapping away.

The other boys started filtering on, but Flint just kept his eyes shut, letting the beat distract him from embarrassing himself to Kurt.

When he felt the rumble of the engine starting up, he knew it would probably be safe to look up. Along the window bank he could see Blaine sitting at the back, and looked to find Kurt nearby him. But he had to scan all the way forwards to where Nick was leaning over the back of his seat to see Kurt with his head pressed against the glass.

Good job Flint, you've actually made him feel worse. Flint sighed and looked back down at his iPod. He swung the dial around, trying to find something loud enough to drown out his own inner monologue.

* * *

Flint entered the lab hesitantly. He had managed to avoid Kurt after they had gotten back from the mall, and all day yesterday, but today he didn't have much choice. It was Monday. Valentine's Day. And he had biology class. Jeff had told him to go ahead after English, that he had to call Allie, so Flint didn't have anyone to distract him while he passed Kurt's desk at the front. As he passed, trying to pretend he was finding something in his bag, he felt a touch on his arm and his eyes shot up. They met with Kurt's, but he couldn't just stand there in class and hear him say that he thought Flint was nice, but he didn't feel that way. So rather than stopping he just gave him a small smile and continued on to the back of the class. He focused on pulling out his books, and for the rest of class, watched the blackboard with more focus than he ever had before.

* * *

Jeff broke away from talking to Kyle and jogged to catch up with Flint and Gareth, who were running laps on the gym track.

"You guys wanna play some pick up after you're done laps?" Flint raised an eyebrow.

"Won't Paul kill you if you roll your ankle again?"

"So don't kick me in the ankles, and what Paul doesn't know won't get me killed."

"I'll go grab a ball." Gareth replied, heading for the equipment room. Flint and Jeff kept jogging, falling into the rhythm of trainers hitting the worn wood of the running loop.

"So, what exactly happened in the food court?" Flint glanced over and shrugged.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Kurt keeps looking at you in bio class."

"What do you mean?"

"All week, he keeps glancing back towards us, and I'm pretty sure he's not looking at me."

"He's probably just looking around or something."

"No, cause he has to full out turn in his seat, and its prolonged. What did you tell him?" Flint frowned heavily, slowing to a walk and stretching out his shoulders.

"I was just trying to be nice, but I might have got frustrated and..."

"And?"

Flint rolled her eyes and mumbled his response.

"Told him I liked him." Jeff stopped.

"Hunh. Well that was...direct of you." Flint just kind of grimaced."Well, maybe he's interested?"

"Just because you think he's looking at me-"

"Kyle said he was asking about you." Jeff watched his friend perk up.

"They're lab partners?" Jeff nodded. "Oh. Well. I still don't know. It was so awkward. I don't want to be the one to force a conversation."

"You're being a wuss." Flint shrugged, catching the pass Gareth threw him as he returned.

"Probably. Let's go ask Elliston if he wants to play two on two."

* * *

Flint was reading over his Spanish text for his quiz after lunch when the clack of dress shoes on the hardwood floor stopped next to him.

"Can I sit here?" Kurt was standing with his tray, waiting for the response. Flint responded, pushing away all his work and nervously grabbing his fork, trying to keep his hands busy. He had to say something or he was going to look like an idiot.

"How's it going?"

He glanced up at Kurt, who was tidying his tray.

"Good. Tomato basil soup day." Flint wrinkled his nose, telling Kurt about his dislike of tomatoes. It seemed to break the ice and soon they were both smiling. Flint felt relieved.

"Thanks Kurt." At the quizzical response Flint swallowed the rising embarrassment he was feeling. "For not being weirded out. By what I said at the mall." Like he really needed to clarify that. Slick Flint. And then Kurt was saying that he wanted to talk about that. Maybe he had been weirded out. Maybe he wanted to tell Flint that he would prefer if nothing like that would happen again.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out on Friday night. With me."

Or that. Flint pushed back from the table. Seriously? What exactly was going on? It wasn't like...

"Like...a date?" Kurt affirmed his question, but Flint couldn't help releasing one of his own. After all, it had only been a week since Blaine had unintentionally stomped all over his smitten heart.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt started to stumble, and looked flustered. Flint wasn't sure whether to be pleased or concerned by the reaction. Even when Kurt admitted he had been right. But the wry smile that appeared was encouraging, and Flint let himself tease the boy just a little.

"Oh really. About?" Kurt's face was reluctantly irritable.

"You _know_ what. I might have been a bit...wrapped up in myself. I haven't given anyone else a chance." As he said it, Kurt's voice dropped to a confidential and intimate tone, his eyes flickering up at the other boy. Flint wanted to read so much into that, but Jeff's voice was ringing in the back of his mind.

"Kurt, I really...I mean, I want to." Boy, did he want to. "But I really like you," If he was going to be honest, why not throw it all out there. "And I don't want you to go out with me because you think you should just go out with someone." Okay. This could hurt. He watched the other boy warily.

"I'm not. You've always been really nice to me, and you're funny, and cute." Holy crap." I want to give us a try."

Flint tried to suppress the welling up of feeling in his chest. He felt like Rudolph. He thinks I'm cute! Jeff was right, he was a huge nerd.

He managed to keep his voice steady to reply.

"Okay. Friday then." He looked down at the table, knowing he had to be careful.

But right now, Kurt was smiling at him. Just him. And he couldn't really care less about being cautious.

* * *

Flint opened the door and walked into the room.

"What're you so freaking cheery about?" Jeff observed, spinning around in his desk chair at the sound of Flint's whistling. He only whistled when he was happy. Or drunk. But it was a Wednesday afternoon, so it was probably happy.

"I've got a date on Friday." Jeff's eyebrows shot up.

"With?" Flint turned in a a tight spin and threw his backpack on the floor.

"Kurt."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was studying in the caf duriing lunch, and he sat down at the table, and I dunno, we actually talked for a minute, and it wasn't awkward. I thought it would be, cause I made such an ass of myself at the mall, but he um...he asked me out."

"Wow, man, that's..."

"I told him though. Told him that I don't want to go out with him just because he wanted to go out with someone. But he told me that he thought I was funny, and that I was cute, which is kinda a lame word, but still..." Flint sat down on the edge of his bed and clutched his hands together for a moment before he looked at his roommate steadily.

"Am I being stupid?"

Jeff scrunched up his face.

"Well, you're being a massive girl about this, but no...as long as you're going into this with your eyes open man." Flint nodded, chewing on the inside of his lip for a minute.

"Okay. I think I can do this then."

"Hey," Jeff interrupted his thoughts, looking sincere as he could ever manage. "You know I'm just looking out for you Wills. It's awesome though. Congrats. Kurt's a cool guy."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Flint gave his friend a lopsided grin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Bah! I planned to make this chapter have a lot more in it, but it decided not to. On the upside, next chapter will be the date! By the way, totally not trying to pimp out my own work, but if you haven't read it, take a look at Options and Other Paths, which is the companion to this piece, although in Kurt's perspective more and a lot shorter. Anything missing from here should be there and vice versa. Although I'll try to do a better job of integrating enough of it to clarify without becoming repetitive.

ALSO...Squee for the reviews. They make me happy to know someone likes the boys together.

* * *

After dinner, Adam and David appeared in their room with a stack of dvds, asking Flint and Jeff to break the ties over what movies would be watched at Warbler's movie night. They were lounging across the beds, except for Jeff, who was sat on the floor finishing his stretching for the evening.

"How do you even bend like that?" Adam questioned, his face looking like he was in much more pain than Jeff, who had his left leg at an entirely unnatural angle.

"Years of torture. Now what did we decide on?"

Flint looked down at his phone, pushing up the screen to type on the keyboard.

"Warblers movie night?" He stared at his message for a minute, before just impulsively hitting the send button.

"So what do you think Wilson?" His head shot up to look at Adam.

"Sorry, what?" The other boys laughed.

"Were you paying any attention at all? Question is Indiana Jones 3, Reservoir Dogs or Dirty Harry. We already decided on Alien for the second one."

"Oh, I vote Indy. It's eternally awesome." Flint smiled, distracted again as his phone lit up with a text. His thumbs slid it open eagerly and he didn't see David cock his head in interest.

"Who are you texting?" Flint glanced up for the message, which said "Probably. Might be late."

"Just, um, Kurt. Seeing if he was coming to the movies." He could see Jeff's obnoxious grin across the room.

"Kurt asked him out. I think that means Flint's the girl."

"Shut up. No one's the girl, emo-hair." Flint retorted.

"Wait, Kurt Hummel asked you out?" David, pushed the dvds aside, always up for gossip.

Adam frowned.

"I thought he liked Blaine. Ow!" Adam rubbed his arm where David flicked him. "What?"

"Obviously he likes Flint if he asked him out. Anyways, Blaine's been all crazy for that guy at the Gap. I thinks that's awesome Wills." David nudged the other boy who rolled his eyes.

"Actually his crush on Blaine is actually probably why we're going out. I went to talk to him after the whole Gap Attack thing, and kinda ended up telling him that I was into him. And then we ended up talking today, and he asked. It's nothing serious."

"Yet. If Flint gets his dirty dirty way with him. Dum dum daaaaaaaa!" Jeff added dramatically, and Flint was off the bed in a moment, pulling his roommate into a headlock.

"I am going to shave off your emo hair at night, you jerk!" Jeff was struggling to get free, while curling in on himself in laughter.

"It's scene!" His voice peaked in a note that he probably had never his during Warblers. Adam and David broke out in their own wave of laughs at Jeff's quasi-squeal.

"Who's the girl now!" Flint returned, applying his knuckles to the shock of blonde hair.

* * *

Flint and Adam were sitting on one of the couches, waiting for Jeff to show up with the popcorn.

"So, is the boyfriend coming then?" Flint looked around the room self-consciously.

"Adam, there is no boyfriend. We haven't even gone out on a date." He whispered. Adam had no censor between his brain and his mouth.

"Oh, sorry man. Why are you saving the seat then?" Jeff appeared, and instead of sitting on the open couch space next to Flint, he lowered onto the carpet in front.

"For the not-boyfriend." Jeff replied, keeping his voice down. Adam grinned.

"Thought so."

"Alright, everyone's gotta shut up now!" They all looked up at David, who was standing in front of the tv. "Tonight's double feature is Indiana Jones 3 and Alien. Any complaints can be directed towards someone else, cause Adam and I don't care. Enjoy the showing." Several boys laughed as David moved to turn off the lights and Adam shouted out "It's true!" Jeff held the bowl of popcorn up, balancing it half on the couch cushions and half on his head. As he reached for a handful, Flint told himself that he'd give it twenty minutes, and then he'd give the seat up to Jeff.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes when a flood of light appeared around the lounge door and Kurt slipped into the room. He must have been out of the dorms, because he was hanging up his coat and taking off a pair of tall boots that were edged with snow. Flint saw him send some smiles around the room, including at Blaine. Oh. There was an empty spot next to him as well that Kurt was being waved towards. Flint couldn't help looking over at Kurt, trying not to look disgruntled, but quickly switched back the the screen. He didn't particularly want to see him and Blaine tuck into the couch with each other, no matter what Kurt had said at lunch.

The seat next to him sunk down and Flint could see a pair of charcoal grey socks disappear between the cushions in his peripheral vision. He turned and couldn't help a grin from covering his face, even while he cocked his head in slight surprise.

His smile was returned.

"Hi."

"Hi." Flint felt his confidence swell suddenly at the other boy's presence. Kurt had asked him out, and now he was sitting there next to him, even though he could have sat with Blaine, even just as friends. He reached out and laid his hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing gently and hoping it conveyed his happiness to see the other boy. Kurt's toes shifted and pressed against the side of his leg. Flint shifted a little bit closer, increasing the contact between them slightly and allowing him to lean towards Kurt and whisper without bothering anyone else.

"You like Indiana Jones?" Kurt nodded, glancing over.

"Yah. First and third. The second one, not so much."

"Same for me. I had a huge crush when I was younger on River Phoenix, the guy who plays young Indy?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not really my type, but cute. I was more into Harrison Ford, that dark handsome look." It was Flint's turn to look amused.

"Dark and handsome, hm?"

Kurt tried not to look away from the tv, just nodded. Flint let it pass, enjoying the twitchy wiggle of Kurt's toes against his leg. He shifted himself as a draft from the old Dalton windows brushed past. Adam pulled up his hoodie to keep himself warm, while automatically reaching for the blanket over the back of the couch and throwing it at Flint.

"Thanks man." Flint murmured. He started to shake it out and looked to Kurt. "You cold?"

"A bit."

"Here." He reached across Kurt, dropping one edge of the blanket and pulling the other over himself, tucking his arms underneath it.

"Thanks."

"Well, I don't want to give you a cold shoulder." Kurt snorted.

"That was the worst pun I've heard in a long time. Honestly awful." Flint just shrugged and smiled.

"Well if we're gonna be spending time together, you might as well get used to it." Kurt looked at him.

"I think I can handle it." Flint caught his eyes, loving the teasing spark and genuine tone in the boy's voice.

"Good."

* * *

"It would be awesome if instead of using his umbrella to scare the birds, it was a left over from James Bond and shot like, mysterious purple gas."

Flint wiggled his fingers as he said "mysterious" and Kurt found himself laughing in the middle of another dramatic moment. His cheeks flushed when several of the boys shushed him and sent him dirty looks. He kicked at Flint's leg, who had managed to keep an innocent face and avoid the glares.

"What?" He looked over at Kurt, but his expression was full of amusement. All Kurt could do was roll his eyes.

* * *

The beginning of Alien was playing now and Kurt was dragging his toe along a short path over the outside seam of Flint's pyjamas.

A warm swell was expanding in Flint's gut. And it made him a bit ballsy.

Flint took a peripheral glance. Kurt had leant against the arm, resting his head on his folded hands. He looked relaxed.

Flint reached out under the blanket, laying his hand over the boy's foot, stilling its movement. He checked Kurt again, who didn't look at him, but also didn't pull away. After a moment, the sole of his foot flexed against Flint's hand. The cuff of Kurt's trouser's rose up and Flint's hand touched warm skin. He let his thumb press cautiously along the back of his calf. Kurt shifted slightly, giving him better access, and Flint took this as permission. He gently rubbed the exposed skin, pushing down the stretchy fabric of the charcoal sock. He knew it would feel good, as long as Kurt wasn't ticklish there. It was a pressure point that Jeff had told him about after a physio appointment. Kurt's leg stretched out across Flint's lap and he was smiling to himself against the couch. This was awesome. Flint wasn't into feet or anything, but he was totally into being allowed to touch the warm skin along Kurt's achilles. It meant that maybe he'd have a chance to touch other spaces on Kurt's skin. Like the long line of his neck. Or the pale inside of his wrist. Or... better not to go there right now. That might come at some point, but right now they both seemed pretty happy with this little bit of intimacy.

* * *

Kurt felt, well, kinda amazing right now. He had loved the close moments he had with Blaine, the sitting side by side and hugs of greeting, but he had never really gotten any actual... affection from a boy before. And Flint was gentle, but not too shy about it. And he had great lips. Not that Kurt had been thinking about them.

Kurt stretched out his leg, finding it kind of exciting to know that he probably wouldn't be rebuffed for increasing the contact between them. He smiled into the arm of the couch as Flint's thumb pressed into the muscle of his leg. How exactly did he know how sore that spot was? Kurt hadn't even been aware of it until now.

After a few minutes, the pressure eased and Flint's tugged Kurt's pant leg back down before resting his hand over it.

He leaned closer, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You comfortable? You need more space or anything?"

"No. I'm just fine."

Flint looked at him then, biting his lip a little.

"Good."

A muffled laugh came from the floor on the other side of Flint. He shifted his foot, slightly forcefully.

"Ow. You suck." Jeff grumbled, wrapping his arms protectively around his ribs.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Flint replied loftily. Kurt and Adam laughed slightly at the glare between the roommates, until they got shushed again by the room.

* * *

Kurt and Flint wandered down the hallway with some of the other boys, heading back to dorms.

"You know, you are going to ruin my reputation at Warblers night."

Flint jammed his hands into his pockets and grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've never been shushed that many times. Not even during Devil Wears Prada, which Mercedes has officially declared my "obnoxious gushing" movie."

"Well, it's the price to pay to sit next to me. Can't do much about it. This is me, by the way." Flint stopped, nodding at the door behind him.

"Well, I guess it's not too terrible a price to pay. And I suppose that the arrangement has...other advantages," Kurt glanced up at Flint's clear eyes with a hint of shyness. Flint's face screwed up slightly in what probably looked like a ridiculous expression, but he was just trying not to smile like a complete dork.

"Yeah." Oh god this guy could make him absolutely monosyllabic. He needed to get in his room now, before he did something stupid, like try and kiss him good night or something. They hadn't even gone on a date yet. " So... Good night."

Kurt smiled and turned, trailing one foot slightly. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Night Flint." Flint moved quickly into his room so he could avoid looking like a creeper and watching Kurt disappear down the hall.

"Hey Casanova." Jeff teased as soon as he shut the door. "Look at you putting the moves on the crush."

Flint rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel, planning on having a shower before bed. As he passed by Jeff's bed, the other boy grabbed his arm.

"Hey. You two actually are kinda...cute together." Jeff smiled and shrugged a bit, before tilting his head and pointing at his friend. "But you're not allowed to tell anyone I said that. Cute doesn't mesh with my image." Jeff slipped on the sunglasses he'd bought and laid back on his bed, pulling out his phone to call his girlfriend.

"Thanks, man." Flint shook his head, but even as he was shampooing the gel out of his carefully styled hair, his couldn't help the upturn of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Long chapter for your patience! Had to fit in Blaine and Flint in one section, and there really isn't room for two boys like them at once. Squee-splosion! Enjoy the date, and look forward to the next chapter, where we learn more about Flint than just the fact he's cute as all get out.

Also, tomorrow should see me actually responding to everyone's reviews! Thanks to those who have made them so far!

* * *

Kurt sat down next to Blaine at the breakfast table and dropped a banana muffin onto his tray. Blaine looked up and smiled.

"What's that for?" Kurt just shrugged.

"They brought out a fresh batch and I know you love them. It's still warm." Blaine took the muffin and unpeeled the wrapper before taking an exaggerated bite.

"Ugh. So awesome. Thanks." Blaine hugged Kurt around the shoulders with his other arm. Kurt's smile was mild and not as bright as it usually was towards Blaine.

He took another bite and cocked his head to the side.

"You okay?" Kurt looked up from slicing a banana into a bowl of yogurt.

"Well." He finished cutting the last piece and put down his utensils. "We're friends? Good friends?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose up, and his answer hurt a little in its open earnestness.

"Best friends Kurt. I've never met anyone that I got along with so well."

And despite the fact that it wasn't a declaration of undying love, it was actually really nice to hear from him. Kurt had said before that he loved Blaine, and that included as a friend. It was nice to at least cement that the other boy felt the same in that respect.

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh." Blaine's mug of tea stopped halfway to his mouth and he turned to face Kurt fully.

"It's with-"

"Flint. Yeah, I saw you two hanging out during the movies on Wednesday."

"Is that...are you okay with that?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"I guess it's up to you really. You like him?"

Kurt shrugged, but he grinned at the same time.

"We don't know each other that well. But he's been really sweet..."

"And he's cute." Blaine added, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Yes, and cute too."

"So you do like him." Blaine surmised, pulling Kurt against his side and leaning his head on top of Kurt's.

"I do, and that's why..." Kurt sighed. "I think we both need to be more aware. About each other."

"What does that mean?" Blaine looked genuinely confused.

"Well, we can both be very tactile. Like now." Blaine looked at his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and moved quickly to take it away, but Kurt grabbed his hand to stop him. "No, it's okay. It's been fine when it's just us two, but you've got Jeremiah, and I'm going to be going out with Flint tonight, and just, for their sakes, maybe we should be more careful about personal boundaries."

"Oh. You're probably right, I suppose." Blaine's brow was furrowed and Kurt put a hand on his arm to draw his attention back.

"Flint didn't have anything to do with this by the way. I don't want you to think that he's influencing me like that, in our friendship. I just think...that maybe he might be a bit uncomfortable with it." Blaine probably didn't know just how uncomfortable Flint might be, considering the circumstances.

"But...it's not like it means anything." Blaine winced a bit at the way his voice rose in a questioning tone.

Kurt sighed.

"You're really important to me. You've meant a lot in these past months and..." He paused and frowned, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. "And you are very handsome Blaine, you know that, and...I can't say that I didn't at least think about it."

Blaine groaned and pushed his hand through his hair.

"Ugh. I am such an asshole."

Kurt could only shrug and try to give him a somewhat comforting smile.

"All last week I was just blathering on to you about Jere, and singing, and Valentines, and I just didn't think...I didn't even think, I guess."

"It's okay Blaine. Really." Not really. Blaine still looked slightly distressed, reaching to grab Kurt's hand, before remembering the whole focus of their conversation. He let his own hands fall back to his lap and clutch together. He looked at the taller boy intensely, like he was trying to find something in his eyes.

"You know its not you though, right? I mean... I was crushing on Jeremiah since before you even came here. And then we started getting coffee after Christmas break, and...I should have said something, but it wasn't really anything yet, and..." Blaine paused, flustered and a bit red in the face. "Flint's a really lucky guy if you like him. Seriously."

Kurt wasn't sure if he could hear an almost regretful tone in the way Blaine said it, but he pushed it away. Instead he just gave a half smile to his friend.

"Thanks. Jeremiah's lucky too. Even after the whole Gap Attack thing."

Blaine winced.

"Yeah. I've been trying really hard not to think about that."

Kurt gave a little burst of laughter and Blaine looked at him, pouting.

"Don't laugh at my romantic missteps! I'm really not very good at this kind of thing." Kurt just grinned and tossed his banana peel at Blaine's tray. But he couldn't help thinking that yes, Blaine really did suck when it came to romance.

* * *

Flint and Jeff walked into the bio lab comparing the background information they needed to have before they could do today's in-class assignment on plant reproduction.

"You did remember to grab the sheet on monocots vs dicots, didn't you?" Jeff frowned as he reached over and shuffled through the pages Flint had.

"Yeah, of course. You only reminded me five times when we left the room this morning." Flint pushed his hands away and pulled a print out emerging from inside his binder. "Here, its got-"

"Excuse me," They both turned as Kurt held out his hand towards Flint for a moment. "Can I-"

"I'll go set up." Jeff smiled at them both and grabbed Flint's books out of his arms, heading to the back of the room. Suddenly empty handed, Flint jammed his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth slightly on his toes.

"What can I do for you?"

Kurt leaned on the edge of his desk, letting another student pass between them, before fixing Flint with a sharp appraising look.

"I wanted to firm up plans, if you're still available that is." Kurt tipped his head politely. Flint cocked his head in tandem, a small smile being held back by his teeth on his lower lip.

"Yeah, nothing's come up luckily." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Flint let his smile creep across his face. "What time did you want to head out at?"

"Six thirty? I know it's kinda early for going out to dinner, but Dalton dining hall has entirely screwed up my meal schedule."

"Okay. That sounds great." Kurt nodded primly, giving Flint an intriguing look.

"I'll stop by your room at six thirty then." Flint just nodded and headed back to his desk.

"You've got it bad." Jeff murmured.

"Focus on the seeds Jeff. Focus on the seeds."

* * *

Jeff was at the studio until seven, which was great, because Flint could freak out about his date in peace. He wasn't concerned about what he was going to wear or anything. He had his own style that he liked and felt comfortable in. And if Kurt had been motivated to ask him out while he was wearing his uniform, then really, pretty much anything was going to look better for tonight. He had decided to wear his glasses, because his contacts had been in all day and his eyes were already sore. And because they looked cool. Mostly the second one.

It was six twenty eight on his clock when a knock sounded.

"One sec!" Flint slipped on his shoes as he moved across the room and pulled open the door.

"Hi."

Kurt was standing, already wrapped up in a long blue coat, the tall collar close around his jaw line. His hair hung looser than it did during the day, and his dark stovepipe pants made him look like a bit of a mod. Flint dug it. And he didn't mind the scan of light eyes over his own form before Kurt spoke up.

"Hey. Dyou wanna take your car or mine?" Flint reached to the hooks on the back of the door, grabbing his nice coat and a fedora. It had been his grandfather's a long time ago, and Flint was loving that it was okay to rock them again.

"Yours is fine."

Kurt nodded, waiting patiently as Flint pulled the overcoat on and clapped the hat on his unstyled hair.

"I like." Flint caught Kurt's gaze and noticed he was gesturing towards the fedora.

"Oh, yeah. I'm kinda a retro style nerd." It was totally true. But from what he had seen and knew, Kurt's concepts of style were a bit...high brow. He hadn't been sure if Kurt would like his more laid back look.

"It works for you." Kurt smiled, nudging him with his shoulder as Flint turned to lock his door.

"Yeah, well, you always look great, so I didn't want to disappoint." Flint complimented hesitantly. It seemed like he'd said the right thing though, cause Kurt's face lit up. He grabbed Flint's shoulders from behind and urged him towards the stairs, moving to fall in step.

"Come on. Our reservation's for seven, and I am starving."

* * *

They were heading into Columbus a bit, but Kurt had only said that he was taking them to an Italian place Kyle had recommended to him. He scanned the roadsigns as they passed through an intersection and Kurt tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He glanced over at Flint momentarily when they were stopped at another red light.

"Hey, can you check the directions? I saved an image of the mapquest screen." Kurt pointed to his phone in the cupholder.

"Of course." Flint grabbed it, navigating to the photos. He found the mapquest image immediately, but he also saw that next to it was another familiar picture. He glanced sideways at Kurt, wondering if he should say anything. His curiosity and the flick of hope in his chest won out.

"Hey, you've still got the picture I took at sectionals." His voice was casual, but he was nervous to see what the response from Kurt would be.

Kurt glanced sideways at it.

"Yeah."

"We look ridiculous." Kurt twitched, like he was going to turn to Flint, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I always liked it." Flint could see the small smile on Kurt's mouth and it made something expand happily in his chest. He listened to his urge, like he had the night he'd taken it, and sneakily set the photo as Kurt's wallpaper before pulling up the picture of the map.

"Okay, so its left at Coronet Road. And then the second right." Flint confirmed, and slipped the phone back into the cup holder.

* * *

The restaurant was nice, like Kyle had said. Busy enough that it actually created some privacy. They had been sat in a booth luckily. It gave them room to shuck off their coats and scarves. Flint took off his hat, hanging it on the corner post and quickly trying to brush his hair into place.

"So, I realized that I don't really know that much about you." Flint announced, as the waitress dropped off their drinks. "I mean, I know like, music you like, and style and movies and friends stuff, and personality, but all I know about you before Dalton is that you went to school in Lima."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Flint pondered this for a second. He was genuinely interested, but he didn't want to end up getting too personal or anything too quickly.

"How about we go back and forth, ask some questions. And both of us have to answer the question."

Kurt sipped through his straw, his eyes bright at Flint. He pulled back, running his tongue over his lips, pulling Flint's gaze with it.

"Good safe guard. Okay. How about...brothers and sisters?"

Flint grinned.

"Older sister. Vanessa. She's at Ohio State. And younger sister Danielle."

"Ages?"

"Oh, twenty and thirteen. You?"

Kurt laughed in a way Flint wasn't quite sure he understood.

"Um...I have a Finn. Same age."

Flint cocked his head in interest.

"Twin?"

"Stepbrother." Flint nodded in understanding.

"Ah. Your parents divorced?" He asked cautiously.

"No, my mom died when I was little. So did Finn's dad."

"Sorry." Flint's nose wrinkled in sympathy, and Kurt was surprised to find that it was actually really quite cute on him.

"It's okay, really. But thanks. How about your parents? What do they do?"

"My mom's a buyer at Nordstroms." Flint laughed as Kurt's eyes lit up. "And my dad works for Goodyear, doing marketing. We live up in Mansfield, so they can both commute, although my mom travels a lot anyways."

"My dad has his own garage." Kurt responded. "So I learned how to change a tire by the age of eight. Does your dad like cars, or is it just work?"

"Loves them. We used to screw around in the garage on weekends with this old piece of junk that was the same model as his first car. We never really got anything done, but it was cool to hang out and learn some of the simple stuff." Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, my dad and I did that, but with my car." He motioned towards the doorway they had come in through. "It came in all smashed up after some guy left it in neutral on a hill and it ran into a telephone pole doing thirty. Dad got it for five thousand bucks and we rebuilt the engine together and fixed the body work. And then the windshield when Mercedes busted it." Kurt waved off the last detail to his eager answer, but Flint stopped him.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah she's one of my friends from McKinley, that's where I went before here. We had a misunderstanding and she kinda accidentally intentionally busted my window out. But its all cool now." Flint laughed.

"Who else should I know about from... McKinley is it?" Kurt nodded, and launched into a series of descriptions and explanations, only barely interrupted, by ordering and the arrival of food, and accented by sharp and silly remarks from across the table.

* * *

"So what's the story between you and Jeff? You two seem to be really good friends."

Flint nodded, twirling his fork around his bowl of pasta.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a while now, and living together in dorms, so it's kinda like having a brother now. We still get into it sometimes, but I think its just that we know each other, so we really know what pisses the other guy off." Kurt nodded along, taking a bite from his thin crust pizza.

"Yeah, I think that's kinda where Finn and I are headed. I'm almost entirely sure that he purposely left wet towels on the bathroom floor all Christmas break because I accidentally used one of his t-shirts to polish my dress shoes."

Flint laughed as Kurt got slightly defensive.

"He throws them all over the place, and it ended up against rags I usually use, and it had a hole in the hem, so I thought it would be okay. Apparently not."

"Yeah, Jeff got me a couple months ago for walking in on him and his girlfriend. He ended up confiscating all my socks for a month, at least the good ones, including the lucky ones I had planned on wearing to sections. I still blame him for us tying rather than winning."

"I noticed you're a bit of a sock maven." Kurt commented, and Flint almost had diet cola out his nose. He was embarrassed, but tried to play it cool, blowing his nose into the paper napkin.

"Sorry, I've just...never heard it referred to like that before." Kurt was smiling though, passing over another napkin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I like it. It's a little bit of style and individuality in a place that is sorely lacking."

Flint nodded.

"Exactly. I mean, I like clothes and I go vintage shopping sometimes. The Dalton uniform can get a bit boring, so it's my little wardrobe rebellion."

"I think you may have won me over at vintage shopping." Kurt replied, leaning closer against the table.

"We should go sometime. Together."

Flint almost rolled his eyes at himself. Really? Did he actually need to say together? It sounded a bit desperate to him.

But Kurt just looked delighted.

"I'd love to. There's this great consignment shop in downtown Columbus."

"Yeah, dyou know Mad 4 Mod?" Kurt nodded eagerly.

"I got my belt from there." Kurt gestured downwards before screwing up his face slightly as he realized that Flint couldn't see below the table, and it looked like he was pointing at his...well. "Anyways, um, yes. We should." Flint grinned at the boy across the table. It was nice that he wasn't the only one who misstepped on the date sometimes. Although he was pretty sure that there was no way he could ever be as unintentionally charming while doing it at Kurt was.

* * *

They had fallen into a comfortable silence for a moment as Kurt finished up his last piece of pizza. Flint was slicing up the last of his pasta with the side of his fork, pushing it around the bottom of the bowl.

"What's so interesting?" Flint looked up and saw Kurt watching him. Oh.

"Um...uh..." Good charm offensive, Flint. He had to make some kind of response. So he pushed the fork around a few more times and tilted the dish towards the other side of the table. "Abe Lincoln?"

Kurt frowned, staring at the dish and then up at Flint.

"I'm not seeing it." Flint glanced down. Oh. He spun the plate around again.

"Sorry, upside down for you."

Kurt seemed to be playing along, and he squinted before nodding.

"Not bad. I like the green pepper to make the stovepipe hat." Kurt nodded slowly, then all of a sudden looked up at Flint with a glint in his eye.

"Who else can you do?" Flint grinned, and grabbed his fork again.

"Pretty much all of the Warblers. I'm surprised you haven't seen my skills. I'm really popular in the dining hall on Italian buffet night. Like one of those caricature artists." Flint joked, as he pushed the pasta around quickly. "In freshman year I made a Mount Rushmore out of garlic bread." Kurt laughed loudly as he turned the bowl and held it out again. A bunch of noodles gave the portrait away immediately.

"Jeff?" Flint rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Here, try this one."

* * *

A few images later, Flint was teasing Kurt, who was looking at the dish like it was some sort of brainteaser.

"I have no idea."

Flint rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Thad?"

"Thad! Thad! Not even close." Flint pretended to be deeply offended. "It's me, of course. Can't you see the classic features and great hair?" His smile was wide and cheesy and genuine at once, as he tried and failed to stop himself from laughing. It make his chest warm and tight to hear his laughter mixed with Kurt's. To be able to think "I did that. I made that smile."

"I really like that you're silly." Flint frowned slightly. He hadn't remembered to consider that Kurt might be laughing at him, rather than with him.

"Thanks?" He must have let his insecurity leak into his voice, because Kurt shook his head immediately.

"I mean, you don't take yourself too seriously. You can always make everyone laugh." Flint felt his mouth taking over, as it did when his mind wasn't exactly sure how to process what he'd just heard.

"Yeah, well usually I'm just trying to make you." Which was true. Whenever Kurt was in the room he found himself glancing over at him, checking whether or not he was able to keep the other boy's interest at all.

But apparently his mouth had said the right thing, because suddenly Kurt's lips were against the rasp of his cheek. It felt just faintly cooler than the rest of his face, and embarrassingly, his hand moved to touch it before he could pin it under his leg. It was still at the table for a moment before Kurt spoke up again.

"I'm really glad that we did this." Kurt said quietly, watching for any signs of hesitation from Flint. Yeah, not happening.

"Me too."

Kurt looked very contented at his reply.

"Should we get the bill?"

Flint nodded.

"I can pay-" He started, reaching towards the pocket of his coat, but Kurt shook his head.

"I asked you." He pulled out his credit card and gave Flint a daring look. "You can pay next time."

Next time. Next time was good.

* * *

They drove back to Dalton, and they walked together to their dorms, even though it was only 8:30.

"I should get a few things done and get to bed. I have to get up and run some errands tomorrow." Flint determined, as they neared his door, which was closer to the stairs than Kurt's.

Kurt nodded along, paying more attention to the way that their hands bumped together between them, allowing their fingers contact without making an actual link.

"Well, I guess the upside to boarding is no parents waiting inside to embarrass you or threaten death." Flint joked, looking almost anywhere but Kurt. They stopped in front of the doorway. Flint was finally was caught in his glance. "Except Jeff I guess..."

He trailed off as Kurt made no response.

He wanted to kiss Kurt. Really, really badly. The gentle peck on the cheek at the restaurant wasn't enough.

But what if Kurt didn't want to? What if he pushed him away, got upset at his assuming or pushing him. What if he kissed him badly and Kurt didn't want to give him a second chance or a second date. Oh god. Kurt was looking at him. He couldn't read the look in his eyes. His hands were clammy. What was he supposed to-

"'Kay, well..." Kurt seemed to be pausing, giving him a chance for something. He was supposed to kiss him now. Flint had figured that much out by the way Kurt angled towards him slightly, and watched Flint's eyes flit over his face and figure. But now he was frozen. Oh god. Do something!

"Night Flint."

He didn't do anything, so Kurt just moved and hugged him, going through the motions of kissing him on the cheek, but his lips didn't press. Their faces touched along the skin of their cheeks, just momentarily before Kurt pulled back and moved down the hallway. He looked back over his shoulder at one point, and gave a little wave. Flint returned it, before slipping into his own room and letting his coat land on his desk chair haphazardly.

"How'd the date go?" Jeff asked, peering over the top of one of his graphic novels.

"Amazing." Flint groaned, collapsing onto his bed. Jeff frowned.

"Then why do you sound so miserable?"

"I should have kissed him." Jeff let out a burst of laughter at Flint's pathetic tone. Flint couldn't even bother to reply or even glare. He just pulled a pillow over his face and let out a noise of frustration. Jeff shook his head and turned a page.

"Maybe next time Wills."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I hope all the lovely reviewers that I could respond to got my notes. I really appreciate everyone who drops a few words for the lovely Flirt-dom. That said, here comes another chapter...so who is Flint really? Enjoy!

* * *

Flint was grabbing a coffee at the caf before he headed off to do his errands. Jeff was in the line for brunch, as it was already almost noon. Saturday mornings lent themselves to late meals at Dalton, as no self respecting boy rolled out of bed much before nine at the earliest. But Flint was due to meet his parents for lunch at one, so a quick shot of caffeine was all he needed right now.

"Good morning!" Flint looked around to see who the greeting was aimed towards, only to find that it had come from Kurt, who was standing beside him, smiling as he reached for a mug.

"Hey." Flint shifted, opening up his body towards the other boy. "Have a good sleep?"

Kurt filled his mug out of the carafe and nodded.

"Yeah, but I was confused when I woke up and went to check my messages, and lo and behold, my wallpaper had changed."

Flint screwed up his nose a bit bashfully, trying to look contrite. But really, he was just pleased that Kurt had taken it with a sense of humour.

"Well, I found this pic of a really handsome guy when I was looking at the directions, and I thought it was better than some abstract blue swirls."

Kurt laughed as he added milk into his cup.

"Well someone has a good opinion of themselves today."

Flint raised an eyebrow and let his attraction for Kurt outplay his hesitance. He reached across the stand, grabbing a stir stick, and brushing close to Kurt. He stalled even at Kurt's face, catching his eyes.

"I meant you, but it's good to know that you think I'm handsome too." He slid back with a wink, which made Kurt swallow thickly.

"Well, I mean...um. Thanks? And you are. Handsome." Kurt felt his cheeks heating up and he rolled his eyes at his own clumsy words. He took a deep breath and tried to restart the conversation that had actually been functioning before Flint had closed in on him. He tugged the hem of his sweater straight to buy some time before he looked back up at the smiling boy with confidence.

"So, I know you said you had some errands to run, but I was wondering if you had time to grab coffee today?" Kurt glanced up through his eyelashes at Flint. Flint sighed.

"I'd like to, but I've got lunch with my parents soon, and then I have.. somewhere to be."

Kurt looked a little disappointed, but he shrugged it off, putting a squeeze of honey in his drink.

"Oh. Okay. I knew you'd probably be busy, but I thought I'd give it a try just in case."

"I'll maybe...see you tonight or something?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." Kurt gave him a half hearted wave and Flint only had a minute to be frustrated before Jeff filled the space next to him, holding his full tray.

"What'd Kurt want?"

"Coffee date. But I'm going to lunch with my parents, then to Bryant Park today." Jeff nodded in recognition.

"You alright?"

Flint shrugged.

"Kay...well, I'm going to go to the studio to help Allie teach a junior class, and see if she wants to go out for dinner afterwards, so the room is all yours. I know you usually like to chill by yourself for a while."

"Thanks man." Flint gave his friend a halfhearted smile and pushed off from the coffee stand. "I should get going."

"Alright. See you later man."

* * *

"Hey Flint!" Flint looked around the restaurant til he saw the waving hand of his little sister in a booth.

He weaved through the other tables, smiling at the hostess, and waving back at his family.

"Hi Danny. Mom, Dad." He leaned across that table to hug his mom and slid into the open space next to Danielle.

"How was the drive?" His dad asked.

Paul Wilson was tall, like his son, and lankier, his skin creased around his eyes and highlighted by silver framed glasses. His hair was fine in texture, but it was all still there. and silver had started taking over his temples in the last ten years.

Next to him, Leslie Wilson was ash blonde and stylish, with the same bright blue eyes as Flint. His Aunt Suzanne had told him he'd always looked like he was born to make friends and charm people, that he had "warm" eyes. He had never really agreed, but he couldn't help but hope maybe Kurt liked them at least.

Beside Flint himself, Danielle was wearing an Everett Vauxhall field hockey hoodie. She had called him in September, gushing over how she was the only freshman to make the starting team, and while he teased her for wearing it all the time, he was all kinds of big brother proud.

"It was fine. Not too much traffic. How's school going sis?"

Danielle turned in her seat, pushing her hair behind her ears in a most-practiced teenage girl motion.

"Awesome! Hailey, my roommate, had an extra ticket for this indie band concert in town, and she asked me to go, and when we were there, I met this guy named Alex, who goes to school with Hailey's brother, and he is totally cute! And he added me on facebook afterwards, and sent me some songs that he thought I'd like, cause of the concert, and I totally already knew about them, cause some of them were on that playlist you made for me, but it was really sweet anyways."

Flint let out a snort of laughter as his father rolled his eyes, rubbing at his temple. His older sister Vanessa had been quiet and shy, and hadn't really dated in high school. His dad was going to have a hell of a time with Danielle, who was outgoing and affectionate.

"That's cool Danny, just make sure he's not a jerk. And if he is, you let me know."

Danielle scoffed.

"I'm not stupid. Actually, I'm very selective. I know what boys are like." Even his mom laughed at the pronouncement, and Flint pulled her into a hug.

"Good to know."

"You should tell me too! If any boys are jerks to you. I can hit them in the shins with my hockey stick or something."

His mom smiled fondly at the both of them. It was nice that they got along now. When they were children, they had been screaming horrors to each other, with Vanessa playing the reluctant peacekeeper.

"Danny, don't tease your brother. You know he doesn't like talking about that."

Flint bit his lip. It was true. He didn't find it a particularly comfortable thing to talk with his family about relationships, or his lack thereof. It wasn't about the fact that he was gay. It probably would have been the same if he'd liked girls. It was just awkward to always say that there wasn't really anyone who liked him like that.

"So, what did you do last night?" His mom inquired.

Flint took a deep breath.

"Well, actually, I was out on a date."

"You have a boyfriend? Dyou have a picture?" She started pawing at the pockets of Flint's jacket for his phone but he batted her hands away.

"Hey, hey, settle down. I don't have a boyfriend," He shrugged, playing around with the cutlery roll on the table. "It was only a date."

"Do we know him?" His dad asked cautiously.

"Um, I don't think so."

His mom reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to say anything, you'll tell us when you're ready."

Flint couldn't help it though.

"His name's Kurt." He blurted. God, he was as bad as his thirteen year old sister.

"Does he go to Dalton?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, and he's in the Warblers. He just transferred last semester, from Lima."

"Did you guys have a good time?" Flint smiled at his mom.

"Yeah. We went out and got dinner."

"And you were a gentleman? We've told you, we don't care whether you're dating boys or girls, you know to treat them with respect. That goes for you too." Paul added, pointing over at Danielle, but keeping his eye on his son. His own father had given him this speech, of a sort, when he'd gone to his first dance in eight grade. But that had been in the 1960s, in South Carolina, and surrounded by his father's support of the civil rights movement. It was something he always carried with him, and Paul had been thankful that he was raised to appreciate diversity when Flint had come out to them a few years ago. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have beliefs that would have asked him to hate who his son was.

"Of course." Flint replied, looking slightly more timid. Leslie put her hand on her husband's arm under the cover of the table, and gave it a squeeze. Paul smiled to himself at his wife's silent urging to ease up on their son.

"Well, if it gets serious, you make sure to bring him around for a meal some time. I'm sure we'll like him."

"I will, if it goes anywhere. I..." Flint looked at his father earnestly. He knew his father loved him, knew that he had never said a word against Flint liking other boys. But Flint always felt like he needed to say something a little more, needed to assure him that there was no reason he couldn't be the perfect son he felt he ought to be just because he was gay. "I think you'd like him. His dad has a garage in Lima, and they fixed up his car, like we did with the Mustang."

"If you picked him out, I'm sure he's a catch." Leslie insisted, watching the tension in her son's face diminish."Now have you talked to Vanessa lately? Apparently she's part of the drama society at school, designing sets and staging."

* * *

Lunch was pleasant. His mother had reminded him that he wasn't calling as regularly as she would like, his father gave him a bit of a rough time for his spending habits at the Westerville music store and on eBay, and his sister said that "Bills, Bills, Bills" was "lame, lame, lame."

But it was nice to see them. It was just easier to board at Dalton than commute two hours everyday and take care of Danielle when both of his parents were travelling for work.

It would have been nice to just pick up the batteries and new headphones he needed to get, and head back to Dalton, maybe see if Kurt still wanted to get that coffee. But when his mom and sister excused themselves to the washroom at the end of the meal, any chance of that was shot to heck.

His father looked at him, suddenly seeming older and more tired than a moment before.

"Have you visited with her lately?"

Flint knew without him saying who he was referring to.

"I was going to go today. After this."

His father nodded slowly.

"I know it's hard...Danielle went to tears last time, and hasn't been in months. The physician says its advancing, and I don't want to admit he's right but..."

Flint felt his throat tightening up. This was his father, who was supposed to be unshakeable. But lately, Flint had started to actually realize that his dad was just a person. That he had his own weaknesses. That maybe he wasn't always okay. And to be completely honest, he wasn't sure that he was ready to be there for his dad as a friend as well as a son. His father shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"It's good of you to keep up your visits. You're becoming a good man, Flint. Your mother and I, you know we're proud of you?" Flint nodded, not sure what to say in return. Thankfully his mom and sister returned and he just kept his eyes down as he walked with them out to the parking lot. He said goodbye and climbed into his car.

He knew he couldn't skip now. Not after what his father had just said. Coffee with Kurt would have to wait.

* * *

Flint leaned on the reception counter at Bryant Park Assisted Living, giving a weak smile to the woman in scrubs behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ellen Wilson."

"Relation?"

"I'm her grandson. Flint Wilson."

"Alright." She took out a purple binder from below the counter, flipping to a tabbed page and sliding it onto the desk. "Just sign in here, name, time and date, and make sure you sign back out. Oh, and visiting hours are over at 4 pm."

Flint signed the page that he had signed so many times before, checking the oversized institutional clock on the wall, and turned the binder back around. He headed past the lobby towards the pale hallway that led to a "Music Room," which was really just a lounge with a standup piano. A woman with smooth white hair was sitting by the window, a nurse clearing up around the room.

"Oh hello," The nurse called out as Flint stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Mathilde. How's everything going?" The nurse glanced over at the woman.

"It's not a bad day, not a great day. How are you feeling today Ellen?" She raised her voice, directing it towards the woman at the window. She turned at the question, smiling happily.

"Oh just fine. Now who is this young man? "

Mathilde smiled at Flint sympathetically.

"This is Flint, Ellen. He's going to play the piano for you."

"That sounds wonderful. My husband's name is Flint as well! He'd love to hear this. Could you go get him for me?" Mathilde nodded, helping Ellen to the bench of the piano .

"I'll see if I can find him."

Flint have her a silent thank you as Mathilde receded from the room. She wasn't going to get the other Flint. His grandfather, Flint Wilson, who he had been named after, had passed away six years ago.

* * *

Flint finished the last bars of the song and looked to the elderly woman sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"You're such a nice boy to come here and play for me." She put her hand on Flint's. "What was your name again sweetie?"

Flint swallowed thickly.

"Flint."

Ellen hummed, smiling at his face without any sign of recognition.

"My husband's name is Flint. Flint Wilson. I always thought it sounded like a movie star. He has a wonderful voice."

"Yeah?" He had heard this story before. Many times. But he wanted to hear it again.

"The first time I saw him he was on stage. He sang at my friend's eighteenth birthday party. And before the end of the night, I had abandoned my escort to talk to him. We talked until one in the morning. My father was so mad when I got home."

Flint smiled, but it faded away as his grandmother looked out to the windows. He could tell she was slipping away. He sighed, bracing himself. Ellen turned to him, looking faintly surprised.

"Oh hello. What are you doing here?" Her voice was kind, and genuinely inquisitive, but she might as well have slapped him. "Are you a new nurse? I'm Ellen." She held out her hand and Flint shook it.

"Flint." He croaked out.

"My husband's name is Flint-"

He couldn't take anymore today. He stood up sharply, his hand hesitantly resting on her shoulder for a moment.

"I'm going to go get Mathilde."

"Okay dear. Such a nice girl, that Mathilde." He hurried into the hallway, and saw her standing at the nurses' station.

"Are you leaving Flint?" He nodded tightly, a gesture she recognized in the boy. As she passed him by she patted his arm. "I'll go take care of her, love. Drive safe."

He smiled his thanks, only stopping for a minute to sign out, and almost jogged to his car, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't a long ride back to Dalton, but he hoped it was enough time to pull himself back together.

* * *

Kurt was reading over his biology notes when he saw Flint's ducked dark head pass by the doorway of the study room. He laid them down and moved to hang out the door.

"Flint?" The boy stopped and looked back at the call of his name.

"Did you-" They had both stepped towards each other and Kurt scanned across Flint's face. "Are you okay?"

Flint couldn't meet Kurt's eyes. So he just shrugged.

"Yeah, 'course."

Kurt ducked his head to the side, trying to look into the other boy's face. He frowned at the tight lines across Flint's brow.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell. Come on." Kurt's voice was commanding, and Flint found himself reluctantly following him back into the study room. Kurt sat on the couch and patted the space next to him, looking expectant. Flint stared at the spot before he flung himself down, crossing his arms defensively. Kurt was watching him, observing. Flint knew this wasn't what he really wanted his crush to see. Him looking and feeling like crap, sulking and stubborn and trying to hide it.

"Look, I know I like to talk about things, but not everyone is like me...so..." Kurt's commanding demeanour seemed to deflate slightly, becoming more concerned. "I just don't want you sitting alone in your room like this."

"That's what I usually do...Kurt...I don't..." Flint finally caught his eye and Kurt saw the frustration.

He faltered. Maybe he should have just left Flint alone.

"You want to be by yourself. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you in here." Flint sighed and leaned back against the cushions.

"I usually do. Want to be by myself." Kurt nodded tightly and moved to get up, only to be stopped by Flint's voice sounding rough and a little hesitant. His hands were clutching his knees tightly.

"But..." Kurt cocked his head, waiting for the coming words. "I'm not going to be a good conversationalist right now, and I am probably sabotaging any chance of you actually finding me attractive in any way...but if you want to stay, I mean...I'd be okay with it. It- I, um- I think I'd like that. But you don't have to."

Flint could feel his ears heating up. He hated being dependent, hated the idea of needing someone, but right now, maybe it would be okay to have someone there. Especially if that someone was Kurt.

"Can I hold your hand?" Flint glanced up at the other boy, confused. Kurt stared back at him steadily.

"You're upset. And if it's not your thing, I'm not going to make you talk about it or insist you cry on my shoulder. But if you want, I'd like to sit with you. And hold your hand for a while."

Flint didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. He just released the grip of his right hand on his knee, and let Kurt slip his fingers in between his own. Kurt's thumb smoothed lightly over his index finger and the boy just curled up on the couch next to him, laying his head on the cushion next to Flint's shoulder. Flint didn't feel okay just yet, but he knew that he did feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for all the great feedback from everyone. I serious get all verklempt and flattered when people say that they like how Flint and Kurt are developing. I think its a great guilt!ship for Klaine fans personally.

And thank you especially to those who had a connection to Flint's situation with his family and grandmother. I hope it was respectful of the difficulty of facing an illness like this.

And don't worry...sad!Flint is a bit better now that he has Kurt around. Look forward to another movie night with the boys in the next chapter!

* * *

Flint's eyes were shut, but Kurt could tell that he wasn't asleep. He didn't know how long they had been sitting here, how long he had watched Flint with his head resting on the couch cushion. But he could hear his own stomach gurgling.

"Hey." Kurt said softly and Flint rolled his neck around to look at him. His eyes were clearer now. And Kurt couldn't help reaching out to smooth back a piece of his dark hair.

Flint sighed.

"Thanks for this."

"No problem. Dyou want to go to dinner? My stomach has decided its time for food."

Flint drew his eyebrows together in consideration for a moment, then slipped his hand from Kurt's to push himself up.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry."

* * *

Blaine saw the two boys sitting at the table, and moved towards them hesitantly. He wanted to sit with Kurt. He missed him kinda. But after their talk the other day, he didn't want to step all over the boundaries that had been set. Then he caught Flint's eye and was surprised when he motioned subtly to the free space along the table.

Blaine stepped forward, revealing himself to Kurt with a cautious wave.

"Hi! Am I intruding?" Kurt smiled at him, but quickly looked to Flint, with a questioning look.

"No, of course not. Grab a seat." Flint replied. Blaine slid into a space.

"How's the weekend going?" Kurt turned to Blaine, almost as open as he had ever been. Almost.

"You know...I went home last night, stayed there overnight. Homework all day today, so nothing thrilling."

"How's Neesha?" Kurt turned back to Flint to explain. "Blaine's family has this huge husky-german shepherd mix. I'm not huge on dogs, but he is such a big puppy that you can't help liking him."

Flint nodded along and chimed in on the discussion.

"We had a german shepherd and a St. Bernard when I was a kid. Luckily both male. I can't imagine what kind of goliath dog they would have produced otherwise." Blaine laughed.

He had always liked Flint well enough, to the degree that he had known him through Warblers and such.

But that didn't mean it wasn't still a bit awkward when Kurt apparently deemed it safe to leave them alone together and went off to the salad bar.

They caught each other's eye and looked down at their plates. Blaine frowned, running a finger around the edge of his water glass. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something, anything to say, but Flint beat him to it.

"It's okay Blaine. You guys are friends." It kinda wasn't okay, but Flint wasn't going to be that guy.

"Thanks. though...I really hope I wasn't interrupting anything by sitting here."

Flint laughed shortly.

"We were just talking."

"I know." Blaine returned, sounding shorter than he had intended. "I mean-"

But Flint didn't find out what he meant. Instead, a loud and clumsy knot of boys interrupted as they filled in around them, dropping down trays and clattering forks across the table.

Gareth slid into place across from Blaine, grimacing at his tray.

"This looks awful. I'm going to end up having pudding and cereal for dinner again." Kurt rolled his eyes as he returned and slid back into his seat.

"Then try the vegetarian option for once. It won't kill you."

Gareth looked at Kurt's plate and shook his head.

"I'm ethically opposed to tofu. Nothing should come in "curd" form."

"Except cheese." Simon chimed in from the other side of Blaine. Gareth nodded in firm agreement.

"Exactly."

Kurt looked to Flint with exasperation, but he just shrugged and smiled guiltily.

"I'd love to say I'm with you on this one Kurt...but I've curd a lot of arguments against the stuff."

Gareth snorted chocolate milk and Kurt just glared at Flint for his terrible pun.

"You are the biggest dork ever." He said with exasperation, but a hint of a grin. Flint just rested back in his chair, knitting his fingers together and stretching out his arms as he smirked back.

"You like it."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, but it was clear to everyone at the table that Flint wasn't completely wrong in that regard.

Blaine didn't really want to laugh, but he did, right along with the other boys. He wasn't sure about another guy being the one that Kurt looked for to make him smile and laugh and flash a look of disdain at. But he supposed this was just the way things were now.

* * *

They had been busy for the last few days, with school and Warblers and life in general. Flint and Kurt had tried to sit together at lunch on Tuesday, but ten minutes in Flint had got a phone call from Danielle, who apparently was having "boy trouble." Rather than actually getting a chance to hang out, Kurt spent the next half hour watching the one sided pantomime that was Flint on the phone with his sister.

"No, Danny, seriously though, I have to go. I am not trying to get rid of you. I haven't eaten my lunch and I have to go back to class in a few minutes. Yes. I'll talk to you later. Yeah. You too Danny." Flint slapped his phone on the table with a sigh and reached for his glass of water. "She is exhausting. I should have known after the boy story this weekend that I would get a call."

"Your little sister calls you about boy trouble?" Flint nodded, running his hands over his face for a moment.

"No matter how many times I ask her not to."

Kurt laughed both at his words and at his appearance. The motion of his hands had pushed the other boy's eyebrows into disarray.

"Come here."

Flint frowned, leaning forward slightly as Kurt moved in closer. He concentrated for a moment, using two fingers to smooth out one side and then the other.

"There. For a minute you looked like an angry owl."

"I do not!" Flint said indignantly. Kurt was still smiling, admiring the cute crinkle of the boy's brow.

"You totally did." Kurt reached up and gently poked the tip of Flint's nose. He was trying hard not to smile at back at Kurt's assured smile, when he realized how close the two of them were. His mouth went a bit dry again. Flint found his eyes flicking down to Kurt's lips, watching as the smile on them melted away and a tiny space opened between them.

But Flint was caught by a shift of colour in his peripheral vision and was suddenly reminded that they were sitting in the middle of the Dalton dining hall, surrounded by students and plastic trays, and this was not what he wanted his kiss with Kurt to be. Luckily, his brain kicked in on automatic, and he was suddenly chattering off and pulling back from Kurt, who may have let a bit of a flop find its way into his body language as he sat back as well.

"So, yeah, um...My sister, when I came out, decided that the most important thing about it was that now if she couldn't talk to Vanessa about boys she could talk to me. Which was kinda great that it was her biggest concern at the time, but now is getting totally terrifying because she's probably going to start dating soon and dating leads to kissing and..." Flint stopped stumbling over his words and looked at Kurt warily. "Did you..."

Kurt tried to look innocent, tried to act like he hadn't mumbled a sarcastic response of "except with us" when Flint had said that dating lead to kissing.

"No, nothing...what were you saying?" Flint frowned and his mouth opened and shut once.

"Uh. It's not important...So, uh, are you gonna be able to go to Warblers night tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded half heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool. Cool." Flint said absently, berating himself slightly in his head. Kurt pushed his tray away from him a bit sharply.

"I'm done. I'm going to go to class early, I want to see if Mr. Glenn will let my change my presentation topic."

Flint nodded hesitantly, knowing that he didn't want to leave things awkward. As Kurt slipped his bag over his shoulder, Flint reached out, his hand clasping along the other boy's wrist.

"Hey. I'm supposed to get snacks for tomorrow night. It's Jeff and my turn this week. Did you want to go shopping with me tomorrow after class? I know you were saying you were low on body wash or something. You could pick some up while we're there."

Kurt looked at the warm hand against his skin and shirt sleeve for a moment. He liked this boy. He really did. And whatever the heck was going on, it would sort out. Probably.

"Yeah okay, I'd like that."

Flint's fingers squeezed gently for a moment.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Flint looked at the back of Kurt's head, which was all he could see from his seat in bio class. He slipped out his phone, sliding it into his desk where the teacher couldn't see. He bit his lip for a minute, thinking about what to type.

"The back of your head is really cute." Flint pursed his mouth and pressed send. He hoped Kurt's seeming fondness of his really bad jokes would stand even when they weren't exactly getting along well.

He saw Kurt shift, likely in reaction to his phone vibrating, and bend down between him and Kyle, pretending to reach for a new pen. He slid his phone out of his blazer pocket and Flint knew he had read it, because as he sat back up he glanced back towards Flint with a wary, unsure look on his face. Flint smiled to himself, opening up the text that Kurt quickly sent back.

"Seriously?" Flint's thumbs flew quickly but cautiously inside the desk.

"No. That'd be weird. But I figured it could get you to look at me. I like your smile." He could flirt. He could compliment. Why couldn't he just balls up and kiss Kurt? He sighed and pressed send. He could just barely see Kurt's hands opening the message, but he caught the reluctant upturn of lips that Kurt tried to hide. Okay... He typed out another message.

"Can we study tonight? Make up for lunch?"

Kurt seemed to think about this for a minute, but eventually he caught Flint's eye and gave a barely perceptible nod. Flint smiled down at his notebook, stroking another treble clef into the margins. Okay. Maybe he didn't totally suck at this. At least not all the time.

* * *

Kurt had arrived at Flint's room that evening with a serious workload.

"While I'd love to think that studying could be code for watching a ANTM marathon or something, I actually have a huge load of stuff to do if I'm going to Warblers night tomorrow."

Flint pushed himself up off his bed to help Kurt with the armful of texts and binders.

"If you want to cancel and do your work that's okay." Flint offered, hoping it would be declined.

Kurt waved it off, and dropped his armful onto the middle of the bed before crawling to the open space at the foot.

"Unless you're planning on distracting me intentionally, I'd rather do it here than alone in my room. Better company." Kurt quipped happily, pushing a few books around.

"Okay. History class readings first, and then...geometry!" He feigned excitement as he picked up the two texts and laid them in his lap. "What about you?"

Flint shrugged, settling back against the head of his bed.

"Health class project. Just doing some research and trying to get pictures." He pulled his laptop back onto his legs. "Music?"

Kurt looked up, already reading his history assignment.

"Yes please."

Flint opened up his iTunes and put on a playlist of instrumentals. It filled the quiet between the two boys and the turn of pages.

* * *

Kurt looked up from his problem set to see Flint staring blankly at the far wall for the third time. Kurt put his book aside, tucking the pencil in to save his place and scooted forward. His movement caught Flint's attention and he looked up at Kurt questioningly.

"You're still thinking about the weekend?" Kurt asked quietly, both of them knowing what part of the weekend he was referring too. Flint shrugged, tilting his head to one side in acquiescence. Kurt just waited patiently for the other boy to find his voice.

"Do you ever feel like... you're supposed to be growing up, but you just...want to stay a kid?" Kurt looked intrigued and turned towards Flint, crossing his legs on the bed.

"What do you mean?" He had an idea, but Flint probably needed to flesh this out for himself as much s for Kurt.

"It's just...We're supposed to be growing up, and becoming adults, but..." Flint ground the palm of his hand into his eye. "Sometime I wish I could go back to knowing that adults were invincible. When you got overwhelmed, and you knew it was okay, cause someone else would come and fix it."

Kurt nodded along, humming his understanding.

"I can't even handle seeing my grandma, and my dad, he's the one who's really broken by it. I don't know what to do. I feel like I should fix it." Flint laughed breathlessly. "And I have no idea what I'm doing."

Kurt thought for a minute, watching Flint stare aimlessly across the bedspread, his hands unconsciously picking at the stitches in it. Then he climbed to his knees and crawled forwards over his own school books. When he was right next to the other boy he knelt again and waited for Flint to look him in the eye.

"Last year," Kurt started, placing his hands on his knees. "My dad had a heart attack." Flint's eyes crinkled in sudden concern, but Kurt waved away his questions and pushed on.

"And this was before Carole, and Finn, and for years, it'd just been me and my dad."

Kurt screwed up his mouth slightly as he paused, thinking of the months and years that they had lived off each other so precariously.

"And when he was unconscious, and I didn't know if he was going to make it, I kept having the weirdest thoughts. Not even the one's you'd think. Like having to tell family, or funerals, or stuff. I kept wondering how I was going to pay the mortgage on the house. Things I'd always known about, but never thought of you know? And then even after he woke up...suddenly it wasn't just...will he remember to get wheat bread instead of white at the store and will he take my car away of I spend too much at the mall? It was...is your will up to date, and have you taken your meds, and diets and rest and when do the bills have to be paid this month, and can we afford the hospital costs. It was so much more than just being sick. It was that...now he had to depend on me as much as I depended on him."

Flint was nodding along and Kurt's mouth softened into a sympathetic smile.

"And I would really like to tell you that it gets easier. But really...it doesn't. It's always difficult and we have to just...take it as it comes. Some of us sooner than others. But. I know what it's like. I know it's hard. And I'll be here if you want to talk, or not talk, or just sit."

"And hold my hand?" Flint wasn't smiling, but his eyes were soft and bright as he reached out and grabbed one of Kurt's hands.

Kurt laughed, letting his fingers slip in between Flint's.

"If you'll let me."

Flint huffed slightly, as though Kurt was being ridiculous.

"You know I will."

Kurt just smiled, rocking to the side to bump Flint's shoulder.

"As much as I want to stay here, I really should be heading off to bed." Kurt pushed forward, squeezing Flint's hand before he untangled his fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Flint replied, watching Kurt gather his things and slip from the room.

He laid back on the bed. It was nice to have someone besides Jeff to talk to.

It was even nicer that it was a boy who wanted to hold his hand. Flint couldn't help but hope he might also be a boy who actually wanted more than that from him. If only Flint could be brave enough to let him know he wanted it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Enjoy...tee hee.

* * *

"To the Walgreens?" Flint grinned as Kurt carefully opened the door to his sedan and slid in. They were heading into Westerville just after classes finished for the day, and a number of other cars were already crowding the circle at the front of the main hall.

"Onwards sir." Kurt pulled his bag into his lap and took a moment to look at the car. It was nice, not overly flashy, but still slick. "So what's the mission?"

Flint glanced over as he checked the traffic at the end of Dalton's drive.

"We need to get some drinks and snacks for everyone, and paper towel. I need to get razor blades for myself, or I'm going to start looking like a hobo. And whatever you need to pick up."

"Okay, good. And I don't know, I think you might be able to pull off scruff quite well."

Kurt reached out and ran the back of his fingers along Flint's cheek.

Flint sent him a look that he hoped conveyed something between "don't stop touching me" and "you're putting both of our lives in jeopardy."

Kurt had a self satisfied smile on as he sat back in the passenger seat, so Flint figured it got across.

* * *

Flint grabbed a cartridge of razor blades and threw them in a basket as Kurt looked over shave gel a little bit down the aisle.

"Find anything?" He sidled up to the other boy and peered over his shoulder.

"I think this one. Hypoallergenic, organic and with moisturizers." He turned around sharply, dropping it into the basket in Flint's hand, and side stepped him with a raised eyebrow.

"Snacks?"

Flint trailed behind him towards the next aisle, biting his lip. They were both still wearing their Dalton uniforms, but Flint couldn't help thinking that Kurt wore it exceedingly well.

"What are we getting?"

Flint shrugged.

"I was thinking something along the chips and candy line. I have a thing for barbeque chips, so those for sure. Grab some stuff you like." Flint encouraged, adding a bag of Ruffles BBQ and one of Sour Cream and Onion, which were Jeff's favourites. A bag of Doritos joined them. He looked up at Kurt with an intrigued expression.

"Didn't take you as a Doritos man."

Kurt shot him a teasing look.

"So many things left for you to discover." Flint couldn't help it. He knew it wasn't his thing, being affectionate in public, but he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist for a moment and rubbed his knuckles against the other boy's side.

"Can't wait." Flint squeezed slightly and released him, moving towards the collection of candy down the aisle. "What do you think about Sour Patch Kids?"

* * *

They each grabbed a bag and a case of pop as they left the checkout. Kurt looked thoughtful as they made their way to the car.

"Everything okay?" Flint checked as they put the groceries in the back seat.

Kurt nodded slightly then glanced across the parking lot at the coffee shop.

"Do we have time to grab a coffee?"

Flint checked his watch.

"Yeah, of course. C'mon."

* * *

They sat down together at a table tucked between the back wall and a bank of windows.

Flint cocked his head to the side at Kurt's reluctance to break his staring match with the lid of his coffee.

"Sorry, did I weird you out in Walgreen's? I'm not usually big on public affection, but I just...I dunno, I couldn't help it."

Kurt looked up and was frowning.

"Not even close."

Flint sat back a bit. Okay. What was going on?

Kurt had steepled his hands together on the table and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. He looked Flint directly in the eye.

"Why haven't you kissed me?"

That...that he did not see coming.

"I...uh...sorry, what?"

Yes, Flint had regretted not kissing Kurt after their date, or yesterday at lunch, but he thought that he'd made it pretty clear to Kurt that he was definitely interested.

Kurt seemed to regroup in the face of Flint's borderline incoherence and tried again.

"Have you not...so you're nervous, or afraid, or..."

Flint shook his head quickly.

"No. It's not that."

"So...you've kissed a boy before?" Kurt clarified. Flint wasn't sure if this was the right answer, but it was the true one.

"Yeah, um, two."

Kurt seemed to process this, his comment directed more towards himself than at Flint.

"Okay, two boyfriends."

Flint felt himself panicking slightly. He didn't want to be misunderstood. But he didn't want to seem totally lame.

"No. Not boyfriends. It was just kinda like, we hooked up at a party. I've actually never had a full out boyfriend."

"Oh." Kurt looked like he wasn't really sure what to say. But he looked almost...disappointed.

So logically Flint felt the need to just keep rambling.

"I'm not slutty though. I've never gone all the way, or even close really."

Kurt took a tentative sip from his cup.

"It's okay."

Flint was scrambling again. This had gone very badly very quickly.

"No, I mean, I want you to know that I've got morals and stuff. The first was just this guy I knew from chorus, and I was only thirteen, and we went to a movie and afterwards we kissed, and then we were both so embarrassed we never talked again."

"First kiss?" Flint nodded to his question.

"And the other one was at Ohio State last year when I went to visit my sister. She took me to a party and this guy she was crushing on turned out to be more interested in me than her, and I'd had a couple of beers, and we ended up kissing in the hallway until Vanessa decided she needed to protect my honour from the college freshman." Kurt laughed reluctantly.

"Scandalous."

Flint grinned and nudged the other boy's shoulder. Things were improving.

"You?" He'd thought it would be a relatively tame question. Kurt was awesome, and cute, and confident, so surely he'd kissed someone by now. But Kurt slumped a little, his body closing off.

"I think I'd rather not fill you in on my tragic escapades thanks. For some mysterious reason you think I'm actually somewhat attractive and I'd really rather not spoil that delusion."

Flint hated seeing the insecure flicker behind Kurt's sharp retort. He reached out under the table and grabbed the other boy's hand.

"I don't think, I know. You're mad sexy Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled a little bashfully at their hands.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Two people. One was a girl, and the other one threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"Well. That kind of sucks." Flint said plainly. Kurt snorted. Then stopped, and thought about it for a moment.

"You know what, you're right. It does."

"You say it like you hadn't realized that." Flint squeezed his fingers around the narrower, longer hand in his palm. Kurt smiled at him a little.

"I guess it was just so much mad drama for such a long time, I mean, it's all part of the reason I'm here at Dalton, that I never really thought of it like that. Not being part of this huge upheaval and just being sort of a crappy experience."

Flint nodded, and looked out the windows at the cars speeding by. He was starting to understand a little better why it hadn't been Kurt to instigate a kiss. He wasn't exactly experienced himself, but at least his had been fun and awkward, not scary.

And, anyways, Kurt had been the one to make a lot of the first steps between them, asking him out and sitting with him at the Warblers movies last week. Flint could do this. He could take the chance and kiss the boy he liked. A lot.

"Well, maybe some time you'll let me help give you a better one." Kurt looked at Flint, who was still staring out the window.

"Meaning?"

Flint just gave him a sideways glance.

"You know what I mean."

Kurt glared at the boy, although his eyes lacked any anger or malice.

"But maybe I wanna hear you say it."

Flint felt himself beginning to flush. He grumbled his answer reluctantly.

"I'm not saying it."

Kurt tugged on his arm, drawing Flint's attention back up to his face.

"Saying what?"

"You know." Flint's ears were red and Kurt reach out to touch the top edge. It was hot against his fingertips. Flint shook his head with with an irritated grunt. Kurt shifted over onto one hip, his arm pressing against Flint's.

"You wanna kiss me?" Kurt said teasingly, but was startled into silence at the dark look in the other boy's eyes.

"You know I do." Flint's reply was quiet and suddenly serious. His shyness was flushing down from the tips of his ears to his neck.

"Why haven't you then?" Kurt said quietly, voicing the insecurity he had been feeling for the last week. Flint shrugged.

"Didn't know if you wanted me to. If you'd let me."

Kurt looked at the boy hard, stared at his smooth dark hair and expressive mouth, and smiled.

"You are the most adorable thing ever."

"I'm not adorable." Flint protested. "I'm six foot three."

Kurt just shrugged off his exclamation.

"Tall and adorable is still adorable."

"Fine." Flint rolled his eyes, but when they settled back on Kurt he nodded to himself. "We'll get there Kurt. I promise."

"Soon?"

"Soon. Before one of us explodes." A snort of laughter from Kurt set Flint off too, and it took a severe look from a middle aged woman reading an Oprah's book club recommendation for them to settle down.

* * *

Kurt changed out of his Dalton uniform, pulling on a pair of slim jeans and zipping up a hoodie over his undershirt. He was heading to the commons for Warblers night in a few minutes, but it still gave him time to tidy up.

He was slipping his blazer onto a hanger when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Kurt pulled it open and saw Flint leaning against the frame.

"Hey. I wanted to know if you would go to Warblers night with me."

Kurt let a smile creep across his face.

"You already know I'm going."

"I know you were going, but I wanted to walk you there and sit with you and stuff. Think of it as a mini-midweek date." Flint moved his arm from behind his back and held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"This is unexpected." Kurt bit his lip and laced his fingers into Flint's. "I kinda like it."

"Good." He lead Kurt out of his room, pausing to let him shut his door. He hovered behind Kurt as he locked up, and the heat from the taller boy made Kurt swallow thickly.

"You're being awfully familiar tonight." Kurt hummed, glancing over his shoulder. Flint had his hair brushed forwards again, and he was wearing his glasses. They made his blue eyes seem brighter. "Not that I mind."

"I was thinking about this afternoon, and I've decided that if you want me...I'm going take advantage of your insanity while I can. If you want me to show you that I like you, that I care about you...I will."

"I want you to." Kurt turned around and ran his thumb over Flint's broad hand.

"Good. Now let's get going." Flint grinned at Kurt's reluctant groan as he jogged towards the commons, dragging him alongside.

* * *

Most of the boys were already there when they stumbled into the common, but one of the loveseats was open.

"Couch for two?" Kurt joked, letting Flint pass by him with a gesture of his arm.

"Should work." He flopped down on the cushions and Kurt slipped next to him.

"So what did you and Jeff choose?" Kurt asked, waving over at Blaine and David, who were across the room throwing Skittles at Adam's open mouth.

"We decided on a Top Gear marathon. Have you seen it?"

Kurt shifted in his seat, tucking his feet under him and facing into Flint.

"No. Doesn't sound familiar."

Flint curled his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and they settled in as Jeff set up his computer to connect with the television.

"You'll like it. It's from the BBC, three guys who test cars, and do ridiculous stuff."

The theme music came up and Flint joined Jeff in shushing the room, even wrapping his hand around Kurt's mouth playfully when he started laughing. The lights went down, and his hand slid back to Kurt's shoulder.

"By the way, you look great tonight."

Kurt let his head lean against Flint, his hand bunching up in the other boy's knit sweater.

"You look hot." Kurt said quietly. "With your glasses especially.'

"Oh reaaally."

Kurt smiled, punching a little at Flint's side.

"Yes really, now let's pay attention, or I'll have no idea what is going on."

"'Kay."

Flint agreed, but he still to a moment to turn his head just slightly and press his cheek to Kurt's hair.

* * *

They were halfway through the second episode when Flint decided he had to do something. Kurt was pressed up close, his fingers drawing swirls on his side. It was making his stomach muscles clench, especially when the trail moved lower towards his hip. He surveyed the boy next to him carefully, deciding on his course of action. His eyes caught on Kurt's far shoulder. His sweater had fallen open, exposing the strap of his undershirt and a wide patch of pale skin. Flint's eyes followed the line over his collarbone, disappearing into the far side of Kurt's neck, and back into the hollow it created.

"You have awesome collarbones." Flint murmured. He bent up the arm he had wrapped around Kurt, running the tips of his fingers over the exposed skin. He couldn't help the rush he felt as Kurt's chest heaved slightly at the contact.

"You don't play fair."

Flint just enjoyed the breathless note in the other boy's voice and kept his thumb mimicking the swirls Kurt had been tracing against his own side.

"Never said I would."

* * *

"Night guys!" Kurt and Flint waved at Nick as he shut his door behind him. He was the last person in the hall where Kurt's room was, besides them.

Once he was gone, the calm murmur of boys living behind the closed doors created a warm silence around them. Their footsteps seemed loud in comparison, and Flint could hear the scuff of his shoes when they stopped outside Kurt's door.

"I liked the minidate." Kurt said, juggling his keys before he slipped his into the lock.

"Good."

"Well," Kurt trailed, turning the knob and pushing the door open. "I guess this is-"

His sentence was cut off abruptly, though.

With a quick glance down the hallway, Flint clasped both hands onto Kurt's hips and pushed him backwards into the room.

Kurt let out what was undoubtedly an embarrassing squeaky noise. Flint laughed as they bumped into the wall, pushing the door shut with his foot. Kurt dropped his head down, slightly embarrassed, but breaking out into a grin. They settled together, Flint's back against the wall. Kurt found that his hands were grasping against the other boys sweater. But their breaths settled into a rhythm, and Flint's soothing thumbs encouraged Kurt to look up to his face.

"C'mere." Flint mumbled. He was terrified, but he was going to do this. One of Kurt's hands released his sweater and wrapped behind Flint's neck, clasping strands of dark hair between fingers. Flint felt the hand tug him down and he tilted his head to the side. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's, breath hot against his lips, and pushed forwards that last distance.

Oh god. This was amazing.

Flint pressed a little bit closer, and Kurt's bottom lip shifted and caressed his. He opened his mouth, just slightly, pulling back to tilt his head to the other side. Kurt met him again, turning his head compliantly and letting his other hand rise to run the line of Flint's neck.

"Holy crap." Kurt breathed the words against his lips as they pulled apart and Flint grinned, dropping his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Word."

He could almost see Kurt roll his eyes. But he could definitely hear the little hum that he let out as Flint pressed a soft, apologetic kiss to his collarbone.

He lifted back up to look Kurt in the eye. The exasperation had disappeared completely, replaced by affection and a deeper smokier note in his gaze.

"I think its safe to say you've restored my impression of kisses."

"You blew mine out of the water." Flint returned.

They stood, watching each other for a moment, before Flint shifted back onto his heels.

"I should get going." His hand reached back to find the door knob.

Kurt nodded, but then suddenly moved up and grabbed Flint's sweater, pulling him into another soft kiss.

When he stepped back, his cheeks were pink and his eyes were bright.

"Okay." Flint watched as Kurt's tongue ran across his lips, wetting them slightly. "Now you can go."

Flint tugged the door open and backed out slowly, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Good night."

Kurt leaned against the frame, smiling softly. He waved a bit as Flint receded, before wrapping his arms around his own waist.

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- So... apparently when I have a bad day it reflects on the boys. I don't like to made them sad, but sometimes it just happens. Optimistically however, it always has a happyish ending anyways. I can't help it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you've been sending in. They make my days and send good happy Flirt vibes (used to evilly convert Klaine fans to an equal but not exclusive love of Flint.)

* * *

Flint tried not to slam the door enthusiastically as he entered his and Jeff's room, but his effort was decidedly unsuccessful. To his credit, Jeff just peered over his lap top and watched him as Flint pulled off his sweater and opened up his dresser to grab a sleep shirt.

"You seem pleased with yourself." Jeff challenged.

"Yeah, not a bad day." Flint grinned widely, pulling the shirt over his head.

"That stupid smile on your face says you got some." Flint seemed to be trying for offended, but he just looked ridiculously indignant with his head stuck halfway through the collar of a t-shirt that announced him as "Camp Ponacka Burrito Champ '05."

'Well...maybe." Flint gave in, taking off his belt and bottoms before crawling into his bed.

"You got a boyfriend then?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"We didn't say anything about it." Jeff snorted in amusement, mumbling something on the lines of "obviously." "But I guess...Do I? I don't know how this works really. You know that."

"Well, it may not be official, but from what I know of Kurt, I'm pretty sure the two of you are now in what is called "a relationship.""

"You're so helpful." Flint said flatly, but he was clearly amused and happy still. This was confirmed to Jeff when he pulled off his socks and threw them at his bed.

"Boo! That's not cool." Jeff complained and nudged the socks off his bed with his foot.

Flint just smirked, disappearing into the bathroom. Once the sound of teeth being brushed and the sink rinsed out finished, Flint reemerged and Jeff looked up at him seriously.

"Hey, on a side note, I've got my recital coming up in a few weeks. Dyou mind dropping in at one of the dress rehearsals this weekend? Allie's parents are going to be there for the show and I want to make sure there's nothing...embarrassing in the performances I'm doing."

"I'm guessing you mean more than usual? Or the costumes?" Flint teased, glancing over at a photo soundly duct taped to their cork board. It was a picture of Jeff throwing a water bottle at Flint, who was ducking in both laughter and avoidance, while dressed in a deep purple velvet unitard with heavy eye makeup. Jeff had tried to get rid of it, but Flint just kept coming up with new copies, so he'd eventually surrendered, instead choosing to glare at it occasionally and hang things over it when Allie was over.

"Yes, something along those lines." Flint could be annoying, but he was always there for Jeff, and he knew he would be honest.

"Okay. Just get me the time and I'll be there."

"Thanks man."

Flint nodded, yawning widely as he shifted down, pulling up a pillow to shield the light from Jeff's side.

"Night."

"Night Wills."

* * *

"Hey! Flint." Flint glanced over his shoulder at the familiar voice and smiled as Kurt jogged up to him. He hung back to meet him, nodding at Jeff and Gareth to go ahead. Jeff watched for an extra moment, smiling a little reluctantly as Kurt hugged Flint to his side, making the boy's face light up.

"They seem to be getting along." Gareth laughed, nodding his head at the two trailing behind him, now walking side by side but not touching. Jeff hummed in agreement and looked forwards again, striking up interest in the menu posted on the dining hall doors.

* * *

Jeff looked over to where Flint's eyes were staring thoughtfully at Kurt and Blaine, who were having coffee together on the other side of the cafe. They were just talking. It wasn't a big deal. But apparently it was more important to Flint than listening to Jeff's concerns about his mom's upcoming yearly check in with her oncologist.

"Flint. Wills. Hey!" Jeff punched his friend's arm slightly, watching him snap back around.

"What!" Flint looked a little irritated and that irked Jeff. He just shook his head, slumping down in his seat.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Flint drew his eyebrows together, watching Jeff for a moment, but eventually just seemed to shrug to himself, glancing back at Kurt over his coffee cup. Jeff just pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Allie. Clearly he and Flint weren't about to have a conversation anytime soon.

* * *

Jeff leaned out of the wing, past the curtains and scanned the sparsely populated seats in front of the stage. He'd told Flint that he'd be dancing between 2:15 and 3:00 Saturday afternoon. He'd clearly typed it out in a text, as well as telling him in person. He'd even checked in his sent folder to make sure he hadn't said Sunday by mistake.

But it was 2:30 and he was about to go on for his second piece already. And no sign of his best friend. The doors a the back suddenly pushed open and the tall figure of Flint slid in. He saw Jeff hanging out of the curtains and grimace slightly, mouthing something that looked suspiciously like "Sorry. Kurt."

It was confirmed when Jeff checked his phone between the second and third piece.

"Sorry! Lunch w Kurt ran late. Second piece is cool. Get back out now for the third."

Despite Flint's eventual praise at the end of rehearsal, Jeff was down. He wasn't sure about any of his performances, but was really nervous about the first one. It was fairly...sensuous...and not with Allie. He'd needed Flint to assure him that Allie's parents wouldn't automatically freak out when they saw him dancing like that with another girl. But Flint had missed that piece. His calm assurance that "it couldn't be that bad, they'll love you" was decidedly ineffective against Jeff's nerves.

* * *

Jeff caught up with Flint on the way to biology class on Tuesday.

"You up for Call of Duty tonight? I'm going to destroy you this time." Flint opened his mouth to return the retort, but his mouth dropped into a frown.

"Oh man, I totally forgot. I kinda told Kurt that I'd help him with his science presentation. Gonna be holed up at the library til late probably. Next week, I promise." Flint begged off. Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

Flint stopped at the front of class to talk to Kurt, but Jeff slipped towards the back.

"It's not like we've been doing this every week for three years or anything." He mumbled to himself, letting his books hit the desk with a thump.

* * *

Wednesday night had been another instalment of the "Flirtmonster" as Jeff had named it in his head. Flint and Kurt were jammed up together on the couch, and he was whispering remarks and jokes to Kurt, who was trying hard not to laugh out loud. Jeff just turned back to the tv, halfheartedly watching Thad's choice of Mad Max.

* * *

Thursday night, after a private movie between him and Kurt, Flint returned to his room, falling into much the same pattern he had the previous Wednesday. He and Kurt had sat together, Kurt between Flint's legs and leaning on his chest, for the whole movie. And when he had left, they'd had a proper kiss. A nice long tangle between them that had featured a little bit of teeth this time and just a slip of tongue that had got Flint way more excited than something that small should have. Way better than the short pecks they had snuck in for the past week.

"Guess you two kissed again." Jeff said from his bed and Flint stopped fishing around in his dresser.

"Maybe. Why?" Jeff just shrugged, not looking up from his computer screen.

"You've got that stupid look on your face again." Jeff regretted the sharpness of his comment as he said it. But he couldn't deny it was a little soothing to the irritation he had been feeling towards Flint all week.

"Sorry, what?" Flint stood in the middle of his room, looking a bit shocked. Jeff felt his hackles rising up, his words slipping out dangerously easily.

"I said, you've got that stupid gooey look again. Which means you kissed again. How thrilling. Can you warn me when the two of you get to frenching? Cause I'll want to be out of the blast range when your head explodes."

"What the hell is your problem?" Flint replied, looking like he wasn't sure yet whether he should be upset or angry. "I thought you liked Kurt?"

Jeff just laughed a little, pushing his computer to the side and moving to his desk, just to keep his angry hands busy with grabbing a text book or something.

"Kurt I'm fine with. I've got no problem with him. It's you who's pissing me off."

Flint's face clearly said that he'd landed on the side of anger

"What, so I get a boyfriend and all of a sudden you've got a problem with me?"

"No, I barely know you have a boyfriend from what you tell me. Cause I haven't talked to you all week. You're too busy mooning like a girl over him. Maybe if you were acting on it, it would be reasonable, but seriously! Have the two of you even hit some under the shirt action yet?"

Flint spluttered a little. Jeff face was all kinds of smug, because they both knew that Flint's reaction was a clear and unavoidable answer.

"I'll take that as a no." Flint's face was flushed red, tinted just slightly with disbelief at what was happening.

"Well, sorry, not all of us drop our pants within the first week." Flint shot back, referring to Jeff's misguided relationship before Allie. He'd really liked Jen, but they had had sex two days after their first kiss together, while really, hideously drunk at a Dalton party. And they'd been caught by a visiting prefect from her school. Jen had refused to talk to him again, saying he'd ruined her reputation. it still made Jeff flare with shame and embarrassment.

"Fuck off Flint. You're such a bitch."

Flint's fists clenched tight.

"Take it back."

"No. You're fucking whipped." Jeff pushed, his face getting hot in his anger.

"Like you're one to talk. I'm pretty sure Allie keeps your balls in a jar in her room."

"Oh please. At least I can get some action from my girlfriend. At least I know she's interested." Jeff taunted, watching Flint's face draw tight.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you haven't got past a lead off from first base with your so called boyfriend. You really think he's so over Blaine?"

Jeff knew he had crossed lines already, Flint had too, but that last one was too much, and he knew it. Flint's eyes flashed angry and Jeff was already crouching defensively as Flint came at him. It wasn't the kidding grappling they usually did. They grabbed at each other and hit the bed frame hard, knocking the breath from Jeff''s chest. He managed to get an elbow into Flint's ribs, pushing him back, but a foot caught his knee and they both landed on the floor. Flint had a handful of his shirt, which gave an ominous ripping noise. A loud shout sounded out and a few moments later the door burst open, just in time for the intruders to see arms free up and fists catch jaws.

"Hey! Shit, not again." A crew of boys was suddenly in the room, pulling them apart, even as they struggled against the restraint. David and Adam had Jeff by both arms, while Gareth, Nick and Wes pressed Flint back onto his bed.

And then Kurt appeared in the doorway.

"What. The. Hell- is going on in here?" Flint was breathing heavily through his nose, refusing to meet Kurt's gaze. A trail of blood snuck slowly down from a cut over his eyebrow. Jeff was wincing, holding one side of his face with his palm.

"These two morons-" Wes's voice rose considerably at this comment, glaring at both boys. "Got into a fist fight. AGAIN." Flint and Jeff had the humility to look ashamed at Wes's admonishment. Wes was practically fuming. He was a prefect, and the last thing he wanted before regionals was a fight between two boys on his floor, let alone two Warblers. Flint didn't have to look to know that Kurt's eyebrow had risen at "again."

"Come on. Adam, grab that moron and we'll go get some ice for his face. Kurt, can you clean up this idiot before he bleeds all over the fecking place? And the rest of you, Dave, Gareth, Nick, can you try and get everyone back in their rooms rather than HANGING OUT THEIR DOORS!" Wes yelled the last part towards the hall and the sound of several doors slamming could be heard. The rest of them disappeared quickly and Kurt was left, standing over Flint, who was hunched on the bed pressing his hand to the cut.

"Bathroom. Right now." Flint got up at the demand and slunk into the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet lid as Kurt started running the tap water and looking under the sink for something. He came out with a wash cloth and bactine, and a pissed off look.

"What the hell was that all about! And what did Wes mean, "again"?" Flint winced and pulled away as Kurt pressed the cloth to his forehead, but the boy just followed his dodge, quickly wiping up the trail of blood along his cheek. "Well?" Kurt wrung the cloth out fiercely, wetting it again and returning to stand next to him.

"Do you still love Blaine?" Kurt's hand stilled on his forehead and Flint refused to open his eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Flint shrugged, and he heard Kurt shift back to the sink. "Did Jeff say something? Is that why you two were fighting?"

"Yes. No. It was about a lot of things." Flint sighed. He winced sharply as Kurt dabbed at the open cut.

"Head wounds really do bleed a lot." Kurt was silent for a moment. When he spoke again his voice was softer." Have you two fought before?"

Flint nodded, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Only twice. During our first year, and then two years ago." Kurt sighed heavily, and Flint could feel the rush of warmth over his skin. "Sometimes we just...we know each other's weak points, and we prod a bit too hard."

The bathroom went quiet as Kurt pressed the cloth to Flint's cut.

"No. I don't. Blaine, I mean." Flint looked up warily. Kurt was watching him. "I'm still friends with him, because I like him as a person for a lot of the same reasons that I liked him as a guy." Flint's chin sunk down only to be brought back up gently by Kurt's hand.

"He didn't feel the same way, and he lost his chance. And I found something else. You are my boyfriend. And you are not a consolation prize." Kurt knelt on the cold bathroom floor and grabbed the other boy's hands. "You are sweet, and funny, and hot," Kurt rolled his eyes a bit at his own cheeky admission. "And you had the guts to tell me that you liked me straight up and let me decide from there. And that means a lot to me. And so do you."

"Oh." Kurt smiled softly and shifted up, pressing his lips softly against Flint's mouth for a moment.

"That doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for fighting with Jeff. That was epically stupid of both of you. But I picked you just as much as you picked me." Flint's hands clenched around Kurt's and he let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." Flint mumbled, feeling elated and ashamed all at once.

"Well, don't bother worrying about it now. Just...focus on clotting." Kurt frowned at the line of blood still welling up on Flint's forehead and pressed the cloth against it again.

"Ow." Flint flinched, but Kurt just raised his eyebrow.

"That's what you get for fighting. Deal with it."

* * *

When Wes brought Jeff back, Flint emerged from the bathroom, a victim of Kurt's over enthusiastic bandaging and very much abashed. Jeff himself looked as sorry as was possible with a bag of frozen french fries pressed to his face.

"Now, can I trust the two of you alone, or are you going to go all MMA on each other again?" Wes demanded, looking from one side of the room to the other. Kurt crossed the room to stand beside him, also glancing at the two boys sitting on the edge of their respective beds.

"No, Wes." They both mumbled, like kids scolded by a parent.

"You should know if it happens again, I'm seriously going to have to consider suspending you from the Warblers. And telling the admin." They nodded almost in synchronization. Wes observed this for a minute, then sighed heavily.

"Look, guys, I don't know what this is about, but you two are best friends. Sort it out, okay?" Wes gave them both a weak smile, and turned, followed by Kurt, who glanced back slightly nervously, but left the two of them alone.

The room was beyond awkward with just the two of them, and it took several false starts on both their parts before somebody actually said something.

"I'm sorry man." Flint apologized clumsily.

Jeff's eye was swollen shut and he looked ridiculous. Although, Flint's head was wrapped up like a wounded soldier in a bad war movie, so who was he to talk. Jeff shook his head, and it hurt a lot.

"No, I'm sorry. It was a low blow. Really uncool of me."

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend. I shouldn't have just abandoned all our traditions and my promises because of a guy." Flint mumbled. He looked down at his hands and then back up at Jeff, an almost pleading look on his face. "He's my first boyfriend, and I just, I dunno. I don't want to mess anything up."

Jeff sighed.

"No. I knew that, and I should be cool with it. I guess I was just being a bit selfish too. I'm used to having you all to myself."

Flint gave out a huff of a laugh, and Jeff smiled sadly.

"We gonna get over this?" His voice was tentative and Flint frowned in response.

"Don't be stupid. You're my best friend. Even if you're kind of a jerk sometimes."

"Same. Even when you give me a black eye." Jeff winced and adjusted the makeshift cold pack against his face. Flint made a face.

"Lets not get all weepy. You'll look disgusting with that thing if your eyes get all bloodshot too."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They both laughed. They knew that the bruises and the scar would long outlast their fight, just as it had with the last two. They both knew they needed to pay more attention, be more flexible. But they also knew that they were still best friends. It was sappy, but Flint couldn't help going to bed that night with the feeling that he was unnaturally lucky to have Kurt and Jeff. Even with the bumps in the road.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thank you to all those reading and especially those reviewing or writing other pieces themselves. They make my little fandom heart soar.

And to my lovely reviewer who liked Flint and Jeff from last chapter, but wanted more FLIRT...Look at the monster you have created now. Longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

* * *

"You two work things out?" Kurt asked cautiously, stirring brown sugar into his cereal.

Flint nodded, swallowing a mouthful of toast and eggs.

"Yeah. We figured stuff out, and Tuesdays have officially been declared bromance nights in the Wilson/Shapiro room." Flint announced. Jeff walked by and slapped him a high-five on the way back from the coffee stand. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me. Mercedes has been badgering me for a more consistent "relationskype." You can go kill things, I'll get my girl-time in."

"Speaking of girl time," Jeff began, looking around at the boys. "I need some advice."

"Yes, I will spend tonight giving you a makeover to get rid of your emo hair." Kurt deadpanned. Flint and David both snorted in laughter as Jeff groaned.

"Scene! It's scene! I can believe you've got him calling it emo now too. I'm not emo!" Kurt just grinned into his bowl, shooting a glance at Flint. "And that wasn't even close to what I was going to say."

He frowned and punched David's arm, as he continued to laugh.

"Sooooo... What I wanted to ask was if anyone has any ideas for a date with Allie. Cause the moment she sees this eye, she's going to be pissed. And when Paul sees it, he's gonna have us doing conditioning for hours, and she's gonna be even more pissed. So I need a preemptive strike."

"Well you could let her poke your bruise." Flint said sarcastically, glaring at Kurt for a moment. "Kurt seemed to thing that stabbing his finger at my cut was sufficient payback."

"If you hadn't been fighting, there wouldn't have been a cut. Anyways, I didn't poke it. I was cleaning it."

"Forcefully." Flint mumbled, then flinched as Kurt let his hand flick towards his brow teasingly.

"Yeah, don't think my girlfriend's really going to be into that. Paul might consider it." Jeff said irritably. "Any input on girl advice from the guys who have actually dated one?" Jeff looked down the table, but the faces looked more amused than helpful.

"Hey, I've dated a girl!" Kurt protested, and the rest of the boys broke out in laughter.

"Fine, but do you have any advice?" Jeff pleaded. "I really really don't want to be sexiled from my own relationship!"

"Fine, fine..." Nick rolled his eyes and leaned in from the other side of David. He was generally considered a bit of a casanova at their sister school, and a "lucky bastard" by the boys at Dalton. Kurt could see why. He was talented and charming and mad sexy. Not that Flint had to worry about it. He was also pretty much the straightest boy ever, and was dating a girl at Everett Vauxhall that even Kurt could recognize as both "fine" and "stacked."

"I'm going to advise not going out anywhere, cause she probably won't want to be seen in public with you any time soon. And its gotta be good. I'm going to suggest making her dinner, if you don't suck at cooking, or else ordering from her favourite restaurant if you do. Pick her up, drive her here, use the Marchester common room, the small one one in the south wing, dinner, dessert, take her home and kiss her hand good night in front of all her friends. Oh, and if she doesn't know how you got it, hide Flint and tell her you were defending her honour."

"It's not completely a lie..." Flint said, and both he and Jeff looked down, a little shamefaced for a moment. Once he looked back up from the bottom of his cup, Jeff seemed thoughtful.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good plan." Kurt smiled and glanced over at Flint for a moment.

"Actually it does." He admitted. He could see that Jeff was already cataloguing restaurants in his head. He was a terrible cook. Flint had told him how last year he had microwaved a cup o' noodles with no water, leading to a lot of smoke and a fire drill. Twice. In one month.

"Well, if you want, I can clear out for tonight or tomorrow. Just let me know." Jeff looked from Nick to Flint gratefully.

"That would be really cool man...Is tomorrow okay?" Flint nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go see if I can book the Marchester room. Thanks for the help guys." Jeff grabbed his bag and headed towards the doors.

The steady chatter of the dining hall at breakfast rose back up around them all. Flint watched Kurt for a moment, smiling at the way he was teasing Gareth alongside David and Nick for his strange love of Marmite on toast.

"Hey."

Kurt looked up, smiling, and Flint just wanted to lean across the table and kiss him. But he couldn't do that, not here in the dining hall, with all these people. Public affection made him uncomfortable. Not other people doing it, just...it made him feel conspicuous and shy and he generally preferred to hold back when others could see.

So instead he just gave Kurt a particularly cheesy grin.

"What're you doing tomorrow night?"

Kurt put on a thoughtful face for a moment.

"Well...I haven't firmed up my plans. Still waiting to see what offers I get."

"Wanna go out for dinner? A date?"

"I think that might be the winner." Kurt teased. "I'd like that."

* * *

A knock sounded on the door and Flint just turned the knob and let it fall open.

"Come on in. I can't find my wallet. I'll just be a minute." Flint moved back to his dresser and threw a uniform shirt out of the way. He pushed some socks into the open drawer below.

"Well hello." Kurt said, intrigued. Flint twisted to see Kurt observing him. He looked down, trying to figure out what was out of place.

"What? Don't approve?" Flint brushed his shirt down self consciously before he met Kurt's eyes again. He had moved closer, and gestured towards Flint's outfit.

"No, I'm impressed. The suspenders and skinny tie are a good look on you." Kurt's hand lingered on one of the suspender clips. "Vintage?"

"Yep. Well, the suspenders. Not the tie. I got that at H&M." He admitted. Flint paused for a moment.

Kurt was wearing a long sweater that went down to his thighs, boots and a pair of skinnies. He'd never really seen a boy pull this kind of look outside of his mom's fashion magazines. He had always known Kurt was slim, but the sweater seemed to highlight the long, lean frame of the other boy. He also knew he was staring. And so he noticed when Kurt suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Too much? I knew I shouldn't have let out my...this side." Kurt mumbled. His hands pulled the sleeves down nervously. "I'm going to go change."

Flint was jogged to action as Kurt swung around towards the door again.

"Hey! Hey, wait." He grabbed Kurt's arm and stopped him, ducking his head back and forth the catch his eye. "What's going on?"

"I'll just be a minute. I'll put on a button up or something." He tried to move, but Flint stopped him again.

"No. Kurt. You look...great." Flint reached up to rub the other boy's shoulders but Kurt still seemed unconvinced.

"It's a girl's sweater."

Flint frowned. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this information.

"So?"

Kurt looked up at him and he was almost defiant, but Flint caught a glimpse of shakiness in his mouth.

"So, I'm a boy."

Flint couldn't help the burst of laughter he let out.

"Good." He grinned at Kurt. "Otherwise we'd have an issue here."

"That's not funny." Kurt shot back, looking genuinely distressed. Flint scrambled across his mind to try and figure out what was going on here.

"Uh."

So far he wasn't coming up with much.

"Kurt, you gotta help me out here. I'm confused."

"You were staring...at my clothes. And usually I would just blow it off, and say that you obviously don't have the taste to appreciate a great outfit, but..." Kurt was wringing his hands slightly, although he lifted his head up with more pride. "I really like you Flint! I don't want you to be embarrassed because you're hanging out with a guy who's pretty much wearing boots and a sweater dress. Who's dressed like a girl."

"Kurt. You could be wearing a ball gown right now, and the only thing I would be feeling about that is that I would be underdressed."

"What?" Kurt looked at him cautiously. Flint shrugged.

"I mean, your outfit, it's not something I'd ever wear, cause I'd look ridiculous, lets be honest. But its you. And you should wear whatever you like. Plus you've got that whole male model body going for you and the sweater shows it off. I wasn't staring because of anything bad." Flint admitted sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Anyways, as for being in public, we're already gay teens in Ohio. What we're wearing won't be what people will have issues with. But that's not the point." Flint waved off that thought and grabbed Kurt's shoulders again. "It you'd given me a minute, I would have told you that I think you look good tonight. It's a nice colour." He tugged on the open neckline with a grin. "And god, those collarbones." Flint let his eyes roll back a bit and he heard an embarrassed laugh escape Kurt's mouth.

"Laughter! Awesome. Now is the totally unneeded freakout over?" Kurt shrugged.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure how far I could push my whole wardrobe exploration with you."

"I'll draw the line at anything that will give me an electric shock, or raw meat." Flint said firmly, finally spotting his wallet next to Jeff's bedside table. He grabbed it and took his coat off the door hook.

"Gaga reference pre-dinner. Points to you." Kurt teased, grabbing Flint's hand. " And thank you. For being okay with my style."

"All part of being more than okay with you." Flint nudged Kurt's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

"Are you trying out for solos for regionals?" Kurt asked, looking up from his plate. Flint shrugged, picking the tomatoes out of his side salad and transferring them to Kurt's dish.

"Nah. Not really interested."

"You cannot be serious! How can you not want a solo?" Kurt looked almost scandalized and it made him laugh.

"I just don't! I like singing, and I'm good enough at it, but I just don't have that drive. Anyways, I don't have the stage presence like you do. I'd be overwhelmed by any song I sung."

"Meaning?" Kurt looked intrigued, leaning a bit closer.

"It's like...it's like clothes. Like we were talking about earlier." Kurt grinned at the vessel the other boy was using for his comparison. "Like...some of the stuff you wear. You wear it. If I tried, it would be wearing me. I just wouldn't be something I could pull off. But I've got my own style. And I've got my own place on the Warblers that I'm happy with."

Kurt frowned a little, but nodded.

"Plus, that way when you get a solo, I can sit back and be proud."

Flint grinned across the table, liking the slightly pleased and a little bashful look on Kurt's face. The other boy's hand reached across the table and grabbed Flint's, fingers itching nervously across his palm.

"You'd be...proud of me?" It was like Kurt found this a foreign concept. Flint tightened his grip on Kurt's jittery fingers.

"Yeah, of course! My boyfriend singing a solo? You'd be lucky that Wes would end me, or I'd pull out a huge glittery Idol style sign in the middle of the performance." Kurt laughed a bit at that, but he still seemed to look a little bewildered.

"Boyfriend..." Flint reached out his other hand to clasp it around theirs.

"Yeah. I mean...If it's not too soon."

"No, of course not. I'd be honoured." Flint smiled softly at this, nervously flicking his hair from in front of his eyes. " I just..."

"Hey." Flint's tone commanded Kurt's eyes to his own. "What's going on?"

"It's just...you'd really be proud of me? Be the guy with the flamboyant boyfriend who sings girl's parts? To be associated like that with me?" Flint felt his stomach drop at the awkward vulnerability flooding across the table.

"C'mere." He leaned forward, lifting one of his hands to cup Kurt's chin and pull him forward for a soft kiss. He sat back again, enjoying the way Kurt pressed his lips together and slowly opened his eyes. "Let me clear this up for you. You are no one's dirty secret Kurt. And certainly never mine."

Their meal was silent for a while, but Flint was enjoying the way Kurt was almost glowing now. Not to mention the way that Kurt's foot was trailing up and down his leg.

"Did you have anything planned for after dinner?" Kurt said casually, nearing the end of his meal.

"Uh." Flint shook his head clear from enjoying the feel of Kurt's touch. "No, nothing specific. You have an idea?"

Oh god. Kurt's eyebrow rose as he ducked his head slightly. He was watching Flint through his eyelashes.

"I was thinking...we could head back to Dalton." Kurt said slowly. Flint felt a bit disappointed.

"Oh. Yeah, of course."

Wait.

Kurt rolled his eyes and his foot climbed higher than it had yet as he tried again.

"Where we could hang out...alone...together?"

Flint frowned for a moment, then felt like a huge idiot.

"Right! Got it. Yes. Yes yes yes, that sounds like a very good plan." Kurt was laughing at him and Flint frowned playfully. "Shut up!"

Kurt just kept laughing, even as he flagged down the waitress to get their bill.

* * *

As soon at they got out of the car, Flint was in his full out cuddle whore mode. He couldn't help it. For a long time he'd just wanted to be close to someone, craved that physical contact he didn't have. And now, miracle of miracles, Kurt was willing to let Flint close. Even willing to accept his touches and proximity. And Flint loved it.

He opened the door for Kurt and shut it behind him, before slipping up behind him and hugging him awkwardly as they walked.

"Hello Flint." Kurt sounded bemused, and Flint, having made sure no one was around, nuzzled into the skin behind Kurt's ear. He hummed a tune, something from rehearsals maybe, and Kurt smiled.

"You know it's really hard to walk like this." Flint's arms crossed around Kurt's waist.

"Don't care." Kurt snorted, pulling gently from the warmth of the other boy. But he slipped his arm around Flint's waist and pulled him up even.

"This will just have to do until we're alone." Kurt scolded lightly, actually loving the way Flint was so gentle and yet insistent.

"I love alone." Flint murmured, kissing Kurt's temple, his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt smiled, a little embarrassed, but pleased at the attention.

"I'm a teenaged boy, so hormones for one, and I've got an amazing, wonderful, sexy boyfriend who spent dinner rubbing me all kinds of the right way. So blame me. I'm in a good mood."

Kurt's smile was wide at this proclamation as they slipped into the dorm building. He grabbed Flint's hand and pulled him up the stairwell to his floor. Flint couldn't help it. His hands fell to Kurt's hips, following him close behind, all the way down his hall to the door with "K. Hummel" on it.

At the door, Kurt slipped in his key, and in a slick move that almost got Flint feeling a little shaky, unlocked the door and grabbed Flint by the front of his shirt at the same time. With two quick tugs, the door was open and they were inside. Kurt moved quickly to turn on one of the smaller lamps on the other side of the room. Flint trailed him slightly, stopping in the middle of the floor.

The Kurt who turned to him, starting up something that sounded warm and steady on his iPod, looked both scared and a little predatory.

"You set this up before hand." Flint stated, more than asked. Kurt shrugged, stepping that little bit closer.

"I like to be prepared."

Flint could feel his breath already speeding up. He moved to meet Kurt, and then he was going back, towards Kurt's bed.

"Flint, I..." Kurt's hands were floating over his arms and chest, unsure of where to settle. "I've never...done this before."

"I'm pretty novice to. But I am VERY eager to learn." Kurt laughed at this, and Flint took the incentive to run his hands slowly along the other boy's arms.

"Me too." Kurt admitted, his hands clenching in Flint's shirt.

"Well." Flint bit his lip. He didn't want to talk much. He wanted to get as much skin contact with Kurt as he could and as little space between them as he could. He was really lucky that being desperate apparently made him eloquent as well. "Then ground rules...If it feels good do it. If it doesn't, say something. And if it's a split decision, we'll talk about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little, but nodded as well, letting his fingers splay out across Flint's shirt. One of Flint's hands covered over his, and Kurt let the other one slid up, into the soft dark strands at the nape of his neck.

He smiled at Flint, a spark lighting behind his eyes suddenly.

"C'mere." Kurt demanded, using Flint's own word against him as he pulled him down to meet his mouth.

Flint exhaled heavily through his nose, his hand scrabbling for a grip anywhere they could find it. His lips pressed and gave beneath Kurt's. Blunt fingernails were trailing over his scalp, raising goosebumps all along his neck.

"Kurt." He let out the name in a breathy way that just felt right.

Without realizing they had been moving, the side of the bed hit the back of Flint's legs and he reached back with one arm to ease his and Kurt's way down. They climbed on top of the blankets clumsily, Kurt accidentally kneeing Flint in the thigh. But as they settled, Flint lay alongside the other boy. His hand was rubbing smoothly along the bottom of Kurt's ribcage, and his lips had found his neck.

He couldn't believe that someone else would allow him access to their body like this. Let alone someone like Kurt.

"You are so..." Flint didn't know how to finish his sentence. He just sighed, loving the shiver his exhalation caused across Kurt's skin.

"You are so sexy it hurts." Kurt almost whined, biting hip lip and looking at Flint with deep blown pupils.

No one had ever told him he was sexy before, and it did all kinds of things for Flint. He had been told he was cute, hot, handsome...but never sexy. And from Kurt's mouth...

He shifted more of his weight against Kurt's side and pressed his lips against the other boy's mouth. He let his kisses be more open, hoping Kurt would understand, and was delighted when Kurt dragged his lower lip against his own teeth lightly. They both moaned a little as Kurt soothed Flint's lip, sucking it gently, and Flint took the opportunity to slip his own tongue against the tip of Kurt's.

The open kisses got deeper and more frenetic, and both their hands were stroking shoulders and necks and arms. Kurt pulled back panting and looked down at his own hands, one slipped into the neckline of Flint's shirt and the other clasping it tightly along his side.

"Can I...can we..." Kurt tugged a little at the cotton as Flint scanned his face, trying to recover the ability to understand language.

"Off?" He tried, and Kurt nodded, his cheeks flushing even redder than they already were.

"Just shirts. I really want..." He fiddled with the fabric a bit more, pulling it away from Flint's stomach.

"Skin, yeah..." Flint said with unusual focus, slipping his suspenders from his shoulders while Kurt undid his tie. He reached for the hem of his shirt. It was up and off in a moment. Kurt was laughing a little.

"You look...Here." His hands reached out to smooth down Flint's ruffled hair, and ended up trailing reverently down his neck and chest. "That's better."

Flint nodded, trying not to freak out at the smooth hands on his chest.

"Can I-" He frowned a little and his fingers trailed from Kurt's waist to the bottom of the sweater along his hip.

Kurt just looked at him and carefully raised his arms from Flint's chest into the air. Flint couldn't help it. He didn't even grab the sweater and pull it off. He slipped a hand under the edge of the fabric on each side and slowly pushed it up. His hands ran over Kurt's hips, transitioning from rough denim to hot skin. He heard Kurt's heavier breath catch and he looked up to see him watching the progress. Flint's hands pushed further, over his ribs, which made Kurt squirm slightly, over his chest and up his arms. It finally pulled over his head and Flint laid it aside, next them on the bed.

He shifted, lying alongside Kurt so that neither of them had dominance yet. Kurt's finger reached out tentatively, tracing down the midline of his chest. A flutter of contractions ran through his stomach muscles and Kurt seemed to smile at the movement. Flint shifted closer, wrapping his whole hand over the curve of Kurt's waist. He let his fingers stretch back and forth. Kurt ducked his head and kissed Flint's neck, working his way slowly up to his jaw line, pausing at his mouth. Flint's fingertips pressed softly and he caught Kurt's mouth with his lips. He let the kisses be invitingly open and Kurt was quick to respond.

"You've..." Flint kinda wanted to say something, and kinda wanted himself to just shut up and enjoy this at the same time. "Got a hell of a natural talent." He ground out, when Kurt took a moment to kiss the joint of his neck and jaw.

"I've got a really good muse." He murmured, and Flint could feel his lips move across his own skin.

This was awesome.

He chanced pressing a soft kiss along the angular line of Kurt's collarbones that he had been noticing all night. He got a heavy sigh from Kurt in return, eventually growing into a quiet groan as Flint kissed closed and closer to his neck.

Holy shit. This was pretty much the hottest this he'd ever seen in person.

"Kurt. You gotta stop making those noises." He pleaded, rubbing his hand up and down the boy's side.

"No one will hear us Flint." Kurt insisted, wrapping one arm around Flint's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was his turn to moan a little, as Kurt's tongue did something...awesome...against his own.

"You are killing my willpower here sweetheart." Flint eventually forced out, dropping his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "One of us has to have some."

"Oh. Yeah. That probably isn't going to be something I'll be good at." Kurt said, shaking his head slightly as though to clear it, his hands still pressing encouraging tension against Flint's shoulders. Flint chuckled, his breath warm against the other boy.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well." Kurt was flushed bright red, and began casting around for Flint's shirt. "You should probably go. Not that I'm kicking you out. But if we're going to keep taking this slow..."Kurt breathed out heavily. "We should say goodnight."

Flint pushed up, sitting on the bed with his knees up for a moment. He let himself take a few deep breathes, closing his eyes to give Kurt a few minutes to...gather himself...as well. He felt his shirt land over his head and he grabbed it, pulling on the sleeves and fastening the buttons as Kurt hung back against the wall by his door.

Considerably calmer, Flint stood, draping his tie around his neck and pulling up his suspenders.

"I had an amazing time." He said sincerely and Kurt grinned. He pushed off from the wall and opened the door, standing against it.

"Me too." They paused, meeting in the hanging space between them for a kiss before Flint started to back away.

"Night." Kurt just smiled back before retreating into his room. He scrabbled for his phone immediately, sending a text to Mercedes, before realizing that he was standing shirtless in the middle of his room. His face flushed hot, but happy.

Kurt stripped down for a shower, grabbing a towel on the way into the bathroom. In his dresser mirror he caught a glimpse of the stupid smile on his slightly reddened mouth.

Sweetheart.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Not much to report...enjoy the boys! We're leading up to March Break, and some new developments.

* * *

Jeff and Flint were playing half-court ball in the gym against Adam and Simon, burning off the stress of mid-term testing. They were only a few days into what was a two week trial by fire, but the majority of students were already a little stir crazy from studying.

"So man, after your date with Allie last week?" Adam inquired, guarding Jeff as he touched the centre line and watched for Flint to break away from Simon's coverage.

"What about it?" Jeff deeked left and dodged around Adam the other way, dribbling up the court. He stopped to pivot and throw Flint a chest pass as he ran open.

"Did she reward you for "defending her honour" in a fight?" Flint snorted, taking a shot that rattled around the rim before it fell into Adam's reach on the rebound. Flint ran after him as he went to check at the half. Simon laughed, jogging behind them and jostling the other boy.

"I guess that's a no then."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't exactly in the mood for me to be putting the moves on her, no." Jeff admitted. "Apparently a hemorrhaged eye isn't the turn on action movies have always told me they were."

"Oh god, what else could they be lying about." Adam returned sarcastically.

"But she wasn't mad either, so I'm chalking it up as a victory." Jeff said, trying to cover Adam's bounce pass to Simon, and failing.

"We just had dinner, and watched an episode of Criminal Minds in the room and then I took her back to E.V., like Nick said."

"They're just so sweet together!" Flint teased, as Jeff jumped, trying and failing to block Adam's shot.

"Don't get me started on you." Jeff warned, pointing over at his best friend. "You and Kurt should come with a diabetic warning. I swear on dates you two must like, skip through forests of cotton candy or something."

Flint snorted with laughter, checking the ball to Jeff.

"Hey, I'll have you know Kurt and I have a very healthy developing relationship." Flint said, not actually able to keep his face straight as he said it.

"Meaning?" Simon asked, reaching out to try and steal the ball from Jeff.

"They're taking it slow." Jeff teased, but his smile towards Flint was genuine.

"Seriously? Two guys, you'd think hormones alone would have you two all over each other." Simon called over his shoulder, waving his hands to distract Jeff. Flint bounced the ball off his back and grabbed it, rushing the net and making a lay-up.

"Well I think we just figured out why Simon's single." He returned, throwing him the ball. Simon faked a punch towards him as Flint jogged by.

"Don't taunt my desperate situation Wills. Its unkind. Like poking lepers."

"I don't feel bad for self-imposed conditions." Flint shot back, dribbling the ball steadily as he glanced down at his watch. "Ugh. Four o'clock guys. Gym time's up at four fifteen."

Flint passed the ball to Jeff and jogged over to the bench against the wall to grab his hoodie.

"Eh, good game man." Simon slapped his back as he came up beside him, grabbing a water bottle. Flint smiled, returning the friendly punch.

"You too. We should switch it up and gang up on these guys some time, just to keep them in check."

Simon nodded, taking a sip of water. He glanced over his shoulder and got a weird sort of smile on his face.

"Sounds good. And Flint, I just...you and Kurt, its kind of cool man." Flint gave him a questioning look. Simon just shrugged.

"Just saying. I was always on your side over Blaine's anyways." He slapped his hand lightly against Flint's chest, pushing him to turn around. Flint was wondering why for a moment, but it didn't take long. He broke out in a lazy smile.

"Hey!" Flint moved towards his boyfriend, who was dressed in his street clothes and striding across the gym.

"Hi!" Kurt stepped up to greet Flint but almost immediately pulled back. "And ew."

Flint looked down, noting that the neck of his shirt was a bit damp from running around the half-court.

"Aw, come on! It's just a little sweat! I've been in the gym for an hour, it happens. C'mere." A glint started up in Flint's eyes and he started advancing forwards towards Kurt, his arms open wide.

"Flint." Kurt's voice was warning and apprehensive at once. "I'm wearing dry clean only cashmere."

Flint just kept moving closer, as Jeff vacated to put the ball away with a grin. Kurt started to retreat backwards, only to yell out when the other boy darted towards him.

He bolted away, trying to stop Flint's arms from closing around him.

"Flint! Flint! This isn't funny!" He was clearly contradicted by the chorus of laughter from the other boys and Flint's taunt of "yes it is!"

Kurt turned out to be faster than Flint expected and he actually had to pick up his pace to try an catch him, especially considering his breath was mostly caught up in laughing helplessly.

"Oh come on! You sweat too!" Flint shouted out, grinning widely as Kurt tried to dodge away from behind the ball rack.

"I do not! I gently perspire CKOne!" Kurt returned waspishly, trying to find refuge behind Simon and Adam without much luck.

"Liar! Now come give me a hug!" Flint was almost ready to fall over with laughter when with one final dodge he found himself directly in front of Kurt and unable to move any closer.

"Stop!" The ringing shout was enough to stop most of the action in the room. From what could be seen, Flint himself looked amused, but it was hard to tell with Kurt's hand planted on his face, keeping him at literal arm's length. "Thank you. Now, go take a shower. I just came to tell you that I'm going to coffee with Blaine, so I'll see you at dinner."

He and Blaine had mutually decided to start up their coffee dates- platonic of course- again, and were giving it a test run today. They had only decided this half an hour ago though, and Kurt felt he owed it to Flint, who might still be a little sensitive about their history, to give him the heads up.

Flint pretended to slump in disappointment.

"Fine. You're so lame." He teased. Kurt just smiled smugly, poking Flint's nose, and turned to meet back up with Blaine at the entranceway.

Blaine was smiling in the doorway. He couldn't help but be a little bit sad. He didn't want Kurt. He could. It would be very possible, if he thought about it, that he would find himself quickly enamoured with his friend. But Blaine was just that. His friend. And he intended to be the best one he could manage. If he and Kurt were ever going to be something, it would happen, sometime. But he certainly wasn't going to go around causing drama. They'd both had more than enough of that in the past few years.

But that didn't mean he wasn't just a little bit jealous. If not of Flint, then certainly of Kurt's apparently happy boyfriendhood.

"Ready?" Kurt smiled at him, in almost the same way he had for months. And that still made Blaine happy. So that was good enough for now.

"Of course. Let's go." He linked elbows with Kurt and they moved towards the exit door. "You know, Kurt..."

Kurt looked up at him, eyes full of curiosity.

"You and Flint...You're really good together." Kurt cocked his head to the side, chewing on his lip a little.

"You really think so?" Blaine smiled ahead at the shafts of sunlight coming in the hallway windows. He let himself take a little sidelong glance at Kurt.

"I do. You're cute together."

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, and when he did, it was in a quiet confidential tone.

"Thank you. That... It means a lot from you." Blaine just tugged his arm tight against Kurt's as they hurried out the door and towards the parking lot. "Now come on. We have an hour for coffee and a whole issue of Vogue Italia to oogle."

* * *

Once they had driven into Westerville common, they parked Blaine's sedan and started towards the coffee shop they frequented when they didn't have a lot of time to spare.

They walked along the sidewalk Westerville's downtown area, but Kurt was a little preoccupied with a question he'd had on his mind for a while now. After a few minutes of glancing furtively at Blaine he just spat it out.

"So, how are things with Jeremiah?"

Kurt suddenly and unexpectedly was made to laugh, as Blaine had just looked at him and given a bit of an awkward flail with his hands.

"Ugh. Imploded. I really don't want to even think about it, let alone talk about it."

"That sucks." Kurt sympathized, screwing up his face slightly. Blaine just gave him a half-hearted shrug.

"It's totally my fault. I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to guys, Kurt. I'm hopeless." Blaine flopped down onto a nearby bench and Kurt sat beside him with a slight smile.

"Join the club."

"Says the boy with the amazing boyfriend." Blaine grumped, crossing his arms.

"No. Says the boy with two straight boy crushes, one gay ogre kiss and an unrequited fascination." Kurt corrected, pulling Blaine back up and quickly glossing over the last one. "Believe me. Once you've had a mad infatuation with someone who ends up being your step brother, the who Gap thing looks like peanuts. At least you can go to a different mall. I had to share a house."

Sure Kurt bitched a bit fiercely, but he had the sparkle in his eye that told Blaine he was teasing him.

"Fine, fine." Blaine held up his hands. "You suck more at romance than I do. You win."

Kurt smiled back.

"I wouldn't go that far. Now come on. We're here."

Kurt opened the door to the coffee shop and followed Blaine inside its familiar din.

* * *

At dinner, Flint and Kurt were sat at the end of the table, gaining them at least some privacy on one side.

"Coffee go alright?" Flint asked quietly as they first settled into their seats. Kurt nodded.

"We still have a lot of things in common, Flint. He's...kinda my best friend around here, and I don't want to lose that." Flint had seemed to take this in stride, nodding and just noshing down on a few fries. He didn't bring it up again during the meal.

"So you and Jeff have your bromance night tonight?" Kurt inquired after a few moments.

"Yes. We are having a Fallout competition for the ages." Flint replied, holding out for a fistbump with Jeff, despite this meaning their hands met right in David's face as he sat between them. "Any plans as to what you're getting up to?"

Kurt sighed.

"I'm up to my neck in studying, but I think I'm going to be using my break time to skype Mercedes at home."

"Cool." Flint responded. "Make sure not to jam too much into your head. They're only March midterms."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever 3.8 GPA, some of us have to try to do well." Kurt teased, making Flint's ears go red. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being able to cause that reaction in Flint. Plus it looked cute on the tall handsome boy.

"Shut up." Flint groaned at himself for his lame response, but it was really all he could muster right now. It was nice to have someone at Dalton to be proud of him. Even if it did come in the form of Kurt's scathing sarcasm. He actually kinda liked it that way.

* * *

"Okay, so what's been going on with you boy! You can't send a girl a text saying, and I quote "OMG Called me sweetheart" and then leave her hanging all weekend!" Mercedes was scolding Kurt for being AWOL for the past few days, mostly because he'd been studying this brains out for midterms, which apparently wasn't a good enough excuse.

"I was busy!"

"Getting busy you mean?" Kurt tried to put on a solid bitch face, but the effect was pretty much destroyed by the smile and pink cheeks look he was rocking. Mercedes laughed brightly at the image it made over the webcam.

"You going to be sexting in class now?" Mercedes teased. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I can see it. 'What are you wearing?' followed by the so steamy 'Dalton uniform'." He could see the snort of laughter Mercedes tried very unsuccessfully to hold back.

"Okay fine, white boy. But you gotta tell me something here. I barely know anything about your guy."

"He's not-" Kurt started to protest instinctively, but he suddenly stopped with a warm flush throughout his chest. Really though...Flint was his actually. He had said that Kurt was his boyfriend, and so logically...that meant the Flint was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. He knew Mercedes would tease him mercilessly at the slow soft smile that was spreading across his face, so he decided to distract her as quickly as he could.

"Well. He's tall, And actually pretty hilarious, although not always on purpose. Um, he's into retro style, and kind of athletic, but not on any teams or anything. We've been on two big official dates, and like, four or five kinda datey hangouts and coffee and stuff, and we study together."

"Have you kissed yet?" Mercedes pressed, wanting in on the real down low.

"I don't kiss and tell." Kurt shot back, lifting his chin loftily. Mercedes quickly knocked him back down.

"Bull! But that does mean you have kissed then?" Mercedes leaned in closer, her voice softening. If they had been in the same room she would have had Kurt's head in her legs, fiddling with his bangs, trying different parts and sweeps.

"I'm not dead. I've shown you a picture haven't I!" Kurt blurted out, looking a bit sheepish at Mercedes' giggles.

"He is a tall drink of water, I'll give you that. Great eyes. And lips."

"First, no scamming on my man," Kurt said saucily, before letting the attitude fall in time with his own collapse against his pillows. "And secondly...not great. Amazing!"

"And knows how to use them?"

"I'm not dignifying that." Kurt said loftily, grabbing a nail file to clean up a chip he'd gotten earlier.

"Has he had a boyfriend before?"

Kurt wore off the sharp edge carefully.

"No. I mean, we aren't each other's first kiss or anything, but neither of us really knows what we're doing either."

"Aw. I'm sure that you two will figure it out. Just be patient with each other. Unless he treats you bad. Then call me and I'll straighten him out good." Kurt let laughter bubble out of him.

"I think I'll be okay Cedes." He looked carefully at the so familiar face in the screen. Kurt's mouth tightened up a little. "I miss you, you know that?"

Mercedes' eyes soften and she pressed a kiss from her fingertips to the camera.

"I miss you too."

"Can we have a sleepover soon?" Kurt pushed. "I need some time with girls. Don't get me wrong. I love boys, in multiple ways. But every diva needs some time to dish with the ladies once in a while."

"I'd like that. Pick a date, and we'll work something out. Now." Mercedes crossed her arms and looked firm. "You get your sleep so you can survive at your big super smart school. I'll talk to you soon."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother."

"Night sugar." Mercedes' expression had fondness and affection written all over it and she held out a hand, wiggling her fingers.

"Good night love." Kurt held out his own fingers for their digital connection, ending in a tiny wave as he signed off.

Maybe he should go to bed. He was tired after all. His next test wasn't for another day and his review work for tomorrow was done, and it wasn't too early.

Kurt pushed away fro his desk and shuffled into the bathroom. He followed his evening routine on auto, and then crawled into bed, his eyes dropping heavily.

* * *

His clock said 12:30 when Kurt woke, searching for the source of glowing light near his side table.

His phone was lit with a text and he drowsily slid it open.

"Didn't want to knock and get you up if you were in bed. Just saying good night SH."

Kurt frowned over what SH was for a minute, until it struck him. Sweetheart. He tapped out a quick response and sent it off before he could second guess it, tucking his phone into his bedside drawer.

* * *

Flint tugged on his PJ bottoms, letting himself fall back onto the bed. His phone buzzed along the sheets and fell into the valley his weight created on the mattress. The message was short, but very welcome.

"Night babe."

Flint smiled, tucking his phone on top of the laundry basket next to the bed, and pulling up his covers. He'd never say it out loud, but to be honest his heart might have flopped a little at Kurt's endearment. It felt kind of awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- SO close to 100 reviews! That is unbelievamazing! They just keep making my little inner fanwriter flail with happiness. So thanks you to everyone who has responded to the boys, either in reviews or alerts or favourites. I think this one will be the new longest chapter so far, so enjoy!

On a side note, I've discovered a problem in finding Flint unreasonably cute, as when new warblers were added to the characters list for glee, I couldn't help thinking that such a nice boy deserved a spot too. And then I realized that he was mostly made up by this and "I've worn that face," not the show itself. As a recent inductee to the Dalton-verse as well, I also wanted a Reed category. Cause he's the cutest imaginary thing ever.

* * *

"Hey Jeff!" Flint and Jeff pulled off to the side of the busy hallway and let David catch up with them.

"What's up Morton?" Jeff asked, reaching out to bump fists with the other boy as he joined.

"Just got out of my French oral and listening test. I think I just got le destroyed." The other two grinned. "Your boyfriend says hi, by the way." David told Flint, who looked bemused and a bit embarrassed.

"Um, thanks for passing it on." He knew that Kurt was taking Advanced French with David, even though it was a senior course. He had his own test a few days ago.

But he didn't know that everyone was openly referring to Kurt as his boyfriend. Jeff rolled his eyes to David.

"Don't mind him. He's a huge wimp about actual relationship stuff in public. Anything else going on man?"

"Yeah, can I get a ride to the studio with you today? My car's in the shop."

"Of course. I'll meet you out front after last period."

"Awesome." David clapped both of them on the shoulder and turned down the hallway towards his next class. "Bye loverboy!" He called at Flint over his shoulder.

Flint just frowned, looking around the hall a bit self-consciously.

"Oh come on man. It's just teasing. Why are you so ready to chase Kurt around the gym yesterday, but as soon as someone mentions the two of you as a couple, you freak."

"I do not. That was just kidding around stuff. I just...I like a little privacy sometimes."

"Well good luck with that. Cause you're involved with pretty much the most outspoken guy I've ever met."

* * *

Flint had needed a few extra minutes to finish the algebra test he and Jeff had been writing, so he had to head off to bio on his own. He hated algebra, and he was pretty sure that algebra hated him right back.

He was looking down at his notebook, checking to see if he had used the right formula for the last question, and almost missed the slim form leaning against the window.

"Hey." Kurt grabbed Flint's free hand and pulled him to a stop. Flint smiled as he rested against the window frame, knitting his fingers with the other boy's.

"Hey. How's your day going?"

"Good." Kurt's mouth twisted in an amused expression. "Had a good night's sleep." He shot Flint a bit of a teasing glance.

"Really. What's the secret?" Flint swung their arms between them a little bit.

"Good night texts from my boyfriend." Kurt responded, pretending to play it cool. Flint grinned.

"Sounds like an awesome guy." Kurt laughed and he leaned in towards Flirt for a soft kiss.

Flint's eyes darted around the hall at the other boys passing. No one was glaring or anything, but a few of them were registering the two, sending nods or smiles towards them. Flint felt his ears burning, the first sign of his embarrassment. He dropped his chin and turned slightly so that Kurt's lips pressed against his cheek instead. He didn't want to meet Kurt's eyes as he pulled back. He knew they'd look disappointed. He just...he was really uncomfortable with kissing in public, even physical contact beyond a quick hug or the hand holding going on right now.

Or up until now at least. Kurt had pulled his hand back and crossed his arms defensively.

"What's...is everything alright?" Oh man. He couldn't tell Kurt he didn't want to kiss him in public. He'd freak out. He was such an openly affectionate person, and sensitive about Flint being embarrassed by him, for some ridiculous reason. And this definitely wasn't about that. Maybe he could just stall him off and try and get okay with the whole idea of being...well... private in public.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I might be getting a cold or something. Don't want you to get sick."

Flint played it off, giving him a half smile. Outwardly, Kurt seemed to take his word for it and relaxed his arms a bit.

"Well, thanks then, for thinking about my health." Kurt reached out with a smile and squeezed Flint's hand again quickly before starting off towards the bio lab. "Come on. We're going to be late and Wolosky will kill us."

Stepping quickly to catch up to where Kurt was greeting Kyle and Jeff outside the door, Flint officially felt like a jerk.

* * *

Flint and Kurt had their biology midterm the next day, along with several other Warblers, so the movie night had been pushed back. Instead, five of them, plus Kurt's lab partner Kyle and his roommate Carter, were going to have a study group after dinner. After a full class of review, Flint had offered to walk Kurt to his dorm, hoping to fix his earlier reticence in private and take advantage of Kurt's affectionate mood.

As soon as Kurt had gotten inside his room and dropped his bag, Flint had stepped in front of him. His hands rested on Kurt's hips for a moment before one rose up and tugged his Dalton tie lose.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you?" Kurt said, drawing a little bit on his diva side to show Flint he was not pleased with the situation.

"Nothing's going on with me." Flint responded distractedly, his eyes and fingers focused on the top button of Kurt's oxford. "I just though maybe we could use a little r and r before studying."

Kurt was trying to figure out why Flint had turned away from him in the hall earlier, but was clearly having no problem getting close to him right now. At the same time, he was wondering why he didn't just shut up and enjoy the clench of Flint's fingers against his waist.

"What happened to your cold?" Kurt pushed. Flint cursed himself and forced a shrug. Hormones were killing his cover story.

"False alarm?" Kurt huffed a little.

"You're acting...weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Flint pushed aside Kurt's shirt and ducked his head down, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"You know perfectly-" Kurt swallowed as Flint's mouth moved up his neck softly. "Perfectly well what I'm talking about Flint." Flint pulled back for a minute and looked at Kurt with what was obviously intentional focus.

"Come on Kurt. We don't have a lot of free time this week. I just want to spend what I do have with my boyfriend." He pulled the tie completely free of Kurt's collar, placing it down on the desk. "My awesome, very very attractive boyfriend."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but his arms looped not so reluctantly around Flint's neck.

"Ugh." Flint leaned in for a soft kiss, which Kurt quickly deepened. "Fine. You've distracted me this time." Kurt murmured, his hands sliding down Flint's shirt front until he was able to tug the tails out from his school trousers.

"But I'm going to get to the bottom of this no matter how hard it is." Kurt insisted. He could only frown as Flint got a huge ridiculous grin across his face at the possible double entendres that statement made way for. Kurt lifted a hand to point at him threateningly.

"Do not say a word. Or you can spend your free time making out with your pillow."

Flint nodded and just ducked his head to kiss Kurt's nose and then his mouth and jaw. Their cheeks rubbed together, Flint's rougher with stubble, as he put his lips right next to Kurt's ear.

"Thaaaaaaat's what she said." Flint whispered, and Kurt groaned.

"You are ridiculous! You are such a child." Kurt protested, but couldn't help smiling as he pushed Flint onto the bed and crawled on next to him.

* * *

"That's it. I'm done. My brain is officially full. If I try to put anything else in it I'm going to start forgetting other things, and next thing you know, I have to wear velcro shoes. And even I can't rock that." Kurt piled his notes into a folder and grabbed his textbook.

"Night Kurt." Kyle yawned widely into his words and the other boys looked up, bleary-eyed but giving friendly smiles.

"Night." Jeff contributed, punching Flint in the leg as Kurt stood.

"Ow! I'm going! Jerk." Flint hissed at him, and stood up to walk Kurt out to the hall.

"You gonna be okay for tomorrow?" Flint posed. The two of them stopped at the doorway for a moment and Kurt rubbed his eye slightly.

"Yeah. You? Make sure you get some sleep right?" Kurt reached out and tugged on Flint's t-shirt, his scolding playful, but still serious.

"I will. Don't worry." Kurt just rolled his eyes and moved in closer. A cat call came from the group of boys behind them as he reached up to kiss him, and Flint moved quickly, shifting to press a faint kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Night Kurt." Flint stared resolutely at Kurt, directly into his forehead so that he didn't have to look in his eyes. But he could tell Kurt was not exactly pleased.

"Yeah." He gave a bit of a laugh that stung Flint with its confused note. "Yeah okay." Kurt turned, casting a last conflicted glance over his shoulder. Flint slid back into the study circle as inconspicuously as he could, considering most of the boys were staring at him.

"Dude, on the cheek? Didn't take you for a prude." Flint just threw his pen at Adam in return for his comment, and looked resolutely back at his book. But everyone could see that the tips of his ears and forehead were pink.

* * *

"Well at least we're done for the week." Carter sighed as they trooped out of the bio lab the next afternoon.

"I've got double english and calc on Monday though." Nick sighed. "And I was supposed to go out with Teegan tomorrow night. She's going to kill me if I cancel on her again."

Flint glanced at Kurt, who had seemed...preoccupied... most of the day. He had waved it off at lunch when Blaine had asked what was wrong, saying he was just nervous about the bio test. But that was over and he still looked off.

"What's your plan for the weekend?" Flint tried. It seemed a pretty neutral question to venture in with.

"I'm going to go home." Kurt replied shortly.

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Flint stumbled out. He thought maybe they'd hang out a bit. Kurt hadn't said anything about going back to Lima at any point this week. "When are you heading out? We could grab dinner before."

Kurt looked at him askance.

"I'm leaving now. I said I'm be home for a family meal."

"Oh." Flint's eyebrows drew together and he glanced over at the other boy. "Then...I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"What, no kiss goodbye?" Kurt said sharply, stopping and staring up at Flint. A murmur ran through the crowd of boys and all eyes were suddenly on them. Flint could just feel it, and he fumbled for a moment. Kurt was already walking away, pulling his keys from his bag.

"Kurt! Wait." He pushed his bag into Jeff's arms and jogged down the hallway, glancing around for a private place he could talk to Kurt. "Kurt!"

He stopped for just a moment, glaring back at Flint, who took the opportunity to herd him into a classroom that had already emptied out. He pulled Kurt back out of the view of the doorway and lifted his hands to his face. Flint leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, stroking the smooth skin along Kurt's cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Happy?" Flint said as lightly as he could manage while looking this worried. Kurt seemed to glance around at the empty class around them.

"Not really." He sighed. He slipped past Flint towards the door. "I'll talk to you later Flint."

Flint slid into one of the desks and just let his head drop.

"You are such an idiot." He chastised himself, slumping further down in the seat. He was going to have to get over his raging self-consciousness about kissing his boyfriend in public. He hated disappointing Kurt.

* * *

Kurt waited until Sunday evening to come back from Lima. He hadn't spoken to Flint, even by first period Monday morning.

The phone calls from Friday night had turned to messages to call him back on Saturday, and to texts on Sunday. Kurt just turned his phone off sometime around three Sunday afternoon, and jammed it into a pocket of his coat in the hall closet. This morning, Kurt had skipped breakfast in the dining hall, eating a muffin from the tupperware container of snacks that Carole had sent back with him.

"You okay man?" Adam inquired as Kurt sat down heavily next to him.

"Yeah, just got back from home late last night." Kurt smiled weakly.

"Not a minute too soon. Flint's been a miserable bastard all weekend with you gone." Adam grinned. Kurt felt an unhappy burn in his gut at this news. He felt for his phone. Maybe he should text him at least. But he was cut off by the beginning of the week announcements from Mr. Kells.

"This is the second week of midterms. I hope everyone has done well so far and will continue to do so." There was a collective groan around the room and even Kurt contributed a bit, knowing that he had three more midterms to get done before testing finished on Thursday.

"And in good news, this Friday will be a Civvies Day to celebrate the end of midterms. So we'll see what you can all come up with for that." Mr. Kells seemed amused at the idea and several of the boys broke out in chatter. Kurt leaned over to Adam.

"What's this?"

"Civvies Day. It's like casual Friday, so we don't have wear our uniforms."

Kurt grinned widely.

"This is amazing news. This has officially made my week." Adam grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm wearing pyjamas, but I'm sure that you'll come up with something good." Kurt felt slightly scandalized, but was quickly distracted by planning out what he could release from the depths of his under-appreciated closet. He hadn't forgotten about texting Flint, but for now he pushed it back.

* * *

Kurt showed up to Warblers' practice right on time that afternoon, so Flint didn't have the chance to get up from talking furtively with Jeff and meet him. Kurt just sat down next to Blaine, only flashing his eyes at Flint, who was staring back. Wes immediately gavelled the meeting fiercely to order and he could almost see Flint slump in frustration.

At the end, he grabbed Blaine's arm, and dragged him away.

"Damn it, he is too damn fast." Flint exclaimed, shoving his music folder into his bag. Jeff held out his hands.

"Whoa whoa, no need to abuse the music. You haven't talked to him yet?" Flint shook his head.

"No. He's pissed at me, and he wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts all weekend, and now I can't seem to catch him. He keeps slipping away."

"Well, either you can man up and carry yourself with dignity, say you don't care and wait til he comes to his senses..."

"Or?" Flint asked, knowing it wasn't likely to be the more favourable of the options.

"Or you can do what I would and go camp out desperately by his door until he goes in or out." Jeff laughed a little at Flint's miserable moan. "What did you even do man? What's got him so mad at you?"

Flint shrugged.

"It's nothing serious. I just don't like being all over each other in public and he doesn't get it." Jeff shrugged.

"Well, figure something out soon. Cause you're both more annoying mad at each other than you are all over each other with the disgustingly cute stuff." Despite the harsh words, Jeff patted Flint's shoulder sympathetically. "Come on. Let's go kill some stuff and then you can go surrender your manly pride."

* * *

It took a day to engineer it, because he really did have to study for his health test, but when Kurt returned from studying in the library with Blaine Tuesday evening, Flint was sitting against the wall opposite his dorm door, flipping back and forth from the index to the centre of his geography text. As soon as he saw Kurt he scrambled to his feet.

"Don't...don't run away okay. I just want to talk." Kurt pursed his lips in thought, and eventually just sighed, opening his door and motioning for Flint to follow him in.

"You didn't answer any of my messages." Flint murmured, standing by the now closed door and feeling awkward.

"Well, I was mad at you. So, no. I didn't." Kurt glanced at him loftily as he unloaded his satchel onto the desk.

"You've been avoiding me." Flint frowned. This seemed to pique Kurt's attention. He snapped around, glaring at the other boy.

"I've been avoiding you! You're the one who seems to be magnetically repelled from my lips!" Kurt burst out, slightly embarrassed, but still frustrated.

"Believe me, that is the last impression I want you to have." Flint said firmly, stepping forward. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders gently and leaned in close. Kurt hated that he was the one who closed the last bit of distance, but it had been a while, and in all honesty, he'd missed Flint this weekend. But as Flint tried to be gentle and apologetic in his kisses, Kurt felt his ire rising. He pulled back and grasped Flint's wrists firmly.

"No, no more kissing without an explanation!" Flint winced at the exasperation in Kurt's voice. This was not going to end well.

Kurt poked his finger against Flint's chest, which did actually hurt a little. He rubbed at the spot and frowned.

"So tell me what the deal is!"

"I don't get what you're all upset about." Flint crossed his arms protectively.

"Don't even try that! We both know you've been dodging my attempts to kiss you when anyone else is in a thirty yard radius like freaking bullets. Do you remember before our second date? And you said that I wasn't your dirty secret?" Flint nodded.

"Well you're doing a hell of a job of convincing me otherwise right now."

Flint protested, standing up to defend himself.

"That is NOT true and you know that. You KNOW that I..." Flint's voice dropped fiercely, but Kurt's chin rose defiantly.

"I don't! You'll hold my hand, but anything more affectionate than that and suddenly I'm like Typhoid Mary! You can't get away fast enough!"

"Kurt..." Flint tried to reach out, but Kurt pushed his hand back.

"You won't even give me a peck in the hall, but as soon as we're alone, you're Captain Handsy all over me! So you tell me, why are you so embarrassed to show that you want to get with me outside of this room?"

"I'm shy! Okay!" Flint spat out. "Kissing in public I just...I feel like everyone is looking. It's just supposed to be you and me, you know? And went there's people around, I feel...conspicuous, and then its not just about us. It's suddenly you and me and a freaking audience, and I just...I hate it."

"Oh." Kurt looked like he was suddenly divided between confusion and anger, unsure what to do but also unwilling to let go of the fervour he'd managed to whip himself into.

"It's got nothing to do with you. I've already pushed my boundaries because of you, because I can't help how I feel about you. I am NOT embarrassed by you, so get that through your damn pretty head." Flint looked miserable now. "I love kissing you, believe me, I am all for it. Huge fan. I just don't want to do it in front of everyone."

Kurt was shaking his head, looking at the other boy's broken down countenance.

"Didn't you say something about if it's good, do it, and if its not, say something?" Kurt said sharply.

"I guess..." Flint forced out.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Flint pushed his hands into his hair before wrenching them free.

"I thought I could fix it. Fix me, before you had to find out. I thought that I could learn to be okay with it, so you wouldn't get mad."

"Well maybe if you had told me, I wouldn't have gotten mad."

"Yeah, well the plan clearly wasn't foolproof." Flint shot back, feeling stupid.

"I'm just... I don't want you to do anything like this again Flint."

Kurt leaned against his desk, fiddling a little with his hands.

"I care about you a lot, and...you made me afraid that you didn't...I didn't know what I had done wrong. I want to be the guy you want, and when you kept turning away from me in public, and then more than eager in private, I didn't know who I was supposed to be."

"Kurt, no." Flint stepped forwards and grabbed the boy's shoulders, hugging him tightly. "I just want you. I don't want you to try and be different from who you are-"

"But that's exactly what you were doing! If you weren't comfortable you should have just told me, not force yourself to do it."

"I'm just trying to be good enough. I know you're affectionate. I don't want you to feel restricted by me."

Kurt shook his head in frustration.

"And I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'm not angry about whether or not we kiss when we're in public. I'm angry that you wouldn't say anything."

Flint's hand were balled up tightly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm a crappy boyfriend aren't I."

"No." Kurt grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to the bed. Flint settled himself down in as small a space as possible, trying to close off.

"I get lots of affection from you. I like that you turn into this giant human cuddle sloth when we're alone."

"Do not." Flint protested halfheartedly. Kurt crawled onto the bed, sitting on Flint's lap.

"You do. And if I had know that you were so anti-PDA, I could have just waited until we were alone. I didn't know though. And I was just mad because you were running so hot and cold with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why not, instead of being sorry, we actual tell each other next time. And maybe we can figure out another way I can show you affection when I want to, that you are comfortable with around everyone else."

Flint sighed, looking Kurt in the eyes with determination.

"I can try."

"Good. Now, its just you and me as far as I know. So where's my cuddle sloth?" Neither Kurt nor Flint could keep a straight face at the ridiculous phrase.

"Never ever say that again!" Flint groaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and shifting down on the bed.

"I'm keeping it in reserve for desperate situations."

"Blackmailer."

"Cuddle sloth."

Flint just groaned, scrunching up his face in distaste as Kurt laughed at him and pressed light kisses in his cheeks and forehead. With a soft, slow kiss between them, Kurt eventually pulled back with a sigh, letting his head rest on Flint's shoulder.

"I think we had out first fight."

"We should have waited longer." Kurt looked up at Flint with curiosity. He just shrugged, but his eyes were sparkling.

"What's the point in having the fight when its too early in the relationship for make up sex."

"Flint!" Kurt huffed against the other boy's chest, which jumped slightly along with his laughter.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart." The soft tone to his voice and the way Flint's fingers carded gently through his hair affirmed that to Kurt. But his mind still wandered in a direction that made his cheeks flare with heat.

Sex.

With Flint.

Hunh.

* * *

Friday morning, Flint sent Kurt a text saying that he'd be a bit late and would meet him in the dining hall for breakfast. Kurt was fine with the arrangement, as he'd already been up for an hour, reconsidering and replanning what to wear for Civvies Day.

Many of the boys had opted for pyjamas or sweats, so Kurt was pleased when he saw that Flint had at least opted for a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue zip-up hoodie.

"Gooooood morning." Kurt smiled as Flint strutted up to the breakfast table and sat down loudly in the spot across from him. Kyle and Gareth looked up with interest, offering responses through mouthfuls of the egg and bacon sandwiches they had made. Jeff was snorting back laughter for some reason, much to Kurt's great irritation, as he took his own seat and dug into a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Jeff choked out. Kurt glanced at him, then back at Flint, who had just unzipped his sweater and pulled it off. His mouth opened wide in astonishment.

"What the hell are you wearing!" Flint raised his eyebrows in clearly feigned surprise.

"What, this? T-shirt for Civvies Day." The other boys looked at Flint's shirt and grinned in amusement.

"You are ridiculous." Kurt spat out. "You aren't actually going to wear that all day, are you?"

Flint smiled deviously, looking quite pleased at the reaction his homemade design had created.

"Oh. Oh I most definitely am. Now if you'll excuse me, I forgot my juice."

Kurt's head hit his arms as he groaned. When he'd fought with Flint about being affectionate in public, and when he'd suggested another way to show it, he'd never thought he'd have to see Flint wander Dalton for a whole day wearing a shirt that said "Kurt H. is my BF."

"Holy crap!" Gareth exclaimed suddenly, louder and with more amusment than was probably necessary. Within a moment the entire table broke out in laughter. Kurt looked up, following their eyes to Flint's retreating figure. Written in the same scrawled sharpie letters as the front, the back of Flint's shirt read "And we make out like BANDITS."

"What have I gotten myself into." Kurt said plaintively, looking at the other boys for support.

It was in short supply and got even more scarce when Flint grinned back at them over his shoulder, and Kurt couldn't stop the escape of a helplessly embarrassing giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- New Chapter! And its kind of a beast for length.

* * *

The end of midterms was also the mark for the beginning of spring break at Dalton, and those who weren't leaving early were gathering supplies to celebrate. Jeff had gone to pick up his girlfriend and grab takeout at a Japanese restaurant for Kurt and Flint as well.

Several of the Warblers were going to be gone, but most of them were buzzing Westerville to get food or beg a liquor run off cousins or older siblings. Kurt and Flint were sitting in Flint and Jeff's room making up a playlist on Flint's iPod.

"All party tracks or should we add some more mellow stuff?" Flint looked through his extensive music library with a frown.

"Well, I'm partial to-"

"If you say broadway, I'm going to tape you to this chair and make you listen to Zeppelin." Flint teased, but Kurt just rolled his eyes from the edge of the bed and moved to look at the library on the screen.

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to say a 30-70 mix mellow and party." Flint looked over his shoulder and stuck his lip out slightly, begging almost insincerely for Kurt's forgiveness.

"Stop being so obnoxious." Kurt returned fondly. "Why don't you just merge and scramble your Warblers, psych up and chill lists." Kurt pointed to three of the already made playlists.

"Actually, that would be a really good mix." Flint said, dragging the lists to his iPod and leaning back, letting them load and update.

"So what are your plans for next week?" Kurt asked, leaning against Flint's shoulders.

"Parents surprised us with a trip up North. Vanessa was actually able to come this week, even though she has classes that she'll miss, but she's ridiculously smart, so it really won't matter. We're going up to Alberta for skiing and snowboarding and stuff." Flint replied, scrunching his eyes shut and kissing Kurt's cheek quickly, before turning back to the screen with a grin.

Kurt screwed up his own face teasingly, before he let his face fall into a bit of a downwards slide.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be away."

"My parents told us on the weekend, and you wouldn't talk to me." Flint reminded him. "And then I kinda...forgot. But I'll only be gone for like, five days or something. We're flying out tomorrow evening, and then we come back next Friday, so we can book off next weekend for hanging out."

"Fine." Kurt rolled his eyes, but let his arms hang down around Flint's chest. His index finger stretched out, tracing the letters on the tshirt underneath.

"Are you really going to wear that all night?" Kurt asked, but Flint could hear the smile in his tone.

"Yep. I like it."

"Fine." Kurt conceded. Both his hands relaxed carefully, spread out across Flint's chest, rubbing gently. "But when you take it off tonight, I'm confiscating it. I don't trust you to have it lying around."

"What! But it's my shirt." Flint frowned, looking down, feeling his chest hitch at the way the other boy's hands were trailing over him.

"We'll have to figure out some kind of trade then." Kurt murmured, laying his hands flat on Flint's shoulders and leaning closer to press a soft, warm kiss to his rough cheek. "I have to go pack my stuff up. I'll be back in maybe forty minutes, but give me a call if Jeff comes back early with dinner." Kurt started to walk backwards towards the door, adding a little bit of sass to his expression.

"Tease!" Flint called at him as Kurt just raised an eyebrow and slipped out the door.

When he turned back, he could see a bit of his reflexion in his screen, especially the stupidly wide grin he had.

* * *

Jeff jumped out of the car and jogged up the stairs at the main hall of Everett Vauxhall.

"Jeff!" Inside the door, he turned just in time to be hit by an armful of girl. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted so that her toes just barely touched.

"Hi! Jazzed for spring break?" He grinned at the girl as she landed back on the ground and stepped back a bit.

"So excited! You have no idea!" Jeff laughed at the enthusiasm and tugged Danielle against his side by the shoulders.

"So Danny, any chance you've seen my girlfriend?" She nodded and started to pull him towards the bench seating that lined the foyer.

"Allie? Yeah, I think she's upstairs in the senior commons or something. I was up there cause I'm friends with some of the juniors from the field hockey team, and the junior commons is right next to it." Jeff just shook his head at Danielle's less than subtle pride at this. "She was just saying bye to some girls who are leaving tonight. Is she going to stay over at Dalton tonight?"

Jeff shook his head, sitting down and Danielle joining him.

"You know the rules. No sleepovers at school."

"It's not fair though." Jeff just raised an eyebrow, and Danielle seemed to look disappointed at him. "Well think of Flint or something. He could have a boy over and no one would say anything. And Charlotte, she lives down the hall from me. She's a junior. And she had her girlfriend over a month ago and totally got away with it." Danielle crossed her arms. "See what I mean?"

"I...guess." Jeff wasn't sure how he felt about having this conversation with his best friend's little sister.

"Which reminds me! Do you have a picture of the boy Flint is seeing? He said they just went on a date, but that was like, forever ago, and he won't tell me anything."

Jeff thought about it for a minute, but after Flint's shirt today, he felt that unleashing a little bit of Danielle's nosiness wasn't too bad for karma.

"Well...fine. One picture. But don't tell him I showed you this, yeah?"

Danielle nodded eagerly as Jeff shifted and pulled out his phone, flicking through to a picture of Blaine, Nick and Kurt making faces on the bus to sectionals.

"Here. He's the one on the left, with the brown hair." Danielle drew her eyebrows together in focus over the screen.

"Awwww. He's super cute!" Jeff snorted a little, imagining the incredibly indignant look on Kurt's face if he had heard that.

"Who are we talking about?" Jeff looked up and his wide smile softened noticeably. He stood up, straightening his sweater.

"Hi." He held out a hand to the tall, beautiful girl who had appeared through one of the entrance doors. She took it, squeezing warmly and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Jeff's lips.

"Hello." She smiled at him and moved over towards Danielle.

"Who are you two talking about? New boyfriend Dan?" Danielle smiled. She liked Jeff's girlfriend Allie. She was really nice, and unfairly gorgeous.

"Yes, but not for me. It's Flint's." Allie shot a quick look at Jeff, who just shrugged slightly.

"Of course. Well, I hate to steal him away, but we should get going Jeff." Jeff took his phone back from Danielle's outstretched hand and checked the time.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry anyways. Well, have a good break Danny." He took the hug the girl offered willingly.

"Tell Flint I'll see him tomorrow."

"Will do." Jeff promised and Danielle disappeared quickly in whatever direction she had been headed when she had first collided with him.

* * *

Jeff held the main door for Allie, unlocking the car on the way down the stairs. The drive out of EV's grounds was quiet until they had made it a few miles down the road towards Dalton.

"So Flint has a boyfriend now?"

"I told you that, didn't I?" Allie shook her head.

"Last I heard he just had a crush...on um...Kurt? You said they went on a couple dates, but..."

"Yeah. That's actually the boyfriend now. They're pretty good together." Allie reached out, gently stroking the side of Jeff's cheek.

"Good. By the way, did I mention that I'm staying with Julia for Spring Break? But she's going to Columbus for the night with her boyfriend."

"Oh, so she'll pick you up at Vaux tomorrow?" Jeff glanced sideways and was surprised to see Allie staring down at her lap, her hands twisting together slightly.

"No...I...I gave her my luggage already. And signed out at school."

"Oh..." Jeff felt his mouth going dry. She wasn't trying to say...

"And...I asked her if it was okay to pick me up at Dalton. Tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Jeff bit his lip in anticipation. "You're going to..."

"If you want to." Allie said quietly, glancing over at Jeff to gage his reaction. "I mean, you know that I can't..."

Jeff nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. No, of course. We've talked about this. We can just...enjoy each other's company." Jeff had never been so glad to drive an automatic. He reached out his hand and grabbed one of Allie's, clasping it warmly in his own. She picked it up to her mouth and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles.

"I love you Jeff." It was far from the first time she or Jeff had said this to the other, but Jeff was still kind of amazed every time.

"I love you too."

He had to talk to Flint about getting the room to himself tonight.

* * *

"So," Kurt had finished packing but Jeff wasn't here yet, so he and Flint were lounged out on his bed, watching an episode of Project Runway. It had proven a suitable common point for casual television viewing for both of them. "What's Jeff's girlfriend like? I haven't heard much about her other than that she's a dancer."

Flint twisted slightly so that he could get an eye on Kurt and the screen at the same time.

"Well, she goes to Everett Vauxhall."

"It's the sister school right?"

"Yeah, Vanessa went there and Danielle just started at the upper school. I guess Allie's uncle was in Ohio for business, so her cousin went there, and she wants to go to an American university eventually, so she asked to come here too. Her dad sent her here...three years ago maybe?"

Kurt rolled onto his side, intrigued.

"Where is she from?"

"Namibia, actually."

"For serious?" Flint grinned at the disbelieving expression on Kurt's face.

"For serious. She went to school in the UK for a while though, before she came here. And she and Jeff met at dance actually, not through the school, and they've been going out for like, a year or more."

"Is she nice?"

"Actually yeah, she's super down to earth and stuff. But she's got a bit of diva if the situation calls, as you'd say. I think you'll like her." Kurt brought an arm up to rest his head on, unconsciously shifting his body a little closer to Flint.

"I hope so." It might not be true for most guys at Dalton, but Kurt definitely had plenty of experience with dramatic girls in his life so far. She couldn't be that bad compared to what he'd already seen.

* * *

"I've brought deliciousness." Jeff called, pushing open the door and holding up the bags full of take-out containers. Flint and Kurt shuffled to sit up straight on the edge of the bed.

"Didn't interrupt anything did I?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes.

"Hey Flint!" A beautiful girl with a clear dark complexion followed in behind Jeff, holding a bag of drinks against her hip. "What's with the shirt?"

"Fight residue." Flint grinned, standing up next to Kurt and resting a hand gently on his back. Kurt held out his hand.

"Hi. As neither of these two boys seem to have any manners, I'll introduce myself. I'm Kurt." Allie shook his hand firmly and smiled.

"Allie. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm hungry." Flint announced and Kurt just shot him a look.

"You have all the subtlety of my brother today, you know that?"

"Hey, you're hungry too. You were mumbling about it ten minutes ago, come on." Flint flopped down on to the floor of the dorm. He crossed his legs and reached out to Jeff, who passed him one of the bags.

"Fine." Kurt sat down with a bit more grace, but eagerly helped Flint unpack the bag. Jeff and Allie joined them, opening up the other bag and passing out drinks.

"Um...I've got...dragon roll and gyoza here?" Jeff read off the scrawl on the containers.

"I've got dragon, Flint's got gyoza." Kurt placed them in between Flint and himself, handing out the chopsticks from the bottom of the bag.

"Seaweed salad for me, soup for you..." Kurt frowned, trying to decipher the marks. "Um...possibly dynamite roll, but could also say dinosaur ball."

"I'll take that one. Either way." Allie offered, smiling at Kurt.

"Brave soul. Here." He passed it over.

"Awesome." Flint popped open one of his containers and dug in quickly. "I love gyoza!"

* * *

"Does anyone want dessert?" Jeff announced as they packed up the wreckage of the meal. "I have popsicles in the kitchen freezer." He passed Allie a significant look as he stuffed a couple of lids into the bag. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and stood.

"Come on Kurt. We'll go find them. These two aren't exactly at their most attractive while trying to digest their own weight in sushi."

"Hey!" Jeff protested, rubbing his stomach. "We're growing boys."

"Sure, whatever luv." Allie just took Kurt's arm and lead him away.

The moment the door shut behind them, Jeff grabbed Flint's arm, looking deadly serious.

"Whoa, man, what's wrong?" He tried to pull back, but Jeff wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Can you stay at Kurt's tonight? Please?" Flint frowned.

"Um, I don't know, I mean...maybe? I'd have to ask him."

Jeff's eyes were pleading with him.

"Allie's signed out from Vaux, and her friend is picking her up from here. Tomorrow morning. Please, Flint, I'm calling in the best friend card. I really need the room to myself tonight."

Flint sighed, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"I mean...Yeah. Okay." Jeff grinned stupidly, which just pushed Flint even further into acquiescence. "Look, even if I have to sleep on a couch in the commons, I'll make sure you guys get some alone time."

"Best roommate ever." Jeff declared, slapping Flint on the back. His face twisted into a smile though.

"Although, I have to say... I really don't think Kurt's gonna say no to having you in his bed."

Flint's ears lit up and a flush flowed down to his cheeks.

"Jeff. We aren't...there...yet. We aren't even close to there."

Jeff shrugged.

"So? That boy is crazy about you Flint. Don't try and deny it. And you're just as bad."

"That's not the point." Flint mumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets with a sigh.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the common room, where some of the other boys, and few girlfriends, were already gathered.

"Hey Allie!" Nick's girlfriend Teegan waved at her from the seats by the fireplace, and she and Jeff weaved through the room to sit with them. Kurt settled down in one of the arm chairs, next to the couch where Blaine, Wes and Adam were playing Guitar Hero. Flint slid down to the ground in front of it.

"Hey guys!" Simon was sitting in the opposite arm chair, reaching over the side to shake a soda bottle that clearly did not hold any of its original contents. "Can I pour you guys a patented Elliston cocktail?"

Kurt glanced from him to Wes cautiously.

"Wes, aren't you a prefect." Wes kept his eyes on the screen, flicking through song choices on the screen with one hand and taking a sip from a suspicious coffee mug with the other.

"Tonight, Kurt, I see nothing, I hear nothing, I taste nothing."

Simon poured out a mugful and held it out. Flint bit his lip.

"Do you mind?" He looked up at Kurt who shrugged.

"I have bad history, but go ahead." Flint took the mug with a smile, and took a sip.

"Jeezus Simon. What the hell did you put in this?" He winced at the taste, but took another experimental sip.

"Um. What I could find in my parents' cabinet? And fruit punch."

Blaine laughed.

"It grows on you." He cheersed with Flint. Kurt couldn't help but smile. It was really comforting that he could be in the same room with the two of them without it being awkward.

"Or you lose all sense of feeling." Adam offered, sipping some of the bright red liquid through a swirly straw.

"That too." Blaine admitted. "You want a turn Kurt?" Blaine offered up the plastic guitar and Kurt grinned.

"Yes please. Now, Adam, are you ready to be schooled in the art of the Guitar Hero? I've had way too much practice against my step brother, just so you know."

"Bring it on Hummel." Adam returned, although he looked less than threatening with a neon plastic straw sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Many songs later, Kurt excused himself for a minute and Flint had wandered over to the group by the fireplace, grinning at Jeff and Gareth, who offered him a green drink to switch up from what had been declared the "Blinding Elliston." Flint waved it off, sitting down next to Jeff.

"Nah, I um...I haven't mentioned to Kurt about staying in his room yet, and I probably shouldn't be hammered for it." Flint murmured to him.

* * *

Across the room, Kurt came back from the washroom and found Blaine sitting in the deep window sill. He wander over, catching his friend's eye.

"Can I?" Blaine looked up at Kurt and nodded.

Kurt lifted himself onto the sill, sliding into the window seat.

"You okay?" Blaine's chin was resting on his knees, so Kurt already knew that the answer was probably negative. The other boy just shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I'm just being a bit of a sad drunk." Kurt shifted a bit closer, his hand on Blaine's knee for just a moment. mindful of their agreement.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine glanced up at Kurt without moving.

"Is it really pathetic if I admit that I'm lonely?"

"No." Kurt replied softly.

"I just wish...I wish I hadn't been so clueless about you." Blaine grabbed his hand suddenly as Kurt moved to pull away. "Kurt, wait. I didn't mean it...I just mean, I wish I'd notice when someone actually cares about me. I know any chance of us is not even...in the same country as us right now. And you're happy, and I do care about that as your friend. I just regret letting something like that go without noticing the opportunity."

Kurt relaxed, and Blaine's fingers slipped from his wrist, returning to wrap around his legs.

"I'm just really bad at relationships and stuff. And you and Flint...I guess I kinda want something like that."

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly.

"And Jeremiah and I...that whole thing kinda went to hell. If there was anything there to begin with." Blaine shook his head.

"You should go hang out with everyone. I'm just being a bit of a downer today."

"Blaine. You're great. You could have anyone you wanted. You just need to relax a bit. " Kurt tried to smile encouragingly, but Blaine just wasn't having it.

"You know...I didn't tell you everything about Jere." Kurt tipped his head to the side, watching Blaine pick at the hem of his shirt.

"What do you mean?

"I didn't tell you what he said...Outside of the mall." Blaine glanced up at Kurt's eyes for a moment.

"No. I mean...I assumed that the whole thing went well, at least then." Blaine shook his head.

"He said that we'd only gotten coffee a few times, that we weren't really serious, and we couldn't be, because he's nineteen, but..." Blaine laughed a little, taking a sip from the cup Kurt hadn't seen concealed between him and the window. "But he's such a liar."

"In what way?"

"He didn't mean it. Not like how he said. He really meant he just didn't want to be my boyfriend." Blaine voice broke a little when he said it. Kurt had never heard it do that before. Blaine's voice was always, always strong and sure.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I don't understand." Kurt's brow was drawn together, trying to decipher what Blaine meant by that. When he spoke again, Blaine seemed to tuck in on himself a little more.

"He was okay with messing around but he didn't want to really spend time with me. I mean, yeah, we'd only gone out to coffee a couple times, but we also hooked up at his place before or after, or sometimes we'd just go straight over."

"Blaine." Kurt didn't know what to say. After all, Blaine had never really told him how far he'd gone with anyone.

"And I know I shouldn't have been so stupid...but it was fun, and I thought that he liked me, that when we were both less busy we'd go out on some real dates."

Blaine laughed, but there wasn't much actual humour in the tone.

"I'm just...I'm bad at this, and I'm stupid. And I just feel...so...ridiculous that I didn't figure it out myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kurt murmured, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing.

"Do you know how much it sucks when a guy just wants you to get him off, but doesn't care if he talks to you after it? I feel so...stupid."

"Stop that." Kurt insisted. "You are not."

"I thought I was fine with it. And then, I wanted to start spending more time with him...and he didn't, and I didn't think that I was going to be that upset about it."

"Blaine. You deserve so much better than that. And we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but this one really hurt." There was that crack again. The crack in Blaine's voice and in his armour. Kurt sighed, and reached around Blaine to take away the mug and set it to the other side of the window sill.

"Come on." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him down off the ledge.

"What are you..."

"I'm putting you to bed. You don't need anything else to drink, and you do need to get some rest."

"No, I'm fine, really." Blaine stumbled over his own foot, catching himself on Kurt's shoulder.

"Come on sunshine." Kurt glanced over at the fireplace and caught Flint's eye. He lifted a hand beside his ear, signalling bed. Flint seemed to pause before nodding slightly, and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's middle, leading him towards his dorm hall.

"Fine." Blaine murmured. They struggled up the stairway to Blaine's room, and Blaine unlocked the door. Kurt eased him to the bed and Blaine crawled up towards his pillows, curling up on himself.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Kurt ordered, pulling the top of the blankets closer to the other boy's reach.

"Kurt?" He had already turned off the light and was at the door when the quiet word stopped him. "Please...can you not tell anyone?"

"Of course. Hey. Why don't we hang out this week. You're sticking around right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Kurt stood at the doorway for a moment, watching Blaine turn over to the wall, pulling his blankets around him.

* * *

Kurt reappeared, slipping into the common and up to Flint. He had migrated over to one of the armchairs, where a movie was now showing on the widescreen. Kurt perched on the arm of the chair and leant his head against Flint's.

"Hey. Is Blaine okay?" Flint tilted to watch the other boy's expression. Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah. Having a bad day. I just took his back to his room, told him to get some sleep." Flint hummed slightly in recognition, then quickly grabbed Kurt by the waist and tugged him from the arm of the chair. He landed with a bit of a yelp, half on Flint's lap and half in the space left in the chair, but quickly adjusted into a comfortable position. Kurt pulled his legs around and draped them over Flint's, tucking his head against his neck and shoulder.

"You make a surprisingly good seat." Kurt whispered to Flint's neck.

"I do what I can." Flint replied as he rubbed his knuckles over Kurt's arm. It was quiet as they watched the film for a minute, but Flint could tell that Kurt wasn't really watching. So Flint wasn't really surprised when he spoke out again.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured, kissing Flint's neck subtly and pressing his nose against his adam's apple. Flint was slightly surprised at this.

"Okay. I have no idea what I did, but if you tell me, I'd love to do it again." Flint murmured against Kurt's hair. He pulled back slightly.

"Just for being...sweet... and not a huge jerk."

Flint frowned a little.

"Is everything okay with Blaine?

"Yeah, I promised I wouldn't say anything, but...I'll just say that I really appreciate that you are okay with us. That we get to spend time together and let our relationship to just... develop slowly."

"Oh." Flint swallowed thickly. Kurt watched him, wary at his sudden drop.

"What's wrong?"

Flint paused for a moment, before meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Well. I have a favour to ask... and you can say no, and I can find somewhere else, and even if it's okay and we did, it doesn't mean that we would...Or that I want to. I mean, not that I don't ever, but not tonight, and I just-" Kurt was just staring with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?" Flint just laughed a bit at himself and took a breath.

"Allie can stay over tonight and Jeff kinda wants the room to himself, so..."

Kurt looked at him carefully.

"You want to stay in my room?"

"I can totally sleep on the couch in here." Flint insisted.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, you're not sleeping on the couch. It's...that's okay with me.":

"And I only had two drinks. Just so you know. So I won't get all lush and handsy on you."

"More than usual you mean?" Kurt teased. Flint laughed.

"Yeah. So just...let me know when you wanna...whenever you're tired."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Before the movie had finished, Flint was the one who had fallen asleep, his head slumping against Kurt's shoulder. Jeff and Allie sidled up to them, holding hands. He observed the occupants of the chair with caution and amusement.

"Heading to bed." Jeff said quietly to Kurt, as Allie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did, um, Flint talk to you about it?"

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. We'll probably be heading up in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks Kurt. Really." Allie was clearly a bit shy about this and wasn't looking at Kurt, just burying her face against Jeff's shoulder.

"Humhn?" Flint shifted at the voices and Kurt looked at his eyes blinking open slowly. "Ugh. I fell asleep?" Jeff laughed.

"Yes you did. I'm going to head up now though." Flint nodded along to Jeff, shifting in the seat and pushing gently on Kurt's back to get him to stand.

"I'll come. Toothbrush and stuff. Did you want to stay up later sweetheart?" Flint leaned a little heavily against Kurt who just smiled back fondly.

"No, I could go to bed. I have to drive home tomorrow." Flint nodded, breaking into a yawn.

"'Kay." Flint started off towards the hallway, and Kurt fell in step behind him, grabbing his cardigan from the back of the chair. Allie trailed back as Jeff and Flint chatted lazily on the way towards their dorm rooms.

"You two are cute together." She grinned. Kurt smiled back. He'd chatted to her a little bit tonight, but hadn't had much of a chance to get to know her.

"Thanks. You and Jeff are very striking as a couple. And he clearly adores you." Allie smiled shyly.

"We're very different in a lot of ways, but...it works."

Flint and Jeff bustled into their room, while Kurt and Allie waited outside. After a couple of collisions from inside and the slide of several drawers, Flint reemerged, a bundle of clothes over his arm and his toothbrush in his hand.

"Night Allie." Flint said drowsily as he took up Kurt's hand and walked towards the stairwell. Kurt looked a bit bemused, but just waved back at Allie, before catching up with Flint's pace.

* * *

The two of them climbed the stairs, to Kurt's room at the end of his hallway, Flint leaning in close as Kurt unlocked his room.

"Sorry I'm so tired for some reason." Flint yawned, stumbling in after him. Kurt just shrugged, hanging his cardigan over the back of his chair and moving over to his dresser to grab his pyjamas.

"Don't apologize. You can use the bathroom first if you want."

"K."

The door shut behind him, but Kurt could still see the sliver of light coming out from underneath. Okay. This was fine. He wasn't kinda panicking about the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as another boy for the first time. He could hear the tap running and Flint brushing his teeth. He'd be out in just a minute, and Kurt didn't know what to do.

Flint appeared in the doorway, dressed in his pj pants and undershirt.

"Your turn."

Kurt's breath caught a little at the casual way Flint was walking around his room, putting his clothes down on Kurt's desk chair. The low light of his bedside lamp caught on the lines defining his arms and shoulders.

"Oh...kay." Kurt made a quick decision and grabbed a towel, and a few things from near his desk, bundling them together and slipping into the bathroom. This would maybe make things easier, at least on him.

"I'm going to have a quick shower." He called back.

Flint just looked at the shut door and smiled. Kurt was nervous. Hell, he was nervous too. Once he'd set down his clothes and toothbrush, he didn't know where he was supposed to sit. He could wait against the side of the bed, or on Kurt's desk, or... lie down.

They had laid on the bed before, watching video, or kissing. He definitely was fond of the bed. But would it be... presumptuous of him if Kurt came out of the shower and he was all up in his space?

Flint decided that on the bed, just not under the covers, would be a decent compromise. But as soon as he sat down, leaning against the headboard, he discovered a new problem.

Aside from a few spikes of noise from the floor below or down the hall, the only sound in the room was the sound of Kurt's shower. Each shift in the noise was clearly a shift by Kurt under the spray. And thinking about that was seriously dangerous to convincing Kurt he wasn't a total perv. He saw Kurt's iPod on the bedside table and grabbed it, sticking the buds in his ears and switching to shuffle for the most-played list.

He was surprised that it only took a few skips to get to something he really liked. Not that he disliked Wicked or anything, but hearing "Valencia" as one of the top songs for Kurt was interesting. He had also passed through "Get Back" by the Beatles and a Lily Allen song before the door opened up, a little steam trailing out as Kurt appeared.

Flint forgot to be apprehensive when he saw what Kurt was wearing. Flint's tshirt, complete with sharpied slogan, was a bit big on Kurt and hung down past his waist. A few inches of sleep short hung down below that, and the rest was just...leg. What the hell did Kurt do that his legs were toned like that, anyways?

"I figured if I was wearing it, I could keep it from you." Kurt smiled a bit, plucking at the shirt as he stepped lightly to his hamper and dropped his clothes in.

"I'll concede for now, but I should warn you, I'm going to get it back somehow." Flint sat up a little straighter, watching Kurt waver in the middle of the room.

"It's been a while since I've had a sleepover." Kurt tried for levity, but he knew Flint could see the caution in his eyes. "Even longer with a boy." Kurt stepped forwards a bit, looking at Flint determinedly. "And...never with one I liked like this."

Flint took a deep breath and held out his hand.

"C'mere."

Kurt grinned. The familiar phrase and tone from the other boy helped calm his nerves and he found himself climbing carefully into his own bed.

Flint shifted so that he was sitting towards the end.

"You pick a side. It's your bed."

"I think this bed is too small to have sides." Kurt frowned.

Flint could help noticing the way Kurt's damp hair hung over his eyes as he pushed the stack of pillows to either side, dividing them up. He crawled closer, reaching to push the hair out of his face. Kurt looked up and realized the proximity between them,

"Flint?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't...I don't even know what to do for..." Kurt gestured vaguely before letting his hands fall helpless to his sides. "I can't even say it out loud yet." Kurt shook his head at himself.

"That's okay. Really. I'm not exactly some sort of...expert on it either." Flint insisted. "We'll get there."

Kurt smiled, remembering the last time Flint had said that to him. Remembered how he had felt a thrill over his skin at that thought.

He reached out and hooked his hand around one of the straps of Flint's beater, pulling him in closer.

"Dyou think that we could still do some stuff before bed? Unless you're too tired." Flint saw the coy smile on his boyfriend's face and leaned in over him, letting Kurt fist his hand tighter in his shirt.

"I think I could stay up a little later."

Kurt let out a small breathy laugh at the response as Flint laid down beside him hand.

Kurt's other hand found its way to the free strap and grabbed hold, pressing his thumbs against the bare skin underneath. The sound and heat of Flint's breathing was around him, almost overtaking the way Flint's hand slid from his shoulder blades to his waist.

"You smell good." Flint smiled, nosing into Kurt's damp hair.

"It's organic fruit oil moisturizers." Kurt mumbled, nuzzling against the other boy's jaw, liking the faint scrape of stubble that just touched the edge of his upper lip.

"Okay." Flint clearly wasn't interested, but Kurt could forgive him when his attention focused in on placing kisses along his jaw..

Kurt stretched out, lengthening his neck for Flint. One of his own hands released its grasp on fabric and wrapped around the dark head over him, pressing him closer slightly in encouragement. The warm lips dragged against his skin, ghosting over his adam's apple and nudging Kurt's jaw over to open up the untouched side of his neck.

"Flint, baby. Ah." Kurt bit at his lip sharply as the words slipped out. He couldn't help it, nor could he apparently stop the way his toes curled against Flint's shins when the other boy let his kisses become more open.

Flint couldn't help responding himself. Kurt's skin was soft and hot, and his fingers were massaging Flint's scalp and the back of his neck as it urged him towards the hollow at the base of Kurt's throat.

Flint made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded a bit like a choke before he twisted up, catching Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt was pulling him to his chest by the strap of his shirt, his toes running up and down the side of Flint's calf in a way that was unreasonably distracting.

"Hmmmmnh. Kurt." Flint panted against Kurt's lips for a moment before pressing back in. Kurt's tongue flicked out hesitantly and Flint let his mouth become more permissive, until Kurt made their kiss deep and hot, and oh god. Flint couldn't help his hand sliding down to Kurt's hip, finding the hidden skin between the long shirt and Kurt's sleep shorts.

"Yeah. Oh. Babe, yeah. Just...yeah..." Kurt was whispering and pressing hot, imprecise kisses over his cheeks and jaw as Flint's thumbs pressed circles along his hipbones. One of Kurt's legs slowed in its path up and down Flint's shin, and slowly slid up, knee brushing over Flint's thigh as it draped over him slightly..

Flint shifted, bending down to push Kurt's shirt aside and kiss his collarbones, just barely letting his teeth scrap over the skin. His hand grazed over Kurt's hip, sliding down his thigh til he hit bare leg. He gripped behind Kurt's knee gently, pulling up to let it wrap more fully around him.

With a sudden jolt of heat that ran straight through him, and an thoroughly unhappy moan, Kurt moved both hands to Flint's chest and pushed him back. "We should...we should..."

"We should stop. Yeah." Flint panted, rolling away towards the wall. "We both said we weren't ready."

"Well clearly that's all emotional talking, cause believe me, physically, I am more than ready." Kurt ground out, pushing his bangs off his flushed face.

"Wow. Not helping." Flint commented, shifting up to sit. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing out slowly. "I think I'm going to just go have a quick shower. And then we should get some sleep. Actual sleep." His low tone seemed to be meant for reminding himself of this, more than for Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt agreed, and bunched up to let Flint pass him without having to crawl over.

When Flint had shut the door behind him, Kurt flopped out on the bed. His bed smelled like Flint. His shirt smelled like Flint. How was he supposed to calm down now, both on the interior and exterior, like this. He grabbed his iPod from the bedside table, and looked desperately for the least romantic or sexy song he had on it.

After listening to a couple of Muppets songs he had hidden away, and a chipmunked version of the Monkees that always made Mercedes break out in giggles, he was actually impressed by the effect. The way things were going with Flint he was probably going to need to stockpile some more of these songs. But somehow, Kurt knew that only bad, terrible, embarrassing things could happen if he actually complied a "boner kills 2011" playlist, whether he named it that or not.

The real issue though, was that his heart wasn't anywhere near as ahead of the game as his body seemed to be. He just hoped Flint hadn't notice exactly how...excited he'd been. That's why he had pulled away so quickly when Flint had pulled their lower bodies closer. He didn't want to weird Flint out. They had made out, yeah, but there had always been an unspoken...separation of their lower halves. Kurt didn't know if Flint needed it, but he definitely was starting to in the past week or two.

The bathroom door opened and Flint reappeared, his hair wet and stuck to his head, his eyes a bit wary.

"It's okay babe." Kurt said quietly, shifting closer to the wall and holding open the covers. Flint smiled and slid in next to Kurt. He flipped over for a moment and turned the light off.

Kurt settled himself down, resting his head on the pillow.

"Dyou have enough room?" Flint asked quietly, shuffling down, and lifting an arm up to rest his head on.

"Yeah. It's just weird. To have someone else in bed with me." Kurt's voice trailed off shyly at the end, noticing that Flint was watching him carefully.

"I can still sleep on the floor, or the couch if you're uncomfortable." Kurt shook his head and reached out, grabbing Flint's arm. It was cool, not warm, from the shower, and was soothing against Kurt's hot palms.

"No. It's not bad. Just...weird."

"Fair enough." Kurt could see Flint yawn widely in what little light filtered in the window on the other side of the room.

"Okay. Sleep time." Kurt said firmly. He tugged the covers closer to his chin, but couldn't stop his moment of weakness, leaning forwards to press a soft kiss to Flint's mouth.

"Night."

Flint smiled at the soft affection in the kiss, very different but not completely foreign from the hot, driven kisses before. He forced himself to be brave and reached out under the sheets, splaying his hand over Kurt's chest.

"Night." Flint closed his eyes then, burrowing a bit into the pillow to get comfortable..

His lips, however, curled into a smile he wore right into sleep as Kurt's hand moved from his side to rest on top of Flint's fingers, slotting together carefully over his stolen shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- So I erased and reposted the last chapter instead of replacing it, so I think it will have said a new chapter when it wasn't. So I decided to just go ahead and post the next part of it so that I wasn't a liar. It's a bit shorter than usual, but the last one was hugemongous, and this is the bridge piece really to their March Break. Heads up, fluff ahead.

* * *

Flint woke up and he was hot. Like, way way too warm to be under all these covers. He recognized fuzzily that Kurt was laying next to him. And while Kurt isn't a huge guy by any means, he was putting out warmth like a freaking space heater. And he probably isn't helping either. His older sister and his cousin Whitney had once said, when they didn't think he was listening, that it was weird that they were always cold and guys never seemed to be. Whitney had complained that her husband always wanted the window open and she ended up in flannel pjs and long socks. Flint had brushed it off at the time, but now, the combination of two boys under covers in one of Dalton's tiny single beds was definitely proof enough for him.

He kicked back the sheets, letting the room's cool air circulate over his skin. Next to him, Kurt was clearly asleep, breathing almost silently. Except for a little noise. Kurt's cheek was pressed into the pillow, mostly blocking his mouth, and he was breathing through his nose. But instead of snoring, the exhalations he made produced a tiny...whistling noise. Flint rested his head on his arm and watched for a moment, noticing the slight flare of Kurt's nostrils, accompanied be a little...high pitched "sneeeeeee" kind of noise. For a few breaths, Flint smiled softly. But then it started to strike him as funny. Probably more than usual because it was all too weird and the middle of the night and this is the first time he's really shared a bed with someone in a non-platonic way.

And so he giggled. Like a little girl. He tried to stifle it with his hand, and then the pillow, but soon he was pretty much shaking with contained laughter. And at a particularly high pitched whistle, he couldn't resist it and Flint broke out in an absolute fit and Kurt was stirring, and he was going to think that Flint was just a complete wacko.

Kurt's face scrunched up and he blinked at the cottony feelings behind his eyelids. They caught on the shape of the other boy, who was still shaking, biting his lip against any escaping sounds. Kurt frowned and closed his eyes again.

"Are you watching me sleep?" His voice was lower, pitchier than usual. Flint smiled a little guiltily.

"Maybe."

Kurt reopened one eye.

"Stalker."

"Whatever nose whistler." Kurt seemed to jolt a little more awake, just enough to glare at Flint.

"Sorry, what?"

"You have a little...nose whistle thing going when you sleep. When you breath out through your nose...it whistles."

"Wha- I do not!" Kurt's indignation almost broke the unspoken whisper level volume cap in the dark room, but Flint could only breath out a chuckle.

"Oh you do. And it is ADORABLE." Flint teased, shuffling a little bit closer. Kurt's arms crossed over his chest.

"I hate you."

"Aw. Come on. It's really cute. Like a baby bunny." Kurt just huffed and flipped over, facing away from him.

"Congrats. You just said goodbye to any chance of a farewell kiss tomorrow."

"Kuuuurt." Flint reached out across what little distance Kurt could put between them without someone falling off the bed. He massaged Kurt's shoulder gently.

"Stop it. Bunny molester." Kurt shot back. Flint just raised an eyebrow and smiled when Kurt spat out a tiny burst of laughter. "Okay, fine, that was ridiculous. But seriously? Baby bunny."

"Okay, maybe not the best thing to say. I'm sorry."

"You are not." Kurt grumbled, readjusting on the hot sheets and sticking his bare feet out the end to feel the cool air.

"I am! Let me kiss it better. Come here." Flint wrapped his fingers around Kurt's waist and pressured them back. Kurt waited a moment, then sighed and shuffled back.

"You're lucky I'm a pushover when I need my beauty sleep."

Flint thought that he was just going to get to press another soft kiss to Kurt's lips, but Kurt didn't turn around. Instead he shifted down the mattress slightly, tucking his head under Flint's chin and curling against his body. They were spooned together, and if the little whistle had endeared Kurt to him before...well, he knew it was teenagery and pathetic... but Flint was pretty sure he could happily fall asleep like this every night. He reached for the covers, to pull them over their bodies, but Kurt protested.

"No covers babe. It's too hot." Kurt mumbled."Here."

Kurt was falling back asleep, but he expended the energy to grab Flint's hand in his own and bring it around to rest against his chest. Flint found himself hugging Kurt to his chest, their fingers laced together.

"Kay." He barely says it out loud. Kurt's more than half asleep anyways. But hearing it faintly in his own ears does help make this a little more real.

* * *

The next time he wakes the sun is streaming in the window. And things are suddenly a bit TOO real. Because while his nighttime cuddle with Kurt was sweet and warm and a bit sappy, it had also completely wiped from Flint's mind the concept of waking up in the morning. And what that entailed. Especially for a teenaged guy.

He swallowed, and tried to shift away from the other boy as cautiously as he could. Except Kurt's fingers were still tangled in his and a slight groan rose from the other boy as the movement started to bring him out of sleep. One of Kurt's legs stretched out from its bent position and his whole body seemed to contract and relax with a gentle hum.

Unfortunately for Flint, the relaxation was followed by a shifty snuggling motion that nearly made him cross eyed.

"Ungh." Flint tried to not to make a noise, but failed, flinching as he waited for the ax to fall.

"Um. Flint?" Kurt had gone a bit...well...stiff. Flint chastised himself internally for his own terrible pun. And returned to the awkward situation at hand.

"...yes?" Kurt's fingers had started flexing and fidgeting against his own.

"Are you...is that..." Flint could see the high line of Kurt's cheekbone was pink from more than sleep.

"Uh..."

"I've just never..." Kurt was keeping incredibly still. Flint wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm sorry. It just...happens. But you know that..." He frowned, trying not to notice as Kurt's light shifts of weigth pressed against him.

"So it's not...me..." Flint heard the strain of almost disappointment that tainted Kurt's quiet words. He let out a huff of laughter.

"Seriously?" Flint shook his head. Kurt was just applying unintentional pressure and he was restraining himself from pressing forwards into the contact that his body was craving right now. "Kurt, this is...just believe me, you don't need to worry about getting me going."

He may have kind of ground out the last words as Kurt shifted, his thigh rubbing against Flint as he turned onto his back. His knees bent up, tenting the sheets in a raised line down to his chest, so Flint couldn't tell if he was the only one who had woken up with with this predicament. Although he didn't know if that would make things more or less awkward.

"Um, last night...when we were kissing...did you?"

"Yeaaaah." Flint admitted slowly. Then he caught Kurt's eye and saw the slightly guilty glance he took. It hit Flint right in the gut.

"Wait, did you-"

Kurt's mouth open and shut for a moment, before he cocked his head to the side, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, yes. I'm not...dead. I mean, when my boyfriend's...I...yes."

"Wow." Flint suddenly had a stupid grin on his face.

"I didn't want you to know. Because I thought, maybe you didn't..." Kurt fumbled, a tiny grin starting to emerge.

"Yeah. Totally did." Kurt let out a little giddy laugh that Flint loved.

"So when you got up?"

Flint just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Coldest shower of my life." Kurt laughed and Flint couldn't help smiling at it, feeling a little bit of tension slip away.

"Okay. Um...we should...I don't know really. But we don't have time. I have to head out in half an hour and so do you."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you get ready. I'm going to go downstairs and change and grab my stuff before Jeff and Allie wake up."

"You'll come say goodbye?" Kurt made sure as he got up off the bed carefully. He walked quickly to the hooks on the door where his dressing gown hung, wrapping it around himself.

"Yeah. I'll be back in ten minutes probably."

Kurt just smiled shyly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Flint flopped back on the bed for a minute, thinking his unsexiest thoughts. Once everything calmed down enough that he didn't feel like a perv walking Dalton's corridors, he grabbed his clothes off the computer chair and slipped out of the room quietly.

* * *

The knock seemed louder than usual in the still of the morning, and Kurt jumped a little before he got up and swung the door open.

Flint stood in front of him, clothes changed, his duffle bag on the ground next to him. He jammed his hands into his pockets and looked at Kurt.

"Are you still keeping that goodbye kiss from me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No. But I swear, when you get back I will find something good and embarrassing about you to make up for all that." Kurt returned, reaching to wrap his hands around Flint's neck.

"Deal." Flint's palms curled around Kurt's waist. "Now c'mere."

Kurt laughed and leaned in, kissing Flint firmly, pulling back after a few more careful pecks.

"Okay, go now. Have fun with the sherpas."

"It's Alberta Kurt. Not Tibet." Kurt just shrugged and leaned against the doorway.

"Whatever."

Flint shouldered his bag, and checked his pockets for his phone and sunglasses.

"I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Yep."

"Okay...bye." Flint leaned in and gave Kurt one last kiss, before turned and walking resolutely down the hall.

* * *

Kurt was glad that he held off until Flint was around the corner and out of sight, because he was sure the other boy would never let him forget the happy little pirouette he did back into his room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Sorry for the delay! I'm a bit off my unofficial schedule as I've been out of town, but this one's a douzy again to make up for it. All your lovely reviews have been brightening my days of late. I'm glad if I can return the favour for anyone with a bit of Flirt. Onwards!

* * *

"Hello?" Flint shut the front door behind him and dropped his bag down on the entry floor.

"In the kitchen." He pushed back his jacket and tucked his hands into his pockets, strolling back towards the chatter of voices.

"Did you want some breakfast Flint?" Flint leaned over his mother's shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"French toast? Yes please. Morning D." Danielle waved sleepily from the breakfast bar. "Where's Vanessa?"

"Dad's gone to pick her up from school. They should be back in about forty five minutes." She slipped two pieces of bread from the frying pan onto a plate and passed it to Flint as he took the stool next to his sister. "Are you going to be skiing or snowboarding this week?"

"Um, can I take my trick skis and my regular downhills? If I want to snowboard, I'll rent."

Leslie nodded, dipping more bread into the bowl of egg batter. It hit the pan with a sizzle.

"Okay, well, grab them from the garage, and put them in the front hall after you've eaten. Your suitcase is up on your bed too. Don't worry about laundry, just pack what you need and we can wash it at the cabin."

"Kay." Flint replied, through a mouthful of bread and maple syrup. Leslie frowned, pointing at him with a reproving glance.

"I hope you don't eat like that in public. You'll never find a nice boy if you eat like we raised you in a barn."

"Hey, Kurt never complains about my manners. In fact my pasta art makes him laugh!" Flint replied with a swallow and a grin.

"You did that in public? You are such a nerd!" Danielle rolled her eyes at her older brother.

Leslie listened to her two youngest children natter at each other for a moment while she slid finished slices of toast into the oven to stay warm.

"So, Flint..." Her actions were calm and casual, but she shot her son an appraising look. "Kurt? Is that the boy mentioned you went out on a date with?"

Danielle laughed as Flint's expressive face ground to a halt.

"Uh..."

"He's your booooyfriend." Danielle supplied, poking at Flint's arm. His eyes darted away from his mother's as he slapped his sister's hands back.

"How would you know?"

"Jeff told me so when he was visiting Allie."

"Danielle, leave your brother alone. And if you're done your breakfast, go on upstairs and pack. We need to be ready to leave for the airport in a couple hours."

* * *

Flint ran the back of his fork over his plate, collecting the last of the syrup. Leslie tucked the mixing bowl into the dishwasher and rinsed her hands under the faucet.

"Is everything alright?" Flint looked up at his mom's words, licking the syrup off the fork. He shrugged. Leslie rounded the counter and sat in the vacated seat.

She was quiet for a few minutes. Flint had always been shy about these things. The last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable. So she waited, until a small smile crept across his face. She reached out and fondly stroked her son's cheek.

"Have you found a nice boy?" Flint turned to her and nodded.

"Mom. He's great." Leslie cocked her head slightly. She'd never seen him like this. It was worrying and a lovely sight at the same time.

"So it is this Kurt boy?"

Flint pushed his fork over the plate so the tines scraped slightly.

"Yeah. We get along really well, and he's a really amazing guy."

"Are you too dating then? Boyfriends?"

"Mom..." Flint scrunched up his face, unable to contain his embarrassment any more. Leslie just laughed.

"Fine, fine. Go on and get packed." She took his plate and fork from her and pressed his shoulder to get him off the stool. "And don't forget to pack an extra pair off gloves."

"It was one time I lost mine! Once! And it was ten years ago." Flint complained, rolling his eyes as he headed for the stairs.

The clink of the dish as she put his plate in the sink was so familiar to Leslie in the air of the warm kitchen.

They were growing and changing and becoming their own people, Danielle, Flint and Vanessa.

Her son was apparently in his first real relationship. She just hoped this Kurt boy would be careful with him.

She hoped that she and Paul had taught Flint the right things.

She hoped that it was supposed to be this scary to see your kids grow up sometimes.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Hey Kurt. There's some lunch if you're hungry." Burt called out.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm just going to take my bag up to my room." Kurt slipped off his shoes and climbed up the stairs to his room, lifting his garment bag and suitcase onto the bed.

"Hey, you're back." Kurt looked up to see Finn leaning heavily on his door frame, rubbing his eye. He had clearly just gotten out of bed.

"Yes, I am. I see you're taking advantage of the break to put yourself in your usual sleep coma."

Finn grinned lazily.

"It's only 11:30. I'm up early by my standards." Kurt smiled a little.

"Good for you."

"You have any plans for the week yet?" Flint ambled into the room, his long limbs stretching out awkwardly in Kurt's desk chair.

"Not really. Probably hang out with the girls. And Blaine."

"Yeah...are you and Blaine..." Finn shrugged a bit, but Kurt shook his head.

"Friends Finn. Two gay guys can be friends you know."

"Yeah, I just thought you liked him, like..."

"Finn, isn't it a bit early in the morning for you to be trying to understand my love life?"

"Hey, you're the one who's always trying to get me to have lady chats with you. I"m just showing an interest." Finn stood up and started back towards the hallway.

Kurt paused for a minute, before deciding to open up a little to his step brother.

"It's not Blaine." Finn stalled at the door, looking confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I mean, Blaine's not my boyfriend."

"Okay. I know." Finn held up his hands in protest.

"No, Finn, I mean Blaine isn't, but I do have a boyfriend." Finn's eyebrows shot up. His mouth twisted into a smile that made Kurt feel something strangely comforting. They'd come a far way in the past two years. It was proof enough that he was even telling Finn about this.

"That's...that's cool Kurt. He's a good guy?"

Kurt nodded firmly.

"Well, you should bring him around sometime."

"He's in Canada right now, but maybe at some point."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go have breakfast."

"Lunch."

"Whatever." Finn paused again. "Hey, does Burt know? About your boyfriend?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Okay. I won't say anything... so you know." Finn's pause broke and he clambered down the stairs, leaving Kurt to unpack his bags.

* * *

Burt slid out from under Kurt's car, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Here." Kurt grabbed a rag from the tool bench and passed it down. It was Sunday afternoon, so the rest of the shop was closed, but the two of them were in to give the Nav a spring tune up.

"Thanks. So uh, how's school going? You guys have your next competition coming up right?"

"Yeah." Kurt climbed onto the work stool as his dad wiped off his hands and leaned against the car. "Regionals is in three weeks. Solo auditions are coming up next week though."

"You going to try out?" Kurt nodded.

"Of course. I doubt I'll get anything, but might as well."

Burt frowned, nudging his son's knee with his hand.

"Hey. You've got a great chance kid. You're a Hummel. Hummels don't give up."

Kurt grinned a bit.

"I know dad. It's just tough competition. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for it."

"Good to hear. So, how about...friends and stuff. How's Blaine and those other guys you keep mentioning?" Kurt crossed his leg, grabbing his ankle.

"Blaine's fine. We're going to hang out this week. Maybe have a sleep over with him and Cedes and Rachel at some point, if that's okay. The other boys are good. A bunch of them are going away with their families for the week."

Burt nodded.

"Let me know when you want to have them over."

Kurt was about to suggest Tuesday night, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, sliding it open. Flint. He couldn't help the smile that slipped over his lips, not even noticing Burt's eyes observing him carefully.

"Kurt! Hi! I'm up in Alberta. I hope home is good. I'll send you an email tonight if I can stay awake after dinner. Moose you! (Canada pun!)" Kurt rolled his eyes. Flint made the worst jokes. He almost felt guilty when he laughed them. Almost. Well, not really.

"You get a message?" Kurt looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, um. Just one of my friends from Dalton. He's in Canada with his family, skiiing or something."

Burt crossed his arms and watched Kurt carefully.

"Do I know him?"

Kurt was fidgeting. His fingers were drumming on his ankle. And Burt knew he needed to be patient. This usually meant that he wanted to tell him something. Mostly. Eventually.

At least they were in the garage. It was private and quiet on a weekend, but it was also kind of an important place for Burt and his son. They'd had a good number of "important talks" in the garage. Burt usually felt like it made him a bit more comfortable, like he was on his home turf at least. And to be honest, he felt like he responded better to the unusual demands of parenting a boy like Kurt when he felt more comfortable.

"He's...a Warbler. You've probably seen him. Flint. Seen Flint."

"Flint...yeah, tall guy. I think you've mentioned him a few times." Kurt's eyes were shifting across the floor. Burt drew his eyebrows together.

"Kiddo, is there something I should know about?"

"I..." Kurt looked down at his hands, trying to gather his words together into some semblance of the English language. His hands flew to his knees, knitting together in a false show of control.

"Dad. I have a boyfriend."

Oh.

Kurt's eyes were wide and he was biting his lips closed like he wanted to prevent any other words from slipping out.

"And that...boyfriend. It's this..." Burt was reeling a little at the news. He knew it was going to happen. At some point. He knew that his son being gay was more than just an abstract concept. But he'd hoped he'd have a while before he'd have to deal with it. A year maybe. Or ten.

"Flint."

Kurt looked at him cautiously, like he was about to keel over at any moment. And Burt smiled, and reached forward to pat his knee.

"Kurt, its okay. I'm okay. This is all-"

"Okay?" Kurt tried and Burt laughed a bit. His son looked a little less terrified. Still a bit mortified, and a little...red in the face, but generally better.

"So is this a new development?"

"It's been a month." Kurt said steadily. Burt nodded.

"What's he like?" His careful eyebrow rose, Kurt's eyes narrowing slightly at his father.

"Really? You actually want to know? You aren't going to threaten his life or lock me in the house til I'm thirty?"

"Do I need to?"

"No, of course not! Flint's great dad. He's...what kind of things do you want to know? I don't want to weird you out by gushing over a guy." Kurt admitted, sounding the slightest bit bitter.

Burt pushed off the hood of the car and wandered over to the mini fridge under the work bench. He grabbed two diet sodas, passing one to Kurt, who clutched it in his hands.

"Kurt, we both know that I flounder a bit over this. But your happiness is the most important thing to me. You know that?"

Kurt nodded, flicking his index finger over the tab of the pop can.

"You tell me whatever you want Kurt."

"He's...amazing. He's from Mansfield and he's got two sisters. He told me that he liked me, and then I asked him out around Valentines Day. And he wears weird socks and likes vintage shopping, and he goes to a nursing home and plays piano for his grandmother, who has Alzheimers."

Burt's eyebrows had risen at the rush of information Kurt had let out.

"Okay. He sounds like a decent guy." Burt fixed Kurt with a bit of a stern look. "You two are being...careful, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened almost comically and his face flushed bright red.

"Dad!"

"Hey. I'm your father, and I have to say what's in your best interest. Now you and this boy..."

"No. No dad." Kurt looked deeply alarmed none the less.

"Kurt-"

"No! We aren't even...just no, okay." Kurt panicked a little. "We aren't...doing that dad."

"Fine. You aren't. But if you do... You will be careful won't you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I know the whole...protection spiel."

Burt smiled a little at his son.

"Kurt. It's more than that."

"Please Dad. I know for a fact that neither of us want to have this conversation."

"Yeah, well we're going to kid, if it kills us. Look, protection is important, yeah, and your health and all that stuff, and you can get that from the clinic. You should. But it's more than that."

Burt shifted a bit, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and prompting him to look up.

"You gotta be careful with you. You're a great kid, and I am so proud of you, and you should be too. You're worth standing up for what you want. Or don't want. And I know that you like him. And from the sounds of it he's a good guy, but...you're both teenage boys. And at some point, one of you is going to be ready for more, and one or both of you is going to feel pressure or say something to get the other to agree to do something. So you gotta be careful. About you. About this." Burt pushed his finger gently to his son's chest. "Cause in the heat of the moment, neither of you are gonna be thinking about it, but its a part of you that's really at risk in all this. And not a lot of people are as careful with that as they are with...other parts."

"I know."

"I just...I never want to see you hurting kid." Kurt let himself lean into his dad's shoulder a little. "But hey-"

Burt wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"It's cool that you've got a good guy. And thanks. For telling me. I want to know what's going on in your life Kurt."

"I wanted to for a while now." Kurt admitted. "I just wasn't sure how to bring it up." Burt gave him another squeeze and stood up straight, dusting his hands off on his coveralls.

"Well, I'm glad you did. And now that I know that, I think we should head back to the house. I've got a rifle to clean."

"Dad!" Kurt hopped off the stool and followed his dad, grabbing their coats of the railing. Burt clapped his back lightly and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Kidding! Kidding. Now come on. Carole said she was going to be making an afternoon snack for when we got back, and I am starving."

"It had better be vegetables!" Kurt retorted, tugging the shop door behind them and twisting the key in the lock. The rest of the nav's tune up could wait.

* * *

Flint rolled over in bed, his forehead colliding with the edge of his laptop. He'd left it on his bed last night. He'd meant to email Kurt, but after a full day on the slopes, and a late dinner, he had crashed epically, still in his thermals.

With a yawn, he rebooted it, and opened up a window. He clicked quickly to his school email. Where there was an email from Kurt. Flint grinned, shifting up to rest his head on his arm.

"Hello. I just want to tell you that your pun was very awful. And it made me laugh. Which lead to me telling my dad about us. I hope that's okay? It may seem like a weird train of events, but I don't really want to explain it right now. Maybe when you get back. It actually wasn't that bad. Awkward. SO AWKWARD! But not too bad.

It's Monday today, in case you've been having so much fun that you've forgotten the days. I'm planning a super awesome sleepover for tomorrow night. I promised Mercedes one while I was home, but it's kinda exploded. Me and Mercedes is now us, Rachel, Tina, Blaine and get this, Wes...yes. I'm making it my mission to get him to submit to a makeover by the end of the night. Apparently, his parents had to cancel out on their trip and no one's at his house, so he's staying with Blaine for the week. You're okay with Blaine being at the sleepover right? I promised him we'd hang out this week. I think he's kinda lonely. We're all going to sleep on the living room floor...although I won't lie, I may sneak up to my bed, because really, it's my house. If it's too weird for you...I can always say it's just a girls' night, and hang out with him the next day or something. I won't lie to you though. I don't really want to. Blaine's important to me.

But so are you. So really...be honest with me? I'll make it work either way.

On a less angsty note, the Navi got its spring check up! Which means it would be in top shape for a trip. What do you think about a shopping trip to Columbus when you get back? I can't believe we haven't gone yet! Let me know what you think.

I should get to bed, and since I haven't got a message from you, I'm guessing you already are. So I hope you're having a good morning, and send me something back.

Your SH."

Flint smiled at the sign off. He couldn't help it. He clicked reply right away, glancing up as Vanessa passed by his doorway with a half asleep wave.

"Good morning! Thanks for the email. It was nice to wake up to. And my pun was awesome! I'm super clever.

I'm totally okay with the various elements of the message you sent. It's cool that your dad knows. My mom knows too, and I still have to tell my dad, but I just haven't had a chance yet. Are we going to have to do meet the parents dinners soon now? I'm totally pulling what Jeff calls my "Eeep!" face. He says it makes me look like a Scooby Doo character. I always just tell him his hair makes him look like he's from dragonball z. I have no idea if you'll get that reference.

As for Blaine, you totally don't need my permission to hang out with your friends Kurt. I trust you, cause you haven't ever given me a reason not to. That, and I don't believe you can physically lie. It would be like a puppy lying! It just isn't right! Basically what I'm saying really badly is that you should just have fun, You've never had a problem with Jeff and my crazy bromance. And I know you and Blaine have history with what happened at your old school. So I'm not going to go all crazy jealous boyfriend on you. I'm going to be super supportive awesome boyfriend. And maybe remind you that I really really like you? You have to let me use just a little guilting when it comes to past flames. It's my inherent weakness as current boyfriend.

Have I mentioned how awesome it is to use that word for us? Boyfriend? If I haven't, you should know that it totally is. Seriously. Say it. Right now. Feels great doesn't it?

The shopping trip sounds great. I'm looking forward to it already!

I should get up and get dressed. Vanessa and Danny and I are going to rent snowboards for the day and try not to get too badly bruised by falling on our butts.

I'll talk to you soon! Have a fun sleepover, and if you get Wes done up, take pics. Lots and lots of blackmail pics.

Your BOYFRIEND!

F.W."

* * *

How had this happened? Kurt sat back on the couch and smiled with just a little disbelief.

His little sleepover plans had blown up, and now he had all six girls from ND, plus Blaine and Wes camped out in his living room. Finn had taken his idea too, and run in the other direction. He and the boys were gong to go paintballing and then crash at Puck's house.

Kurt and the girls had just clambered up and disappeared into the kitchen, where they were periodically releasing peals of laughter.

"Why couldn't I have gone paintballing." Wes groaned, but Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Relax Wesley. How many boys would really be complaining about being stuck in a room with six girls in their pyjamas."

Wes smiled a little.

"How would you know." Blaine just shot back a smile.

"I get the abstract concept if not the actual appeal."

"Hey hobbit and other other Asian. Get over here." Santana was yelling at them from the kitchen doorway. "If you want any say on pizza toppings you have to help make it."

Blaine pushed Wes up.

"Should I be insulted?" Wes asked, looking fairly confused, but still a little intrigued.

"I think that's their way of welcoming us into the tribe. You go. You know what I like."

"Please don't leave me alone with her." Wes joked, standing up and brushing off his clothes, more out of habit than anything. He didn't exactly need to smooth wrinkles out of a tshirt and flannel sleep pants.

As he moved cautiously towards the racket in the other room, Blaine leaned back against the couch. He had a good spot, and didn't really want to give it up.

"Hey. Still protecting the spot?" Kurt appeared from the kitchen and settled down cross-legged next to Blaine. "Here. We made smoothies." Kurt passed him one of the glasses in his hands.

"Did you actually leave Wes all alone in there? I don't think he's ever been alone with that many girls."

Kurt laughed.

"Santana said she'd keep an eye on him."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?" Blaine grinned, sipping through the bendy straw Kurt had put in the drink.

"Isn't he supposed to have a girlfriend?" Kurt countered.

"They broke up." Blaine said conspiratorially. " Don't tell anyone, seriously, but Wes is kinda... uninhibited when it comes to girls. In private at least."

Kurt's eyes widened and he stole a glance towards the kitchen, where a deeply pitched squawk emerged from.

"But he's so..."

"Uptight?"

"You said it, but yes!"

"You know what they always say. It's the quiet ones." Kurt laughed loudly, and Blaine joined in with him. "You know, I really want to thank you for inviting me Kurt. It's really awesome to hang out with you."

"I've missed it." Kurt admitted and Blaine nodded.

"By the way, awesome smoothie."

"It's the greek yogurt. It's really good for you too." Blaine observed the glass approvingly.

"Cool."

"Guys! A hand?" The smiled at each other at Wes' plaintive call from the other room.

"Seriously Wes? They're just girls!" Kurt teased as he offered Blaine a hand up and headed back to the kitchen.

"Just girls? Honey, I know you did not just say that!" Blaine couldn't help it. He broke out in laughter again at Mercedes' protest. At least until Santana heard him and shot back a "what are you laughing at chuckles?"

It was strangely less threatening when he saw that she was holding his friend against the floor while Quinn carefully smoothed an organic facial mask over his forehead.

"Blaine? Could you do something please!" Blaine nodded furtively and the girls looked up in disappointment, assuming he was about to stop their teasing assault.

"Of course. Kurt! I'm going to go grab my camera. Help the girls."

"Anderson! So help me, you'd better sleep with one eye open tonight."

* * *

He was in line at the lodge to grab some lunch and a hot chocolate when his phone buzzed. Flint grinned at the message from Kurt.

"Flint. You were frighteningly accurate. See attached pic for Wes as swamp monster. And doing his best impression of your cuddle sloth mode with San! She doesn't seem to mind. Totally saw her slip him her number." Flint laughed at the image of a wincing Wes covered in what looked like guac, and pic of him and Kurt's friend curled up on the couch which was actually kinda cute. Hopefully Wes wouldn't burn through her like he did with the other girls. Yeah. Worst kept secret at Dalton. Wes was a total floozy.

His thumbs typed quickly as he responded.

"Nice pics! Hope your friend can handle our friend. Be on the slopes all day, so don't worry if I don't message back or anything. Have a good day!"

* * *

At lunch on Thursday, Flint was getting tired of his sister begging off from skiing or going to the lodge for a game of pool in favour of reading her textbooks.

"Come on Nessa! Relax a bit. You already spent the whole morning doing homework."

"Yeah well college is hard. I already spent my actual spring break doing work and now I'm missing classes."

"Then you might as well make it worthwhile! I'll race you down the hill, and if you win, I'm buying hot drinks at the lodge tonight. Deal?"

"Ugh, fine." Vanessa gave in, but Flint could see the reluctant smile on her face. "I'd offer to buy if you win, but there's really no point. We both know you're going to lose. Come on." She pushed off from the table and headed for the door, and Flint followed in her tracks.

* * *

He could see Vanessa's bright blue jacket out of the corner of his eye. He tucked down further through the wide curve that opened onto the main slope. He'd have to cut along the emptier edges of the track if he wanted to win. Vanessa was a faster turner, and would be able to travel a more populated and smoother part of the hill.

They were neck and neck when a flash of red caught Flint's attention a few yards ahead of him.

"Shit."

He carved hard to the right to avoid the kid splayed in his way, blocked to his left by a woman coming to help.

Right however, was the edge of the track, and a plastic orange fence was the only guard between him and a stand of trees. Flint tried to grind to a stop, but skidded over a patch of ice. He lost his poles and one of his skis behind him, only to be tugged to a stop when his other ski caught in the fence. It whipped him around with his momentum and his leg smacked against a trunk, but it saved him from hitting the trees straight on.

"Flint! FLINT!" He shook out his head and pushed his goggles back, blinking at the brightness of the sun off the snow. Vanessa must have seen him wipeout, because that was definitely her voice shouting at him. Sitting up, he could see her pop off her skis, digging them upright in the snow, and run clumsily back up the hill to him.

"Flint! Are you okay!"

He tried to move, but one leg was at an uncomfortable angle, still caught in the fence.

"I'm fine Nessa." He called out, but she still crouched down in the snow as soon as she got to him and grabbed his face to check his pupils. Stupid pre-med.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, just my leg. The one without the ski. Can you release my boot from the one in the fence?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Vanessa shifted around and popped the boot out of its bindings. Flint groaned as he was able to readjust, and tried to stand up on his own.

"Ow! Son of a-" He gritted his teeth as soon as he put pressure on the leg that had made contact with the trees, and sat back down in the snow, hard.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He and Vanessa both looked up, seeing a ski patrol member standing by the child who had fallen and their parent.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman called out. "He's not supposed to be on this run. I told you you weren't supposed to be on this run Daniel!" She scolded the boy, but was still hugging him tightly.

"It's okay." Flint called back, trying to roll up his pant and see his leg, but Vanessa pushed his hands away.

"You'll only make it worse. And we could use a hand please!" She shouted to the patrolman. "I think my brother's gonna need some help."

"Vanessa, stop being so ridiculous. I'm fine." As the patroller made sure the other family was okay and started towards them, Vanessa just raised an eyebrow and poked at his shin.

"Holy sweet heavenly- OW. What did you do that for!" She just waved off his complaints.

"You need help, now stop being such a boy about it. Hi." Flint crossed his arms, glaring at her as the patroller called out on his radio for the sled.

* * *

It was ten and even though he didn't have to be up for anything, Kurt had decided to go to bed. He had hoped to hear from Flint at some point, but his phone and email had been quiet all day. He was probably just busy. And it wasn't like Kurt couldn't go a day without his boyfriend checking in. He just preferred not to.

He had just brushed his teeth when the cool light and buzz of his phone alerted him to a text. Kurt grabbed it off the side table and flopped back onto the bed. It wasn't a usual text, there were no words, just an image. Kurt squinted at his screen.

"What?" It looked like a crude sketch of a sad face on a rough white background and "Don't be mad" in wobbly looking writing that was familiar to Flint's sharp scratch. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Another text popped up, the sender labelled as Flint Wilson. Hopefully this would clear things up.

It did.

"Oh my- What!" Kurt clapped his mouth shut after his disbelieving yelp had already escaped.

"Kurt? Everything okay?" Burt's voice called up from the base of the stairs.

"Yeah! Sorry, no, it's all..." Kurt dropped off and grumbled to himself, staring at the screen. "I can't believe this."

The second text had a picture as well. Of Flint. In a heavy wool shawl neck sweater. With his own real life sad face. And a plaster cast up to the knee of his left foot.

Kurt pushed at the options on his screen sharply, his arm crossing tightly over his chest as he held it up to his ear. It was ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt was relieved to hear Flint's voice was upbeat as usual and not tinged with pain or anything.

"What did you do to yourself!"

A little laugh from the other end riled Kurt up all the more, but Flint didn't seem to be in a rush to explain anything.

"Oh hi. It's nice to hear from you too."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Kurt, I'm fine." Flint said evenly, but he knew that back in Ohio, Kurt would be having a little bit of a fit over this.

"No, fine doesn't require a cast."

"It was just an accident when I was on the hill. Tried a double back flip off a mogul." Flint teased. But he regretted it right away when he heard the little pull in the other boy's voice.

"That's not funny! You could have killed yourself! Did Sonny Bono teach you nothing!"

"Kurt, I'm kidding. I wasn't doing flips or playing football or juggling or anything. I just had a little kid wipe out in front of me and I had to swerve so I didn't hurt him. Except I swerved into a tree. With my leg."

"Flint..." He remembered Kurt telling him about his dad being in hospital, and how he had to look after him. Kurt was pretty good at caring for people. But he was also really good at worrying, and Flint didn't want him to.

"Hey, I'm fine Kurt. I got a sled ride down the hill behind the patrol snowmobile. And the nurse at the hospital gave me a lollipop for being brave."

A little sigh was enough for him to know that his soft humour had soothed Kurt a little.

"Can you walk at all?"

Flint looked down at his foot sadly. He wiggled his bare toes and winced at the pain.

"I'm on crutches for a while. In the cast for six to eight weeks."

"Six to eight...but regionals is in-" The drop in Kurt's tone meant that he had figured out what Flint had himself two hours ago as he was being wheeled from the hospital.

"Three weeks. I know."

"Oh, Wes is going to murder you." Kurt groaned. "You won't be able to do the choreography with a cast on."

"Yeah. I already thought about that. I'm going to be sending him an email in a bit. And I'll need you to defend me when we get back. I can't even run away and I'll only be able to fend him off with my crutches for so long."

"But you were looking forward to regionals! Maybe we can change some of the choreography around..."

"Kurt, it's okay. I want to be out there on stage, but our best chance for me to be there with you guys at nationals is to hang back for this one."

"Babe..." Flint smiled at the soft, sympathetic intonation in Kurt's voice. It kinda made his stomach swirl, even miles away from him.

"Hey, at least this way I can break out that sparkly bristol board sign I've been planning for when you get the solo."

Kurt laughed, but he shook his head.

"I don't have a solo Flint. Tryouts aren't even til we get back, and my chances are slim to nil."

"You're chances are great. Just like you. Your voice is amazing Kurt. If you pick the right song, I guarantee you'll get a spot for regionals." Kurt smiled.

"You're biased."

"Maybe. But you're still amazing."

"When are you getting back?" Kurt asked, a little embarrassed at Flint's praise, even though he was alone in his room.

"Plans are the same. We'll be back tomorrow night. Are you free on the weekend?"

Kurt stretched out a bit on his bed, yawning.

"Yeah, no major plans as of yet. I think dinner with the family on Sunday night this week before I head back to Dalton."

"Cool. Dyou wanna hang out then?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I do. Why don't you call me on Saturday and we'll see how you're feeling with the leg."

Flint rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm fine. Really."

He smiled a bit at the huff that came across the line.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed now."

"Come on, don't be angry." Flint protested, listening to what was probably the rustle of Kurt's sheets. The soft thump was likely Kurt's head finding its place on the pillow. He slouched down a bit in his own chair, hugging one of the throw pillows to his chest, and glancing around to make sure he had some privacy.

"I've missed you." Flint murmured, picking at the pleating on the cushion.

"That's not fair." Kurt groaned slightly. "I'm trying to be upset with you."

"Did..." Flint paused, too unsure of himself to ask what he wanted. He heard Kurt shift in his bed, and opened his mouth to try again.

"Of course I miss you." Kurt whispered into the phone. "Don't be stupid."

"Okay."

"And...just get home safe okay? Nothing else broken?"

"I'll do my best."

"Okay...I guess I should get some sleep. You should too."

"Yes nurse."

"G'night."

"Night sweetheart." He revelled for a moment in the happy hum that Kurt gave at his words, before carefully closing his phone and placing it on the end table.

"You two are just adorable." Flint looked over his shoulder to see Vanessa leaning in the dark doorway of the kitchen.

"Leave me alone Ness." He groaned, anticipating the teasing onslaught that was about to come. But instead the room was silent, except for the slight creak of the floor as Vanessa shifted her weight.

"I was going to make tea. Would you like some?"

Flint looked at her in surprise, but let his eyebrows drop when he saw the quiet smile on her face.

"Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Yes, the skiing accident is delightfully cliche, but it must be rectified by the fact that it totally happens in real life. I have an orange safety fence to which I owe a debt of gratitude to back that up. Anyways, its time for the boys to be reunited. I'm glad you seemed to enjoy their nonconventional means of talking while separated, but its time to get back to some face to face. Enjoy! And thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope the boys can brighten your day.

* * *

"Hey dad, do you mind if I go out for the afternoon?" Kurt already had his coat on and his keys in his hand, so the question was really perfunctory. But it was also the polite thing to do.

Burt looked up from the kitchen table where he was looking over a stack of bills and his balance book for the shop.

"Yeah, that's fine. Carole's working all day, and I'll just be here updating the books for the garage. Where are you headed off to?"

Kurt glanced over at the fridge for a moment, pondering the arrangement of magnets absently. He was trying to stop his mouth from twisting into a smile, which really only left him looking a bit weird.

"Um, Flint's back from his trip, actually. I said that I'd taking him shopping for new shorts."

"A bit early for that, don't you think?" Burt glanced out the window, making sure it was still as cold as it had been when he'd gone out to get milk this morning.

"Unless it's done with boots, I agree, but that really wouldn't work on him." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the idea. Flint had been right. Some people could wear a look, and some couldn't. The shorts and boot look, like Kurt had worn on his first trip to Dalton, would look ridiculous on the taller, sturdier boy.

Burt still looked lost as to why his son was taking his boyfriend shopping for summerwear.

"It's cause he had an accident skiing and broke his leg. He's fine, but he needs some new uniform pants that will fit over his cast and some shorts he can just wear around dorm halls. They'll be easier. Anyways," Kurt waved off the explanation. "All the cruise collections are out right now, so it's a perfect time of year to pick out shorts. We should be able to find some good deals."

Burt looked nonplussed at best, but just shrugged.

"Sounds good. I want you back by dinner though."

"Kay." Kurt smiled. "I have my phone." He called over his shoulder, heading out towards the front door.

* * *

Kurt had insisted on driving all the way to Flint's to pick him up. Even though Flint had argued that he could drive his automatic with just his good right foot.

Kurt's sat-nav had lead him correctly to a tall red brick house with a colonial facade and wide wrap-around porches on the first and second floors. It was a bit of an unusual look for Ohio.

Flint was sitting out on the front steps, waiting. As soon as he parked and stepped out of the car, Kurt was scolding him.

"I didn't want to believe it, but I guess it's true." Kurt look dismayed as Flint stood up with a bit of a hop and tucked his crutches under his arms. "How is it? Are you sure you're okay to go shopping?" He hovered around the boy as he moved towards the passenger side. Flint just laughed a little.

"Kurt, I'm fine, really."

In truth, his leg was a bit sore, but he sure as heck wasn't cancelling out. And he really did need to get some clothes to wear so his mom didn't take a pair of scissors to the left leg of his favourite jeans.

Kurt opened the door for him, and Flint managed to climb into the seat, taking the crutches and tucking them next to his bad leg. Just as the other boy shifted to close the door and move to the driver's side Flint let out a dull "oh."

Kurt turned, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot something." Flint replied, doing his best to keep a straight face and look concerned. "Can you just-" Flint motioned for a hand and Kurt quickly moved forwards to help him.

Flint had a slightly different idea though. As soon as he was close enough, Flint reached out, and instead of grasping for support, he reached out a finger and hooked it into Kurt's collar. He pulled Kurt forward carefully and tipped his head, leaning in to press his lips to the other boy's.

Flint pulled back with a smile.

"There. Better." He was sure his grin looked pretty stupid, but Kurt didn't stop him as he leant back in for another kiss. Kurt was the first to pull away this time, his head ducking down, his cheeks pink and his finger coming up to scratch faintly at his lower lip.

"Are your parents around?" Kurt asked, clearly feeling a little self-conscious, even hidden behind the car door. Flint reached out and grabbed his hand, knitting their fingers together.

"Driving Vanessa back to school. They left twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt relaxed a little. Flint could see his shoulders drop, and he began to respond a little to Flint's soft, encouraging kisses. He giggled at the slight tickle of Flint's exhalation against the nape of his neck as he kissed Kurt's skin lightly.

The bright smile this brought to Flint's face seemed to do something effective, because Kurt's mouth was suddenly on his, a hand running the line from the top of his jaw to rest along his cheek and deepen the kiss.

Flint let out a satisfied hum as he pulled away.

"Awesome." Kurt just rolled his eyes and stepped back, making sure all of Flint and his extra accessories were inside before he shut the door. But he was smiling all the way to the outlet mall.

* * *

They had already picked up a pair of cargo shorts that Kurt had deemed "utilitarian, but acceptable," a pair of looser cut jeans that still managed to "fit quite well in the back," and a pair of black shorts that were plain, but well cut.

They had stopped for a coffee and were sipping them outside in the cool air, leaning against one of the large cement planters. Flint had just told Kurt about the wonders of poutine and ketchup chips in Canada, and how he, Danny and Vanessa had gone out one night to hear live music at one of the resort venues.

"I missed you." Kurt grinned widely, dipping his head to touch lightly against Flint's shoulder.

His touch was cut short by a jarring knock as a stocky looking boy collided with Kurt's shoulder.

Instead of murmuring an apology, he stopped and stared at the two of them, his mouth down-turned.

"Why don't you watch where you're standing fa-"

Flint didn't wait for him to finish the word. He didn't want to hear it. He shifted forwards as much as he could on his leg, shielding Kurt a little.

"Just so you know, I broke this foot putting it up the ass of the last guy who said something stupid to my boyfriend. Why don't you keep walking."

The boy just sort of stared for a moment before he moved on, tucking his chin down into his hoodie. Flint grunted a bit in discomfort as he shifted his weight back and tried to take the pressure off his cast.

"That was awfully cro-magnon of you." Kurt snorted. Flint frowned and stared back at the unexpected words.

"Sorry, am I not supposed to stand up for us?" Flint shot back defensively.

"You should have just ignored it. Things could have gotten physical."

"So. I'm not weak Kurt."

"You're being ridiculous." Kurt hissed. Flint wanted to look irritated, but leaning on crutches, staring over at the reproving boy surrounded with shopping bags, he just felt petulant.

"You think I can't defend you like that?"

Ugh. What was he saying? Flint would kick himself if it wouldn't be incredibly painful one way or another. But he couldn't help it. He had seen Kurt wince when that word had hit. And it made him angry.

"I think one good push could make you topple over." Kurt shot back, shooting a glance at Flint's cast. "And to be honest, I don't particularly care whether you can or not! I asked you out to be my boyfriend Flint, not my bodyguard."

Flint gritted his teeth together tightly for a minute before struggling unsteadily to the bench nearby. Kurt came and sat next to him as he leaned his crutches against the slats.

Flint rested his elbows on his knees, clutching his hands together tightly as he searched for the way to explain this to the other boy.

"Kurt, look...you always make me feel so...you act like the head bitch sometimes, but really you're so...gentle inside." Flint leaned heavily on the back of the bench so he could reach forward and rub a knuckle softly over Kurt's temple. He tried to take a deep breath into his lungs. "You make me want to be like that. But... truth is I'm still kinda a...scrapper, Kurt. Underneath the lovely Dalton polished front, I'm a lot of rough edges. I wrestle with Jeff, and I've been known to slide tackle pretty hard in soccer, or charge the plate when I'm playing ball, and I'm gonna do stupid things sometimes, and I might get into a fight. But I'll promise that I won't go looking for them. I don't do that. I just don't want you hurt."

"What and you think I want you to get hurt?" Kurt shot back, looking a little sad and frustrated.

"No."

"Then you have to stop this. I don't want to argue with you, I want my sweet Flint back." Kurt screwed his face up a little. Flint pushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"Don't be mad." He murmured. Kurt looked at him determinedly.

"I'm not. Not really. I'm scared to be honest."

"I scared you?" Kurt shook his head immediately, hating the timidity in Flint's voice at the thought.

"Baby," Kurt whispered the soft pet name and reached out, running just one fingertip over the back of Flint's hand as it sat on the seat between them. "You don't know how great I think it is that you have a family that loves you, and that you've always gone to schools that have protected you from some of the terrible things people can say and do...but I know better. My family loved me yeah, but people have said things, they've thrown me in dumpsters and against lockers, threatened me. Babe, there are people out there who are serious about hurting us."

Kurt's stomach hurt at the deep frown and heavy realization in Flint's face.

"I'm not trying to scare you. But I want to protect you too." Kurt continued, pressing softly over the tip of Flint's index finger. Flint might not always be the most docile of boys, and he may have had those rough edges he had mentioned, but there was something in him that Kurt was beginning to be fiercely defensive of. He had a...it sounded stupid to say purity, maybe it was more an optimism...that Kurt wished he could capture. He didn't want to take that from the other boy, but it would be so much worse to see it stolen by someone else's words or hands.

"Okay. Okay, I get it." Flint finally said firmly. His finger lifted and tapped Kurt back. "I didn't think of it like that."

"I know. I like that about you." Kurt admitted, and in truth it confused Flint a bit, but he really didn't want anymore serious talk right now. He wanted laughing and teasing and maybe a bit of kissing.

"Come on. Let's get back to shopping. I'll try on any outfit you want." Flint offered, slowly rising back to his feet and adjusting his crutches under his arms.

* * *

"I'm not coming out."

"Really Flint, I think its a bit late for that." Kurt teased, tapping on the door. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

"No. I look ridiculous Kurt. Can't you find me something else? Please."

Kurt huffed in exaggeration.

"At least let me come inside and see. I can't make the proper adjustments to my styling if I don't know what isn't working."

Flint was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh and the lock bar slid back.

"Fine. But I warned you." Kurt slipped into the change room and couldn't help letting out a snort.

Flint glared at him in the mirror.

"Well...they fit over your cast." Kurt tried.

"I look like a Saturday Night Fever reject." Flint deadpanned, looking down at the dark jeans that flared weirdly at the knee. "And this shirt shows way too much." He shifted uncomfortable in the tight v-necked tee. It showed every part of him that wasn't particularly perfectly toned. He wasn't too vain, but this shirt was ridiculous.

"To be honest, I really only picked this to see if you'd try it on for me." Kurt admitted, still observing the pants with slight disbelief and considerable amusement. "They are absolutely awful pants... And they make your butt look flat. Which is a crime."

Kurt threw out the last comment with a wicked smile as he slipped back outside. Two new items were quickly slung over the top of the door.

"Here. These should actually look good."

"You're a tease." Flint grumbled, hearing Kurt's laughter from the other side.

The new outfit was a vast improvement. The plaid shirt was fitted, not vacuum sealed like the other top, and pushed up comfortably to his elbows.

"The pants should be fine. It's a standard trouser fit, but the legs fall a bit straighter than usual from the hip. Should be fine over the cast."

Kurt was right.

The black pants were comfortable, while still being presentable if he had to go somewhere nicer. They'd actually look good with a set of suspenders that he had back in his dorm room. Maybe he could convince Kurt to go out for dinner soon or something.

"Can I see?" Flint slid the lock open and stepped out without protesting this time. Kurt's eye was appraising before it was appreciative.

"I am really good at this." Kurt said smugly, fingering the top button of Flint's shirt in an entirely distracting way. "Go change back. We still need to go by the school tailors and see what he can do for you."

* * *

"Wow. You actually did break your leg skiing. You're like a walking cliche." Jeff commented. He had come back to Dalton that morning and was only just seeing Flint at lunch.

"Hobbling cliche thanks," Flint grunted in frustration as one of the crutches caught on the leg of a chair. The rush job from the school outfitter's meant that he at least had a couple pair of altered uniform pants, but all the walking from Saturday had caught up with him, and he had been feeling achy and uncomfortable all morning.

"I should have just run the kid over. This sucks."

He fell heavily into the chair, pushing out the seat next to him so he could rest his leg on it.

"Hi!" Kurt grinned and set his tray down lightly on the other side of the table.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hmph." Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking from Flint to Jeff, who just shook his head.

"Don't mind him. He's in a bitchy mood."

"Go feck yourself." Flint shot at his friend darkly.

"Flint." Kurt's voice was reproving, and he felt a spark of guilt, but then the ache in his leg throbbed dully, and he went back to not caring.

"What."

Blaine had been about to sit down next to Kurt, but stalled when he saw Kurt's reaction. Oh wow. Kurt had his scary-ass bitch face on. Jeff seemed a little spooked as well.

"Jeff, Blaine, why don't you guys go grab some dessert." There was a scrape of chair legs as the two boys booted it away from the table. Kurt folded his hands together on the table and leaned forwards.

"Okay. I get it. You're in pain, and its making you irritable, but there really isn't any need for you to be a complete ass to your friends. They're just trying to help."

Flint slumped a little more at Kurt's sharp words, sending him a guilty glance for a moment.

"I know."

Kurt let his expression soften. He pushed out of his chair and rounded the table to perch on the edge of Jeff's seat.

"Hey. Look at me." Flint's frowning face looked up reluctantly at the boy beside him. "Make it through the day, and after school I promise to take care of you. "

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Although I may make you sit through all my ideas for solo auditions."

"Fine." Kurt observed the miserable looking boy next to him. He let out a low sigh and grabbed Flint's near hand under the table.

"I know how you feel about public stuff, but can I give you a kiss on the cheek? Maybe make you feel better?"

Flint looked at the other boy, still trying to keep up his facade of anger, when really he was just sore and irritable. But it wobbled a bit when he saw Kurt's ducked head watching him carefully, and when he felt Kurt's thumb smooth over his palm firmly.

"Yeah." It was barely a mumble, but Kurt seemed to have heard it, as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against Flint's cheek.

Flint's gut heaved a little in affection and discomfort as Kurt pulled away and stood to return to the other side of the table.

"Now, can Jeff and Blaine come back and you'll play well with others?"

Flint nodded. With an all clear wave from Kurt, the other two boys returned to the table.

Flint looked up, a little bit sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'm bad company." Blaine waved it off and Jeff just shrugged.

"I'm used to your little mood swings by now. No worries. Here. We got you pudding." Jeff slid over the peace offering which made Flint's smile emerge just a little.

Kurt scoffed good naturedly.

"So wait, pudding gets a smile, but a kiss from me gets nothing?"

* * *

"I have dance, so I'll see you guys later. Feel better Flint. Please, please feel better." Jeff finished under his breath, making Kurt stifle a laugh he didn't want to explain to Flint.

"This sucks!" Flint groaned, lowering himself towards the bed halfway before just falling the rest of the way.

"You are terrible at being an invalid." Kurt scolded, nudging Flint over and grabbing all the pillows. "In my experience, most guys are awful at it though, so don't feel too bad."

"Gee thanks." Flint shifted to let Kurt pile his pillows in the corner of the wall and the headboard.

Kurt shot him a smile nonetheless.

"Admittedly you're better than Finn or my dad. Taking care of my dad after his heart attack...he just refused to rest properly. I threatened to lock all his shoes in my closet so he couldn't go to the garage. And the last time Finn had a cold, I almost smothered him to death in his sleep. He spent ten consecutive hours rolling around on the couch and moaning about how sore his throat was." As he spoke, Kurt gently pressed Flint back so that he sat against the pillows, adjusting the bedding into a sort of nest further down. Adding one of the pillows, he lifted Flint's cast and rested it carefully on top.

"Are you comfortable?" Flint gave a bit of a reluctant smile.

"Yeah. Thanks. You're actually pretty good at this, you know." Kurt just smiled, and wandered over to Flint's desk to get his laptop, trailing the power cord behind him. Kurt planted himself firmly on the open space of the bed and put the computer on top of his legs.

"Dyou want a drink or anything?" Kurt inquired. Flint shook his head. The moment Kurt was distracted in pulling up an episode of Mad Men though, Flint sighed a bit. Admittedly, he had been a huge pain in the ass all day, but he was in pain, and frustrated by his reduced mobility, and it was really starting to hit him that he would miss out on regionals this year, which was really actually quite crappy. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Kurt, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey." Kurt pressed play and leaned back, letting himself rest against Flint's chest. Flint let one of his hands rub softly over Kurt's arm. "Thanks for putting up with me today. I'll try to be in a better mood."

"It's okay. Everyone has off days." Kurt said quietly, hugging Flint's arm to his chest. "Though I should warn you, when mine comes, you'd better be equally forgiving, cause I can be a huge bitch."

Flint grinned.

"Aw, but you're so sweet and caring!" Flint countered, burying his nose in the joint of Kurt's neck. "Hmmmmmm."

The hum tickled Kurt a little and he squirmed, only managing to press closer to Flint's side.

"I missed this. I admit it, I'm a total cuddle whore. Maybe that's why I've been in such a bad mood. Results of a week long cuddle withdrawl." Flint pondered.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kurt snorted. Flint frowned at the slight disbelief that still filtered into Kurt's voice sometimes when Flint vocalized his physical interest for him.

"Why?"

"Dunno," Kurt shrugged a little. Flint frowned and pulled Kurt into his arms a little bit tighter. If Kurt didn't believe his words, maybe he'd be more receptive to touch. He ducked his head closer to Kurt's.

"Have I told you yet that you smell amazing?" Flint's voice was low, his lips just barely pressing forwards against the skin behind Kurt's ear.

"Flint..."

"I did miss you." Flint's hands played with Kurt's uniform shirt a little, subtly untucking it from his trousers. "All of you Kurt. I missed your voice and your teasing. And your face. And your hands. And your collarbones, which I will admit, are killer, and I may be a little obsessed with." Flint lifted one hand and ran it over the dips in front of his shoulders.

Kurt swallowed, and his eyes caught on the cast on Flint's leg, resting on the pile of bedding. He pulled away a little.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Kurt caught Flint's eye, thankfully noticing the slightly apprehensive expression that sprung up.  
"Oh."

Flint's intent stumbled for a moment.

Maybe Kurt hadn't missed him like he had missed Kurt. Maybe he was second guessing being with Flint after a week apart, or maybe...Blaine...or...

Kurt knew he had to reassure him. He wasn't exactly sure where Flint's mind was going right now, but it didn't look like it was heading towards the conclusions Kurt had intended.

"I imagine that your doctor said something about no strenuous activity. I don't want you in any more pain than you already are."

Kurt felt his breath smooth out a little as the warm spark flowed back into Flint's gaze.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Flint teased, raising an eyebrow at the other boy. "I was just aiming for some kissing. I don't think making out is going to put too much stress on my leg."

"I guess not." Kurt said reluctantly, looking down at Flint's cast.

"Come on...don't you want to kiss me?" Flint murmured, his eyes flitting from Kurt's to his lips.

"Um..." Flint let his fingers dig under Kurt's oxford and press against the warm skin of his waist.

"You've put up with me all day, and now you're taking care of me. Let me return the favour." Flint squeezed his hand softly over Kurt's side and nuzzled into the join between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"Why do I feel like this isn't completely selfless?" Kurt teased reluctantly, tilting his head to the side a little more.

"Cause you're hot, and I like it." Flint murmured against his skin, sending him a wicked grin. Kurt felt a little guilty still, thinking back to what his dad had said about feeling pressure to do something for the other boy.

"You don't have to do anything, you know." Kurt insisted. "I want to look after you because I care about you. Not in exchange for anything."

Flint smiled a little, and almost laughed a bit, before he just hugged Kurt tightly.

"It's really...That makes me...It's amazing to me that you care about me. Like that. Good, great amazing." Flint's genuine tone made Kurt smile.

"But Kurt...It's been more than a week since either of us has actually touched each other. And to be straight with you, cast or no cast, I really want to just kiss you until you stop talking about feelings right now." Flint's hands skillfully manoeuvred around Kurt's waist, pressing and encouraging him to turn around and lie on the bed.

Kurt found himself looking over at his boyfriend, who's face was open and honest, but also seemed to be skimming over his body in appreciation. Kurt felt a flash of discomfort and self-conciousness, before a flush of heat washed it away. Flint...wanted him. And while that was sexy as heck, it was also really sweet to Kurt in a way he couldn't really explain.

"Oh. Okay." Kurt relented, finally letting his hands reach out for Flint in a way that was more caressing than caring.

Flint was warm, and solid, and near, and Kurt really liked that. He shifted, his lower and upper body twisting so that he could rest one arm on Flint's chest without having his legs knock against the cast.

"C'mere. Please." Flint breathed out and the slight neediness in his tone dragged Kurt in. He moved his hand from Flint's chest to his neck and pressed a kiss against Flint's lips. Flint grinned into it, almost immediately raising the stakes as he readjusted so he could suck a little on Kurt's lower lip. As soon as he released it, Kurt pushed forwards, being insistent with Flint with his tongue and mouth.

"Kurt." Flint panted between open kisses. "Oh, honey, you're way too good at that." Flint groaned as Kurt's teeth scraped so lightly against his skin. "Oh damn honey, yeah..." Kurt had taken Flint's encouraging words and tried to be brave, exploring whether or not his boyfriend was okay with him sucking gently on the skin of his neck. From the reaction he was getting, it seemed to be going well.

Kurt was possibly leaving a hickey on his neck, although Flint wasn't sure if he was aware of it. To be honest, it would be covered by his school shirt, so he really didn't care. Especially because it felt fecking amazing. So good he pretty much stopped noticing where his hands were. They skimmed back and forth from the nape of Kurt's neck, massaging softly there, and down to press an open palm against Kurt's hip. So far between them, contact had been very much...above the belt. But Flint just couldn't help it. His right hand was tucked around Kurt's waist. So close...

Flint felt a tiny nip at his neck from Kurt spark a shiver through his body and he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to be a gentleman. He wanted to treat Kurt with all the respect and consideration and courtesy he deserved. But to be honest, the way his boyfriend was experimentally kissing and just barely running his tongue over his ear was pretty much frying the control board for his morals. Flint's hand dipped slowly to Kurt's lower back, tracing low passing circles.

At least, until Kurt's hand left his jaw line and scratched slightly over his chest. Flint felt all the air drain from his chest and with a hot surge, his hand slipped over Kurt's ass, resting gently there and pulling Kurt closer to him.

The other boy gasped into his mouth and Flint couldn't help the way his hand flexed over the back pocket of Kurt's school trousers. But his eyes caught Kurt's warily.

"Sorry, is that okay?" Flint breathed heavily, looking at Kurt with concern. The other boy just sort of nodded jerkily, before diving back into their heavy make out session with renewed enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Totally...totally..." Kurt squirmed a little at the way he was pressed into Flint's hip by his hand, letting out a little noise that was neither upset nor satisfied. "...okay baby."

Kurt shifted a bit to keep his hips from aligning too closely with his boyfriend's.

Their kissing was getting a little messy, but that wasn't really a problem for either of them. Neither of them were speaking, just letting out little gasps and heavy pants. Kurt's hand had found it's way under Flint's oxford and undershirt, fingers raking slowly from ribs to waistband. Flint's hand was tucked into Kurt's back pocket, revelling in this new boundary Kurt allowed him.

He could do this for hours and hours and- oh.

"Oh!" Flint let out unexpectedly, his eyes snapping down as Kurt's own movements stalled.

Kurt's wandering hand had dragged his forearm a little close to the midline of Flint's pants, brushing against him. Kurt's eyes widened at the tented trouser front he hadn't really noticed while he had been focusing on Flint's mouth and neck, nor had a chance to see in the past. It was...a little fascinating. Kind of scary. And almost... impressive. He had...caused...that. He had turned Flint on?

He really shouldn't have been so surprised. He was pretty hard himself, but he was lying on his front, pressed against the innocuous Dalton mattress beneath them. And while Flint had admitted before that Kurt...did this to him...there was really something else to actually seeing the evidence.

Kurt felt a little pervy, but he was also almost fascinated. And so he didn't notice the way that Flint's ears lit up red at his staring, and the way he seemed to get more and more unnerved as Kurt didn't say anything. Flint was thoroughly embarrassed, but his attempt to roll over away from Kurt was ruined by the anchoring weight of his cast. So instead he huffed in frustration and squeezed his eyes shut, just hoping that it would go away quickly. His hand had drawn back from Kurt's pocket and fisted a little desperately in the sheets.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He murmured, ignoring everything around him, including the shift in the mattress beside him.

"Is that...for me?" Kurt ventured hesitantly.

"You're the one I'm in bed with aren't you." Flint replied shortly. Kurt wasn't sure how to make Flint feel better without being incredibly awkward, so he just went for the only half sane idea in his head.

"You know...you don't need to play so hard to get all the time. I want you too." Kurt whispered, shifting to lie on his side. He refused to look down, or directly in Flint's eyes, instead staring at a point just over his shoulder to avoid just...exploding with embarrassment. Flint finally opened his eyes and looked to Kurt with confusion. Until his gaze shifted lower to see Kurt in the same state as him.

"Oh..." Flint's voice was more of an exhalation than a real word. "Oh wow."

"Yeah..." Kurt swallowed, shifting to pull his leg up and shield himself from view. He moved so that he could only see Flint from the waist up.

"Should we?" Kurt frowned. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he was suggesting. He wanted to pass off the directing of their next move to Flint , no matter how cheap it was to pawn off the decision.

"Cool off?" Flint admitted, guessing a little at what Kurt was suggesting. Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah. Yeah probably." Flint sighed, ending it in a breathy laugh. Why were they practising restraint when they were both clearly raring to just go at it? Flint looked down at Kurt, whose head was lying on his arms, eyes watching Flint through his lashes. Oh. Right. Cause Kurt was amazing.

Stupid amazing Kurt.

Flint reached out and smoothed back the other boy's hair gently.

"We should...cool off." Kurt gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"Why don't I go grab some dinner to bring up to you, and then we can watch Mad Men or something until Jeff gets back."

Flint nodded.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry." Kurt rose from the bed and grabbed his coat, clutching it against his chest for modesty.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit then."

"Kay. Take your time." Flint threw out there. He didn't know about Kurt, but their make out sessions were progressively increasing the need for personal relief afterwards. And the night after. And sometimes in the shower the next day if Jeff had left the room already. Kurt gave him a quick kiss and seemed to rush from the room more quickly than necessary.

Flint smiled at his retreating footsteps outside the door for a moment. At least until his tongue ran over his dry lips and he could taste...Kurt. His problem came right back to the centre of his mind right away.

Jeff wasn't due back for another hour or so, but Flint wasn't going to risk another embarrassing episode for the two of them for the want of a locked door.

True, his wobbling journey from the bed to the door and back with one stiff leg and...well...yeah ...other issues, made things interesting. But at least afterwards he could lay back in his bed that smelled like Kurt and was still warm from his body and let go some of his teenaged tension a little.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hopefully I haven't frustrated everyone too too much with the slow pace the boys are taking...but don't worry. They'll get there...

On a related and spoilery note, this fic will be bumped up a bit ratings wise, so if you're not formally tracking it, it will be found under M rating soon if you're looking for it.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think! Every review makes me happy, yes, but it also helps shape the story. Sometimes they just work their way in. Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday bromance night in the Wilson/Shapiro room was kicking off nicely for the evening. At seven thirty, Flint had slammed his math text shut and stood up, signalling Jeff to do the same. He flicked on the tv and gaming systems that were set into a specially-made bookcase, courtesy of Jeff's grandfather for his birthday two years ago, and flopped down on the floor.

"What dyou want to play?" Jeff asked, flipping through a few of their game cases.

"Um...Fallout?"

Jeff popped the case open and slid the disc in. He settled back after he was sure that the game was loading.

"So, man, what's up with you and Kurt?"

Flint glanced over from navigating the opening menu.

"What do you mean?"

Jeff shrugged casually.

"Nothing specific. Just checking in. I mean like...you guys are all good?"

"Yeah. We're all good."

"Okay. Cool." Jeff slammed his thumb down repeatedly, changing the settings.

Flint glanced over.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Allie talked about...sex? Real full on sex." They both coughed out a bit of laughter at the awkward wording.

"Yeah. She's not ready for it. And I want to. Man do I want to. But I get that, and I'm more than okay with waiting...and I think she's kinda right about it all, even though I don't really want to admit it. That and I'm terrified that if I deflowered his daughter, her dad would fly in from Namibia. And when he was done, ship the remaining parts of my body to the four corners of the earth." Jeff gave a goofy grin. Flint knew he wasn't afraid to admit to his best friend that his girlfriend's father scared the sweet merciful crap out of him.

Flint hesitated for a moment before he asked his next question.

"How long were you and Allie going out before you guys got... like...below the belt?" Jeff's eyebrows rose.

"Uh, I think it was like...a month or so? Before she...you know...gave me a hand. Over the clothes. Two for under pants, but not under underpants if you know what I mean, but that didn't last long without progressing." Jeff gestured vaguely towards his lap. "And like...four months before we moved to more...intimate acts." Jeff grinned, rolling his eyes. "Why? Did you and Kurt-"

"No. Not as of yet." Flint replied, sighing a little.

"Yeah? Do you think you guys are ready to?"

Flint paused the game and just flopped back against the couch.

"Oh god, I hope so."

Jeff pushed his controller aside and shifted to look at his friend.

"Things getting a bit heavy for just macking?" Flint nodded.

"But we're both...shy? About that kind of thing. And neither of us has made a move yet."

Jeff screwed up his face a bit in amusement.

"Why don't you just go for it? I mean, Would you really be upset if Kurt decided to get, like, all up on you?"

He grinned back, shaking his head.

"Ugh. I'd probably die happy right there."

"Why would it be any different for Kurt?"

Flint shrugged. He didn't really want so say how he felt. What he was thinking. That he was terrified that Kurt would be...disgusted by him or something. Kurt, who was pretty and masculine and fit all at the same time. While he was just kinda goofy, and clumsy and nowhere near lean.

"I dunno...cause he's hot and awesome, and really sexy when we make out. And I'm...me?"

Jeff punched him in the arm.

"Hey, stoppit. Kurt probably thinks the same thing about you."

"Yeah, but you've said it before...I'm such a dork."

"Yeah, and you are, but I'm your best friend, and Kurt's your boyfriend. I am not the one who is supposed to find you sexy. I find even saying that to be uber weird. But aside from being a dork, you're also awesome."

Flint grinned a little.

"Thanks man."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Stop angsting and just get on it. Before you and Kurt die completely virginal."

Flint looked faintly insulted.

"I am not dying virginal, thanks."

"That's the spirit." Jeff taunted and Flint grabbed his controller.

"Alright emo boy. It's on. Now I have to destroy you and reinforce my reputation of awesomeness."

"It's scene, bitch. Now get ready to get your ass handled in an unenjoyable way."

Flint definitely took a moment to punch Jeff in the arm for that one.

* * *

Warbler's movie night had been reinstated, now that midterms were over, and Flint and Kurt had reclaimed their preferred spot on the one couch. Jeff had taken the far side, while Kurt had happily lifted his feet into Flint's lap. He leant against the arm of the couch and enjoyed howFlint's thumb dug wonderfully into the sore muscles of his calf.

But about an hour into the movie, Flint was facing a considerable and uncomfortable problem. He squirmed, trying alleviate the sensation but not disturb Kurt and Jeff.

This was getting unbearable. The feeling had been building and building all day, and if he didn't do something, he was going to explode. His hands were dying to just reach down and...

"What is your problem man!" Jeff finally barked, glaring at him after Flint shifted for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"I am so...fecking..." At the frustrated groan, and with his knowledge of Flint's...frustrations, Jeff looked at him and Kurt warily.

"Are you sure you want to share this?" Jeff asked cautiously. Flint shot him a glare.

"Itchy, Jeff! I'm so itchy!" Several of the boys laughed at his desperate declaration. Flint's hands were flexing uncomfortably as he stared at his leg.

"Don't do anything drastic." Jeff warned him, feeling a little bad at the pleading look on his friend's face. "You don't want a repeat of last time."

"That sounds like a story." Kurt declared, looking between the two other boys. Adam piped up from the floor, where he was sitting with a boy who looked faintly similar to him.

"Flint holds an unofficial record at the nurse's office for things stuck in a cast, including a clothes hanger, three pencils at once, and a G.I. Joe."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with considerable amusement.

"Really?"

Flint sighed and resigned himself to telling Kurt what had happened.

"When I was in eighth grade, I was really short, like, Blaine short."

"Aaaaand I'm right here." Blaine protested, only inspiring amusement from the other boys.

"So, I had this major growth spurt starting in the summer, and all the way through freshman year."

"How major?" Kurt asked, looking intrigued.

"Six and a half inches in about fourteen months." Flint replied. "Needless to say, my body had a hell of a time catching up, and with the combination of stress on my bones, and unbelievable clumsiness, I had three casts in the course of freshman year."

"Two of them overlapped. He had two weeks in a wheelchair cause he broke his arm after he tripped on his crutches, and then couldn't use them anymore." Jeff added.

"He essential got red shirted for his first year on the Warblers, cause even when he wasn't half mummified he couldn't do the choreography without tripping." Adam continued, quickly supplemented by Jeff again.

"And taking out the bottom riser of Warblers."

"We learned very quickly to keep him from the top levels. Less collateral damage." Wes' voice was reminiscent, looking like he was stuck in a horrible flashback.

Kurt looked at Flint with disbelief.

"Step step snap? You couldn't manage it?" Flint shrugged a little, trying to get a word in in his defence, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Timber!" Jeff supplied, raising one hand before letting it fall and smack on the couch cushion. Kurt laughed, and reached out to pat Flint's head sympathetically for a moment, before shooting a devious smirk at the other boys.

"Are there pictures? Please say there are pictures." Jeff, Adam and Nick's mouths all opened, but Flint protested loudly.

"No. No no no! I have burned the copies I was aware of, and anyone who provides Kurt with any will be killed until they are dead."

Kurt knew by now to look immediately to Jeff and Adam.

"Flint's a bit embarrassed by freshman him." They provided.

"Beyond the casts, he also had braces."

"And was really gangly."

"And skinny."

"And shy."

Flint was mumbling something about hate and awful friends into his hands. Kurt pulled them away and smiled at Flint's grumpy expression. He reached out and pushed Flint's hair out of his daily Dalton sweep and into his preferred mess.

"I'm sure you were adorable."

* * *

After the showing of Casino Royale, several of the boys declared it necessary to pull out GoldenEye and challenge each other. Flint had smiled at Kurt with his cheesiest, widest grin, and Kurt had just pushed him forwards towards the clutch of other boys. After a moment Blaine ambled over and stopped in front of the couch.

"Can I sit here, or is Flint coming back?"

Kurt waved off his concerns.

"Sit. I think I've probably lost him for the night." Blaine planted himself on the open spot and crossed his legs.

"So I was thinking about going to see the production of Into The Woods at OSU this weekend. Think you might want to come?"

"Oh, I would love a little Sondheim in my life." Kurt pondered for a moment. "Wanna do the Sunday matinee if they have one?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'll look for tickets tonight. Hey, have you got your marks back for chem yet? You were nervous about that presentation..."

Kurt shrugged, taking a moment to observe Blaine carefully. He seemed a bit...distracted maybe?

"We get them tomorrow. Is everything okay Blaine?"

The other boy's attention snapped back and he put on one of the charming smiles that used to make Kurt flutter in the stomach area. Now he just found himself thinking instead of the soft smile Flint always gave him when they split between classes or said good night. It had more than taken the place of Blaine's, if for no other reason than it smacked forcefully of 'mutual' and 'affection' in a way Blaine's didn't.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Blaine waved his hand lazily, and his posture slumped, but Kurt could still recognize lines of slight tension in his jaw and his forearms.

"So, um..." Blaine started up with a whole load of forced casualness. "Dyou know who that guy is with Adam?"

"No...I was wondering, but... no clue. Related maybe?"

Wes, recently defeated by an overly gleeful Thad, took over the other free space on the couch with a disruptive collapse.

"It's his cousin. He's a soph, and it's his birthday, so Adam invited him to hang out. There's gonna be cake in a few too. Which reminds me..." Wes didn't fill them in on what exactly it reminded him of, but he pulled himself out of the seat and slipped out towards the hallway, taking his phone from his pocket as he went.

"Why so curious?" Kurt inquired, lowering his voice considerably.

"No reason." Blaine shrugged, but Kurt nudged him again, an idea percolating.

"You like him?"

"I dunno." Blaine returned, looking as though Kurt had asked him something ridiculous. "I guess he's kind of...cute."

"Blaine! Do you have a crush?" Kurt whispered conspiratorially, leaning to sneak a peak over his shoulder.

"No! I've never even talked to him, and I don't know if he's gay." Blaine was a little flustered, but he tried to smooth it all under his usually calm exterior. "He's just...esthetically pleasing."

Kurt laughed, only to have Blaine shove him half-heartedly towards the arm of the couch.

* * *

By the time had Adam disappeared and reappeared with a slightly sloppy looking cake, Kurt's matchmaking gears were already turning. The guy was looking a bit embarrassed, especially when the population of Warblers broke out into a fairly extravagant rendition of "happy birthday." According to the song his name was Devon. He'd have to keep this in mind.

He caught Blaine glancing at him a few more times during their conversations.

* * *

"Alright, hour til lights out guys." Wes called over the groans of the Warblers and other collected friends. "And Warblers trying out for solos on Friday shouldn't be whining. Get your sleep and stay in good health." Several of the boys threw each other glances and stood up without saying anything else.

Flint hauled himself up off the floor and hobbled over to the couch, grabbing his crutches.

"Can I walk you back to your room?" He grinned. Kurt unfolded himself and stood slowly.

"Yes please." He wrapped the fingers of his hand softly around Flint's arm.

* * *

As they wandered slowly down the hall, Kurt let his fingers rub softly against the smooth skin on the inside of Flint's wrist.

"I'm excited for solo auditions." Kurt said softly, liking the intimate nature of the atmosphere around them right now. Flint caught his eye, and glancing around casually to make sure they were alone, steadied himself and leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"You'll be great. I know it." Kurt smiled.

"Too bad you're not on the council. I could bribe you with favours." Kurt raised a sly eyebrow and Flint laughed.

"Oh yeah? What kind of favours?" Kurt wasn't the only one who could flirt. Not that he had to force it.

To be honest, Kurt's blue-grey cardigan was setting off his eyes tonight and the black lounge pants he had slipped on for the movie made his ass look so good Flint just...wanted to touch. He bit his lip at the thought, and his ears went pink.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kurt turned to look at him and his brow creased in thought. "What's wrong? Your ears are burning, and not in the "I heard something flattering" way."

Flint ducked his head at Kurt's tease, using his shoulder to rub one of his ears self consciously.

"Nothing really." Kurt fixed him with a glance, tracing back through the evening for something that might have bothered him, while he opened his door.

"You seem a bit...off." Kurt reached up and gently fingered a loose piece of Flint's hair. "Anything I can do? Do you want to talk?" Flint's mouth was a straight line.

"No, I'm okay. Really Kurt. But I guess I should say good night." Flint looked at the half open door, but Kurt could sense the reluctance in his tone. It made him smile and he reached out and pushed it shut.

"Talk your shoes off and stay a while." Kurt said with a false formality. His voice was considerably closer and more intimate as he spoke again. "I want a little alone time with my boyfriend."

His hands reached out and squeezed around Flint's hips for a moment, before he receded back towards the bed with a spring in his step. Flint watched. He couldn't help it. He was starting to understand what Jeff had always said about those fancy black lounge pants, and how he loved when Allie wore them outside of dance class. He wanted to grab Kurt, pull him against his chest hard and...but no. What if Kurt didn't want that? Flint still had no idea where their boundaries were on the physical. He had no idea if just grabbing Kurt's ass would end up with a black eye or a hot make out session. As Kurt turned, he shot his eyes to his feet, focusing on toeing off his shoe by the door and resting his crutches against the wall.

"So...You seriously don't have any pictures of you in freshman year?" Kurt asked, bouncing a little on the bed as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"No, there are some. Mostly at home. It really wasn't my most attractive period." Flint shrugged, pulling at his tie. He loosened it, but his hand stalled, stopping from really pulling it free. Kurt frowned.

"Aren't you going to stay and relax for a bit?"

Flint stood for a minute, leaning back against the side of Kurt's desk.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt's head cocked to the side. Flint's arms were crossed over his chest, but unlike usual, his fingers were gripping at the fabric of his sleeves.

"What's on your mind? And don't say nothing, cause I know better than that." Kurt asked softly, leaning his tilted head on his hand.

"Nothing. I mean... Just thinking about what the guys were saying. They can really be jackasses some times."

The attempt to laugh at his own statement failed impressively, and Flint glanced away, mad at himself for showing his weakness.

"Flint. They were all just teasing." Kurt placated, trying to figure out how to approach this.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong? If you don't tell me I can't make you feel better. Isn't that part of my job?"

Flint let out a heavy exhalation, and his arms and shoulders dropped down heavily.

"I dunno. It's teasing, but its not like they made it up. I was skinny and awkward, and I had metal mouth. And I was so shy. Like painfully shy. I never would have asked you out back then."

Flint laughed at himself this time, but the notes behind it were still more embarrassed and irritable than amused. Kurt tried to switch them back to the lighter mood.

"Well, it's good I met you now then."

Flint clearly wasn't buying what Kurt was selling.

"But it's not like I've changed, I'm still that awkward, goofy looking kid. And I've got the cast to prove that I'm still a barely walking accident."

Kurt frowned.

"I don't think that."

"I know..." Flint just seemed to shrug away Kurt's attempt at reassurance. It just made him try a different angle.

"I used to be chubby." Flint looked at the lean frame and angled jaw in front of him, and shook his head.

"No. Thanks for trying, but...no."

Kurt smiled a little.

"I know it's not exactly easy to share stuff like this. I find it especially difficult with someone I want to impress." He shot Flint a heavy look that made him draw his eyebrows together and concentrate on the boy in front of him. "But...I was about thirty pounds heavier and three inches shorter when I started high school. I had totally chubby chipmunk cheeks."

Flint's look was still skeptical.

"No way."

Kurt grabbed his phone off the bedside table and clicked quickly through it, before flashing it to Flint. It showed a rosy, rounder cheeked version of Kurt's face, but with a familiar disdainful glare.

"Okay, fine, but you were just cute! I was ugly."

Kurt thumped his phone down on the bedside table and huffed in exasperation.

"Stop it. I'm sure you're overreacting. Anyways, everyone looks awkward when they're in ninth grade. And who cares? Look at you now. You're tall and strong, and very handsome."

Flint jammed his hands in his pockets. He was such a wuss. Kurt was never going to want him now, not after he'd clearly revealed that he was still as self-conscious and insecure as he had been for his very first kiss at thirteen.

Yet Kurt wasn't pushing him from the room, telling him to stop being a girl, or telling him he wasn't worth all this trouble. He just sat on his bed and looked thoughtful for a minute, legs crossed, one knee bouncing slightly.

"If I tell you what I like about you, will you actually listen? And believe me?"

Flint's mouth opened and shut a few times before he got his answer out.

"I can try. I will try."

"Come here." Kurt beckoned the other boy forward, patting the edge of the bed. He was still having trouble believing that Flint could be so insecure about himself. Couldn't he see what Kurt could?

Flint stepped over cautiously and sat down, clasping his hands loosely between his knees. He was a bit surprised when Kurt stood up and wandered across the room. Next to the desk, he crouched down and untied his shoes, slipping them off carefully and peeling off his socks next. The thick cardigan he'd had on all night slid down his arms, and he laid it carefully in the second drawer of the standing dresser nearby. Flint just watched him, watched the careful movements of his boyfriend's body and the way the limited light in the room highlighted the strong lines of his face.

Shutting the drawer, Kurt padded quietly across the floor in his thin tee and lounge pants. He stopped in front of Flint, breathing deeply for a minute. Secretly, trying not to show Flint that he was struggling to gather his scant courage in the face of what he wanted to do for this boy.

His hands reached out, and the first thing he did was pull Flint's tie free of its knot and out of his collar. It dropped to the floor in a very un-Kurtlike pile, but this wasn't the time really to be obsessively tidy. Kurt reached forwards and undid the collar buttons on his shirt, more to stall for time than for any real purpose.

Because the next move was to the line of buttons down the front of his boyfriend's oxford.

The only sound was the mismatched noise of their breaths as Kurt's fingers carefully slipped each fastening open. Once it was undone, he knelt down on one knee and took Flint's hand, pulling it to rest palm down on his raised leg. As he released the cuff buttons, Flint's fingers flexed lightly against him. Kurt smiled to himself as he took the other hand and undid the sleeve. Standing back up, he used his knee to nudge Flint's legs open wider, letting him stand in between.

He could smell the warm scent that Flint always gave off...very shaving cream and laundry soap and warm, and ridiculously soothing to Kurt. He pushed the shirt back, down off Flint's shoulders, over his arms, until it sloughed off onto the bed. Flint was left in his undershirt and trousers, already having removed his shoes.

"Stand up." Flint stood. Kurt avoided looking him in the eye for a moment, and turned a bit pink at his next words. "Pants and socks. Off. Um. Please." Kurt reached forwards hesitantly, slipping the end of Flint's belt from the loops and pulling it free from the buckle. While he pulled it out slowly, Flint undid the buttons and fly, all while carefully toeing off the sock on his healthy leg. It was purple with little blue dots today.

The belt landed on top of the tie with a slight metallic clunk. Flint could feel his ears lighting up again, the blush spreading over his cheeks and neck as he pushed his trousers over his hips, struggling to free the one injured leg and step out of them.

Thank the sweet merciful he hadn't worn embarrassing boxers today. He had almost gone for the polar bears at a tropic resort theme, complete with sunglasses. Instead he just had dark blue with kelly coloured stripes. Certainly Kurt couldn't find fault in that.

Kurt's eyes only caught on them for a minute, with a thick swallow bobbing his throat, before he looked back up at Flint and stepped in, wrapping his arms around Flint's neck.

Flint was a bit surprised by the affection. It was definitely welcome, but not the direction he was expecting this might go. Could go. Hopefully would. His arms still wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist though, squeezing gently and enjoying the press of the other boy's body, and the shared warmth gathered between them.

"You give really good hugs." Kurt murmured against Flint's neck. They stayed there like that for a few moments, before Kurt pulled away and pressed on Flint's chest to get him to sit back down. In a moment, Kurt was standing between his legs again, his hands resting lightly on Flint's shoulders.

Flint didn't say anything. He was sure his voice would creak awkwardly if he tried to. Instead he just pulled Kurt in a little closer, his hands firm on the back of Kurt's legs. And he let his forehead fall to rest against the soft fabric over Kurt's stomach. The other boy's hands were there right away, stroking his hair and pressing against one side gently, so that Flint's cheek turned in to rest against the warm plane.

"Flint." A slow stroke brought Kurt's hand underneath Flint's chin, lifting it up. Their eyes met and Kurt seemed to stumble for a minute, just smiling at him softly, before he found his words.

"Flint. How you look at me... The things you say to me... The way you touch me? That's what is sexy about you... And believe me, the Rock Hudson good looks and your amazing arms, and your mouth, don't even get me started on that business, are all fantastic perks. But that's not the reason I want to be with you. Including...physically." Kurt had slid his hands down Flint's bare arms slowly, raising goosebumps along the way. Tracing over the back of Flint's hands, where they had fallen on the edge of the bed, he insinuated his own underneath and clasped Flint's fingers tightly. "I like you. All of you. And that includes freshman you, no matter how geeky you might have been. And that includes snitty you, which I've seen a lot more now you've got that cast. And that includes sad you, and angry you, and obnoxious you. Flint. It's just..." Kurt squeezed his hands and leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "It's you."

The next sound out of Kurt's mouth was a very undignified squeak. Flint had pulled him close and pressed him down onto the bed next to him, stretching over to kiss him again.

"Flint!" Kurt's breathy and reproving laugh just made it worse and Flint found himself lacing his fingers into Kurt's and stretching their arms out over Kurt's head. Their chests pressed together as Flint used his free arm to brace himself and not squish Kurt, but his lips kept moving and opening and pressing without pause.

"You are...you are so amazing Kurt. I just-" Flint's hands released as he slid down to kneel on the floor, switching position from where they had been moments ago. His hands rushed down Kurt's chest before flooding back up to cup his face, pressing hot open kisses tempered with soft pecks.

"You make me want to..." Flint seemed to be losing control of his vocabulary at this point, but really he didn't much care. Not when Kurt was shimmying backwards on the bed, shifting sideways a bit and looked at him with firm eyes.

"Show me." And that was really all it took. Flint stood and carefully climbed onto the bed, kneeling in the most comfortable way he could with his cast. The last thing he needed right now was to loose his decreased balance and fall off the bed. Once he was settled, he took a moment to look Kurt over, wondering where the hell he was supposed to start. His hands migrated to Kurt's waist and started lifting his t shirt.

"Off." Kurt seemed to smile at Flint's stunning way with words, and he stole a quick kiss before his face disappeared in the soft cotton. Flint grabbed the shirt as soon as it was off and threw it away, like he was making sure Kurt wouldn't get the chance to put it back on any time soon.

Kurt's smile went wider and there was a spark in his eyes.

"You too." Flint shucked his undershirt eagerly and leaned forwards. Kurt nuzzled into his collarbone, pressing them to lay down on the bed beside each other. He raised a hand up to run gently over Flint's chest. It wasn't ripped or anything, but it was firm and broad with a slight pattern of light hair near the midline. It was delightfully masculine to Kurt.

"I like this...when we're skin on skin." Flint murmured, his hands rubbing firmly over Kurt's shoulder blades. "You're so warm."

"C'mere baby." Kurt's voice was low and breathier than normal, and his hand trailed over Flint's naked chest as they kissed again. He felt a heavy moan through all their points of contact. He thought quickly as to what could of caused it, and grinned when he thought to carefully scratch a fingernail lightly over Flint's ribs. His fingers had caught there a little before Flint had moaned into his mouth. It seemed to produce the same results. Kurt pulled back for a second.

"You like that?" Kurt ask thoughtfully. Flint bit his lips and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Flint groaned as Kurt did it again, giggling at discovering the repeatable reaction.

He was just flowing with the hot and affectionate currents in his chest. Kurt raised one knee and hooked it over Flint's good leg. His head ducked and he started exploratory kisses over Flint's shoulders and chest. Flint's hand clutched the back of Kurt's calf, massaging it the way he already knew Kurt liked.

"Tell me what you want. Sweetheart, I want to make you feel good." Flint whispered against Kurt's hair. He could swear he heard Kurt whisper some ridiculous curse against his skin before drawing up level with Flint and using a hand on the back of his head to press their foreheads together.

"I only want what you're willing to offer me. No pressure babe."

Kurt saw the lust blown look in the other boy's eyes and couldn't help hoping that they were about to get over the first major hurdle in their physical relationship. Oh please please please, let him be ready for this. Kurt was absolutely ready to beg for his boyfriend's touch at this point.

Flint's hand rose up Kurt's leg slowly, the both of them not breaking their eye contact. It seemed to stall a little on his thigh, but eventually curved around Kurt's ass. Kurt's hands wrapped around Flint's neck snugly.

"Flint," Kurt shifted back a little into his touch. "I want more if you do."

Flint was sure he was going to pass out before he even got a chance to respond. He took deep breaths of the mingled air between them.

"I do." Flint's squeezed lightly before drawing his hand to his boyfriend's hip, thumb spreading across the plane of Kurt's bone. He broke their gaze for a moment and glanced down. Oh. Wow. He was most certainly turned on by this. He knew it, and the limited clothing meant it was obvious to Kurt. But so was Kurt.

"Are you hard for me?" Flint murmured, afraid to meet his eyes and instead trying the gentle sucking along the line of his neck, like Kurt had done to him in their last makeout session. It had felt amazing, even if it had left a small bruise on Flint's neck, just under the base of his collar. Actually, he had kind of liked the little reminder whenever he caught sight of it in the mirror in the morning.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed into his ear, his teeth tugging lightly. Flint steeled his bravery, strongly supported by the rushing heat over his body, and stared the other boy in the eye.

"Can I touch you?"

"Please." Kurt whined a little, nodding and shifting up the bed closer to him. His foot was curling around Flint's calf, toes gripping for some kind of purchase. Oh... He was allowed to...Kurt...Oh.

Flint pressed several closed mouth kisses to Kurt's lips before he willed himself to move his hand across Kurt's hip and over the prominent arousal.

Kurt's mouth opened in a perfect circle, and rather than a loud exclamation, Flint's touch prompted a quiet "oh." Kurt's eyelashes fluttered down slightly, his eyes becoming more hooded and heavy. It was pretty encouraging.

Flint wasn't really sure what he was doing. The only vaguely logical thought he was coming up with was that at least he knew what he liked as a guy. What the hell would you do with a girl when you had no idea what girls liked?

He went with that limited base of knowledge and rubbed along the line of Kurt's cock, focusing the pressure on the heel of his hand. Kurt hummed slightly, and it struck Flint how in tune it was, for some strange reason. Man, he was even musical during sex.

"Yeah. More." Kurt murmured, one hand going to his forehead to press his bangs out of his face. His cheeks were picking up more pink colour in them and his eyes switched from no focus to watching Flint intensely.

Flint switched his movements, palming more, rubbing his thumb slightly, then curling his fingers around Kurt. The little noises and shifts from his boyfriend were just unbelievably hot, only encouraging him more. Kurt bit his lip and Flint shifted to sooth it with a kiss.

"Is this okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Faster." He let out. Flint moved his hand more firmly and with more focus, feeling the way Kurt's hips pressed up towards the pressure.

"Un...believeable." Kurt whispered. "I don't think..."

"What's wrong?" Flint asked, his eyes wide for a moment.

Kurt shook his hand fervently.

"Nhhgm. No, don't stop. I don't...I don't think I'm going to last very long." Kurt's head pressed back into the sheets as his body keened forwards. "You feel too good. You're so hot. You get me...so...hot." Kurt shut his eyes, trying to hold back, but the combined pressure from Flint's hand and the sudden heat of his lips and tongue killed his willpower, and he let go with a muffled moan.

Flint kept his hand pressed down, stroking his thumb gently as Kurt tried to catch his breath again.

"Well that's...never happened in front of anyone before." Kurt tried to joke, looking at Flint hesitantly.

"That was officially the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen." Flint declared, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth. "You have no idea."

"I could. If you let me." Kurt shot back. Did he mean? OH. Flint knew his mouth had fallen open slightly. He snapped it shut and nodded.

"Yes. Always yes. I will always let you do that." Flint laughed and Kurt smirked back at him.

"Lay back. I don't want you to strain yourself while you're injured."

Flint sent him a teasing frown, but shifted around to lay down on his back.

At the first touch of Kurt's hand, Flint felt his eyes almost cross.

When Kurt's thumb slipped into the gap of his boxers and added the slight touch of soft skin to his strokes over the fabric, Flint decided this was the best night ever.

* * *

Jeff looked up as Flint closed the door behind him and took in the sight of his roommate. His shirt and pants were on and his one shoe, but with no sock.

The sock in question was instead part of a bundle clenched in his hand, made up of sock, undershirt, belt and school tie.

Jeff grinned widely, knowing that his best friend must have made some significant progress with his boyfriend to arrive back just before lights out looking like that. Especially the stupid grin on his face.

"Bow chica bo-"

"Shut up Jeff."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Oooooookay. So I was reading over the story, as I try to do sometimes to keep track of everything, annnnnd I realized that the chapter formally known as 17 was pretty much a shark jump. I got a bit ahead of myself in where I wanted this all to go. Sooooo, upon review, below you will find a new chapter 17! My apologies and thank you all for sticking with me. I am officially a warning against not having a restraining beta for late night postings. Enjoy.

* * *

Since his teacher was away coaching Dalton's incredibly mediocre basketball team at a regional tournament, Kurt had a work period in the library for his history class. He would be lying if he said he wasn't taking advantage of it to think about last night. This time even last semester he'd never thought he'd be the boy blowing off his assignment to remember how his boyfriend had gotten him off half naked in his dorm room. Let alone that he'd have done the same thing in return. It was the first time he'd ever let anyone touch him that intimately. The first time he'd touched another guy in a way that was so purely...well...sexual. Kurt glanced around, feeling conspicuous, even though no one was looking at him. And if they were its not like they could see inside his mind.

Which was good. Because he wanted to be the only one who knew what Flint looked like blissed out and a little sweaty, propped up in Kurt's bed with one hand still clutching his sheets.

Kurt leaned into his study carrel a little further, and gave up on actually reading the text propped up in front of him.

Instead, he focused on drawing delicate and extravagant Fs in his notebook margins, and thinking about his audition possibilities. And last night. A little bit about last night.

* * *

He had started to hum slightly when the soft thump of books on the other side of the table and the scrape of chairs over the floor signalled new arrivals.

Kurt didn't recognize the voices. They seemed to belong to two boys who were wrapped up in a whispered conversation. But it was still loud enough that Kurt could hear it. Not that he was trying to. He just could.

"What am I supposed to do, just dance up to him and tell him I like him?" This line caught Kurt's ear, sounding amusingly similar to his experiences with both Blaine and Flint.

It couldn't hurt to listen in on a little gossip, right? It just sounded like someone with a crush anyways.

"Well, why don't you ask your cousin. He's friends with him isn't he?"

"Jesse. You can't be serious! You know that Adam would tease the crap out of me til I died if I asked him to set me up with one of his friends. I'm just going to have to suck it up and die alone."

Kurt almost choked on laughter. He recognized the dramatic declaration, and the slight desperation behind it that he had felt so many times before.

"You're being an idiot Dev! Just go talk to him or something. It's not a bit deal."

"Not a big deal. Blaine Anderson, lead for the Warblers, not a big deal. Even you don't believe you when you say that."

Wait...Devon, like Adam's cousin Devon? Kurt sat back slightly and peeked through a crack in the carrel dividers. It was the same boy who had been at Warblers night last night. The one Blaine had kept looking at.

"Dev. You're a good guy..." His friend, Jesse, apparently, seemed at a loss as to what to say.

"I'm a soph, and he probably doesn't even know who I am." Devon grumbled. "Anyways, Adam said they went out on Valentine's to sing to his boyfriend or something. And even before that, I thought that he and the new guy, Kurt or something, had something going."

Kurt smiled to himself. Maybe he hadn't completely made it up in his own head then.

"Yeah but isn't he dating the tall one? Wilson?"

Yes. Yes he was. And it was fabulous, thank you.

"I don't have a chance Jesse. He's amazing and smoking hot and a junior, and I'm just the kid with a crush on him."

Kurt's heart went out to the other boy. He knew what unrequited crushes were like. And he sounded like a nice guy. He'd have to look into this. His matchmaking had just been kicked into high gear.

* * *

"Hi." Kurt smiled at Flint, who still had vestiges of the shy smile they'd shared this morning.

"Hey."

Jeff snorted into his glass of root beer next to them. Kurt just shot him a glare and sat down neatly in his seat.

"So, I want to ask you guys a question." Kurt started. "I've been thinking about doing a little matchmaking around here."

"Really Kurt? Matchmaking always goes badly in my experience." Gareth questioned skeptically.

"And your experience is?"

Gareth paused for a minute.

"Um, bad chick movies I've seen?"

"Your argument is invalid. I already have a marriage on my resume and I'm only a high school junior." Kurt affirmed. "Anyways, from my observations last night and a conversation I overheard in the library...I wanted to get opinions on Blaine and Devon Truong."

Flint tried not to roll his eyes. He really did. It just didn't work too well.

"I totally saw that. Why not! I happen to know that they both like each other, and I think that they'd be cute together."

"Kurt, I'm not going to lie. This might be something it would be better to talk to your McKinley friends about. Especially the girl ones." Simon was trying to be helpful. Kurt knew he was. But it was really just more frustrating.

"Oh come on. I'm not asking you all to dress up like cupid and dance around them. I just think they'd be good together. Like us." Kurt grabbed Flint's hand under the table and looked up at him with a little smile that clearly broke Flint's resistance.

"Fine. You're right. I guess it's not a bad idea." He shrugged, admittedly more for the smile that spread across Kurt's face than a genuine concern for Blaine's love life.

"See! I'm going to go talk to Blaine. I'll be right back." Kurt pushed out of his chair and walked briskly towards the salad bar, where Blaine was eyeing the rather sketchy choices in olives.

"You're such a sucker." Jeff teased. "But if he's trying to hook him up, at least you know he's over the dude."

Well...Jeff had a point.

* * *

"Blaine, hi!" Kurt's tone was upbeat and he threaded his arm through Blaine's firmly, guiding him towards the nearest empty table.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine laughed a little at the enthusiasm in his friend, but decided to just go along with it for now.

"So, I have news. A little birdie told me-" Kurt paused and rolled his eyes at Blaine's skeptical expression. "Okay, fine, I was eavesdroppping, but only a little, and I overheard someone talking to one of his friends about "this amazing hot junior he was crushing on." And yes, before you say it, he meant you. He did identify by name."

"Oh." Blaine seemed unsure about this whole proposal Kurt was presenting.

"I looked into it, and he seems like a great guy. He plays violin, and guitar, and is on the swim team. Just... I think you should give it a try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? And maybe you two will hit it off."

"I guess..." Blaine looked at his friend, looking pretty vulnerable. Kurt couldn't help but break their physical limitation boundaries and grasp him around the shoulders with one arm lightly.

"I have more good news."

"Yeah?"

"It was Devon." Blaine pulled back a little, disbelief in his eyes.

"If you're joking Kurt, it isn't all that funny of one." Kurt just shot him a reproving look.

"You know I'm always honest with you. I heard him today in the library. It sounds like he's really got a crush on you. And even if you denied it, I saw you looking at him all last night."

Blaine smiled.

"Maybe." Kurt clapped his hands together happily.

"This is great!" But the sudden frown that took over Blaine's face made him stop. "Isn't it?"

Kurt leaned in, his hands on his knees.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What am I supposed to do? You know that...Well, I guess pretty much everyone knows now that I'm no good at this. I don't know what to do."

Kurt smiled a little. What he was about to say was going to hurt him a little, but he needed to do this for the sake of their friendship.

"You know what to do Blaine. Do what we used to. Take him out. Talk with him, make him feel special, be affectionate. But please, when the boy looks at you with big eyes and talks in a soft voice, kiss him! That's the sign you seem to miss."

Blaine was blushing red.

"Kurt, I-" Kurt waved him off and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It's...don't worry about Blaine. We're all just trying to figure things out for the first time." Blaine squeezed back before sighing and pushing both his hands through his hair.

"Still...any pointers?" He looked at Kurt with a tiny grin and Kurt put on a bit of a bitch face attitude.

"Yes. The only difference this time? No songs, no serenades, no music whatsoever. Just talk to him. Try to be normal...Or...normalish." Blaine knocked Kurt's shoulder, frowning at him.

"Shut up."

Kurt smiled.

"Come on. Come sit with everyone. We'll come up with a plan for you to fool him into thinking your actually that suave." He grabbed Blaine's tray and headed back to the other table.

* * *

"Hello?" Kurt slid his phone open as he walked quickly towards Warbler Hall after his last class.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Dad. How is everything at home?" He'd been trying to school the question to be more casual lately, but he still always had a hint of worry in his voice when he got a call from home.

"Fine kid. Everything is good here. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go out to dinner as a family on Saturday. Carole switched to Friday shift with one of the gals at work, so she's got the night off."

"Oh. Well...sure. But why are we all going out to dinner?" Kurt frowned slightly and leaned against the heavy panelled walls of the Dalton hallway.

"Well, Kurt...son...I thought that it would be a good time to...meet your friend. Boy. Boyfriend." Kurt winced a little as his dad stumbled over it.

"Can I ask if this is a request or a demand?" Burt sighed, and Kurt could pretty much see him rubbing his forehead across the line.

"Neither Kurt. It just a...preference. We miss a lot of your life with you living away from home, and if this guy's going to be a big part of it...I want to meet him."

Kurt closed his eyes and was quiet for a minute.

"I'll ask."

"That's all I want." Burt said evenly. To be honest, it was better than he had feared this conversation might go.

"I'll call you back once I know."

"Okay. Hey. I love you kid." Kurt smiled.

"Love you too dad."

* * *

Flint and Kurt were lying on Kurt's bed again after Warblers practice. He had to finish up the reading he had neglected in the library. Flint was working on his English, one hand managing to hold and turn the pages of the book in order to free up the other hand to trace up and down Kurt's arm.

"They might actually make an okay couple." He said slowly, and Kurt's face lit up as soon as he realized when Flint was suddenly referring to. "But. You might want to...warn Adam. He can be a bit protective about family. He was under dorm arrest last year because his little sister went out on a date, and he decided to go out without permission to "set things straight" with the boy."

Kurt looked surprised that Flint's face was more amused than concerned. Flint glanced over at him with a grin.

"His sister's in grade 8. The guy was 13. And Adam Saran Wrapped him to a basketball net at the junior school."

Kurt couldn't help laughing a bit.

"I'll have to tell Blaine to keep some scissors on him at all times."

Flint gave a little grunt of amusement and rested his hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt took a moment to soak in the warm pressure before he spoke up again.

"So, my dad wants to have you out for dinner on Saturday." Kurt mentioned as casually as possible. Flint looked up from his page.

"Oh. Um. It's kinda short notice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's just, Carole switched a shift, and she usually works Saturday nights, but now she's working Friday instead, and my dad though it would be nice to have a family dinner out instead of the usual one at home on Friday or Sunday, and he said I should invite you too."

Flint chewed a little on his lip, scraping it over his teeth. Meeting his boyfriend's dad. Okay. He could do this.

"Well, I mean...I don't have any other plans or anything. I'd...That's cool."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Flint and Kurt were both staring up at the ceiling for the duration of the awkward silence before Flint coughed and tried to start them talking again.

"So, um... what songs were you thinking of for your audition tomorrow?"

Kurt scrunched up his nose a little.

"I don't know. All the solo pieces I come up with don't really have the right vibe for Warblers."

"Well, what style have you been thinking?"

"Broadway, ballads, you know what I do. You saw my first audition." Kurt groused, remembering the disappointment he'd felt, and what Blaine had told him afterwards.

"Hm." Flint seemed to consider something, and Kurt noticed that he could feel the low vibrations from his place on Flint's stomach. It was wonderfully intimate. "You know...that's when I first started liking you?"

Kurt's head turned to face Flint and he looked a bit haughty.

"You did not seriously start crushing on me during one of my most embarrassing moments ever?"

"Yeah, I totally did. It's actually because it was embarrassing. That's what kind of...drew me to you."

"That is weird and mortifying." Kurt pressed his hands to his face. Flint pulled them away and laced his hand into one of Kurt's.

"Well, that and your voice. It wasn't the right song, but you sang it beautifully. It was just... when you started raising your hands-"

"Ugh...I'd been trying to forget that ever happened, but thanks for bringing it back up."

"When you did that, and Blaine sort of signalled you to stop... I could relate to you. I have an unending history of being the guy who shouts out something embarrassing just as the room goes quiet, or the one who laughs a bit too long at things other people don't find quite as funny, or gets tongue tied in front of cute guys and looks like a moron. I thought that maybe you weren't so terrifyingly perfect like you'd first seemed. And maybe you could even like someone like me, who screwed up like that all the time."

"That is weirdly sweet." Kurt said quietly, squeezing Flint's fingers. "I've never been so pleased to have made an utter ass of myself."

"Oh, that and your ass." Flint added, his grin mischievous and his words shifting the atmosphere back to something more playful again. "I also noticed you had a great ass."

"Way to ruin the romance." Kurt mumbled, but there was a bit of a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Anyways, as I was saying, I can't seem to come up with a solo that would work for this."

Flint nodded for a moment.

"Maybe that's the problem." Flint sat up a little more, and Kurt found himself repositioning to rest his head on Flint's raised knees. "You can't think of it as a solo, not traditionally. Warblers' solos are all about being the lynchpin for the collective. So maybe, think of it this way. If you had to sing back up for the Warblers, what would be the song you'd want to do the most? Even if you knew someone else would get the solo, what is the song you'd most like to be part of?"

"Okay, it's not really in my wheelhouse, but..." Kurt looked up at Flint. "I kinda want to sing Crossfire."

Flint raised his eyebrows.

"What, like the Killers?"

"Well, Brandon Flowers, but...yes."

"That would actually be pretty cool. And I think it would work for the group element..." Flint leaned back, thinking. "Yeah. You could shift the arrangement a bit, and it would still work for your range. That would be...you should do that one!" Flint nodded vigorously.

Kurt still looked skeptical.

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know...it's not really my thing." Kurt gave a laugh. "It's...I'm so used to having to fight to sing "girl" songs that I think I get a bit defensive when I want to sing something by a guy."

Flint just shrugged.

"You should sing whatever you want. Screw the rest of 'em." Flint declared defiantly, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. Their lips touched a few times, never drawing far back or pressing too forcefully, until Flint pushed Kurt back by his shoulders and settled himself comfortably.

"So let's hear it!"

Kurt scrunched up his face

"What, right now?"

"Yes. Don't even try to tell me you don't have it all planned out."

Kurt smiled.

"Fine. But if you laugh, I'm not kissing you for a week." Kurt pointed at him fiercely, and moved over to the computer, pulling up his iTunes for a little backing.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Kurt managed to talk Blaine into at least speaking to Devon himself. He'd even concocted a story that was entirely plausible, and partially true, to start up a conversation.

Blaine glanced back at Kurt as he neared the other side of the dining hall, looking nervous.

His returning glare was surprisingly encouraging.

"Okay..." Blaine look a deep breath, steeling himself, and stepped towards the table Devon was sitting at quickly.

"Hi." He stretched out a smile that he hoped didn't look like he felt. Devon looked up at the sound, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Um. Hi?" Blaine stepped up closer and held out his hand.

"Blaine. Anderson."

"Yeah, I know. I'm-"

"Devon Truong. I know." Blaine returned, his smile becoming easier. "You're Adam's cousin. I'm in-"

"Warblers with him."

"Yeah." Blaine found himself stalling for a minute. He liked the splash of freckles across Devon's nose and cheeks.

"Is there...something I can do for you?" Devon attempted, looking faintly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight.

"Oh! Right. Dyou mind-" Blaine gestured at the seat next to him and at Devon's nod, he sat down, perched on the edge of the chair. "I was telling Adam last night that a couple of strings broke on my guitar, and I don't really have time to go to Westerville in the next couple days, and I'm all out in my stash."

"You play guitar?" Devon said with interest. Blaine smiled at him.

"Not until I get some strings." Devon smiled back and Blaine knew that this was a good sign. So he ploughed on. "And Adam was saying that you play too, the same kind of strings even, and I should ask you if I could borrow a set until I got a chance to go to the shop."

"Oh, yeah! I've got like, six sets back in my room. I got a bunch for Christmas this year." Devon paused for a moment. "Dyou want me to give them to Adam or..."

Blaine shook his head, and shrugged a bit.

"If it's okay I can just come by your room after school tonight. You board, right?"

"Yeah, I'm up in East Wing. 212. Just knock, or come on in if the door's open."

Blaine grabbed a pen off the table by Devon's books and scribbled the number in a messy scrawl on the back of his hand.

"East 212. Cool. And maybe sometime we can go into town, and I'll buy you a replacement set."

"Yeah. Okay." Devon nodded.

"Well, thanks Devon. I'll drop by...um...I've got Warbler's until five thirty...is quarter to six okay?"

"Yeah, I usually go to dinner at six. To the dining hall. Here. Yeah. That's fine." Blaine smiled at Devon's eye roll over his own stumbling speech. "By all that I meant see you then."

"I'll look forward to it." Blaine stood, tucking his chair back in and gave a last grinning glance before he turned around and tried to walk back to Kurt as coolly as possible.

* * *

Blaine had shown up at quarter to six, way more nervous for this than he had been for the audition piece he had just sung, especially as for him it was pretty much a formality. Not to be boastful, or anything.

He and Devon had fallen a little uneasily at first into stilted conversation, but as soon as Blaine saw his guitar, asking if he could try it out and having Devon play it in turn, they had gotten along surprisingly smoothly.

"Wow. You're really good." Blaine complimented softly. Devon gave him a wide grin.

"Thanks. I practice a whole lot, so it's good to see its paying off."

Blaine chuckled a bit before leaning back.

"Using what little free time Dalton offers?"

Devon nodded, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Aided by my lack of social life outside of my friends."

Blaine sympathized. He knew what it was like to love your friends, but still want something else to have, a single person who was closer and more immediate.

"I know the feeling. So...no girlfriend?" He knew that Devon was apparently gay, but he wanted to make sure, and check that he was okay with being open about it.

"Never a girlfriend. Boyfriend. And no, sadly my dating life is DOA right now." Devon picked at a few notes absently. "You?"

Blaine shrugged a little.

"Not seeing anyone. Just living vicariously through my friends' love lives."

"Oh yeah?" Devon leaned back against the bed a little, strumming over the strings.

"Yeah. You know Kurt Hummel?" Devon nodded a bit hesitantly, but Blaine didn't notice it. "Well, he's going out with Flint Wilson, one of the other Warblers, and the two of them are so disgustingly sweet together I'm about to vomit rainbows."

Devon let out a snort of laughter that he was positive was very unattractive, but completely involuntary. Yet Blaine seemed to be grinning along with him.

"You've uh, you've got a really cute laugh, did you know?" Devon swallowed, shaking his head a little and unsure what to say or do. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to jump over to the other side of the bed and mack on the super cute boy in front of him. But that wasn't happening. Instead he mumbled out a embarrassed thank you, sneaking a glance up at Blaine as his fingers slipped on the guitar and let out a sharp squeal.

"Sorry!" Devon winced and put the guitar to the side, quickly regretting no longer having something in his hands though.

"No worries. Um, so, I guess I should get going. Let you head to dinner. I'll probably see you there or something. I usually head down at around six thirty with Dave and Wes."

He wasn't entirely sure why he was telling Devon this, but it just seemed to spill from his mouth.

"Okay. I'll...see you then." Blaine gave a tight nod and slid himself off the bed. With a quick wave he slipped out the door, leaving Devon alone in his room.

Jesse came in a moment later.

"I thought I'd wait until he left, give you two a little alone time."

"Thanks." Devon replied, only slightly sarcastically.

"You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah...yeah, let's go."

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my cousin?" Adam demanded, clattering his tray onto the table. The other boys turned to Blaine, who looked shell shocked. David and Wes slid sideways away from him to stay clear of the possible splatter zone should Adam decide to maim the soloist.

"I- Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Adam said skeptically. "Really?"

Blaine swallowed thickly. He really hadn't done much. He'd just sat down with Devon at lunch and talked to him, then hung out a bit playing guitar...and complimenting his laugh.

"Really. Adam..." Blaine looked defensive as Adam's serious expression dissolved into a teasing smile.

"Doesn't seem like he thought it was nothing. He's borderline giddy, man. You's better ask him out now, or he's gonna be super-disappointed. And then I actually will be angry." Adam clapped Blaine on the shoulder and slid further down the table to an open seat next to Simon and Nick.

Kurt grabbed Flint's hand at the bashful look that made its way onto Blaine's face.

"I told you!" Kurt said smugly into the other boy's ear.

Flint just rolled his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Meet the parents round one! Ding!

Also, I just wanted to clarify something about this story. As much of a Klaine fan as I am, and I am, they aren't happening in this particular story. Secret? I kinda think of them as endgame in this verse, but not for like, ten years. (Sequel?) Right now Kurt is honestly very happy with our Flint. And who wouldn't be. He's the sweetest thing. And Blaine's got something new on his horizons too. Just think of it all as following the When Harry Met Sally path more directly.

As always, glad to be your purveyor of Flirt fluff to lighten whatever part of your day this hits you. I do like publishing it before I go to bed, because then I get to wake up to a nice review usually, which is always a good way to start the day. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt woke up Saturday morning with a sudden memory of Wednesday night. He grabbed his phone, knowing that Blaine would be awake already. They were both relatively early risers on weekends. Within reason, of course.

"B- When did you get tickets for ITW?"

"Hey Kurt. Sunday was sold out. Got two for tonight's show. Was gonna talk to you at breakfast."

"Sorry x 100! Dad sprung family dinner and wants to meet Flint. Joy."

"Lol. Sounds like fun. That's cool. I'll see if Dave or Wes wants to go or something. I'm sure one of them owes me a favour."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's message before his eyebrow arched with an intriguing thought.

"What about Devon?" There was a slightly longer pause than after the other texts.

"What about him?" Kurt just looked at the screen archly.

"Ask him to go with you. Like a date. Cause you have the hots for him."

"Shut up!"

"Do it!"

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please. Give me 30. Have to have a shower."

"K. See you then."

"Ask him out!"

"Boo." Kurt grinned, and wandered towards the bathroom, typing one last message to a different recipient before laying his phone on his dresser.

"Good morning babe. Going to go to breakfast with Blaine in half an hour. Don't worry if you're still sleepy. You'll need your strength for tonight. JK. Probably."

* * *

Flint rolled over with a groan at the beep from his phone.

"Ughhhhhh. I don't wanna." Jeff moaned from across the room.

"Then don't. It's Saturday." Flint grumbled into his pillow as he flipped through his phone for the message. "Oh god. Saturday."

He heard Jeff thrash around in his covers, knowing that he was burrowing deeper, not getting up.

"What? Saturday is good. Saturday is awesome. Saturday I don't have dance practice til four."

"This Saturday I have to go to dinner with Kurt's parents." Flint really didn't appreciate the chocked laughter from Jeff.

"Have fun with that, sucker. I'm having Allie over tonight. When are you gonna be gone til?"

"For dinner? Probably only like, 8, but I'll go back to Kurt's or we'll hang out in the commons til curfew."

"Awesome." Jeff raised both hands in victory, but didn't remove his face from where it was buried in the pillow.

Flint snorted, and sent Kurt a response that he was going to sleep in and catch lunch later with Jeff. Bed was just to comfy to leave right now.

* * *

Blaine stirred his coffee absently until Kurt barked at him to stop.

"You clink that spoon against the side one more time Blaine, and I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Blaine gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... Dyou really think I should ask Devon to the show?"

Kurt paused for a moment before nodding firmly.

"I do. You have the extra ticket, and he seems to really like you from what you've said and I've heard, so I think he'll probably be delighted rather than freaked out."

Blaine grinned a bit.

"You don't think its too fast?"

"You're going to a show, not proposing marriage. Just don't tell him that you want to sex him up in song before hand, and I'm sure it'll be fine."

Kurt enjoyed the embarrassed flush that covered Blaine's face at that particular reference. It wasn't mean spirited, just a good reminder that everyone was human. Especially at this age.

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better before I try to ask a guy out again. Please, remind me of my romantic failures again." Blaine groaned, but the little smile on his face showed that he knew Kurt was just kidding. After all, Kurt was the one who was encouraging him to ask Devon out in the first place.

* * *

Blaine tapped the tickets against the palm of his hand for a moment before reaching out and knocking sharply on the door. As he waited, he looked up at the name plates on the door. D. Truong. J. Nordgren.

It must have been J. Nordgren who answered the door, because it wasn't Devon's freckled tan face that appeared.

"Hi?"

"Who is it Joe?" Devon's voice called out and Blaine leaned a little bit to try and see inside the room.

"It's Blaine. Right?" The tall blond with the long nose checked in with him.

"Blaine? Shit." Devon's roommate grinned at the muttered curse and glanced back towards the heavy shuffling noises that followed. He leaned towards Blaine to whisper his comment.

"He's still in his pyjamas. Give him a minute to freak out and clean himself up." There was a sudden heavy thump, that sounded suspiciously like a boy tripping over his pants and falling down.

"I'm okay!" A few shuffles and bangs later Devon appeared beside his roommate, trying to look casual.

"Blaine. Hey." Blaine smiled. Devon was leaning against the door frame with his elbow, one hand in his hair. It looked casual, but as an owner of his own head of curls and waves, Blaine was pretty sure he was covering up a raging cowlick. Joe disappeared back into the room, knocking Devon's shoulder slightly with a grin.

"Hey. I didn't wake you up or anything?"

"No. No, I was awake."

"Good."

"Yeah." Devon bit his lip a little. "So um, is there anything I can do for you or something?"

"Right!" Blaine stuttered. "So, it turns out that I have an extra ticket to a show at OSU. I don't know if you like musicals or anything, it's Into The Woods, but I thought I'd ask if you wanted to go..."

"I've heard of it, but I haven't seen it. Decent show?" Devon asked, scratching his ear a little.

"Um, yeah. I don't know much about this production, but it sounds good. I've heard of a few of the people acting in it...seen them in other shows." Blaine bit his tongue inside his mouth to stop himself and maybe even let Devon get a word in edgewise.

"Uh...yeah. That'd be cool. Should I dress up or anything?"

"No. It's pretty relaxed. So just wear whatever."

"Okay. When do we have to leave?"

"Show's at seven, it'll take about half an hour to get there and park and everything. I'll come knock at like, 6:10?"

Devon grinned.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Blaine nodded and started to step back. A sudden remembrance struck him, and he stopped.

"Hey Devon?"

The other boy stopped the door from closing and put his attention back on Blaine.

"I know it's kinda a last minute thing, so it's not romantic or anything but... If you're okay with it, this is a date."

"Oh...kay." Devon drew his eyebrows together but his mouth twitched up.

"I just-" Blaine wavered back and forth for a minute. "I have a history of not being clear on these types of things and I want to make sure we're on the same page. So...I like you. And I'd like this to be our first date."

"Cool." Devon wanted to hit himself in the face for having such an inadequate and stupid response. But Blaine seemed okay with it. He grinned and just sort of skip-walked down the hallway, calling back that he'd come get him that evening.

* * *

At 5:30, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door.

"Come in!" Blaine smiled at the distracted tone and let himself in.

"Blaine, hey." Flint waved from where he was sitting on the bed, looking as though it was completely natural to be sitting in his undershirt on Kurt's bed with a lapful of fabric. Kurt was plucking at the pile, pulling out a sweater by the sleeve before frowning and throwing it to the end of the bed, where a smaller collection had formed.

"What's going on?"

Flint helped Kurt untangle a button-down from a scarf and smiled back at Blaine.

"Kurt's dressing me. I'm playing the roll of first boyfriend Ken this evening, and I apparently can't be trusted to make appropriate fashion choices."

"I just really want them to like you from the beginning. I do trust your taste...I just..."

"It calms you down to plan outfits." Flint teased. "And I don't mind."

"Well, lets get you completely comatose, cause I need some help with that too." Blaine commented. Kurt looked at him with interest.

"Oh! Did you ask?"

"Ask what?" Flint questioned, wrinkling his nose as Kurt held together a shirt and sweater combo.

"Since Kurt's busy, I had an extra ticket to a show at OSU."

"Oh, is it Into The Woods? My sister did sets for that." Flint said eagerly.

"Vanessa?" Kurt asked, glancing up from a line of scarves laid across his dresser.

"Yeah. It's the drama club she's in. My parents are going to see it at some point. Next week I think. Anyways, sorry. Blaine, you were saying you asked something?"

Blaine nodded, wandering over to the desk chair and settling in.

"Yeah, I asked Devon if he wanted to go."

"And he said yes?" Kurt questioned, finally taking a green mini-check shirt and a dark charcoal tshirt. He pushed them at Flint, who took the cue to pull them on.

"Yeah, actually. And be proud of me, because I even clarified that it was a date."

"Learning from the past I see. Well done." Kurt laughed, glancing over at Flint with a look of concentration.

"Okay..." Kurt tugged and pulled a little bit at Flint's clothes. "There. That and your brown chelsea boots."

"Boot." Flint corrected, twitching his toes in his cast.

"Fine, boot. And you look great! Now, don't mess it up while I help Blaine."

Blaine glanced over at Flint, who was just kind of smiling fondly at Kurt's demands.

"He gets bossy when he's stressed." Blaine said as Kurt ducked into the washroom for a moment. Flint laughed.

"I know. Believe me I know. I'm just sitting back and letting him have his happy freakout." Flint stretched his legs out as much as he could and rested back on his hands. "So...you're going on a date with Devon?"

Blaine nodded, pushing back and forth in the chair slowly.

"He's pretty cute."

"I heard that!" Kurt called from the bathroom.

"Am I or am I not going to meet your dad tonight?" Flint replied. He heard Kurt's huff and cracked a smile.

"Yeah. And he's pretty cool. And he plays the guitar really well. Great hands." Blaine admitted.

"Okay, so let me take a look. Is this the plan?" Kurt patted his hands over his own sweater as he emerged. Blaine stood up and held out his arms, turning for a minute as Kurt seemed to consider him.

"Okay...not bad. But the blazer is a no." Blaine pouted.

"I like my blazer."

"You wear one everyday. It's pretty much the only thing Devon has ever seen you in. You need to mix it up. You should wear..." Kurt moved over to the bed and sat down next to Flint, thinking over the times he had seen Blaine out of uniform. "Oh. You have a blue sweater. It's deep blue, kind of a marine tone, with ribbed cuffs and a v neck."

"Oh...okay, yeah. I know that one." Blaine nodded, tracing through his room in his head. "Yeah. It's clean."

"That and your gunmetal scarf. The light weight one though. Not the merino one."

"Are you sure about it? The blue one?" Blaine assured, biting his lip in thought as he stood up from the desk chair.

"Are you seriously questioning my fashion advice! It makes you look borderline edible." Kurt scoffed. Flint frowned.

"Hey!"

Kurt just turned on him.

"Are you or are you not meeting my dad tonight?" Flint smiled slightly at the return of his own words.

"Fine." Kurt nudged him slightly with his shoulder and looked back to Blaine.

"Now shoo! I still have to get dressed, and you have a date waiting on you. Good luck!" Kurt jumped up and steered Blaine out of the room, before shutting the door and heading directly towards his closet.

He heard the faint clunk of Flint's cast on the floor and smiled, anticipating the slip of his boyfriend's arms around his waist.

"Hey...you know we have to leave in ten minutes." Kurt scolded, but his actions spoke louder than his words as his hands pulled Flint's arms around him more tightly.

"Hm." Flint stretched his neck up to rest his chin on the top of Kurt's head. "Do you really think that about Blaine?" Flint asked quietly.

"Think what?" Kurt questioned, rocking them side to side almost imperceptibly.

"What you said about how he looked...in his blue sweater or whatever?" Flint asked, pulling his head back and pressing his nose to the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt twisted, enjoying the skim of Flint's hands as they stayed firm on his waist and back.

"Yes. I think he looks great in that sweater." Kurt said firmly. "You know he's very handsome. I know he's handsome. Nick's a borderline zero in the Kinsey Scale, and he knows he's handsome. Everyone knows."

"You say it like I should be happy that my boyfriend thinks his former crush looks edible in anything."

"Fine. Maybe I didn't phrase it the right way, but Flint, its not like I'm trying to hide anything. If I really still liked Blaine, do you think I'd be trying to flirt with him in front of you?"

"No. I know it's just you doing your fashion thing, and you do it with your girl friends and some of the guys, but its just...Blaine's a bit of a weak spot for me with you." Flint admitted.

Kurt nodded firmly, then reached one hand up, sliding it over Flint's jaw and onto the back of his neck.

"Thank you for telling me that. I promise I'll try to be more sensitive to it. But Flint. I have you. And I don't want anyone else."

Kurt leaned in and caught Flint's mouth. He pulled him closer, clasping his hand against Flint's neck, and opened his lips. He slipped his tongue in and teased Flint's back into his own mouth so he could suck lightly on it. Flint's hands tugged tighter, pressing them together so Kurt could feel his chest swell and contract against his own. His eyes shut as Kurt sucked gently, running his tongue along the underside of Flint's. Kurt was getting good at this. Really really good at this.

"I'm going to start the inappropriate touching soon, so unless you want to cancel on dinner and spend the evening making out in bed, you better stop." Flint breathed, pulling back. The way Kurt licked his reddened lips really wasn't helping.

"I do. I really really do." Kurt laughed breathily."But we can't. They'll be on the way already."

Kurt pulled away and turned into the closet, pulling out the outfit he had already chosen, pressed and carefully hung. Flint sighed and hobbled over to his crutches.

"Hey," He glanced back over his shoulder, and almost had one of his crutches slip out from under his arm. Kurt was standing, his fresh shirt hanging undone as he tightened his belt. Flint groaned at the visible band of Kurt's boxers and the long stripe of pale skin. "Raincheck for later tonight?"

Flint just shook his head.

"I'm going to go pull your car around. I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Flint drummed his fingers against the window. They were on their way to Maryville, and he was getting a bit nervous. It didn't help it that Kurt wasn't exactly calm and collected. He kept looking over at Flint and giving him a hesitant smile.

"So, um..." Flint frowned. "How are we supposed to act?"

"What do you mean?"

Flint tapped out a few random tunes on the window before he spoke again.

"I mean... how are we acting around your dad?"

"Oh." Kurt licked his lips. "Well...I have no idea. I've never had a guy around, so I don't know what would be weird. My dad's really great, but... he's not always comfortable with this kinda thing."

Flint nodded.

"Well, do you wanna just, keep it cool? Maybe for now we can not hold hands or anything, and let your dad ease into the idea for a while."

"Okay. I mean, if you're alright with that."

Flint smiled and reached over the centre console, grasping Kurt's hand and giving it a tight squeeze before pulling back.

"I'll do my best to keep my hands off you."

He laughed at the glare Kurt sent him, and leaned forward to turn on the radio, hoping some music would disperse their nervousness.

* * *

"Ready?" Kurt asked, standing in front of his car, recognizing his father's a few spots down. Flint clenched his hands against the sides of his pants and adjusted his crutches

"Yep." No.

* * *

"Dad!" Kurt stepped up immediately to his dad in the lobby of the restaurant, falling into his hug and leaning in to kiss Carole's cheek.

"Hey kid." Burt stood back slightly and gave his son a bit of room for introductions. Just behind him there was a tall boy. Still a boy, Burt thought insistently. He wasn't ready for Kurt to be a man, let alone be dating one.

The kid seemed nice enough. Dressed casually, but neat and tidy. On crutches. He managed to swing himself forwards slightly and held out his hand to Burt.

"Mr. Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you and your wife, sir."

"You must be the Flint Kurt's won't quit talking about when he's at home. It's good to put a face to the name."

"Dad." Kurt groaned a little at his father's words, glancing at Carole pleadingly. Flint just glanced over at him with a bit of a sneaky smile.

"Table for four? Hummel?" The hostess called out and Kurt was thankful that they all refocused on making their way to their seats.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Devon's door and grabbed his hands behind his back. The door swung open and a boy stood in front of him, looking happy. And hot. Really hot.

"Ready to go?" Devon grabbed the zipper on his hoodie and tugged it up. Blaine wanted to tell him not to, because the black tee underneath was showing off his physique pretty nicely.

"Yeah. I've got my car in the lot if that's okay." Devon grinned.

"Okay. You look hot tonight by the way." Blaine was flustered for a minute. God Devon was really upfront.

"Um, thanks." He chuckled a little as they fell into step beside each other.

Devon was taller than him, but who wasn't. He had really nice shoulders. Kurt had said he was on the swim team, right? That explained those wide shoulders and the narrow line of his waist and hips.

"You look really good Dev." Blaine said softly.

"Dev." The other boy repeated him absently before shooting him a look. "I like that."

* * *

"It's great you could join us Flint." Carole smiled over the top of her menu. "It's hard to see Kurt when he's at school so much. Do you see your family much?"

"About the same amount as Kurt probably?" Flint put his menu folder down on the table and seemed to fold his hands hesitantly over top. "Um. My family house is in Mansfield, but my parents travel a lot for work, so me and my sisters went to Dalton and Everett-Vauxhall. I've got two. Sisters. Danielle and Vanessa." Oh god, shut up. Flint groaned in his own head. He was stumbling a bit over his words. He wasn't sure why he was this nervous. Kurt's dad and stepmom were perfectly nice, but he was still terrified to say the wrong thing. Especially as that was kinda his M.O. He tried glancing over to Kurt, but he was determinedly studying the list of entrees.

Burt successfully caught Carole's eye and saw the amused spark. This kid was clearly nervous. Not that Kurt was helping him out. He'd been unusually quiet since they had sat down. Not that he was upset that his son's boyfriend looked a little frightened. That could work to his advantage. But he remembered meeting girlfriends' parents for the first time when he was that age. He remembered the formality and the nerves and how he'd vividly imagined that at any moment the father would escort him out to the alley behind the restaurant and threaten his manhood in the name of his daughter's purity. He remembered that, and out of sympathy tried to ease the kid into a little lighter conversation.

"How's the leg? Kurt said you had a skiing accident?" Flint nodded.

"Yes sir. I was on vacation with my family and I had to swerve to avoid a kid who had fallen down. Ended up fighting a tree."

"And lost?" Flint smiled with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's alright though. I'm a bit bummed out that I'll be missing regionals, but I've got next year, and hopefully we'll get to nationals this year too. If the council has any sense and lets Kurt sing, then its a given."

Carole smiled at the boy and squeezed Burt's hand under the table. He seemed perfectly nice. A little nervous, but that was expected.

"Do you have auditions coming up Kurt? I know Finn's been a bit preoccupied with the competition."

Kurt went to open his mouth, but Flint beat him to it.

"We had auditions yesterday. Kurt was amazing. He's got an awesome voice, but you guys probably are well aware of that, and he sung a Brandon Flowers song. Crossfire? It was really cool. All the guys loved it."

Kurt's glanced up at his dad, a little embarrassed at Flint's very sincere gushing.

"Flint." He murmured his warning to his boyfriend, trying not to let his face heat up. Flint glanced over at him and shut his mouth sharply.

"Sorry." Flint winced and wrinkled his nose a bit. "Um, I'm just going to go to the washroom before they come for the orders. If the waiter's back before I am, I'll get the balsamic chicken pasta."

Kurt handed Flint his crutches, making sure that his hands didn't touch the other boy's, but spared a glance as he swung himself away from the table. It was quiet for a moment before Burt spoke up.

"So are you sure you two are going out?" Burt questioned, throwing a faint glance at Flint as he disappeared around a corner.

Kurt spluttered for a minute.

"What?"

"It's just, you two aren't all that...coupley." Burt tried, shrugging a little.

Kurt glared over at Carole, who instead of helping was smiling widely into her glass. He looked back to his dad, slightly at a loss.

"What, did you expect us to come in skipping and throwing rose petals or something dad?"

Burt shot a look back at his soon that was a strong rival for Kurt's own "cut the BS" glare.

"Kurt, look, I'm your dad, and I'm probably not going to be all that comfortable with the idea of you dating for a while now. But that's not about who it is your dating. It's just the idea in general is a bit...disturbing to a father."

Carole actually snorted out a little giggle, quickly apologizing and smothering it in her napkin. Both Hummels frowned at the outburst before refocusing on each other.

"I don't know what you want from me here." Kurt admitted, looking bewildered. Burt sighed.

"Kurt. I don't want you to think that you can't hold hands or I dunno, make stupid eyes at each other like kids always do."

Kurt sighed.

"I just want you to approve. I mean, its my choice, but...your opinion is important, and I didn't want to weird you guys out."

"You won't. I probably won't like it, I'm your dad, its a given, but that doesn't mean I'll be upset with it."

Kurt shrugged a little and Burt rolled his eyes.

"For pete's sake at least smile at the boy, give him some reassurance. He so wound up and jittery right now out he looks like he's about to have a stroke."

Kurt tried to fight it. He really did. But a smile broke out across his face and he found himself laughing out loud with Carole and his dad.

Flint returned to the table for this and grinned a bit warily.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt took his crutches from him and leaned them against the divider as Flint eased himself into his seat.

"No." Kurt reached out and squeezed Flint's hand. "Nothing important."

Flint looked down at their knitted fingers and up to Kurt with an unsure smile. Kurt just lifted their hands onto the table to rest and barged into a conversation over Carole's treatment of her car, and how it broke six cardinal rules of Hummel vehicle maintenance and respect.

Flint caught Burt's eye for a moment, and while he burned all the way from the tips of his ears, he thought he saw a ghost of a smile flit across his face. Now he just had to hope that mean he had Burt's approval.

* * *

Blaine glanced over at Devon nervously. He didn't know if musicals were really the other guy's thing and he was worried that he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Hey, we can leave at intermission...if you're bored." Blaine whispered. Devon just waved his hand at him, hissing a shush without looking away from the stage. It made Blaine smile. It made him smile more when the other boy's waving hand settled down on top of his, weaving their fingers together over the armrest.

* * *

On the way home, Burt couldn't lie when his wife asked him what he thought of his son's boyfriend. He admitted to Carole that seeing how happy Flint looked at Kurt's affection...well...he was real glad Kurt had found a decent guy.

* * *

"Come on!" Devon grabbed both of Blaine's hands and ran backwards for a short distance down the hallway.

Blaine jogged after him. The show was over, and the lobby of the theatre was still full of people.

"Devon! Where are you going?" He was pulled into an alcove of the hallway that connected the theatre to what seemed to be the university drama department corridor.

"Nowhere specific." Devon replied, leaning back against the wall and holding tight to Blaine's hands.

"What are you up to?" Blaine smiled, shaking his head slightly at the other boy. Devon seemed to be thinking for a moment, his shoe tapping insistently on the tiles underfoot. Then suddenly he was rocking forwards on his toes, pulling their hands down to counterbalance, and pushing a quick kiss against Blaine's lips. Blaine could feel Devon's fingers curl in his own and his eyes opened wide as the boy pulled back, letting their arms hang awkwardly in the distance between them. There was a pause before Devon was the one to speak again.

"Sorry." Devon murmured down at his own feet, his brows drawing down. "I'm way too forward aren't I?"

Blaine found himself breaking out in laughter. He stepped closer to give their arms the laxity to swing a little before he tried to talk.

"No. It was actually kinda...sweet."

"You're just being nice." Devon moaned a little, peaking at Blaine through his bangs.

"I think you are adorable. And thank you for the kiss."

"Um...you're welcome?" Devon smiled at the faint absurdity of Blaine's incredible manners. The other boy squeezed his fingers encouragingly.

"Come on. We should head out if we're going to make it back before curfew and still have time for ice cream."

"I was not told their would be ice cream." Devon said with a pleased smile.

"There's a Coldstone's down the street. My treat."

"You rhymed." Devon pointed out. Blaine just shook his head and dragged him back out towards the lobby.

* * *

"This is the best thing I have ever had." Devon said quietly, almost like he was whispering it secretly to the bowl. Blaine glanced over for a moment with a grin. They were almost back to Devon's room at the dorms, and they both seemed to be dragging their feet a little.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be on a date with that then?"

Devon let out a light laugh before shaking his head.

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

Blaine dug into his own cup, waiting for Devon to finish a big mouthful before he started the conversation. But with a big swallow, Dev beat him to it.

"This was the best first date I've ever had." Devon admitted quickly. "I mean, I've only been on like, two others, so the sample size isn't huge, but still..."

He swallowed thickly, and looked at Blaine with determination.

"Blaine...I had a crush on you for like, months, because you're smoking and your voice is amazing, and you're always really nice, but...now that I know you're funny, and charming and smart too...I know I come on strong once people let me in, and I'd totally understand if I've scared you off already...but...I'd really like to go out with you again. If you want to."

"Dev..." Blaine was a bit overwhelmed by the boy, it was true, but he liked him. He was honest and clever and fun, and great on guitar. And while definitely a handful, he was also really really sweet. "I'd like that. To see you again. Like this. A date, I mean."

The smile that bloomed across Devon's face hit Blaine in the gut.

"Awesome." Devon looked at him hopefully. "Does that mean we can kiss again?" Blaine just laughed before rising up slightly and tilting his head to press a kiss against Devon's mouth, caressing his lower lip just slightly before pulling back.

"G'night." He grinned and walked away briskly down the hall. Even when he got back to his room, Blaine still had a huge dorky smile on.

* * *

"Jeezus Kurt, you get me so hot." Flint mumbled. Kurt couldn't help being a bit shocked. Flint sometimes said these things that Kurt just didn't see coming. And they usually had the effect of being some of the most embarrassing and sexiest things he had ever heard.

They had made it through dinner and back to Dalton, where Flint had mentioned that he was giving Jeff and Allie the room for the night. They had been alone in the stairwell then, and Flint had been taking advantage of their solitude, and his vast relief that the stressful part of the night was over. Kurt had taken his crutches, and Flint was hauling himself slowly up the stairs with support from Kurt's other shoulder and the bannister. He was greatly hindered though by stopping every two steps to press a kiss to Kurt's near cheek or temple or corner of his mouth as he leaned on him for help. As a result of the soft warm kisses, Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying that he was sure they could find a way to stay occupied in his room for the rest of the evening.

Now they were just inside Kurt's room, the door having been slammed shut enthusiastically by Kurt's searching foot. Flint wasn't big on being tactile with friends or classmates or anyone else really, especially wasn't big on it when he was around Kurt's dad. But when they were alone, Flint had mad itchy fingers to just touch. He was tender and teasing sometimes, and pushy others, hesitant and insistent and eager to please all at the same time.

And the thing was, Kurt loved it. Loved that Flint trusted him enough to show this needy, affectionate side. There was something about just knowing that someone was terrified of being dropped on their ass, and already planning on catching them.

Which might be why Kurt let these words slip out his mouth, hoping that Flint wouldn't drop him either if he let a darker, hesitant part of him show in the same way.

"Get me off babe." Flint snapped his gaze to Kurt's, his pupils blown and glossy, and he caught Kurt's mouth with his own. It was pretty much all he could manage to wrap his arms around Kurt, and shift themselves awkwardly to fall onto the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- More! Enjoy! Also, I hope my messages to those who have reviewed in the last while got through despite the mad glitches lately.

* * *

"Hmmm." Flint groaned a bit, lifting his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning." Kurt said cheerfully, a little bit too awake in Flint's opinion. He shut the book he was reading and slid it down between the bed and the mattress.

"Wha time iz..." Flint let his head fall heavily, pinning Kurt's shoulder down with the weight.

"It's eleven." Flint blinked and sighed, writhing his way out of the sheets a little. Kurt watched him struggle for a minute before he gave up and flopped back down.

"Wes called while you were asleep. ABout an hour ago." Kurt said casually, but Flint caught sight of a spark in his eye.

He was suddenly a bit more alert and awake.

"Did you get a spot at regionals?"

Kurt grinned and nodded, a smile cracking across his face. Flint grabbed him and squeezed.

"That's so awesome! Kurt!" Flint peppered his face with over enthusiastic kisses until Kurt batted him away.

"Down! Settle!" Kurt laughed, rolling so that Flint's hands were trapped between them, but he was still able to press forward and kiss his boyfriend.

"Fine, fine. I'm just proud of you. That is really, really great."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, an eyebrow rising as a loud grumble came from Flint's stomach.

"Apparently I'm also hungry though. Lunch? After I grab a shower and change?"

Kurt nodded. He slipped from the bed, Flint passively admiring him, even though he was just wearing pjs and a tight tee.

Flint followed him out, shaking down the dress pants he was still wearing.

"So uncomfortable." Flint winced. He and Kurt had gotten pretty...well...his boxers had ended up buried under his coat when Kurt had gone to the bathroom to change last night, and Flint was currently wearing only his dress pants and undershirt. He was really glad Kurt had selected the soft black ones with the smooth lining for last night. Kurt just shook his head.

"I told you that you should have gone back to your room after." He reminded, but Flint just shook his head.

"But then we wouldn't have fallen asleep together. I like that part too." He hugged Kurt from behind before grabbing his other tops and slipping his shoes on.

"I'll meet you at the stairs in half an hour?"

"Sounds good." Kurt pecked him on the lips and disappeared into the bathroom with his towel.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kurt, man, hey. How'd dinner with the parents go?" Finn asked, starting to wander downstairs to where Burt was watching a hockey game in the living room.

"Flint's alive, I'm alive and Dad's alive, so I'm considering it a success." Finn laughed.

"Hey Finn. Who's on the phone?" Burt called out, hearing his footsteps come up behind the couch.

"It's Kurt. Here. Talk to you later bro." Finn handed off the handset to Burt and meandered back to the hall.

"Kid, how's it going?" Kurt smiled and curled his knees up onto the window sill where he sat.

"Good." Burt nodded to himself.

"So uh, I thought I should just say... I mean, you're mature and I trust you to make the right decisions, but for what it's worth, I like the kid. He seems to make you happy."

Kurt smiled softly.

"He does."

"Good. Well, I just wanted to make sure my kid was in good hands." Burt joked. Kurt however, flushed from the centre of his chest, suddenly remembering where Flint's hands had been last night (everywhere, although over at least some clothing in the more...intimate regions).

"Yeah."

"So anything else going on? What's with the call?" Burt moved on absently, which Kurt was thankful for.

"Well, I got a call from Wes and Thad this morning, and I got a duet for regionals."

"That's great! Who are you singing with?"

"Blaine actually. It should be really great, and I'm so excited. We're going to meet up and start planning this afternoon"

"Well. I'm real proud of you Kurt. I can't wait to see you up on stage."

"So you are coming?" Burt scoffed.

"Of course I am! And don't tell Carole, but I'll totally be rooting for you guys over McKinley."

Kurt laughed.

"Okay. Our secret. But I should be heading off for lunch. I just wanted to tell you my good news."

"Go on and get your meal. I'm happy for you kid. Love you."

"Love you too dad."

* * *

"So you got the duet with Blaine, hunh?" Adam asked across the breakfast table, looking genuinely pleased for Kurt. He was buttering his toast extravagantly, and eyeing up the jars of jam in the centre of the table.

"Yeah." Kurt affirmed, sipping from his coffee. Flint tapped his arm, his face questioning.

"Hey, can I borrow some of your craft stuff soon? I totally wasn't kidding about the giant glitter sign." Kurt groaned. Flint really wasn't kidding.

"No. If you're going to embarrass me you can do it on your own dime thanks."

Adam laughed a bit, looking up as Blaine pulled out a chair and settled next to him. The other boys all grinned at each other, but it was Nick who spoke up.

"Sooooo Blaine. How was the date?" Blaine's head shot up.

"Oh. Um. Good." He smiled shyly, trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"I have a better measure thanks..." He glanced around the room until his eyes found the wavy dark head he was looking for. "Devon! Hey! Cuz!"

"Oh god." Blaine groaned. His head buried into his hands.

"What?" Devon yelled back to his cousin.

"How was the date last night?" They all saw the bright flash of Devon's teeth as he smiled.

"So awesome!" Devon called back, biting his lip as he glanced at the rest of the table Adam was at. "Oh! Hey Blaine!"

Blaine's head rose up an he gave a halfhearted wave. But his voice was undoubtedly fond as he reluctantly returned the yell.

"Hi Dev."

The other boys laughed at his discomfort, but Blaine was determined to change the subject as soon as possible.

"So, what's everyone up to today?" Blaine inquired, taking in a huge spoonful of cereal.

"Practice, with you. And homework." Kurt supplied, taking pity on his friend.

"Dance." David sighed.

"So much dance. Facing the general wrath of Paul." Jeff added. "Which reminds me, we've got our recital next weekend."

"Cool. Do you still need me to wingman?" Flint asked. Kurt frowned.

"Am I missing something? Cause I'm pretty sure you have a girlfriend. In fact, I'm pretty sure she was here yesterday."

Flint grinned.

"Allie's parents are going to be here, from Namibia. And he's afraid of them, so I'm going to go and talk him up if I can. You can come too if you want. Plus you'll be able to see him and Dave dancing."

"There's nothing wrong with having a healthy respect for your girlfriend's parents." Jeff insisted, but Flint just snorted in laughter.

"You wore a three piece suit the first time you met them man." Jeff shrugged, looking a little cagey.

"So?"

"So you were meeting them on Skype."

There was a round of laughter and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm completely petrified. Now will you be there or not?"

"You know I will." Flint assured him, and Jeff threw him a grateful look.

"So what are you up to today?" Flint turned to Kurt at his question.

"Oh, um...I'm going to run some errands, and I'm going to Bryant Park." Jeff looked away from his conversation he'd started with David and nudged Flint's arm sympathetically.

"Thanks man." Flint said quietly. Kurt shuffled forward in his chair, letting his voice drop down.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Flint shook his head.

"No. I mean...I don't even know how its going to go until I get there."

"Okay. Well...I'll move up practice with Blaine, and that way I'll be free after four. If you want. I don't mind if you want time alone though. That's okay."

Flint reached out and quickly squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Thanks. I'll let you know."

* * *

Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed, leaning forward towards Blaine in his seat at the desk.

"Okay...I have this idea...Don't laugh. " Blaine said a little nervously, his fingers tapping on the keyboard.

"If you say Katy Perry-"

He laughed at Kurt, and shook his head.

"No...not Perry. It's Buble. Haven't met you yet." Kurt sat back and thought about it for a minute.

"It's good. I mean...it's decent contrast to Raise Your Glass."

"And I've seen it changed a bit to be more ballady, which I think would be good. Here..." Blaine pulled up a video on his lap top of a girl singing the song.

"It's good." Kurt said once it had finished. "And that whole anthem theme...I think it works for that. Kinda...the whole waiting for real life to show up, but still taking hold of today message. I think it fits us, and the other guys as well."

Blaine nodded, smiling softly at the other boy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I get that."

* * *

Kurt heard his phone beep and pulled it out from between the couch cushions.

"Where are you?" He raised an eyebrow at Flint's message. It was nine o'clock. Kurt had been expecting him back at Dalton hours ago.

"Finishing up reading for history. Second floor dorm commons." He sent his reply, and went back to his book, his hearing piqued for the sound of Flint's heavy footsteps in the hall. When they arrived, he looked up cautiously, trying to gauge Flint's mood.

"Hi."

Flint smiled softly and Kurt's stomach started to recede from his throat.

"Hey. You busy?"

Kurt closed his book and laid it aside.

"Not really. Come sit." He patted the cushion beside him and Flint moved to sit down, peeling off his jacket. "So...how'd it go?" Kurt reached out, clasping Flint's near hand between his.

"Um...It was okay. It wasn't a bad day. As the beginning she actually recognized me. But then she was asking for my dad...it was a bit rough, but I wanted to stay as long as they let me...She's got this sundowning thing, where she usually gets worse at night, so at seven they made me leave. I was back to being the nice boy who plays piano by then though..." He shrugged and Kurt leaned his head on Flint's shoulder in support.

"And I stopped off to grab some food on the way. You weren't waiting for me were you? For dinner or anything?"

"No, I went with Blaine and David. I'm fine." Flint nodded.

"Okay..."

Kurt frowned heavily, his fingers playing on Flint's hand.

"What can I do for you? Anything? Or do you just want to go relax?"

Flint sighed, giving Kurt a grateful smile.

"Would you...I know you're probably getting tired of having me around, but could I stay in your room tonight? I like being near you...especially when things kinda suck."

Kurt stared back at him and Flint felt a stutter in his chest. Was he being too presumptuous to ask this? They'd slept over in Kurt's room last night. Maybe he wanted sometime alone.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't..." Kurt shook his head just slightly.

"No...just let me finish my work and I'll come upstairs."

Flint nodded. He stood up.

"I'm going to go hang out with Jeff for a while then. Let me know when you're done?"

"Kay. I'll probably be an hour or so."

* * *

Kurt had finished early and Flint had come over to watch an episode of Project Runway. He realized he may have been a bit too eager to curl up with Kurt on his bed when they stood up to get ready for bed, and Flint faltered.

"Crap. I totally forgot pyjamas."

"Just go back and get some." Kurt dismissed.

"I can't. Jeff socked up the door as soon as I left. He's got a skype date with Allie that requires...privacy." Flint shrugged. He plucked at his button down and looked back up.

"Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?"

Kurt gave Flint a strange look.

"You're bigger than me. And I wear my clothes pretty tight. What makes you think I have anything that would fit you."

"I dunno. I thought maybe you might have something around. You haven't stolen anything of mine yet?" Flint grinned and peered into Kurt's closet.

"No. You haven't given me the chance. Anyways, it's too warm to be all covered up." Kurt teased, but his eyes didn't catch the other boy's. Flint was suspicious of his boyfriend's slight flush. He sidled up to him, pulling Kurt into his chest and running his knuckles over his arm.

Kurt ducked at the raised eyebrow and turned into Flint. He laid his head on Flint's shoulder, letting his fingers pick at the crisp cotton.

"Fine...I just...I like your chest, okay?" Kurt said awkwardly. Flint grinned.

"Okay."

"What do you mean..." Flint just loosened his arms and reached down, pulling his shirt off over his head in one go and tossing it at Kurt's desk. "Flint!"

He just grabbed Kurt and pulled him tight, squeezing as Kurt struggled a little against him.

"You're being ridiculous." Kurt broke free and crossed over to the other side of the room.

"You love my sexy chest. Don't fight it." Flint stepped towards him again, his arms wide open.

Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"You're so embarrassing!" Flint would have been worried if it weren't for the stifled giggles Kurt was releasing.

"Does this mean you'll sleep pantless, cause you've got a fantastic butt."

There was a derisive snort, but that just urged Flint towards an even more ridiculous expression.

Which apparently only prompted the rise of Kurt's haughty attitude.

Flint was still advancing on him playfully. Kurt put out his hands, pushing him back lightly. Flint stumbled back, and with his loss of balance, he flopped gracelessly onto the bed. But he was grinning widely.

"Kurt...c'mere!" Flint cajoled. "Don't be a tease."

Kurt bit his lip for a moment, wondering if what had just come to mind was really something he was willing to try. Flint was borderline pouting at this point.

At least, he was until Kurt started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh." Flint scrambled back, propping himself up in a sitting position.

"Is this...okay?" Kurt looked at him hesitantly, fingering a button near the bottom of his sternum.

"Oh...uh...uh hunh." Flint nodded. Kurt could see how his bared chest had started to rise and fall more quickly, and it spurred his own fingers back into action. Kurt carefully undid his shirtfront, glancing up at the other boy through his eyelashes after the last button was undone.

"Oh sweetheart." At the heavy tone that coloured Flint's voice, Kurt let the shirt slide down his arms, catching it by the ends of the sleeves and draping it over his desk chair. Standing in profile, Flint admired the slim line of Kurt's torso, the gentle form of his pants over his butt and legs. "You look so unbelievably good right now."

Kurt, feeling a swell of confidence, turned back to the bed and walked slowly and carefully towards it. His fingers moved as if to smooth his shirt, even though it was no longer there, and instead his thumbs fell to rest on his belt buckle. Flint's gaze flicked from Kurt's eyes to his waist and back up, licking his lips nervously.

"Yeah?" Kurt let his voice fall into breathier tones, toying a little before pulling the end of the belt out of the loops. He tugged it undone, and his fingers stalled on the button of his pants.

"Kurt." Flint's hands were clenching on his thighs, unable to move closer to Kurt without it being awkward for his leg. The other boy smiled coyly.

"Hey, patience baby." Kurt said, his voice soft and steadier than he felt. Swallowing back his nerves, Kurt flicked open the button and pulled down the fly. He was already turned on. And it was about to become even more obvious.

"Sweet thing..." It was the almost desperate whine in Flint's tone that let him push his pants over his hips and shimmy them down his legs. "Oh hell..."

Kurt let the trousers pool on the floor, and instead of just stepping out of them, he climbed out of them onto the bed. He crawled forwards, knees on either side of Flint's legs.

"Honey." Flint looked down at his boyfriend, his blue eyes hooded as he crawled up Flint's body. Flint reached out and wrapped his palm under Kurt's chin. He pulled him into a kiss. "C'mere, fu- please"

Kurt shifted up, sitting back on Flint's legs.

God. He was so exposed right now. He was kneeling on his bed, resting on a handsome boy's legs, naked except for his thin black boxer briefs. But he didn't feel nervous or embarrassed. He mostly just felt the heat from Flint's eyes, and a tiny burn of excitement deep in his chest.

"You know...you make me feel...desirable." Kurt murmured, reaching out and petting Flint's stomach lightly.

"You are desirable." Flint replied quickly. Kurt smiled bashfully and slid his arms around the boy's waist.

"I..." Kurt inhaled deeply as Flint's hands grasped his ribs. "I don't know how I ended up with you."

"Luck?" Flint laughed lightly, pecking Kurt's lips.

"No...You're so...Do you know that you're amazing? You do, right? I don't think I tell you as much as I should." Kurt said urgently, leaning in close and whispering against Flint's lips and the plane of his cheek. He pressed his forehead against the taller boy's and his hands crawled over his stomach and up to his chest.

"Kiss me." Flint demanded, his hand raising up to Kurt's jaw and pulling him in. Kurt's mouth moved over his, his head tilting for a better angle, his lips opening permissively. Flint slipped his tongue against Kurt's, enjoying the hot slide. Kurt was leaning forwards, shifting closer to Flint with each slick twist of their lips.

"Flint..." Kurt slipped away, kissing across his cheek to press his lips to Flint's neck. His hands rose up the other boy's chest, nails scraping slightly. There was a sharp, hard gasp as his thumb caught against Flint's nipple. Kurt's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Sorry...just...really sensitive." Flint ground out. His eyes rolled back as Kurt's nail pulled across it again. "Fuck. Do...keep doing that."

Kurt got an idea though. He spread his hands over Flint's broad chest, pushing the pads of his fingers through the path of dark hair over the centre. He ducked down his head and boldly laved his tongue over Flint.

"Kurt!" Flint groaned and his hands tugged Kurt forward roughly, into his lap.

"Oh!" Kurt's cry brought Flint's eyes to his, but there wasn't surprise or fear in his expression. His concern was wiped clear as Kurt's hands clasped around his neck. Their bare chests pressed together, and with a slight flick of Kurt's hips, Flint understood what had drawn the sound from the other boy.

"Gah." Flint gasped, feeling all of Kurt. Seriously, all of him.

"Yeah." Kurt murmured.

"Fuck. Kurt." Flint's hands dropped down to Kurt's hips and pressed him in closer. Kurt ground forward.

"Ah...Flint. Please. Closer." Kurt was panting slightly, resting his mouth against the other boy's neck. Flint's hips rose, his own crotch rubbing against Kurt's hard on. Kurt's thumb ran over his nipple again and he jerked up, making Kurt moan into his skin. "More. Please."

Kurt's arms pulled them closer together, hot and a little sweaty, but god...who cared right now? He hitched further forwards, pressing down into Flint's lap, his knees squeezing around the taller boy's hips. Kurt's breaths were coming in sharp pulls as Flint's hands rubbed his lower back. They shifted down over his arse and Flint encouraged him in grinding against him, pressing Kurt as close as he could.

"I wanna..." Flint panted, but he just ended up shaking his head against Kurt's shoulder, kissing his collarbone absently.

"You feel so..." Kurt tried himself, but was cut off as Flint's hands pressed and he rubbed against his boyfriend with the most amazing friction. "Uh. Baby. I...I think..."

"Kurt." Flint felt his boyfriend's fingers clench and scrape slight over his back and Kurt's breath hitch with the faintest hint of a cry. As he came down, Kurt started pressing soft, slightly sloppy kisses against Flint. He pulled back just enough to let his hand slip in between them, rubbing until Flint pushed into his hand sharply and his eyes clamped shut at the intensity. When his breathing started to even out, Kurt leaned in and kissed his lips.

Kurt could taste the tiny amount of blood in Flint's mouth from where he had bit his own lip to keep quiet. It tasted strange, but knowing that he had to work so hard to restrain himself from crying out was also kind of hot. He made sure his kisses were soft and soothing.

Flint hummed in contentment, his eyes hooded and heavy when he looked at Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hi. Are you okay? I mean, comfortable?" Kurt asked, his index finger tracing over the lines of bone and muscle of Flint's shoulders.

"Mmmmm." Flint shifted slightly, and they both moved to lay down on the bed. "I think amazing would be a good choice of words."

Kurt laughed, and while quickly, and very happily, reviewing their adventure, remembered something.

"Are you aware that you called me 'sweet thing'..." Kurt teased and Flint smiled. "Are you seriously going country on me?"

"Nah, not like that. I didn't tell you that my family's from South Carolina, did I? We go there in the summer sometimes, to my aunt's there. I guess it's my roots showing."

"So should I expect any more southern charm from you?"

Flint shrugged. His voice was a bit sleepy and he ground his cheek into the pillow.

"Y'all never know." He put a bit of a twang in his voice and Kurt broke out in laughter. "No good?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No. No good babe." He traced a spiral against Flint's side. "But...I don't mind. The name."

Flint peered down with a curious expression. Kurt looked into his eyes sincerely.

"I just...when things are getting...when its more about physical things... and then, you call me sweetheart, or sweet thing, or honey... it reminds me that you care about me."

"I do care about you." Flint insisted and Kurt pushed up to kiss between his furrowed brows.

"I know. It's just, I like that I can hear it and really...I feel it. It's just nice. And it just makes the hotness even better."

"I don't even know how that's possible." Flint smiled. Kurt knocked his hand against the other boy's arm. The shift reminded him of something and he grimaced.

"I'm going to get changed." Kurt murmured, rolling over and pulling open one of the drawers under his bed.

He felt Flint shift behind him and he was soon pressed up against his back, peering over his shoulder in the drawer.

"Please tell me that you have something stretchy enough to fit me." Kurt grinned at Flint's sudden distasteful look. "I mean, that was...amazing...but I wish I'd changed or had my pjs or something. I'm not sleeping in these boxers. It feels gross. And even if my pants weren't kinda...ruined...these ones are wool with no lining, and wearing them to bed commando would suck sooo hard." Kurt laughed loudly, clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry. Not funny." He apologized, but it was clearly insincere. He rooted through the drawer, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs for himself and eventually a pair of pink sweat shorts. He held them over his shoulder to Flint who just stared at them.

"What are those?" Kurt glanced at him as he swung his legs to the floor.

"Oh. Mercedes left them at my house after a sleepover. I must have tossed them in with some laundry or something."

Flint shook his head.

"Don't you have anything else? I don't want to have everything hanging out in your friend's pyjamas. It's weird."

Kurt waved it off.

"She hasn't asked for them back, so she won't miss them. Just put them on. I'm going to go change." Kurt slipped into the bathroom, and Flint groaned. He stood up from the bed, unsteadily, and with a nervous glance at the bathroom door, pulled off his trousers and underwear, rolling it up so nothing showed. He pulled on the pink sweat shorts with a grimace and flopped onto the bed again.

"Are you decent?" Kurt's voice called out from the bathroom.

"I think I'd be more comfortable being completely exposed." Flint frowned, adjusting slightly. The shorts fit. Kinda. They were pretty tight on his thighs. And the crotch. Okay, pretty much everywhere. But Kurt didn't seem to have much sympathy. He just grabbed Flint's clothes and tossed them into the hamper with his own underwear.

"I'm doing laundry tomorrow. I'll just wash your stuff with mine. So just wear the shorts. It's just for the night." Kurt scolded as he shut the hamper lid. "'Cause if you end up naked in my bed, we'll never get any sleep." Kurt totally intended it to just be a murmur to himself. But when he glanced over his shoulder Flint's huge grin told him he'd failed at being quiet enough.

"Please don't tell me you heard that."

"Who's afraid of the naked boyfriend?" Flint teased, but his ears and cheeks were a bit red. They'd gotten close to naked so far, but neither of them had yet seen the other completely undressed. And as much as he wanted to just let go, Flint was pretty sure that after grinding against his boyfriend's cock til he'd come, tonight probably wasn't the night to cross that boundary yet. Or maybe it was the perfect night. No. No. He shook his head out at thoughts of his boyfriend naked and focused on the waves of sleep lapping at the edge of his thoughts.

"C'mere." Flint eventually said firmly, laying down and opening his arms.

Kurt crossed the room and folded gracefully onto the bed, rolling into his embrace. He kissed Flint's chin and tucked his head underneath.

"G'Night."

"Night sweet thing." Flint replied. He smiled into Kurt's soft hair at the light little chuckle that the other boy breathed out. Yeah. He could get used to this.

* * *

Flint glanced out of the doorway, making sure there was no one up and around yet. It was Monday morning, but it was six am after all.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He whispered back to Kurt, who just waved him off and buried his face in the pillows. Flint took a deep breath, and shutting the door behind him first, took off down the hallway, shuffling as quietly as he could manage.

He almost skidded across the smooth hardwoods at the corner to his hall, and hurried to his own door. He pulled his key feverishly from the pocket of his oxford that he had slipped back on. He jiggled it in the stubborn lock, and he finally pushed open the door, sliding in with a bit of an accidental, but relieved slam. Jeff's head popped up from his covers. His voice was teasing and sleepy.

"Hey stud. Two nights in a row is pret- what the hell are you wearing?" Jeff crowed suddenly as the blear in his eyes cleared and he caught sight of his roommate. Flint just glared at him and climbed into his bed.

"Sleep shorts. Feck off."

"They really work with your complexion."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Flint returned, pulling one of his pillows over his head and clamping it down against Jeff's chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N-Shorter chapter, but less time between them...Lemme know how you think the Flirt is going! Enjoy!

* * *

"Well you look nice." Kurt observed when Flint appeared at his door Friday night. Flint stuck his thumbs in a pair of slate blue and brass suspenders and smiled.

"Thanks. Thought I'd make an effort for a nice night out." Kurt frowned slightly.

"I'm going to have to redo my outfit so we don't clash." He glanced over Flint again and dove into his drawers.

"I've got a forest green top that is just the right tone..." Kurt carefully pushed aside some knitted pieces before pulling out the one he was looking for. "So, Jeff's excited? What kind of dance is he doing?"

Flint looked up from perusing the top of Kurt's dresser.

"He is primarily ballet, but he does some modern and like...jazz I guess?"

"Is he good? I mean, I've seen him in Warblers, but not actually dancing." Kurt pulled the soft merino polo neck top over his head, quickly ducking into the mirror to fix his hair.

"Yeah. He's actually pretty amazing. He got an offer to go to an arts school a couple years ago in Seattle, but he didn't want to be so far from his family cause his mom was sick. David'll be performing too. And Allie."

"Oh, is she going to come out afterwards? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her last time she was over."

Flint wrinkled his nose.

"I have no idea. It depends on how dinner went with her parents and how the show goes tonight."

Kurt nodded, not quite sure what was going on between Jeff and Allie's parents, and not wanting to ask why their relationship was at risk. He just grabbed one of his watches off the top of the dresser and strapped it on, before going for his coat.

"Well come on. Don't want to be late then." Kurt determined, reaching for Flint's hand. "Let's take your car. It's easier to park."

* * *

"So, do we know anyone here?" Kurt asked, glancing around absently. They had arrived a few minutes early, picking up tickets from the box office and checking their coats, and were waiting for the lights to flash before they went in to their seats.

"A few indirectly? It's mostly family. Jeff's parents are coming tomorrow night...uh...Those two over there by the stairs? That's David's dad and his new wife. And over there by the door is David's mom. I'm surprised they're all here on the same night. Dave usually tries to prevent them from being in the same room. We learned at parent's night last year that they're screamers when they fight. Poor Dave. And those are Allie's parents." Flint whispered, nodding towards the bar in the theatre lobby.

The couple Flint pointed out were striking. They were both tall and upright, with dark complexions.

"Her dad works for a division of one of the mining companies that operates back in Namibia, so they don't get over here very often."

"Her mom is gorgeous." Kurt commented, admiring the neat glossy braids held back by a sparkling enamelled comb.

"Yeah, Allie really takes after her. But her dad is super strict. It's a good thing for Jeff that he's usually out of the country." Kurt caught a glimpse of the man's face, strong-browed with serious eyes.

"I think you're right."

Flint bit his lip and turned to Kurt.

'Okay, you know how I promised to wingman for Jeff? Dyou mind playing along? I could really use your help."

Kurt raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"What's the problem?"

"Jeff got paired with Larissa, who is Allie's nemesis basically, to do what is apparently a fairly racy kinda modern number. And he just met them in person for the first time tonight, and he's really nervous about making a good impression. So I kinda want to casually have them find out for sure that Jeff really really has no interest in Larissa."

"Ah. Well versed in this kind of drama. This is totally old hat for me. Come on." Kurt headed determinedly towards the bar, leaving Flint to follow in his wake.

Kurt stopped at the bar next to Allie's parents, reaching for a glass and the water jug.

"So, who is Jeff dancing with tonight? He mentioned he had a group piece, but is he in anything else?" Flint smiled at him and pulled out the program.

"He's got a partner dance for his first piece and a solo later on."

"He never said anything about a solo." Kurt toned his voice to seem impressed. He was, of course, but he was definitely playing it up a little."Who is he dancing with?"

Flint sighed, rolling his eyes comically at Kurt.

"Larissa Perez."

"Oh. Wasn't she the one Jeff doesn't get along with?"

"Yeah. He says she's just very disrespectful of Allie. He wasn't pleased when he found out that he was paired with her."

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of water and shaking his head.

"Well that is unfortunate, but he is too polite to say anything. You know Jeff. Paul is the teacher, and if he thought it was the best thing to do for the show, Jeff would respect that."

Flint nodded, but couldn't help a little hidden smirk to Kurt. They both looked up as the lights dimmed for a moment.

"I guess we should go and find our seats." Kurt noticed the glance that the couple gave them as they walked away, the woman leaning in towards her partner and speaking quietly. He looked at Flint and winked.

"Think we overdid it?" Flint grinned. Kurt shrugged.

"Possibly. But it looks like they might have bitten anyways."

* * *

Kurt came back from the washroom at the intermission and saw Flint standing ramrod straight, his hands clasped behind his back, next to Allie's parents.

He stepped up beside them, keeping a safe distance between himself and Flint and waited a moment for a pause in the conversation.

"Did you want anything to drink Flint?" Flint looked at him gratefully, but shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you. Kurt, these are the Frederiks. They are Allie's parents. She's the young lady from Everett Vauxhall that Jeff spoke of the other day. Mr. and Mrs. Frederiks, this is Kurt Hummel. He's a fellow student at Dalton with Jeff and myself."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel." Kurt tried to answer the tall man's handshake as firmly as possible, and bowed his head politely to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir. Jeff has only lovely things to say about your daughter. She is a very talented dancer as well."

The woman smiled.

"Thank you Kurt. She works very hard."

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but Flint, we need to go check in with Adam. We told him that we'd call him at intermission about meeting us for coffee."

"Right." Flint turned back to the couple, reaching out to shake hands and bow just slightly. "So sorry to have to go, but it has been a pleasure to meet you."

"You too young man." Allie's father nodded and put a hand to his wife's back, guiding her back towards the bar as Kurt and Flint fled into the entranceway.

"Holy crap. Jeff is an absolute saint." Flint breathed. "That man is terrifying!"

"He seems nice enough." Flint looked skeptical.

"You only spoke to him for like, a minute. I was there for ten minutes on my own. I think Allie's dad could castrate a guy by the power of thought."

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to look out the glass doors.

"Whatever. You're ridiculous."

Flint just grinned and slipped his hands in his pockets, stepping up closer to Kurt.

"You like it. Don't deny it." He had opened his mouth the retort when he was cut off.

"Psst. Loverboys." Kurt and Flint looked at each other, trying to figure out where the hiss had come from.

"Hey, guys!" Flint looked over his shoulder and saw a blond head peeking cautiously out of one of the steel fire doors. They both hurried over.

"Everything okay?" Jeff's face was lit up. He also had on a lot of eyeliner, but Kurt decided not to point that out right now.

"Okay? No. It's great! Allie just got a text from her parents. I don't know what you said or did man, but he is letting me take Allie out with us for coffee. She was like...stunned. He's never let her go out without them or her girl friends when he was visiting."

Flint just shrugged off the appreciation and Jeff laughed happily.

"I'm so glad they're okay with me. Allie was really nervous too. She kept joking about getting shipped to a convent school, and I got the impression it wasn't a totally unreasonable fear."

Flint snorted in amusement and Kurt laughed in response.

"Awesome man."

Jeff nodded, pushing back his heavily gelled and sprayed hair that was so uncharacteristically off of his forehead.

"Okay, I gotta get back stage again, but I'll talk to you guys after the show. And I'm buying both your coffees tonight. Bah!" Jeff kinda spazzed a bit at the end, letting out all the stress that remained from the last week. "See you soon!"

* * *

"Okay, Jeff is really good." Kurt admitted as they stepped out from the theatre into the lobby again. "And I can honestly say that I never expected David to be so badass."

Flint grinned. The second half had been much better than the first, if only because they weren't waiting with unhappy anticipation for Jeff to dance with Larissa. In the second act Jeff had done his solo, mixing ballet and modern, and while it was a bit weird to see ridiculous, emo-scene haired Jeff moving so gracefully and powerfully, it had been impressive. And then David had broken out with some kind of hip hop, breaking, gymnastic mix which had straight up dropped Kurt's jaw. Even after having been part of the Cheerios.

"I know...I guess Warblers are all just full of surprises." Flint knocked Kurt's shoulder gently before glancing over towards a set of black doors. "Here, wait for a second, I'm just going to run back stage and tell Jeff we'll meet him at the coffee shop. I'll be right back."

Kurt leaned against the wall, watching the crowd mill around, seeing flowers being passed to several of the girls appearing from the stage doors with their hair still pulled severely back and heavy eyeliner.

"You waiting for someone?" Kurt looked up and saw a slight, sinewy boy with slick black hair had settled next to him.

"Yeah, he just went to check with some of our friends backstage."

"Who do you know in the show?" The boy angled towards him, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"Um, Jeff Shapiro and David Morton."

"Oh, you go to Dalton then?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to talk to some of the girls. You guys are always hanging out with them whenever you get the chance."

"Yeah, um, not really my scene." Kurt said, giving the other boy a bit of a smile and a shrug. He noticed that the boy's smile widened considerably.

"Me either. Matt Brock." He held out his hand and shook Kurt's, his fingers squeezing a bit longer than necessary.

"Kurt." Kurt pulled his hand back and slipped his fingers into his pocket. Was Matt...

"So. I'm guessing you don't dance, cause I haven't seen you around. You definitely have a dancer's body though." Matt let his eyes sweep quickly over Kurt, shifting a little bit closer.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kurt stumbled out, almost disbelieving. Matt stopped, seemingly startled by Kurt's bluntness, but quickly regrouped.

"Are you interested?" Matt raised his eyebrows, smoothing back his hair with one hand and motioning towards Kurt's arm with the other. Kurt pulled back a little, smiling apologetically.

"I'm flattered, really, but...I'm kinda waiting for my boyfriend." Matt frowned.

"Serious boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled, glancing over towards the stage door.

"Yeah. Pretty serious."

"Damn. Well, if you ever break up, ask one of your friends for my number." Matt pushed up off the wall and shot Kurt another smile. "See you around Kurt."

* * *

Flint was moving towards Kurt through the crowd and saw the dark haired guy chatting quietly before he pushed off the wall and walked away. Flint sidled up, only kind of intentionally using his body to block off Kurt from the crowd.

"Hey. Jeff said he'll be out in ten, so I figured we could just wait if that's okay."

Kurt just smiled and wrapped his arm around Flint's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. Flint felt a little silly about being so defensive and relaxed, opening up his stance.

"Everything okay? Who was that guy you were talking to?" Kurt tilted his face up to look at him.

"Matt, apparently."

"What'd he want?" Kurt bit his lip for a moment. He didn't really know if Flint was jealous, beyond their issues with Blaine, and he really didn't want to ruin the evening.

"He was...flirting with me." Flint seemed to huff a little and Kurt watched his face for his reaction.

"That's kind of rude."

"Well, he was obviously one of the dancers on stage all night, so I don't think he would of seen us. I don't think that he knew we were together." Flint frowned and Kurt thought quickly. "I told him though. Definitively."

"Okay. You know I do trust you Kurt, I just...don't like other guys scamming on my boyfriend." Flint admitted, though his tone was good-natured.

Kurt looked up at Flint. He was much more handsome than Matt, but even if he hadn't been, Kurt wouldn't have thought about messing with the other boy. There was something in Flint's gaze, in his voice and his hands that made Kurt feel...well, amazing. And he certainly wasn't about to screw that up if he had anything to do with it.

"Believe me honey, you don't have anything to worry about." Kurt said quietly. Flint felt his chest tighten and release in a warm flood.

"Kurt." Flint's low tone hit Kurt in the gut and Flint saw his eyes flicker up to his face.

He wanted to do this. Screw the crowd and the nerves and his self-conciousness and everything else. This once, he would just forget them and remember that Kurt wanted to be with him. He moved his hand up to Kurt's jaw and leaned in, pulling him into a kiss.

"Babe." Kurt murmured, looking into his eyes and giving a bemused smile as he pressed another kiss against Flint's lips. "What's the occasion?"

Flint eased back, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"You? Me? General awesomeness?" Kurt laughed, giving the other boy a wide, happy smile.

"Works for me. Come on. Let's go get our coats while we wait for Jeff and David."

He tugged the hand in his own palm and Flint trailed him towards the entrance, squeezing back to signal his contentment.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Wheeeeeeeee! There was no real reason for that. It's just fun.

Thank you to the delightful reviewers of course. So close to 200! I am stunned and amazed by that. I would like to know though...yay or nay on the inclusion of Dev and Blaine up to this point...I'm interested to see what people think about that element.

Love the FLIRT! Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt looked around their table. They had driven to a cafe about ten minutes from the theatre, and bustled inside, piling into a three sided booth near the back of the room. It was a bit surreal for him really, to realize he was in the middle of a 'coupley' thing. But he was.

Jeff and Allie were tucked into the end of the booth, both of their hair still slicked back and his eyes still shadowed with the heavy eyeliner he had tried and failed to remove completely. Kurt imagined he'd tried to take it off with soap and water or something equally inadequate. And Jeff was looking so pathetically and delightfully pleased that Allie's parent's had let her come, that he seemed to think it was necessary to hold her in place against his side. Just in case some one else tried to take her away.

Adam was sitting across the table from Kurt. He had come to hang out, but mostly because the girl he was crushing on worked here. He had actually managed to convince her to take her break and sit with them. Kurt smiled at the playful flirting and teasing they exchanged. Every few minutes the girl, Kelsey, glanced away and back, tucking her bangs behind her ears. Kurt had to remember to tell him later that it was a good sign from a girl.

David wasn't with them though. Within a few minutes, he had emerged from backstage with Jeff, only to be suddenly pulled away by his family, looking disappointed and apologizing to the rest of them.

And he and Flint were relaxed. Kurt had his legs crossed on the bench, enjoying the story that Adam was telling, which was clearly full of exaggeration intended to impress the girl beside him. Flint had his arm around Kurt's waist, his thumb rubbing softly as he grinned at Jeff's explosive laughter and Allie's slight embarrassment.

Kurt was thoroughly enjoying his evening when Flint touched his head to Kurt's, moving his mouth next to his ear.

"So Jeff has another show tomorrow afternoon and night..." Flint murmured. Kurt gave him a quick smile, but went back to listening to the conversation at the table.

Flint frowned in irritation. Fine. If Kurt didn't want to catch on, he'd get his attention. Flint ducked his head again, licking his lips slightly before he spoke again.

"Which means that we'll have my room for the whole day. Alone." Kurt's eyes flickered to him with a mixture of interest and annoyance. He really was trying to keep up with the topic at hand, but Flint was distracting him slightly.

And then he was distracting him a whole heck of a lot.

"Which means I have hours to touch you...maybe kiss you...everywhere you'll let me sweet thing."

Kurt's hand flashed over to clutch Flint's knee in a way that was a little painful, but totally worth it.

"What the hell happened to no PDA? You're all over tonight." He hissed.

"I haven't touched you at all since the theatre. We're just talking." Flint smirked.

With a wink and a confidence he'd been feeling strongly since kissing Kurt in the lobby, he ghosted his hand over the inside of Kurt's thigh under the table. Kurt's head snapped to glare at him.

"Okay, now I've touched you." Flint admitted under his breath, before lifting both his hands to his coffee mug on the table. His voice returned to the level of the rest of the table. Kurt scowled at him for a minute before leaning in to burst Flint's bubble.

"I already promised Mercedes that I'd go over to hers for a sleepover tomorrow night. I'll be leaving around lunchtime so I can drop by my house too." Flint's smirk dropped off his face and he looked to Kurt with disappointment.

"Seriously?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "Crap. Well, I guess I'll hang out with Gareth and Simon."

Flint sighed. Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged him.

"You'd better change the plan of events though."

That cracked a smile, and Jeff scoffed from the end of the table.

"Guys. Stop being so cutesy and come live in the real world with the rest of us. Kurt, tell Allie that story you've got about your old glee club and Gaga costumes. She was just complaining about what she has to wear for her ballroom class."

Kurt smiled.

"Seriously? Cause I'm not impressed by anything less than than a six foot frankenteen in a puffed sleeve vinyl shower curtain."

Adam just shook his head.

"I'm not even entirely sure what that means."

* * *

Blaine pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the name he'd been thinking of for the past couple days. He hadn't seen much of Devon this week. He'd been tied up in Warblers rehearsal, and extra time working the duet with Kurt, and calming David down for his upcoming performance and ignoring Wes' annoying chuckles at a series of apparently lewd texts he was exchanging with a girl.

All of which meant he was currently staying in on a Friday night to do homework, because he needed tomorrow off. He had promised Dave he'd drag Wes along to the matinee performance, and now he was wondering whether or not to ask Devon if he wanted to go out in the evening.

He didn't think the other boy would say no. He had sent him wide smiles whenever they crossed paths in the halls or at meals. And Blaine had invited him to Warblers' movie night, although it had all stayed very chummy because neither of them had apparently wanted to do anything with Adam around.

But Blaine had walked him back to his room afterwards, and given him a soft peck that had seemed to surprise Devon a little, in a good way. He had immediately pulled Blaine into a tight hug and kissed his cheek, before disappearing into his room with a laugh.

Devon was so...it seemed strange but the word Blaine kept coming up with was "delightful." He was sweet and funny and full of energy, if a bit impulsive. So far Blaine had found it an endearing quirk though. He knew what it was like to be swung by the heat of the moment. He'd done enough ridiculous things in his life that had seemed like a great idea at the time.

He quickly typed out a text and sent it off, refocusing on his textbook while he waited for the reply.

* * *

"Dinner tomorrow night? You and me at 7?"

Devon wiggled a tiny victory dance in his seat on the bed, drawing the attention of his friends, who paused their video game for a moment.

"What's got you all riled up?" Jesse asked teasingly.

"I've got a smokin' hot date tomorrow night." Devon replied as he relaxed back and tucked his hands behind his head.

Jesse and Joe just shook their heads and went back to the game .

"We'll wake you up from your daydream when its your turn." Jesse teased, but Devon just grunted back a response, focusing on typing his response back to Blaine.

* * *

Kurt was just finishing the top coat on Mercedes' nails when she raised an eyebrow at him, giving him her most expectant stare. Kurt pretended very well not to notice it, but clearly not well enough.

"Sooooo."

"So what?"

"Oh come on boy. I want dish! What's going on with you and your tall drink of water. You've been holding out."

Kurt laid back on the bed and sighed.

"Fine. You get three questions. And I get one pass. Do your worst."

Mercedes clapped her hands together and scooted back happily on the bed to stretch out her legs.

"Come here white boy." Kurt rolled his eyes, but shifted over to drop his head onto Mercedes' lap. He checked his cuticles carefully as she thought where to start.

"Okay. One. What are your three favourite things about him."

He frowned in thought. Three? He could probably come up with a bunch of things he liked about Flint, but his favourite three?

"Well...He's funny, in kind of a dorky, silly way. And he's really great with his family. And, well, I guess that I like how affectionate he is when we're alone."

Mercedes hummed in interest before asking her next question.

"Three favourite body parts?" Kurt could feel his cheeks colouring a little, even though this was his best friend.

"Um...I...well...he's got great eyes...and nice hands...and um..." Kurt rolled his eyes and murmured something down to his feet.

"Sorry, what was that?" Mercedes teased.

"His mouth, okay? I like his lips, and his tongue is so...ugh...he is such a good kisser!" Kurt ended with a bit of a squeak, slapping his hands over his face in embarrassment, but he couldn't help breaking out in giggles as soon as Mercedes started.

"Kurt...you are just so cute about him. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Cedes..."

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Mercedes cocked her head to the side.

"Are you going to give him your virginity?"

Kurt's hands went out to block her from going any further.

"Pass. Totally passing on that one."

Mercedes shot back just as quickly.

"Fine. Do you think you could love him?"

Kurt's mouth fluttered for a moment, struck dumb before he glanced up at Mercedes from under his eyelashes.

"Can I answer the sex question actually?"

Seeing the faintly terrified look in Kurt's eye, Mercedes ran the fingers of her dry hand through his bangs in a soft sweep and rolled her eyes with considerable exaggeration.

"Fine! Fine! Two passes, but just this once. How about...What does he call you?" Mercedes offered, knowing it was a lighter, sweeter question that Kurt would be better able to handle at this point.

She knew she was right when Kurt's smile spread slowly across his face.

"Sweetheart." Mercedes let out an adoring coo that was quickly converted into happy laughs at Kurt's bashfulness. "Sometimes honey...or...um...sweet thing?"

"Sweet thing? Seriously?" Kurt just shrugged.

"I know. He said it's his roots, because his family is apparently from South Carolina or something, but I'm still kind of afraid that I'm going to stumble upon some sort of hidden country collection of his. But for now I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt...I think its kind of cute."

Mercedes snorted in amusement.

"Boy, he could wear a skunk on his head right now and you'd think it was cute." Kurt scowled and thumped a nearby pillow against her legs.

"Just for that, I'm totally picking the movie." He jumped up and hurried to kneel by her shelves, flicking through the collection.

"Oh hell to the no! We already agreed to "Dreamgirls"!"

"Well, now I think I've had too much sassy black woman for my night already. Now go sit down while I force you into watching Sweeney Todd again." Kurt snapped the case open and popped the dvd into the player before planting himself back against the headboard.

Kurt lifted his arm and laid it around Mercedes' shoulder, letting his head fall against her hair.

"Hey Mercedes? Thank you." She could hear the sincerity that had risen suddenly into his voice. "For understanding." Mercedes just slouched down slightly to rest her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know it. I love you boy." She felt Kurt's smile rather than saw it, but she was happy in just knowing it was there.

* * *

Blaine had met Devon at his room again, and they had held hands on the way to the car. The drive to the restaurant had been filled with questions that they hadn't had a chance to ask during their first date at the theatre.

Blaine had told him that he had a dog, and that he liked ginger beer way more than ginger ale, and that his favourite thing to do on summer nights was to go on the swings at a playground near his house and let the rushing air cool him off.

Devon had told him about how he'd always had awesome Halloween costumes as a kid made by his mom, including an octopus when he was eight and a traffic light when he was eleven that actually lit up. And about his younger siblings Nina and Leo, who were adopted from China and Vietnam. And how he was dying for a new guitar, but he's parents said he'd have to come up with all the money for this one on his own somehow.

Dinner seemed to go smoothly. Devon seemed a little skittish, and a little bit quieter than in the car, but Blaine supposed he was maybe just nervous or something. He was still on guard himself against saying something totally embarrassing or ridiculous, so it was understandable.

He frowned a bit though when he noticed Devon's finger flicking against the edge of that table in a sort of nervous tick. As soon as the other boy noticed him watching it though, he snapped his hand into a fist and scrambled to find an engaging topic of conversation again.

He could also feel the way Devon's foot was jittering up and down under the table. Blaine tried to ignore it though. It probably didn't mean anything. Dev was full of energy and he was likely just one of those people who was always in motion.

* * *

They had finished their meals when Devon quickly excused himself to the washroom, leaving Blaine to wait at the table. Devon had insisted on paying the dinner bill, as Blaine had covered their last outing, so he couldn't even busy himself with that. Plus they hadn't discussed dessert or coffee or anything yet. Instead he just sat, and waited, going over the songs for regionals in his head and reconsidering the divisions that he and Kurt had been working on for the duet.

Blaine frowned.

Devon had been gone for a while now. He didn't really want to barge in on him in the bathroom or anything. If he had been in there for...whatever reason...he would be petrified to have his date come in. The polite thing to do was just wait for him to come back, and then pretend nothing had happened.

"Hey. How was your meal?" The waitress smiled at Blaine as she slipped his empty plate from in front of him.

"Great, thanks."

"Good. So I know you guys are heading out, but did you want me to pack up some dessert for you to go?"

Blaine looked confused for a minute and the waitress suddenly looked a little distressed.

"Sorry. I just...I saw the other guy heading out to the parking lot and I just figured he was getting your car or something..."

"He went outside?" Blaine glanced towards the front door and the girl started apologizing again.

"Yeah, I just saw him, but...I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry, I just thought..."

Blaine looked back up at her and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I, um... I'm just going to go check on him. I'll leave my coat here and stuff..." Blaine fumbled, his wallet falling out and he grabbed thirty dollars. "Actually, here. Does this cover it?" He handed her the money.

"Of course, it's more than-"

"Just keep the change," Blaine insisted. He grabbed his coat and Devon's, pacing towards the door quickly.

He couldn't see anyone in the car, not that he expected to. He had the keys and he doubted Devon had one of those metal bars for breaking into cars just hanging around. No one was sitting on the cement ledge out front or standing on the sidewalk. Blaine ducked back inside, checking the bathroom and back at their booth, but there was no sign of the other boy. He twisted their jackets together in his hands, glancing around nervously. He stepped down to the end of the building, his hands on his hips as he tried to imagine what could have happened.

Did Devon duck out on him? He thought the date had been going well...

Blaine stopped. He thought he had heard...something. A scrape of something on concrete maybe, or a rough breath. He ducked around the corner of the building, around to where wooden lattice hid away the service entrance.

And there was Devon. Crouched down, the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes, his back heaving up and down.

"Dev!" He looked up as Blaine rushed over, kneeling in front of him on the patchy grass.

"Shit." Devon murmured, his breath catching halfway through the word and dragging his chest with it. He stood up sharply, almost hitting his head on Blaine's chin. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How long was I?" His words were cut with sharp hics, as a shaky hand pushed up his sleeve. "Shit. I didn't realize I'd been out here so long. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I ruined it. I...I..."

He started heaving with each word and Blaine realized what was happening.

"Okay. Stop trying to talk." He grabbed Devon's arm and started leading him towards the parking lot. "We're going to take a walk. Just try and take some steady breaths okay?"

Devon nodded and followed, although he pulled his arm away and started rubbing his thumbs over the ends of his fingers.

They lapped the lot at a quick pace, Devon's breath slowing and evening, although Blaine noticed that a few tears were still tracing down the mostly dry tracks on his cheeks.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah. We should go back inside. The bill...and my coat-"

"Both covered. Come on." Blaine lead him to the car and opened the door for him.

* * *

The whole way back to school, Devon seemed to be trying to press himself into the door, staying as far away as possible. His thumbs were still rubbing against his fingers rhythmically. But Blaine understood, so he just let Devon be, at least until they got to Dalton.

Blaine waited at the back of the car as Devon carefully unfolded himself and slipped up between the vehicle next to them.

"Devon..."

"It's okay Blaine. I know you're a nice guy, but it's okay... I'm just going to go up to my room. You don't have to..." Devon wrapped his arms around himself and Blaine had to jog to catch up to him. He grabbed his shoulders and steered the taller boy to one of the benches lining the court in front of Dalton's doors.

"Sit."

"Blaine, it's okay, really. It was an awesome night, but I totally ruined it, and...you should go." Devon felt his chest catch again and breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes watering.

"Its okay, really. I was worried when you didn't come back."

"Oh hell." Devon suddenly realized. "You paid for dinner too. I was supposed to pay. I can't believe I'm making you deal with me like this. I'm such a stupid mess."

"Hey. I don't mind dealing with you." Blaine said awkwardly. That hadn't exactly come out the right way. He raised a hand to rub Devon's back as a supplement to his awful way with words.

"I know I'm a handful, and I try not to be." There was a mournful, almost lonely note to Devon's voice that hit Blaine in the stomach.

"Dev." Blaine said softly, pulling the boy against him. Devon's legs pulled up towards his chest as he sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

"Dev. Stop it. I don't mind, really."

Devon could only shake his head.

"I hate this."

"Really, its okay.

"God, I must be like, the most unattractive person ever right now." Devon moaned.

"Okay, maybe I don't want to jump you just now." Blaine said teasingly as he wiped a tear from Devon's cheek with his thumb. "But you are always attractive. To me at least."

"I'm a mess."

"Who isn't." Blaine replied quickly. Devon glared at him.

"You? You're so perfect. It would be obnoxious if you weren't so charming about it."

"Look, this isn't that strange of a thing. I've had panic attacks before. That's what it was right? I know they suck."

"You've had them?" Devon looked skeptical.

"Yeah. The whole "I've got a seagull trying to escape my chest, I can't breathe, I think I'm about to die" feeling? Look, Dev, I'm not perfect. I'm so far from it. I used to get teased a lot at my old school. About singing, or being gay, or about...my hair...I dunno, lots of stuff."

"You've got great hair." Devon insisted, but Blaine wouldn't be distracted.

"And it got to me. I started having panic attacks, and eventually I had to leave there. I still get them sometimes when I'm really stressed out. It's not something to be ashamed of. And certainly not in front of me. Anyways, it just gives me a great excuse to cuddle with you until you feel better."

Devon finally laughed at this, although it could have been because Blaine tickled his side, causing him to squirm away from his hand and closer to Blaine's shoulder.

"I guess."

* * *

"Good night Dev." Blaine smiled softly, reaching out to run his finger down the line of Devon's nose. He screwed up his face in response.

"Mlah! Don't." Devon shook him away but as Blaine's hand dropped, his own rose up to grasp the back of the other boy's neck and tug him in.

He sucked lightly on Blaine's lip, encouraged by the pleased hum the other boy gave, and felt his stomach heave at the slip of tongue Blaine snuck in before pulling back. Devon clamped his mouth shut for a moment so he didn't let out something embarrassing, until he trusted himself to be coherent.

"Thanks. For being kinda awesome. And for not freaking out about me freaking out."

Blaine nodded softly.

"I honestly don't mind. Next time just let me know. Maybe we can find a way to keep if from going full blown."

"Kay." Devon nodded in agreement and Blaine rose up on his toes for a moment before spinning around and heading off towards his own room.

"Night Devon!"

"Night Blaine!"

Devon leaned back against his door for a moment as Blaine disappeared.

We? That would be okay with him. That would actually be... pretty nice.

* * *

"Wish you were here. Waste of an empty room tonight too."

Kurt grinned at the text from Flint he was reading under his covers. He bit his lip hesitantly as he typed out his response, but sent it before he could reconsider.

* * *

"Night babe. I'll see you tmr. P.S. I'm in a single. We don't have to wait for Jeff to leave for you to do what you said. Name the time and date honey."

Flint groaned into his pillow. Stupid Kurt. Being in Lima. He dunked his phone between the mattress and the bed frame, and decided the best option was just to get to sleep as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- So thanks for those who encouraged the Devon and Blaine. I am growing fond of them to be honest, even though there isn't much of them in this chapter. As it is full of FLIRT. SO much FLIRT.

CUDDLESLOTH! Apparently it's been brought into the real world as well as verbified. That makes me happy x a bajillion. It's also super fun to say. Try it!

For those who want to give Devon some love? Blaine's okay with hugs for his guy...as long as no one tells Devon that he called him that. That would be embarrassing. Dev's such a sweetie and everyone deserves some love, especially when they're feeling a little shakey. I also like Bevon as their name together for primarily Torchwood related reasons.

P.S. My little icon thing is a picture of Devon now if anyone is curious. I'll likely be putting up new ones of OCs and such with each chapter for the next while.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt! It's fine. It's great actually! Fantastic! Can we stop now?"

"No, Blaine, just because you're perfect doesn't mean everyone is! I was sharp. Was I sharp? It sounded like I was."

Blaine let his head fall to the lid of the piano.

"At least go get some water. You're going to wear your throat raw. And mine."

Kurt huffed, snatching his bottle of the top of the piano. As his stomps receded into the hall, Blaine pulled out his phone and texted as quickly as he could.

* * *

Flint opened the text and laughed, tossing his phone over to Jeff and Adam.

"What is it?"

"Message from Blaine. "Help! Kurt's gone crazy."" Jeff read out. Flint was already pulling his blazer on.

"I'll be back later."

* * *

"I promise you kid, I give so much mo- Kurt. What is it this time?"

Flint heard Blaine's voice cut out right after Kurt's halted abruptly. He also heard the exasperation.

And the slightly manic tint to Kurt's response.

"I think we should go back to your arrangement. Mine sounds awful."

"Kurt. Yours sounds great. It works for us. We just don't have the backup. Once all the other guys are with us it's going to sound amazing."

"I think it sounds pretty good already." Flint contributed, leaning against the doorway. The two boys turned sharply at his voice.

Blaine looked relieved.

Kurt just looked stressed out.

"Flint. What are you doing here? Did we have plans? I don't really have time..." Flint limped forwards, having abandoned his crutches back in his room. His armpits were killing him, and his leg itself didn't hurt so much anymore.

"I am here to drag you away."

"But Regionals are on-"

"Saturday. I know. But singing until you lose your voice isn't going to help."

Flint sidled up next to Kurt on the piano bench as smoothly as he could. He reached out and tugged Kurt's lapels softly.

"You need to relax. You're over-thinking everything."

Blaine rolled his eyes. That was the understatement of the year.

But at least Kurt seemed to be wavering now.

"Well. I guess...we can always get some extra time in tomorrow if we have to..." Kurt admitted, his hands rising up to hang from Flint's wrists. "Fine."

Kurt let Flint pull him up lightly by his blazer, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"Sorry to steal him away Blaine." Flint smiled back at the other boy, who was closing the piano lid. Blaine just pressed his hands together in a gesture of thankfulness.

A knock on the door made them all turn towards the exit. Devon's head was peeking in.

"Heeeeey." He frowned a little, looking confused and curious. "Um, Blaine...Adam said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh." Blaine stammered slightly, clearly confused at the turn of events. Flint smiled at the boy.

"Come on in Devon. Kurt and I were just leaving."

Blaine's mouth dropped for a moment before Flint grabbed Kurt's hand and looked over his shoulder to wink at him.

He glared back sharply but Flint just smiled and headed for the door.

"See you guys later. C'mon Kurt."

* * *

Kurt let Flint into his room ahead of him, but was the first to flop down on his bed.

"Tired?"

Kurt hummed deep in his throat and rolled onto his back. Flint sat down on the edge and leaned over, planting his hand on the bed beside Kurt's chest.

"You nervous about your and Blaine's duet?"He shrugged at Flint's question.

"Are you sure you didn't go a little crazy with the practising and lose your voice?"

"I'm not that bad!" Kurt argued, frowning as he poked his finger at the other boy's chest.

"If I tell you something, dyou promise not to do anything about it?"

Kurt looked a little apprehensive, but nodded.

"Blaine texted me to come get you before you killed him."

"Seriously?"Kurt huffed.

Flint just smiled.

"Also, Adam totally lied to Devon. Blaine had no idea he was coming." Flint managed to get a laugh out of Kurt with this, and he clumsily hauled the rest of his body onto the bed.

Kurt let out a pained groan at the impact of Flint's weight on top of him.

"Ugh! Babe, get off. You're crushing me." Kurt's hands pushed at his chest and Flint shifted to let himself slide onto the mattress. He shimmied down slightly too, resting his chin on Kurt's chest to look up at him.

"Wanna makeout and take a nap before Warblers night? Wes and Thad are using some of the club funds to order in, so we won't even miss dinner or anything."

Kurt's hands rose up and draped in a loose loop behind the other boy's neck.

"That actually sounds nice. But remind me to apologize to Blaine for apparently going diva-crazy on him."

"Hmmm. Later." Flint insisted, rolling his head to the side to watch Kurt from under his lashes. "Kiss please?"

Kurt ran one of his hands through Flint's hair, dropping them to pull of Flint's glasses.

"I like you in your glasses. They're very hot nerdesque." Kurt posed, looking at the thick frames for a minute before folding them carefully and placing them on the bedside table.

When he looked back to Flint he was almost pouting and it made Kurt slip out a little giggle.

"C'mere."

Kurt pulled himself up slightly to peck Flint's lips once and twice.

"Yay." Flint murmured, following Kurt down has he relaxed back. Their kisses were light and playful pecks that lasted a little longer each time. "I love makeout time."

* * *

"Welcome to the pre-Regionals chillout." Wes announced, standing in front of the other boys. "It's good to see that everyone has followed the strict pyjamas only dress code."

"Now." Thad moved in next to him, clasping his hands together. "We will be watching Starship Troopers, and everyone is required to eat at least two pieces of pizza...Kurt, I'm looking at you."

"Hey!" Kurt retorted, but Thad ignored him and continued on.

"So relax. Or else. Have fun guys!"

Flint and Kurt settled into the couch, the privacy of a large duvet letting Flint be more liberal with his affection. He dug his hand under Kurt's sleep-shirt to rest on the warm smooth skin of his stomach. Kurt felt the muscles of his abs flutter under his touch and looked up at his boyfriend.

"What are you up to for the next couple days?" He asked, laying his hand over Flint's through the fabric of his top.

Flint screwed up his face in thought for a moment.

"I've got a quiz in geography. And I've got a doctor's appointment on Friday. I forgot to tell you! I'm getting a boot cast! Jeff and I are really excited."

Kurt wrinkled up his nose.

"Jeff?"

"He's tired of having to tape my foot into a garbage bag every time I want to have a decent shower."

"Am I ever." Jeff added from the floor.

Kurt thought back quickly.

"Wait, what did you do when you had a shower in my room?"

Flint gave him a sheepish smile.

"I had to stand one leg in-one leg out and sort of wrap the shower curtain around me?"

"Right. Of course you did."

"And why exactly were you taking a shower at Kurt's?" Jeff said loudly.

A chorus of 'oohs' ran around the room and Flint's ears lit up.

"Yeah, well you'd been in ours for over half an hour, and I was tired of waiting. What were you doing in there?" Flint made up his excuse quickly in order to shoot back.

Jeff grinned in a way that made Flint instantly regret trying to get smart with him.

"Wanking." The steady beat of boys' laughter broke out across the room, almost drowning out Kurt's response.

"Jeff!" Kurt scolded, looking faintly scandalized. "Way too much."

Jeff just shot the two of them a toothy smile.

"Flint knows better than to duel with me. Blame him."

"You suck." Flint shot back, before they were all shushed by the rest of the room.

* * *

Regionals was exciting. The Warblers were up second, so they were already backstage at the beginning of the show. Flint hobbled slightly down the aisle way, still getting used to the new cast he had gotten the day before.

"Flint!" He looked up at his name- he was pretty sure it was for him, his name wasn't that common- and saw Allie waving from a few rows down.

He slipped into the seat she had saved.

"Hey. You excited?"

"Definitely."

"Hey. It's Flint, right?" Flint looked up at the tall boy who had interrupted them and recognized him right away.

"Hey. Finn. How's it going?" He shook hands with the other boy, remembering to introduce Allie as well, before Finn frowned.

"Why aren't you in uniform. Or backstage? You guys are on in like...five minutes." Flint tugged at his pant leg slightly to show off his cast.

"Can't do the choreo in this giant boot. I'm sitting this one out for the team."

"That sucks." Flint grinned a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I've had to switch over to cheering section." Finn glanced around him to his seat and drew his eyebrows together.

"Dude. What is that?"

"Sign for Kurt." He laughed, knowing without looking that Finn was staring at the fluorescent pink roll of bristol board on the floor.

"He's gonna kill you."

"In my own defence, I did warn him. But yeah, you're probably right."

Finn laughed.

"You're pretty cool. You should come around the house more often. And bring Kurt too. We miss him." Finn joked awkwardly. A call came from the matched up group across the aisle, the New Directions crowd, and Finn looked over his shoulder before he shifted to leave.

"Hey, well, I hope you guys do good. I guess I'll see you later." Finn ducked back into his aisle as the lights dimmed down, and Allie tugged him back into his seat.

"Sign time!" She grabbed her own. Once Flint had let it slip that he was really going to make one, she had insisted on making one for Jeff as well.

As the main curtain rose, they both let out a round of cat calls, making the crowd turn and break out into tittering giggles.

* * *

In the far wings, Kurt and Blaine stood waiting for their entrance cue.

"Oh god. Who gave him glitter glue?" Kurt muttered. Blaine looked at him questioningly and Kurt's nodded directed him to the section of the crowd where Allie and Flint were holding up bright, glittery, bold signs that said "Kurt= Awesome" and "I LUV JEFF."

"I like them." Jeff said with a grin, waving out at Allie.

"Shut up." Kurt groaned. "They really don't need the encouragement."

"Alright guys. Showtime!" Wes hissed, pushing the two lines of Warblers forwards. They filed out behind the smoke screen, intersecting with the two lines David was leading from the other side and snapping sharply into place. The grey screen rose up, the lights flooded onto them, and their voices rose together in the silent room.

* * *

Later that night, with the defeated Warblers really not in the mood to party or prolong the already tiring day, Kurt and Flint found themselves in Kurt's dorm room, enjoying the quiet.

Kurt's hands traced mirror paths over Flint's chest.

"You were amazing up there." Flint said quietly, just letting his hands hover on Kurt's waist.

Kurt traced a heart slowly over the other boy's breastbone.

"I'm sorry you couldn't sing with us."

Flint just shrugged a bit sadly.

Kurt tucked his head in next to his and nuzzled his nose against Flint's ear. When he spoke, Flint's chest burned at the wet touch of tongue against his skin.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I can think of a few things." Flint returned. He turned his head sharply and caught Kurt's lips in his own. Kurt tipped his head back, not having to say a word for Flint to know what he wanted. Flint's tongue licked short, slow stripes up Kurt's neck, scraping slightly over the taught lines of his tendons. He sucked softly on Kurt's earlobe for a change of sensation before shifting down to the pulse buried under his jaw.

"Oh god." Kurt moaned. "Flint. Honey. Tell me what you want."

Flint couldn't really think right now so he just did. His hands slid down Kurt's body and gripped his hips, pulling him tight to his chest so that Kurt's leg slipped between his. He couldn't help grinding forwards a little. Kurt's breath was sucked in hard and Flint managed to finally spit something out.

"I just want you."

"You've got me." Kurt returned without even thinking. They stood there, panting for a moment, before Kurt's hands started yanking at Flint's shirt.

"Best idea ever." Flint murmured, weaving his hands between Kurt's frantic arms to tug off his uniform tie. His shirt was already hanging open and he tried to pull it off, only to be foiled by his cuff buttons. He fumbled at them helplessly for a moment before just sticking both hands out.

"Kurt! Help." Kurt laughed at him, but willing undid the buttons. He faced his own problem though, as Flint bypassed buttons completely and grabbed Kurt's shirt from the bottom, yanking it up. He squawked as his head got stuck inside it, horribly ruffling his hair and getting caught on his ears.

"Flint! Gah. Easy!" The shirt finally slid off and Flint dropped it to the floor. Kurt was willing to forgive him though, when Flint's lips slipped reverently over his collarbone.

"Hey babe, I'm supposed to be making you feel better." Kurt teased, easing Flint away as he peeled off the t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing. Kurt gently ran blunt nails over the exposed skin, the way he knew Flint liked.

"Yeah, but- hmmm- I like making you feel good." Kurt smiled softly, lifting his hands up around Flint's neck and twisting his fingers in the soft hair at the nape.

"You say the most wonderful things."

"You make it easy." Flint returned. Kurt dove in for a hot, twisting, deep kiss that the other boy returned eagerly. Flint felt his heart swell and drop into his stomach when Kurt's hands dragged down his chest. His index fingers slipped in behind the button, tugging at it slightly before he slipped it through the buttonhole with his thumbs. One hand moved to pull down the zipper, while the other hooked into a belt loop and was immediately tugging. Flint sort of shimmied a little to help them down before they came off completely and he stepped out of them.

"My turn." He grinned at Kurt and dropped down to his bare knees. His hands fumbled, but with a few tugs, Kurt was down to his boxer briefs and undershirt. He rose up slowly, taking Kurt's shirt with him, and moving in to kiss the exposed skin that appeared. Kurt squirmed slightly and giggled when Flint pressed his lips just below his belly button.

"Ticklish?" Flint grinned, his chin pressed against Kurt's stomach as he looked up with a teasing smile. Kurt rolled his eyes, his hands still stroking at Flint's hair, and shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind."

Flint rose up and stared the other boy down playfully for a moment.

"Bed?" Kurt offered, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Awesome." Flint noted the arms around his neck, and with a wily grin, bent down slightly and hitched Kurt up so his face was level with Flint's and his feet hung just off the ground. He took the few steps to the bed clumsily and let Kurt slip to the floor and fall back onto the bed. He rose up on his elbows with a disgruntled look.

"Hey! Just cause you're bigger doesn't mean you get to throw me around."

"I think I just did." Flint teased, watching Kurt lean back willingly as he stood around his legs.

"Whatever. Get down here Hulk." Flint eased his way onto the bed and Kurt shuffled over to make space.

"You were amazing, you know that? You blew away everyone who heard you today." Flint said softly. Kurt kissed him.

"I still want to hear you. You know, its weird actually. How have I never hear you sing by yourself?" Flint shrugged.

"I would do it if you asked."

Kurt pulled back from Flint.

"Will you?"

"I just said-"

"No. Right now. Sing to me?"

"What, right now?" Flint's voice fell softly, sounding a bit unsure. "I haven't even had a chance to practice anything, and...I just..."

Kurt looked at him steadily and Flint sighed.

"I just, I feel really...exposed...when I sing by myself. At least if I had some warning I could get a backing track or some piano or guitar or something." Flint's discomfort manifested itself as he crossed his arms over his bare chest tightly.

Kurt frowned.

"What if I was exposed too? Would you be more comfortable knowing we were on equal footing?"

Flint just shrugged.

"You're so comfortable on the stage. Singing by yourself is no big deal for you."

"Maybe not. But I have other...issues...things I'm unsure of about myself."

"What could you even be insecure of?" Flint scoffed, making Kurt's cheeks flush slightly.

"Well...my body. I'm skinny and bony and pale. I don't like my nose much and my feet are too big."

"You are gorgeous sweetheart-" Kurt pushed past the compliment to continue his argument.

"And you have a beautiful voice. I know you do. So...You let me hear you...and I'll let you see me. If you want."

Flint snorted slightly, shaking his head.

"Believe me. I totally want." Kurt smiled shyly at the affirmation. He looked up at Flint through the fringe of his eyelashes. The slightest twitch of a nod got him to move again.

He reached down the bed and pulled up the covers, over their bodies and over their heads.

"It's just us, right?" Kurt asked, as much reconfirming it for himself as for Flint.

"Yeah. Just us." Flint leaned in and kissed the other boy, shutting his eyes tightly to summon up his courage. He felt a shuffling movement and when he opened his eyes, Kurt was biting his lip as he slipped the soft cotton down his legs. Their bodies were still hidden by the valleys of the sheet, but the fact that this boy, this...amazing gorgeous funny smoking hot boy... was naked next to him pushed Flint to action.

"Okay. Okay, um. So you sang Buble tonight, and I'm gonna return the favour okay?" Flint stumbled out. He looked at Kurt, who was flushing deeply with embarrassment and nerves. "Hey. You okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Just feeling a little exposed." He returned with a small smile. His hand rose up and pressed to Flint's chest, waiting patiently.

"Okay..." Flint took a deep breath and let out a hum to start up his vocal chords. He didn't want to start off a song by having his voice cracking.

Kurt could feel Flint's good foot start tapping out a rhythm against his cast, listening to the soft sounds of exhalation before Flint finally started to hum out a melody.

"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car, you're the line in the sand, when I go too far..."

Kurt couldn't help the smile bloom across his face. Yes, the song was amazing, but Flint's voice, finally hearing it on its own rather than as part of the group. It was warm and steady and solid, and while it didn't have the standout or showstopper quality that his or Blaine's voice did, it was perfect for Flint.

Flint felt himself relaxing a little by the next verse. He had listened to this song a lot when he was away with his family, on the plane and when he had to sit in the lodge with his injury. And it always reminded him of Kurt.

"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. When you smile at me you know exactly what you do." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who couldn't bring himself to deny the accusation. "Sweetheart, don't pretend, that you don't know its true. Cause you can see it when I look at you."

And right now? Kurt could see it as Flint steadily sang through the chorus.

"You're every minute of my everyday...And I can't believe-" Flint reached out at this and pushed back the hair that had fallen in Kurt's eyes. It was a fond, soft gesture that Kurt leaned into, turning to press a kiss to the heel of Flint's hand. "-Oh that I'm your man. And I get to kiss you baby just because I can."

He hummed the next few lines, as he had leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you. You make me sing." Flint rolled his eyes at this and Kurt smiled. "You're every line, you're every word, you're everything..." Flint trailed off, slowly ending the song with a hum. His face scrunched up slightly as he looked to Kurt for his judgement.

"You have a beautiful voice. Thank you." Flint smiled bashfully.

"That song makes me think of you." He admitted and Kurt laughed.

"I can tell. Still feel exposed?"

"Not as much..." Flint admitted, kissing Kurt's hand where he had drawn it up between them.

Kurt slipped his hand free and gave the other boy a challenging look.

"Well. Then I think we might have to level the playing field again."

"How- Oh!" Flint's eyes went wide with realization and his pupils dilated as Kurt's hands slipped under the waistband on his shorts and pulled them down low enough that his and Flint's legs and feet could finish the job.

"I'm all for fair play." Flint murmured before surging forwards to kiss Kurt and press their completely bared skin against each other.

* * *

Flint flopped onto the bed, readjusting his boxers on his waist and drying his hands on the sheet. Kurt shot him a look as he dropped the rinsed out washcloth they had used to clean each other up into the hamper. He had pulled his own boxer briefs back on and was wearing Flint's "Kurt H. is my BF" shirt, which he kept hidden away at all other times. When he returned to the bed, Flint smiled up at him.

"New favourite activity in life. Naked grinding. Best thing ever."

"My boyfriend everyone. Mr. Romantic." Kurt deadpanned, laying down beside him. Flint just laughed and snuggled up to him, wrapping an arm and a leg over Kurt's body.

"Does it make it better if cuddling with you is a very close second?" Kurt snorted.

"You get an A for effort, how's that? Now, I need sleep. Today has gone on forever, in the best way possible, and I'm exhausted."

Flint nodded, rubbing his cheek against Kurt's chest. He yawned slightly into his words as he spoke.

"'Kay. G'night sweet thing."

Kurt tangled his hand with Flint's on his stomach and gently stroked his hair with the other.

"Good night sloth."


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so I've been mad MIA of late, but in my defense, I've got a job, moved cities, found an apartment and commuted four hours a day at ridiculous times in the past two weeks. Things are finally settling a little bit, so things should get back on track.

Thank you sincerely to those who have continued to read and those who stick with me during this. I hope I can brighten a day a little with some silly writing and some lovely boys.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been another week since regionals and while the Warblers were still practising and singing, it was down to three times a week rather than five. It wasn't helping Flint though. His father had called and told him that his grandmother had developed pneumonia. He had to go to China, or Chile, or Chad or somewhere and could Flint make sure that he checked in on here a few times during the week?

He had gone on Tuesday and Thursday, when Kurt though he was having roommate night, and again when Kurt had gone out for coffee with Blaine to talk about Vogue and politics, which Flint wasn't entirely into as much as Kurt. Jeff had been okay with it. Flint wasn't sure why he didn't tell Kurt.

Maybe it was because the visits were awful. They really were. His grandmother had been bedridden, looking pale and fragile in a way that made Flint very uncomfortable.

It wasn't that Flint couldn't handle sick people. It was just that when her body had seemed healthy, it was easier to deal with the way her mind was slipping away. Seeing how she had lost weight, seeing the way her lined cheeks were a little hollow and her blue eyes a bit milky, Flint hadn't lasted long in the first visit. With her unable to leave her room, Flint had borrowed a keyboard from the music department at Dalton and played awkwardly on his lap. His grandmother had lain there, her breath rough and slow, her eyes drifting over to him occasionally, only to slide closed.

After twenty minutes, Flint had zipped the keyboard into its case roughly, and blown by the reception desk without signing out.

Jeff had been out when he got in, and Flint had just fallen onto his bed. His eyes were burning hot, but he couldn't cry. He just hyperventilated a little into his hands before pretending to be asleep when Jeff came in from the library.

If Jeff noticed that no one in the world could be that tense while asleep, he didn't say anything to Flint.

* * *

Flint took a lengthy sip from his coffee cup and considered Kurt. He was sitting across the table from him, texting rapidly and simultaneously with Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine. That was okay though. Flint was supposed to be checking his math homework right now anyways.

"Cedes says hi." Kurt piped up. "I wasn't going to say anything, cause I didn't want to interrupt your work. But you're not actually doing any are you?"

Flint sighed and put down the pen he had been fiddling with.

"Something on your mind?"

Flint wrapped his hands around the warmth of his coffee cup. It was miserable out today. It was early April now, and cold spring rain had made campus and Westerville wet and dark all day.

"Dunno." His thumbs picked at the edge of the lid.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something I should know about?"

"No." Flint mumbled.

"Did I not do something I should know about?" Kurt tried again. Flint just shook his head.

"Okay. I guess I'll just be shutting up then."

Flint winced at Kurt's sharp tone.

"Kurt..."

"What? If you don't want to talk to me, fine. Maybe I'm in a bad mood too." Kurt looked back pointedly at his phone.

"I'm not in a bad mood. You're being too sensitive." Flint said with frustration. He knew it wasn't true, but he said it anyways, feeling defensive.

"I was just asking if you were okay! There wasn't any need to go biting my head off."

"I'm fine okay! Why dyou have to dig into my business?"

Flint regretted his sharp words immediately as Kurt's face suddenly cooled. His mouth slipped into a taut line and his movements became sharp and staccato.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that caring about you was so intrusive." Kurt snatched his pens and notebook, tucking them into his satchel, and stood up, pushing his chair in with a screech of metal on tile.

Flint glanced around the coffee shop self-consciously.

"Kurt-"

"Look, if you didn't want to spend time with me, you didn't have to ask me out for a coffee and study date. I don't want to be some kind of obligation you feel you need to fulfil." Kurt was pulling on his coat and whipping the end of his scarf over his shoulder.

"I never said that!" Flint exclaimed, before glancing around in embarrassment at his own raised voice.

"I'm going to take the bus back to Dalton."

"Kurt!" Flint squeezed his eyes shut tightly in frustration as Kurt marched to the front of the store and slipped outside. The door on the bell sounded like it was laughing at him. He wanted to rip it down.

* * *

Flint shuffled into the familiar hall, his hands jammed deep into his pockets. He stepped towards the desk, but stalled and slipped back to sit in the row of clinical chairs against the opposite wall.

He let his head press down into his hands and just...sat. He didn't really know what to do.

"Hey, young man, what are you doing sitting out here?" Flint looked up at Mathilde, a little bleary eyed. The nurse looked to be off for the day. She had her coat on over her cheery scrubs, and a tote bag over her shoulder.

"Dunno." Flint shrugged. He let out the air in his chest with a deep sigh and Mathilde frowned.

"That doesn't sound good. Come on honey. You look like you could use an ear to bend."

"No, you should go home. I'm fine. Really." Flint protested. The woman just glared at him and headed towards the hall that lead to the dining room. He couldn't help himself from following. What else was he supposed to do?

He followed Mathilde to the coffee station, pouring himself a cup of hot water. He added lemon juice and honey and stirred it slowly as he trailed behind her to a table in the corner.

"Sit."

Flint sat down heavily. Mathilde observed him for a moment.

"I've seen you come here. Week after week. All by yourself. Your sisters have stopped. Your father comes, but never stays long. Its hard." It was a comment, not a question. Mathilde knew exactly what happened here. It was comforting to Flint.

"It's my duty...and...I love her. She's my grandma. She used to make lemon cake and she would make an extra little one just for me, and she always wrote birthday cards with poems in them and..."

He swallowed uncomfortably and took a sip from his drink.

"I know it's difficult." Mathilde reached out and squeezed his hand. "I've always admired you for your persistence. But..." She smiled kindly at him. "Isn't there someone that you can lean on? You know what they say about a burden shared."

Flint tried to smile, really. But he just saw a flash of Kurt's sharp, cool expression when he'd left the coffee shop.

"I dunno. I don't want anyone to have to deal with this." He shook his head. Mathilde looked at him carefully.

"If you have someone in your life who cares about you...really cares...they'll want to help you. It won't be a weight on them if they're helping lift if off of you."

"But I screwed up." Flint whispered miserably.

"Did you have a fight?" He nodded, swallowing thickly.

"What's their name?" She asked. Flint looked up. Their. Not her. There was something about that in particular that made him let out a shaky breath.

"Kurt." The name squeezed out of him along with what was left of the air in his lungs.

"He sounds like someone pretty amazing."

"You can tell that from his name?" Flint said skeptically. Mathilde shook her head.

"No. By the way you say it."

Flint flushed awkwardly. He hated the fact that he was so uncontrollably and conspicuously attached to Kurt. Sometimes he felt like it was branded on his forehead. And while he certainly wasn't ashamed, he did feel a little pathetic sometimes.

"Does he know about Ellen?" Mathilde posed, sipping from her chipped white mug.

"Unhunh." Flint confirmed. She seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Bring him sometime. You deserve that much. And he'll probably be happy that you're letting him in more."

"I guess." Mathilde pressed her palm warmly over Flint's hand.

"Go home and talk to him. Ellen is doing fine. Go be selfish. You're still just a boy." She said it with a teasing smile and Flint reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you."

Mathilde just smiled and lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'll see you on your next visit. Maybe you can introduce me to this boy who's got you all up in knots."

* * *

Flint stood outside Kurt's room back at Dalton and stared at the name plaque. He could hear the swell of music from inside. He'd have to knock loudly for Kurt to hear him. Or he could just run back to his room and try to ignore that he was being a huge tool.

The door swung open and Flint's mouth opened in surprise. Kurt looked up just as he started forwards and he snapped back sharply when he realized someone was there.

"I'm sorry!" Flint blurted out, retreating immediately behind a sheepish, hesitant expression. Kurt reached up and pulled his sunglasses off slowly.

"For?"

Flint tossed through his mind quickly, trying to figure out what the right way to answer was.

"Um, being a jerk?"

Kurt leaned against his doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Okay. I accept your apology. Now what are we going to do about it?"

This made Flint stop and stutter for a minute.

"I ..."

"Flint. Something was clearly bothering you and instead of talking to me, or Jeff or someone, you decided to yell at me."

Flint nodded, and looked up at Kurt plaintively.

"I really am sorry."

Kurt finally smiled a very little.

"I know. But I still don't know why you were so upset. You know I want to be there for you. I can't if you won't tell me what is happening in your life."

Flint chewed on his lower lip a little as Kurt watched him patiently.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You aren't a bother to me. You know I ... care about you."

Flint frowned at the pause, but he was distracted by the almost hurt look on Kurt's face. He shifted forwards, his hand tracing along the plane of his cheek, just focusing on the way Kurt leaned into the touch slightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I... I don't want you to worry about me." Flint murmured, glancing at him.

"Too late babe. I'm kinda already invested in all this mess." His smile showed that he was teasing, and Kurt wrapped his hands around Flint's waist. Flint stretched up so he could rest his chin on the top of Kurt's head.

"I guess I am a bit of a mess."

"It's okay. I like getting dirty once in a while."

Flints eyebrows flicked up and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

"That didn't come out like I intended."

"That's a shame." Flint grinned. Kurt pushed his chest lightly and found his hand trapped against it.

Flint was looking down at him with heat behind his guarded eyes.

"So you forgive me?"

Kurt smiled coyly.

"If you wanted to find a different way to apologize I could take it back."

Flint let his hands lift up to Kurt's shoulders, and they stepped back slowly.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Flint asked lowly, staring down at Kurt.

"No. I was just going to go for a walk. I've got the whole afternoon free."

"Good. Cause I am really...really...really sorry." Kurt laughed softly at Flint's words and pulled him closer.

"Oh? Really?" Kurt let his jacket slip from his shoulders and tossed to towards his desk.

" Yeah. So so so sorry." Flint murmured as he leant in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's smiling mouth.

"Well, you should know I might need a lot of convincing."

"Awesome." Flint barely got out before he pressed his lips insistently to Kurt's.

Kurt laughed and his hands slipped under Flint's shirt to the warm skin of his back.

"Mmmmmmm." Flint buried his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck, into the soft skin and familiar scent that waited there. His lips pushed against those collarbones he admired through the crisp cotton of Kurt's shirt.

"Sweetheart, please never stay mad at me." Flint whispered and he thought he could feel Kurt's chest heave a little against his.

"Please don't hide things from me." Kurt countered, but not unkindly. Kurt could feel the gentle rub of skin on skin that formed his boyfriend's nod.

"I need you. To touch you." Flint murmured. Kurt stroked the back of Flint's hair slowly, his fingers carding in against his scalp.

"I'm not stopping you."

Flint couldn't help but think there was a much bigger, more general invitation behind Kurt's words than just a chance at physical intimacy. But that could wait. Would wait. Because right now he needed Kurt's warm, smooth skin and long, taut lines. His hands started pushing Kurt's shirt up his body. They wandered back to Kurt's bed slowly, Kurt's arms rising up in a a lazy arc to let Flint pull his shirt up over his head. With a broad palm pressed flat to his chest, Kurt fell back lightly onto the bed. Flint climbed over him, not on top, and laid down on his side. He rested his head on one arm and stared over the expanse of skin in front of him. His free hand reached out, trailing a finger, and two fingers, and then his palm along Kurt's chest and ribs and stomach.

"Dyou feel like sometimes its just...nice to know someone is there?" Flint questioned. Kurt's eyes were closed, his head laid back. One of his hands twisted playfully in a lock of Flint's hair. He had been ready for a hot make out session, but this Flint, warm and cautious and exploring, was a wonderful feeling he wasn't about to abandon.

"Mmm. After my dad's heart attack I used to go stand outside his door at night. Just to make sure he was still breathing."

"Okay." Flint replied, not so sure why he'd picked that word exactly. He paused for a moment before his next, and equally unexpected, words emerged.

"My grandmother has pneumonia. Will you come and sing to her with me?"

Kurt seemed to be still for a moment, and Flint's hand settled somewhere over his heart, waiting.

"I'm sorry she's sick. Just let me know when. You know I never pass up a chance to put on a performance." Kurt was teasing, but he was acutely aware of the precarious new territory that they were letting each other into.

Neither of them knew what would happen. They'd just have to find out. But for just now, both of them were satisfied with the soft touches and murmurs from the other as they kissed slowly in the dim light.

* * *

A few floors down and away, Blaine and Devon were lying on Blaine's bed, showing a little bit more enthusiasm in their kisses. They had only made out a few times now, after Devon had show up at his and Kurt's practice last week, and then after regionals. Now they were both kneeling on the crumpled sheets, Devon's hands cupping Blaine's jaw and Blaine's hands trying not to get into straight up groping territory.

"You are like...the hottest guy I've ever met." Devon said against Blaine's mouth.

"You're sweet but delusional Dev." Blaine returned, kissing under Devon's jaw and along towards his chest. Their shirts had been off for a while now, even though Blaine had been hesitant at first.

Devon's body was just...ridiculous. His swimming had toned the muscles in his arms and chest and Blaine would have been really jealous if he wasn't so turned on by it. His hand trailed down to Devon's stomach, dancing a little daringly towards the lines near his hips. Devon started to lean back, and Blaine followed him down.

"I am so into you." Blaine said with a bit of a laugh, looking over the boy in his bed.

Devon pulled back a little, resting on his elbows, and looked at Blaine. He was clearly trying to focus some sort of seductive look on the other boy. And while it didn't really look natural on him, he wasn't exactly failing at it.

"We can have sex if you want." Devon said with a casualness that made Blaine stop suddenly, his hands pulling back.

"We- wait, what? We've been going out for two weeks."

"I know. That's why I thought..." Devon didn't seem surprised by Blaine's statement, just looked at him like he was being a bit ridiculous. "I mean...it's not a big deal, is it?"

Blaine thumped back into a sitting position, staring at Devon unsurely.

"Why after two weeks are you willing to do this?" Blaine asked. Even with Jeremiah, they'd been fooling around for almost two months before they actually had sex.

Devon seemed a bit shocked for a moment, before smiling easily and starting to explain as though Blaine should be well aware of his reasoning.

"The last guy I went out with, in the summer...his name was Kyle, and he just finished his freshman year at college, and was working for my uncle."

Blaine frowned, but was patiently waiting for Devon's reasoning.

"Okay..."

"Well, he said that with older guys, like him... or I guess you...that if you knew that you liked the other guy, but you weren't having sex, then there wasn't really a point. And if we wanted a relationship, then I needed to keep up with where he was at."

"What do you mean no point?" Blaine said incredulously.

Devon seemed to be stumbling a bit now, starting to look unsure.

"I mean... like... if you knew you liked each other, there was no reason to not be having sex. No one was going to get pregnant or anything like with a girl. So if... if you knew you wanted to be with some one you should..."

"And you believed him?" Blaine said almost angrily. Angry at this Kyle jerk, and at Jeremiah, and at anyone who took advantage of someone being young and trying to learn about love.

"I...I...yes?" Devon stuttered out.

"Devon! You're smarter than that!" Blaine ground out in frustration. Fairly though, it was equally directed at himself as it was at the other boy. He was angry that this bright, sweet boy in front of him had been coaxed into making the same mistakes he had.

Devon's face was crumpling at Blaine's disappointed tone and he seemed to be grasping to catch onto any remnants of his skewed view on love and relationships falling down around him.

"Dyou...dyou not want me?"

"Dev, this has nothing to do with that." Blaine said immediately, reaching out to comfort him.

Devon pulled his knees up to his chest and glared.

"Don't touch me. And it has everything to do with that. Am I not attractive enough for you? Are you disappointed that I'm not a virgin? That... that I'm...I don't know..."

Blaine pulled his hands back and huffed in frustration.

"Devon. Listen to me alright? I'm not upset that you've had sex. I have too. Kinda for the same reason. But with us? I don't want that. I want you to know that I think you're awesome, and kinda ridiculous, and really, really wonderful."

Devon shook his head and pushed on.

"But you don't want to have sex with me. Are you going to break up with me?"

Blaine's throat tightened as Devon continued.

"Kyle...he did. Cause I wasn't really...I didn't wanna do some of the stuff he wanted to and...he said I was being a baby about it. He said he broke up with me because I was too uptight in bed."

"No! Look, Dev. I don't know who this Kyle guy was, but he was a jerk. We don't have to have sex until we're ready. We don't have to have sex at all to be together! I mean, I'd like to at some point, yes but...there's so much more about you being my boyfriend than just that."

"I don't..." Devon was looking a little wretched, clearly surprised by the startling difference between Blaine and his last boyfriend.

"I like being able to be with you." Blaine emphasized. "For all I care we could just spend time together talking and screwing around with guitars and watching movies, and I would like that. I don't want us to do anything until we're both ready. And...you might have to wait for me. I don't...I'm not very good at this. And I don't want to screw it up. I really like you Devon."

"I like you too Blaine. A lot." Devon said earnestly. His fingers twitched, but he seemed to be holding them back. Tbis Kyle kid really did a number on Devon and his self esteem by the looks of it.

"Can..." He looked up at Blaine unsurely. "Can we still make out? I mean, if you're actually ready for that? Only, I just...you're a really good kisser, and I like being close to you, and that my bed and my clothes smell like you afterwards, and you just feel so good Blaine, I swear..."

Blaine blushed heavily at Devon's words and gave a little nervous laugh.

"Yes. I think that is a good place for us to work from. And I, uh... I like it when you...um...when you touch my face?" God, he sounded like an idiot. "I mean, it's just...you're really sure of yourself, but still gentle...when you kiss, and you run you fingers over my cheek and my jaw and I just...I told you at suck at this." Blaine muttered. He was just so awful at romance sometimes. "Its kinda a big flaw of mine. I'm really awkward about this stuff. Sorry."

Devon just smiled a little, looking up at Blaine before tilting his head to press warm, soft kisses against near the corner of his mouth. His hand rose and cool fingers slid slowly along the line of Blaine's jaw.

"You're not so bad." Devon smiled.

Blaine was starting to realize that there was a lot more to Devon than the excitable, cheerful boy. While that was genuine, and really was how Devon felt most of the time, behind it there was anxiety and self-doubt and all the other things Blaine felt too. It seemed that as bright and as cheery as Devon could be, he could dip just as dramatically low at times.

It could have made him terrified, want to run away from any kind of attachment. But strangely, when it came to Dev...Blaine just wished desperately he could make the other boy smile and forget whatever was nagging at him.

* * *

Monday night, Kurt drove them to Bryant Park. As he pulled the keyboard out of the back seat, Flint glanced over the roof of the car. Kurt was watching him with a funny look on his face.

"What?"

Kurt just smiled.

"Nothing. You're just...you're great."

Flint blushed over the tips of his ears.

"Oh. Well...thanks. We should get inside..." Flint stumbled, walking around the car and holding his hand out to Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt smiled widely to himself. It was actually really nice to have Flint letting him into his life, even if it was one of the more painful parts.

* * *

"Okay, so we just have to sign in here." Flint explained, handing the pen over. "And then we go down that hallway." Flint adjusted the keyboard case nervously and started off, the steady footsteps behind him the only reassurance that Kurt was following.

Flint stepped in and waited for a moment. There was no spark of recognition in his grandmother's eyes. He nodded slightly to himself and looked to Mathilde.

"Hi Mathilde." She smiled up at him from her spot on the other side of the bed. Her eyebrows perked up and she leaned a bit to the side.

"Do you have someone with you today?" Flint shifted to the side, letting Kurt step up into the room fully.

"Yeah, um...this is Kurt."

"Kurt, hm?" She seemed to take this without much interest, but Flint caught the look she sent him.

"Hi." Kurt gave her a polite wave. "I'm Flint's friend."

"Boyfriend." Flint clarified quickly. Kurt looked at him, his face pleased and his cheeks a bit pink.

"Oh, well then. Yes, I guess I'm the boyfriend too." Kurt said brightly, thrusting out his hand.

"Mathilde." The nurse smiled, trying not to laugh. Her son Thierry would love to hear about this exchange. He'd had a similar one with her and his first serious boyfriend years back.

"Well, I'll introduce you two and then I'll leave you to it. Do you sing as well as Flint does Kurt?"

"He's way better than me." Flint insisted, cutting off Kurt. The boy rolled his eyes in response.

Mathilde touched her hand gently to Ellen's shoulder and her somewhat glazed eyes tracked across to her face.

"Ellen, these two boys are going to sing for you for a while. Isn't that nice?"

There was a barely there nod but Ellen looked up at Flint and Kurt as Flint pulled out the keyboard and settled into a chair. Kurt slipped behind him, wrapping a hand over Flint's shoulder as Mathilde finished lifting Ellen into a seated position.

"I'll come check in in half an hour." She told them, before bustling out into the hall.

Ellen's gaze had shifted to the window and Kurt squeezed Flint's shoulder to have him look up at him.

"What do you want to sing?"

"Um...how's your jazz repertoire?" Flint said hopefully. Kurt's smile in return made him feel a little bit lighter.

"Are you serious? What kind of diva would I be if I didn't have a stash of Ella available. Come on Louis. Dream a little dream of me?" Flint nodded in relief. He knew this by heart on the piano. He could sing his part without any worry he'd screw up his playing.

* * *

"Hanging over a cardboard tree..."

"But it wouldn't be make believe..."

"If you-"

"Believe-"

"In me..." They alternated back and forth easily until Kurt's hand tightened sharply on Flint's shoulder.

"Don't stop playing." Kurt hissed, and although Flint didn't know what was going on, he kept on playing the familiar melody. And then he realized what Kurt had noticed.

Ellen was focused on them, and she was humming along clearly and calmly with the song. Flint's breath caught a little.

It wasn't recognition of him, but god, it was something.

"What the hell are you doing!" Flint and Kurt's heads both snapped over to the doorway.

"Dad?" Flint sputtered, his fingers unintentionally extending the last notes he had played.

"I can't believe..." Paul marched over and picked up the keyboard from Flint's lap, moving to tug the case over it and push it back into his son's arms.

"Home. Now."

Flint glanced from Kurt to his father to his grandmother with a note of panic.

"But- I..."

"You are coming home with me right now young man." Paul said firmly, not even meeting Kurt's eyes. Flint wanted to jump up and yell, ask his dad what the hell he was doing, but he just pressed his mouth shut tightly and turned back to Kurt.

"Are you okay to drive by yourself?"

"I can, of course, but I'm not going to leave you-" Kurt said incredulously.

"Kurt. I want you to go back to Dalton, okay? Please?" Kurt's sigh was fretful.

"Flint..." Kurt picked at a button on Flint's shirt, looking up at him with worry and concern.

"It'll be okay Kurt. I just need to talk to my dad."

Kurt considered this for a minute before giving him a tight nod and leaning in to kiss Flint's cheek.

"Call me if you aren't coming back tonight?" Flint nodded in response to his boyfriend's request.

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

* * *

The drive home was awkward and icy, and Flint was confused. It wasn't until they got into the house that his father turned around and mouthed helplessly until something spat out.

"What were you thinking!" Paul shouted, pushing his palm over his face in a way that was familiar to Flint.

"What's the big deal? We were just singing." Flint shot back.

"I'm disappointed, Flint. So disappointed in you. I thought we raised you to have more idea of propriety than this."

"What!" Flint clenched his hands in frustration. "I can't believe you."

"And I can't believe you! That is my mother and your grandmother. Where is your respect?"

"What did I even do wrong?" Flint demanded, not really sure he understood what was going on here.

"You brought some boy with you!"

He glared at his father.

"Not some boy. Kurt, Dad. My boyfriend."

Paul shook his head firmly, his finger punctuating his words in the air.

"This is family business. It's undignified and rude to bring a stranger into such a delicate situation Flint."

Flint had always been respectful to his father, but just this once, he didn't hesitate in drawing himself up.

"He's not a stranger."

"I've never met him." Paul countered.

"You haven't been around much in the last little while. That's part of the reason I've been visiting gran so much. She's been sick, and it's been awful, and you weren't there for me! Kurt was." Flint said steadily.

"Flint-"

"No! Dad. He's been here for me. He's the one who just...sits with me...when I come back from Bryant Park. He's the one who talks to me. He's the one who makes it okay that mom and I are the only one's who go anymore, that Vanessa and Danielle can't go, that you won't!" He took a steadying breath, but it didn't entirely do its job. Flint hated that his voice broke over the next words. "I know it's hard for you. But dyou really think its easy for me? Do you know that I go there and play the piano and sing, and she tells me about grandpa almost every single time? Do you think that's easy for me?"

Paul Wilson looked at his son. He was red in the face, but his posture was more a sign of sadness than anger.

"No. I don't." He admitted.

"Dyou know that when she does recognize me, she always asks where you are?" His father was shaking his head at Flint's words.

"Flint..."

"What am I supposed to say Dad? I'm trying to be strong, I'm trying my best to be the man you want me to, but... Sometime she just switches off, you know, and she gets scared, and that scares me."

"I know. God, I know." Paul sighed so deeply it almost sounded painful. He sat down on the edge of the chair, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I am. I just don't know how to make this better."

"Will you at least meet Kurt?" Flint jammed his hands into his pockets. "Just meet him. He's really great dad, and he only came with me because he wanted to help."

"I'd like that." Paul said eventually, looking up at his son. "And you are a good man Flint. Becoming one. I do know that."

Flint stared at his dad, not sure where the shaky flush of courage was coming from to tell him this.

"I think I might be falling in love with him."

"Flint-" His father deflated, like he was just waiting for what would be thrown at him next. Flint paced for a moment in earnest, shaking his head before looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"No. I know you're going to say its just high school, and I don't know what real love even is, but...we...it...it makes me happy like it's real. And sad like it's real. And when it hurts, god, I swear it hurts like its real. How can that not count?"

Flint looked at his father hopefully, like maybe he'd have the answer to this. That he'd still be able to convince him that everything could be solved by his dad.

"I want to make everything okay Flint. I want that for you. I don't even know what the hell to start doing right now."

Flint looked at him. Maybe he couldn't get security. But maybe now he could get support from his father, in a way they hadn't really acknowledged before. So he looked his father in the eyes, in a way he didn't know reminded the man of a time when he had been small and chubby and sticky and so simple.

"Meet Kurt? For me? And... please, please like him? I need you to like him." Flint squeezed his eyes tight for a moment. His mouth moved for a moment more, but he didn't have anything else to say. He needed the parts of his life to mesh. He needed the pieces of school and his parents and Jeff and his sisters and Kurt to all knit together somehow. Because way too often, it felt like if any holes were torn in that safety net, he would fall right through.

"Okay. I'm sure I will." Paul reached out and put his hand over his son's shoulder. "I'm sure."


	24. Chapter 24

Update whaaaaaaa? I know! I love any and everyone still willing to read this after my ridiculous delay. I have no excuse except busyness and work really...and a nasty case of the Daltons, but that's hard to avoid really.

Um...it was mentioned that I might consider making a tumblr for this story, so people could ask questions about all the characters, and have song recs and stuff. I'd be open to putting it together if anyone were interested in having it available?

In the mean time...back to the boys. There are some new adventures coming up, so things are coming back together on the inspiration front.

Thanks to all the followers and everyone who has read or reviewed thus far.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leslie leaned into the doorway and saw her husband and son standing close.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Flint nodded, coughing slightly and trying to pretend he hadn't just spilled his guts to his dad about the boy he cared about.

"Okay." She smiled softly and turned her eyes to Flint's father. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Paul squeezed his son's shoulder and stepped quickly out of the room and into the hallway. Leslie closed the door behind her, but Flint could hear their murmuring voices from where he leant against the couch. After a few minutes, his mom leaned back in again.

"Flint, can you stay over tonight? Your dad and I are going to talk, and then we might want to talk with you again afterwards."

Flint frowned, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I'll just be...in my room then." Exactly what else were they going to have to talk about?

"Alright, why don't you go upstairs for a while then. Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes, and if we need to talk we can do it after that."

"Kay." Flint nodded. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he felt about seven years old right now, in all the awful and good ways he could. He had no idea what was going on. But maybe, this time at least, his parents could still fix it.

* * *

Flint closed his bedroom door behind him and fell onto his bed with a heavy flop. His pillow smelled nice, like home. But it was lacking that extra note, the scent that reminded him of Kurt, that his pillow at school had.

Oh. Crap.

Kurt.

Flint scrambled to his feet to find his coat where he'd dropped it in a pile by the floor. He pushed his hands frantically into the pockets, missing it twice before he pulled his phone out of the inside compartment on the left side.

8 new texts. 3 voicemails. 5 missed calls.

Crap crap crap. Flint speed dialled as quickly as he could and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, hey! Sorry, I didn't get back to you for a while."

"It's okay. I just wanted to check that you were alright." Kurt paused for a moment. "So, are you?"

Flint laughed and his chest swelled at the relieved sigh that ghosted over the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Had a bit of a fight with my dad. But we sort of figured things out."

"Did I get you in trouble?" Flint wandered back to the bed and laid down, resting his head on his arm.

"No, and I asked you to come anyways, so it couldn't be your fault no matter what."

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes! I'm very sure." Flint laughed.

"So when are you getting back?"

"Oh." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Um, my parents said they might want to talk to me, so I'm gonna stay the night here."

"Oh, well...as long as you're alright." Kurt sounded faintly disappointed, but relieved nonetheless.

"I am. Thank you by the way. For coming with me." When Flint finished, he listened to the soft static of Kurt's breath over the line.

"Flint..." His heart compressed hard at the sound of his name from Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah?" When had his voice gotten all soft and thready anyways?

Just a note of a word came out before Kurt pushed past it, clearly rushing on to something else.

"Anytime babe."

It was reassuring, as it was likely meant to be, and sweet, but Flint was feeling distinctly robbed by whatever had censored Kurt's voice on the first try.

"Thanks sweetheart." Flint returned, hearing Kurt hum happily. "I'll be back tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Goodnight Flint."

He sighed deeply, not caring that the other boy would be able to hear him.

"Night Kurt."

* * *

Their utensils clinked against the dinnerware as Flint and his parents ate quietly. He couldn't help glancing up at them every once and a while. Eventually Leslie caught her husband's eye and nodded at their son with a sympathetic smile. Paul laid down his knife and fork and pushed his plate away slightly.

"Flint?"

His fork was halfway to his mouth when he looked up, his eyes going wide. It wavered in the air for a few moments before he jammed it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing much more quickly than was comfortable. With a grimace, he gulped it down and looked apprehensively between the two adults.

"Yes?" Leslie smiled with only a little bit of a laugh, and reached out to pat her son's arm.

"You can relax you know. You aren't going up in front of the firing squad. You aren't in trouble."

Flint glanced back and forth.

"Are you sure?"

Leslie smiled, but Paul just put his hands together on the table and cleared his throat lightly.

"First, I want to apologize. For today and for not being there to support you these past few months."

Flint's jaw slackened in surprise. Whatever he'd thought was coming, he hadn't thought it would start like this.

"And while I do still think you should have asked before bringing someone to visit, I understand why it was important to you. Why he is important to you."

Flint couldn't break away from his father's gaze, just sat, trying to understand what was going on.

"Your mother and I spoke, and there are a number of factors that have influenced our decision."

Oh crap. He was going to get grounded. Or...honestly, he had no idea what was happening.

"What decision?" His gaze finally flicked back to his mom and across the table again.

"We want you to know that we see how hard you work at school. We got your midterm results, and apart from a few comments that you could benefit from-"

"Applying myself?" Flint groaned. He got that on nearly every report.

His father's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Yes, that. But apart from that you did very well. You fulfil your responsibilities to your friends, and to your family. We do notice how hard you work, you should know that."

Flint felt his ears turning red. He'd known that his father was fairly proud of him, or at least rarely disappointed, but he'd never heard it so plainly before.

"So we've decided you deserve a reward for your hard work. It comes with some conditions, but if you are willing to fulfil them, then..."

Flint frowned in anticipation as his father glanced across the table to his wife and smiled.

"Then you, and if his parents will allow it, Kurt, can go to Carolina for the upcoming long weekend."

"I...uh...what?" Flint struggled out. His parents were letting him go on a trip with his boyfriend? Out of state. To Carolina.

"Now, as I said there are conditions. You will represent our family at your cousin's wedding on the Friday, although you will have the next two days to enjoy yourself. You'll be staying at Aunt Donna's house. And we will have to meet with this Kurt of yours, and his parents, before you get the final go ahead."

Flint's head was spinning slightly as he tried to catch up.

"But, I mean...Carolina for three days...and...but it'll be expensive, and Kurt..." Flint frowned a little, not wanting to tell them that Kurt probably couldn't afford the plane ticket.

"You'll be staying with family, and we'll be covering the tickets. Both of them."

Flint bit his lip.

"I can't...I mean...really?" He broke out into a wide, happy, if a little hesitant smile and Leslie laughed.

"Yes, really."

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Flint shoved out from his chair and hugged Leslie tightly before moving to the other side. He looked at his dad for a moment, then wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Thanks for understanding." Flint whispered, pulling back with a bit of a cough. They way his dad was looking at him made his throat ache a little. His dad smiled softly.

"We love you. Don't forget that."

Flint swallowed thickly and shook his head.

"No. I...I can't believe..." He bit his lip and glanced back and forth for a moment, clearly holding something in.

"What is it dear?" Leslie asked kindly. Flint frowned and then blurted out.

"I know its late, but can I please go back to Dalton tonight? Please? I promise I'll drive really extra carefully. And call when I get there and-"

"Yes. It's fine. Go ahead." Leslie shooed, her eye catching with her husband who just shrugged and looked faintly amused.

"Okay! I'll call you tomorrow. We need to set up plans for you to meet Kurt!" Flint ran back to the other side of the table and kissed his mom's head before grabbing his dishes and taking them out to the kitchen at a jog.

"Well at least he still has manners." Leslie smiled. "I think the sanity might be slipping slightly."

Paul snorted into his glass of wine, which was only made worse but Flint's head sticking through the doorway.

"Yeah, I definitely heard that."

"Hurry up Flint love, you don't want to be late for curfew." Leslie sang and Flint waved them goodbye as he dashed out of the kitchen and through the front door with a bit of a slam.

"We are making the right decision here, aren't we? They are young boys..." Paul trailed off for a moment, frowning. "I wish they would have just waited til university to date like Vanessa."

Leslie smiled.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I told Donna to put them in the room next to my aunt Judith."

Paul's smile spread.

"She's the notorious light sleeper, yes?"

"Mmmhmmm. And moral standards to shame a saint." Leslie joked. "I wouldn't worry. I think the boys will be well looked after."

* * *

Kurt sat down at his desk and stared at his screen. Since Flint wasn't going to be back, he had some alone time. And he was considering whether or not to explore something he'd been...wondering about. Only for a little while. Maybe kinda longer than a little while. Just thinking about it though. Abstractly. Not...oh hell. Kurt opened up the browser window, growling slightly in frustration at the warmth over his face. Honestly. He was sixteen. He was alone in his room. He didn't have to be embarrassed about...

Kurt took a shaky breath, glancing around his empty room nervously. He tapped his fingers over the keyboard. He didn't want to just...google it. That seemed really...not him. Plus he could end up at some site that showed him things he was totally not prepared to see at this point. He could try a magazine site. Cosmo and Glamour always seemed to have advice splattered across the cover. And Santana had said something once about the British one being even more...in depth. So...Cosmo UK.

He found something that seemed to be sort of what he was looking for. It was easier than he'd thought. Just...right there on the front page. And yes, it was all girls all over boys in the pictures, but the principles behind it didn't change.

At least it wasn't terrifying or anything. That was good.

And it wasn't clinical. Which was strangely comforting. Some how anatomical pencil sketches were equally as distasteful as some of the graphic things he was sure were out there.

Kurt scrolled through the slides with a bit of a frown on his face.

Most of it was pretty much common sense. Some of it he stored away to remember for some...eventual point.

* * *

Flint jogged up the stairs of the dorm and down to Kurt's dorm room. He skidded slightly to a stop and started pounding on the door.

"Kurt! Open up!"

Kurt's eyes went wide at the phrasing and he slammed the computer shut, pushing back from the desk and scrambling to the door, trying to make sure his hair was smooth and in place. He grabbed the door and pulled it open.

"I thought you were staying at home tonight?" Kurt said with confusion. It wasn't improved much when Flint's arms wrapped around him tightly and squeezed.

"Oh-kay easy babe. What's going on?" Flint stepped back and Kurt couldn't help returning the wide grin across his boyfriend's handsome face. His cheeks heated slightly, knowing what was on his computer screen just a few feet away.

"I have awesome news." Flint grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kurt laughed lightly at his enthusiasm.

"What is it then?"

"My parents said that I can go to represent my family at my cousin's wedding over the long weekend, which is cool and all," Flint waved it away as though it were inconsequential. "Anyways, the really great part is that I get to enjoy Caroline for the other two days."

"That's great." Kurt smiled, and it was genuine. Flint deserved a break.

"No, there's more. They said you can come. And they're paying for everything and we're staying with my Aunt Donna, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Flint- I-" Kurt stuttered. He had so many questions, but at the front of his mind was a big flashing sign saying "Weekend alone! Weekend alone!"

"You'll love it. It's gonna be in the same house where my mom grew up. It's awesome. Lemme show you! I've got pictures from last summer on my facebook." All of a sudden Flint off the bed and was at his desk, pulling open his laptop before he could stop him. Kurt shut his eyes tightly, feeling his cheeks flare up intensely.

"Just let -Bo-ahhh. Whaaaaa..." Flint leaned back a bit from the screen and tried to look at Kurt without breaking eye contact with it.

"Flint, I-" Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes back in consternation. Of course this would happen to him. Because everyday was "Embarrass Kurt Hummel Day."

Flint seemed to gulp air in, not swallowing it back but just inflating slightly for a moment.

"Is that...are you...I mean, to me?"

Kurt glared back at him sharply.

"No Flint, I was making sure I would know enough to properly critique your performance." He shot back, before scoffing slightly and grumbling. "So yes. I was looking at it...for...you."

"Wow." Flint sat down on the edge of the desk, hands clasping tightly over the edge. "You um...you wouldn't happen to know a word for incredibly hot and incredibly flattering?"

"Do you have one for unbelievably embarrassed?" Kurt shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and scooting back on the bed.

"Mortified?" Flint offered, along with a gentle smile.

"Thanks. Hey Flint, I'm mortified."

Flint frowned and moved back the the bed. He climbed on, shuffling himself next to Kurt. He reached out a hand to stroke Kurt's pink cheekbone softly. He just turned into the touch, forcing his eyes further away from the other boy's.

"Come on sweets, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Flint murmured.

"And yet miracle of miracles..." Kurt muttered.

"Hey." Flint opened his arms up a little, and Kurt leaned into them with a huff.

"So does this mean...that we're ready for more?"

Flint nuzzled against Kurt's nose, hoping that avoiding direct eye contact would make his boyfriend feel less threatened by this conversation.

"I..." Kurt couldn't help leaning into Flint's affectionate motions. "I...I think I am. Are you?"

"Yeah. And I don't just mean one way. I want..." Flint pressed a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth, murmuring his words against Kurt's open lips. "I want this mutually. I want to make you happy Kurt. Any way I can. Any way you'll let me."

Kurt looked up at him fully and nodded.

"Okay. I... I'd like that. Not right right now though."

Flint smiled.

"Mmmmm. Yeah, I've had a long day. Can we just do this for a while though?" Somehow Flint managed to shuffle them down to their sides, his arms wrapped around Kurt tightly. One hand stroked gently at the smooth hair under his chin while Kurt pressed soft kisses against the fabric of his shirt.

"You're such a big cuddle sloth Flint."

"Maybe. But I'm your sloth." Kurt grinned and knew the other boy would be able to feel it against his next.

"I think I like that just fine."

* * *

Flint was drowsy, just enjoying the heat and firm weight of Kurt's body against him. Until Kurt spoke out in the dark silence that surrounded them.

"Oh. Not to be a downer babe, cause I really want to go, But I just thought of something."

Flint frowned and cocked his head slightly.

"What?"

"To clarify, your parents WANT you to go away with your boyfriend to another state for three days?"

Kurt said calculating. Flint stalled for a second, not liking where this was heading.

"Kind of?"

"Well I just thought should mention, good luck convincing my dad, because he has yet to go crazy as well. Although even just suggesting it might do the job."

Flint's eyes opened wide.

"Oh. Right."

"Right."

"Damn."


	25. Chapter 25

"So your parents are sending you and Kurt to South Carolina?" Jeff said incredulously.

"Apparently. Hey, I am not asking if they've lost it. I'm just taking it." Flint laughed slightly. He and Jeff were jogging around the Dalton track together. It was finally warm enough out to go for a run without loosing digits, and Flint had one majorly pale, skinny, chicken leg that needed rebuilding after weeks in the cast. When he'd first stepped out in shorts, Jeff had broken out into raucous laughter, apologizing as insincerely as humanly possible

"Seriously though." Jeff groaned in envy. "My parents made me sleep in the basement when Allie stayed over once. And they locked the door."

Flint laughed.

"Yeah well, at least it wasn't Allie's parents. You'd have been put in the stocks or prison or something."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"No kidding. That would be getting off lightly."

* * *

Kurt folded his hands together neatly on the desk and watched the Skype window, waiting for his father's verdict on the presentation he'd made.

"No."

"Dad." Kurt clenched his hands together to prevent them from moving. Thumping his fists on the table definitely wouldn't help the image of maturity he was going for.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but no way am I sending my teenage son off with his boyfriend for a weekend alone." Burt said simply, leaning back from the screen.

"Not alone. We'd be going to his cousin's wedding, and staying at his aunt's house with a hundred relatives. Other guys at Dalton are going to spring break in Florida. In comparison I might as well be going to a knitting convention." Kurt couldn't help the note of sarcastic petulance. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, you aren't other boys Kurt. You're my kid, and anyways, you know that with Dalton, we can't exactly afford it."

"His parents already said they'd pay for the plane tickets, and we don't have to worry about anywhere to stay or eat. And I've got my own money to spend on anything else I'd need." Kurt filled in quickly, trying not to let the wheedling tone into his voice.

"Kurt." Burt rubbed his forehead for a moment. Kurt knew he was considering from the tone of his voice, could see it turning in his mind. "I haven't even met this kid's parents yet."

"Flint." Kurt corrected softly, catching his dad's eyes. "And they want to meet you, both of us together. It's one of the conditions of the trip."

"Conditions?" Kurt bit his lip as his dad sighed through the speakers. He sounded at least a little less concerned. "Well...look kid. I'm not saying you can go. But I do want to meet them. And then maybe-MAYBE-" He reaffirmed as Kurt let out the tiniest noise of optimism. "We can talk about it more."

"I love you dad! Can you do Friday? And Carole can come." Kurt said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure kiddo. Just...let me know what the arrangements are."

"I will. I'm going to go ask Flint and I'll call as soon as I know!" Kurt grinned as he ended the call and jumped up. He shut the door to his room behind him and walked briskly down the hall.

"Hey." Kurt turned to search the source of the shout . Down the corridor to his left, Flint was jogging up in his gym clothes, leaning in once he got there the press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "What's got you smiling?"

Kurt looked around airily before shrugging.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to come look for you. Wondered what you might be doing Friday."

Flint's eyes lit up.

"Dinner with the folks?" Flint offered cautiously.

"Maybe." Kurt couldn't help letting out a little laugh at Flint's enthusiasm. " My dad hasn't said yes, but he agreed to having dinner with your parents, and then maybe talking about it. So it's not entirely impossible yet."

"That's good. Really good." Flint grabbed Kurt around the waist and hugged him tight. Kurt squawked and tried to wriggle

"Flint! You're still all sweaty. Gross!" Flint squeezed him again before stepping back. His attempt at apologetic was ruined by the wide smile.

"Sorry. I'm going to go have a shower, and then I'll meet you in the commons for Warbler night?"

"Good idea." Kurt smiled, pressing both hands to Flint's chest and pushing him back towards his room jokingly. "Go make yourself smell good again, I'll save us a seat."

* * *

Flint ran a hand through his still damp hair and stepped toward the chatter of the common room where the Warblers were assembled. As he slid in past David, who was talking fervently into his phone at the doorway, he saw his boyfriend. Kurt had folded himself into the corner or the couch and looked up at Flint with a coy smile.

"Come sit?"

Flint jammed his hands in his pockets and pretended to survey the rest of the room.

"Dunno. You sure you want me here?" Flint said gravely. He took the seat and crossed his arms tight over his chest, looking stright ahead. "I thought I smelled bad?"

Kurt frowned, staring at the other boy until Flint turned to look at him archly. But the quirk at the corner of Flint's mouth gave him away.

"Problem?" Flint questioned, trying hard to appear indifferent. Kurt stared him down for a moment, then huffed dramatically and retreated into the corner.

"Aw, Kurt, c'mere." Flint laughed, reaching out as Kurt batted him away. "Come on, I'm just teasing!"

"No, if you don't want to sit with me, that's fine." Kurt returned loftily, kicking away Flint's foot as he tried to shift closer.

"Aw, sweet thing," Flint murmured low enough that the other boys couldn't hear. He rubbed his hand slowly over Kurt's knee. "Please? We both know we're both kidding."

Kurt looked up at him for a moment through his lashes, before rolling his eyes, trying to hide his slight grin.

"I know." He shifted to lean into Flint's shoulder as the other boy moved his arm to wrap around his shoulder and down to his waist.

Kurt pressed his nose against Flint's neck and took a slow deep breath.

"Hmmmmm. You smell better now anyways." Flint glanced down at him, with a smile.

"You two are disgusting." David shouted cheerfully as he snapped his phone shut and flopped onto the floor. "Can you stop being so in love please."

The other boys laughed and Kurt shot him a glare.

"Go be useful and turn off the light Brave Leader." David nodded his consent and flicked off the switches, leaving just the glow from the tv and from the hallway. In the darkness Kurt leaned back into Flint and mouthed a soft kiss over his jaw and just behind his ear.

"Actually you smell amazing." Kurt murmured. He could feel Flint's warm exhalation on his cheek. The curl of his fingers digging softly at the tucked hem of his shirt sent goosebumps waving across Kurt's skin.

* * *

"Dev! Slow down!" Blaine laughed as Devon ran in front of him, dragging him along by the hand.

"Come on slo-mo! I thought you said you were late." Devon skidded to a stop outside the darkened room, pulling his hand down and yanking Blaine closer in the process.

Blaine tripped a little of over his own feet and thumped against the door frame, trying not to think of how the noise had likely drawn attention from inside.

"You okay?" Devon murmured, his eyes dropping down to Blaine's lips even as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Devon's hands released and settled on Blaine's chest, scrunching the fabric between his fingers.

"You gonna go have your Warbler time now?" Devon grinned and Blaine couldn't stop himself from leaning in and nipping at his lower lip.

"Mmmmhm." Blaine was trying to think, honestly, but it was hard with Devon's thumb slipping under his shirt to brush over the path of dark rough hair at his waist.

"So are you going?" Devon teased, kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"I'm going to do something in a minute." Blaine shot back, ducking down to kiss Devon's jaw. Dev let out a low breathy laugh. His hand lifted, intending to cup Blaine's jaw and pull his mouth against his skin, but he let it rest on his shoulder instead, reaching out to press Blaine against the doorframe behind them.

"Okay. You really have to go now. But come see me before bed? Say goodnight?"

"Yeah." Blaine stole a last kiss before trying to back gracefully into the room with just a little stumble.

When he turned, the whole room was looking.

"What?" Blaine retorted, grinning to himself and reddening.

"Dude. That's my little cousin." Adam groused. Blaine ducked his head bashfully as the other boys laughed. He saw Kurt smile towards him and wondered for a minute. He paused behind him and Flint as he made his way to the couch on the other side of the room, and ducked in.

"Kurt. Can I talk to you between the movies?" Kurt looked up from screen, twisting around in Flint's hold and nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." Blaine squeezed both of their shoulders lightly and wander to the open space on the couch. He flexed his fingers gently, still feeling Devon's warm, firm grip on his hand.

* * *

Blaine settled onto the top stair of the out of the way flight leading up to the roof. Kurt settled next to him and crossed his legs.

"So what's the news? You and Dev seem to be good." Kurt smiled, knocking his knee against Blaine's.

Blaine's grinned shyly, shrugging a little.

"Yeah. We are. I mean. I think we are." Kurt frowned and cocked his head. Blaine rubbed his eye for a minute, clearly trying to work out what he wanted to say.

"Dev's not a virgin." Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Whoa. Blaine, I'm happy for you. Really. But if you are about to tell me about you deflowering your boyfriend, I'm going to stop you now."

Blaine waved his hands, looking a little flustered.

"No! No, its...we haven't done that. Together. We've only been dating like two weeks."

"Then you just...wanted to share this information for some reason?"

Blaine frowned.

"Kurt. I'm trying to be serious here."

Kurt focused on his friend and shook his head clear.

"Okay, sorry. Please continue."

Blaine furrowed his brow and stared into the surface of the step below.

"We were kissing last night. And he said that I could...that we could have sex. If I wanted to."

Kurt's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Did you? Want to, that is."

Blaine shifted a little and shrugged, looking nervous.

"Well, in general, yeah, I wanted to. A lot. Dev's great and so sweet, and super hot, and his body is...wow. But not now. Not so soon." Blaine explained earnestly.

Kurt nodded, looking pensive.

"Was there anything that could have given him the impression otherwise?"

Blaine pushed back to face more towards Kurt and lean against the wall.

"No. At least, I don't think so. He said... he said his old boyfriend told him that it was something you were supposed to do. If you were dating. Like, cause two guys couldn't get pregnant that it wasn't a big deal. And it is! I got so messed up with Jeremiah when we started doing that. I got crazy hung up on him and it made it hurt so much when he blew me off."

Kurt's smile was sympathetic and he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry he hurt you. I wish I had known at the time." Blaine shook his head.

"Nah. If I wasn't such an idiot you and Flint might never have gotten together." Blaine's bemused expression made Kurt's heart clench. The flash of Flint's grin through his mind's eye didn't help much either. "You two are really great for each other you know?"

Kurt smiled into his hands.

"I'm really happy with him."

Blaine bit his lip for a minute and glanced at Kurt uncertainly before asking a question.

"Are...are you two...you know..." Kurt flushed slightly and tried not to look flustered.

"No. We've been...intimate. But not like that. We're kinda slow moving I guess."

Blaine smiled a little.

"I wish my first boyfriend was like that."

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing.

"I say that Jeremiah doesn't count. He was an imbecile to treat you like that. Start fresh with Devon. You two can be whatever you want to."

"You think so?"

"Really Blaine, I don't think many guys would be all that upset to having you fawn over them and sing their praises. Sometimes literally. And you can just...move at your own pace when it comes to...that stuff. It's not a race."

Blaine laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling at Kurt.

"Yeah, no I guess not."

"We should get back, yeah?" Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded, pulling himself up. "Oh, and by the way, no matter when it does happen, I still don't need any details on any deflowering type activities."

Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep it in mind Kurt."

* * *

Blaine knocked on the door and waited, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Oh, hey man." Joe opened the door and stepped aside, giving Blaine a view of Devon, who was lying on his bed with his head hanging over the side.

"Hey!" Devon flipped around and slipped to his feet, elbowing pointedly past Joe. He rolled his eyes in return, but shut the door most of the way to give them some privacy.

Devon glanced at the door, and then down the hallway, before wrapping his hand around Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmm." Devon leaned back and grinned, his lips pressed together tightly. Blaine bashfully rubbed his neck. "My dreams may not be entirely sweet now, but they will be good."

"Dev." Blaine groaned, but the other boy just laughed a little.

Blaine took his hand and swung it slowly back and forth between them.

"So just goodnight then?" He cocked his head when Devon opened his mouth, then shut it sharply. "Or not quite goodnight yet?"

Devon let his finger trail back and forth across the index knuckle of Blaine's hand, trying to figure out what to say.

"I...um..."

"What?" Blaine pushed gently.

"I have a swim meet this weekend. My parents can't come and... I always do better knowing I have someone cheering me on." Devon reached up and tugged at his hair a little. "You don't have to. You're probably busy or something, but I thought-"

"I'll be there. I promise." Blaine said immediately.

"Oh. Good. Awesome. Then I guess..." Devon tried to hide his smile as he ducked back towards his room. "I should go to bed then. Rest up."

"Okay. Night." Blaine returned.

"Night Blaine."

* * *

Kurt pulled at his bow tie, trying to straighten out the ends, before yanking it in frustration and pulling it sharply from his collar.

"For pete's sake, this isn't that big of a deal. Just calm down." Kurt mumbled into the mirror. He saw himself jump in the reflection at a knock and peered to see Flint lean in the half open door.

"Talking to yourself isn't a good thing." Flint said lightly.

"Yeah well apparently neither is this bow tie. I cannot get it tied right."

"C'mere." Flint grinned, walking toward Kurt and holding out his hand. Kurt relinquished the tie with a huff, but submitted to Flint's assistance as he flipped up his collar and strung the loose tie around his neck.

"Do I risk saying you might be nervous?" Flint murmured as he crossed and pulled the silk carefully. Stuck in place, Kurt fidgeted with his eyes, glancing back and forth from mirror to Flint.

"Yes. I am. I've never met anyone's parents before, especially not with so much riding on a good impression on all sides."

"You've never met anyone's parents? Not even friends? Or your grandparents?" Flint faked his surprise as he centred the tie and Kurt huffed at him.

"Don't be smart. You know what I mean."

Flint gave the tie one last tug.

"There you go! One perfectly tied tie, if I do say so myself." Flint wandered over to look at the playlist on Kurt's computer as Kurt inspected his work in the mirror. He caught a glance of the other boy in the mirror for a moment and paused.

Kurt's smile softened and he slipped up behind Flint, wrapping his arms around his chest and propping his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, thank you. And you look great tonight, you know?"

Flint glanced down at his wingtips and fitted slacks.

"You think? Does it meet the Hummel standard of approval?" Kurt gave him an appraising look.

"Not nearly as fashion forward as I like myself, but classic and very handsome." Kurt determined, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Now come on. We've got a trip to charm our way into."

* * *

Burt and Carole had met up with them at a service station along the route and followed them to the Wilsons'. Flint shook Burt's hand and took Carole's hug as soon as they got out of the car, but quickly returned to Kurt's side as they headed indoors, holding his slightly fluttering hand firmly.

"Hello? Mom? We're here!" Flint took off his fedora and placed it on the hall table, before turning to take coats from everyone. Kurt heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to see Flint's mother appear through a doorway. A tall man followed behind, and they were both pushed aside as a teenaged girl in a Everett-Vauxhall kilt and grey hoodie jogged past.

He expected her to go straight for Flint, but instead she stopped at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hi! I'm Danny. It's awesome to meet you finally! It was like Flint was purposely trying to keep you away."

"Imagine that." Flint mumbled, pushing the closet door closed and moving in to hug his parents. When he pulled back he glanced at the two groups, bridged on each side my him and Danny.

"Mom, Dad. This is Kurt. Again. And Kurt's parents, Burt and Carole."

* * *

Dinner had actually gone well. Flint's parents had covered the details of the trip, assuring that they would be well supervised around family. Burt had retained his skeptical tone, until Carole put a hand on his arm and commented on the boys next Warblers event. Kurt had sent Flint a worried glance, and the return expression wasn't overly comforting.

At the end of the night, Kurt and Flint just held hands while everyone bundled back up, giving one last squeeze before he followed Burt and Carole out to the car, en route to Lima for the weekend.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out for sure, I guess." Kurt muttered. Flint nodded and leaned against the doorway as they passed through.

"I'll text you before I go to bed."

"Night." Kurt smiled back at him warmly and slipped quickly down the stairs into the cool evening.

* * *

Kurt sat up front with Burt. Carole had claimed she was tired and preferred to sleep in the backseat, if that was alright.

They got almost twenty minutes into the trip before she was asleep and Kurt turned suddenly to start the conversation they both knew was coming.

"Dad-" Burt shook his head.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I just don't think its a good idea."

"Nothing's going to happen!"

"You know I don't let you or Finn have sleepovers with your door closed. Rules don't change just because you cross state borders." Kurt crossed his arms, frustrated.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

"We both know what I think is going to happen Kurt, don't play dumb. It doesn't work on you."

"Yeah well...I could say the same thing." Burt just raised one eyebrow, but Kurt licked his lips nervously, knowing he was coming fairly close to crossing a line he shouldn't. He lowered his voice and continued, quiet, but still filled with conviction. "You're okay with us being together at school. You know that we can be alone together there. I...We've stayed the night in the same bed before Dad. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Burt's face darkened.

"Has this boy-"

"This boy is Flint. And you know that perfectly well. And you like him!"

"Until I found out that he's taking advantage of my son."

"Dad!" Kurt's voice and eyes were plaintive enough to catch his attention from the scenarios that must have been spinning in his head.

"No one is being taken advantage of! Whatever we do, which is our business can I mention, its because we care about each other. Isn't that what you wanted for me?"

Burt sighed.

"I also wanted you to wait til you were thirty, to you know...lose that part of yourself."

Kurt's face flushed. If he was going to get his dad to agree, he needed to make some concessions. No matter how embarrassing and painful this was going to be.

"Well, you can hold out on that dream at least a little longer."

Burt looked hard at his son for a moment as he stopped at a red light.

"Really? Two teenaged boys?"

Kurt was sure his forehead was so hot his eyebrows were about to spontaneously combust.

"What, don't you trust me?" Kurt's eyes were directed down and away, and he could only barely see his father's shoulders sag in a deep sigh.

"Yes. I do." There was a moment before he clenched his hands wheel. "Fine. But there are going to be some rules."

Kurt's head popped up.

"Wait. What?"

"You can go. But there will be an introduction to your host when you get there. And there WILL be calls. Every morning. And at night. And I reserve the right to do spot checks."

Kurt's eyes were lighting up and Burt couldn't help feeling like a bit of a push over. And not caring. Kurt bounced his seat and clenched his hands tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kurt cried, leaning over and kissing his father's head.

"Yeah, yeah, okay kid." Burt patted his arm softly, letting his hand fall and rest there for a moment.

"Just...We have trust Kurt, in a way a lot of parents don't have with their kids. And that means that I trust your judgement. Just...prove me right kid?" Kurt nodded.

"I will. I promise. Best behaviour the whole time." Burt smiled a little sadly, but Kurt didn't notice.


	26. Chapter 26

"So now that my dad said yes, we have some serious work to do." Kurt said firmly. He laid back on the pillows of his bed and crossed his legs.

"What do you mean?" Flint's voice was sleepy over the phone, but amused.

"Are you free Sunday? I have so much shopping to do. I thought we could go down to that vintage shop that we've talked about and find outfits for the wedding."

"I'm free, but you don't have to get anything new Kurt. You have lots of thing that will look great."

Kurt scoffed, glancing at his closet with a frown.

"I don't have anything for a spring wedding, let alone of the right weight for the East Coast. And..."

"And?" Flint murmured, his interest still overruling the call of sleep.

"I want to make a good impression on your family. And I've never been anyone's date to a wedding."

Flint laughed quietly, a sound that made Kurt's chest swell even across the line.

"Okay, fine. I've been wanting to find a new suit vest and I could use some help from an expert."

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at 10?" Kurt chirped.

"10. Night Kurt."

"Mmmm. Night."

* * *

Just after ten on Saturday morning Blaine slid into the front seat of his car in the Dalton parking lot and slipped the key into the ignition. Devon didn't have his first race for another hour, and it only took twenty minutes to get to Everett-Vauxhall.

The engine started with a stilted chug and Blaine's brow furrowed as an orange light popped up on the dash.

"Damn it."

* * *

"I'm just here to borrow the sedan! Mine's got the check engine light on." Blaine shouted as he slipped in the front door of his house and headed to the kitchen for the keys.

He tried to slip out quickly, but the footfalls from his dad's study stopped him.

"Blaine?"

"Kitchen." Blaine replied shortly, resigning himself to at least grabbing something to eat if he was going to get corralled into a conversation. When he shut the fridge door he saw his father standing in the doorway, blocking his exit towards the garage.

"Didn't expect you home this weekend."

Blaine focused on peeling a sticker off his apple and shrugged.

"Something came up. I needed the car."

"What came up?" His father's tone was almost never cheerful anymore, just faintly suspicious. Blaine hated it. He was always on edge these days. It felt like his dad was trying to catch him out at something. Sometimes Blaine almost managed to convince himself that his dad really believed "being gay" was just an act to piss him off, and was trying to catch Blaine exposing his "hetero."

"Sports thing at Everett Vauxhall. Going to go watch the guys from Dalton." Blaine shifted from foot to foot slightly. His father's face seemed almost interested.

"Oh. What game?"

"It's a meet. Swimming." Blaine returned.

"Oh." He could read the disappointment in his father's face and tone. Blaine huffed faintly in disbelief, surprised he had any left when it came to this. He moved to push through the door.

"Actually Blaine, I could use a hand around here. I think it would be-"

"Dad- I already said I'd go, and now I'm late. You didn't have anything for me to do five minutes ago."

"Blaine."

"No! This is so unfair." Blaine protested, sending his father a sharp, hurt look. It must have stung more than usual, because his father's jaw was getting tight with irritation now. "Give me one good reason why I can't go."

"Because you have better things to do than spending your day staring at boys!" He snapped back. Blaine almost laughed in disbelief.

"And if I went and stared at girls it would be okay?"

His father ground his jaw for a moment before stumbling out an awkward denial.

"This isn't about you being...It's nothing to do with that."

"It's everything to do with that! That's all anything has to do with anymore. God Dad, being gay isn't the only thing I am!"

His father shook his head in denial.

"It's all anyone's going to see! When you go out in the real world, when you try to get a job-"

"It's not like I'm going to be putting it on my resume. Blaine Anderson, B.A., G.A.Y." Blaine shot back mockingly.

"I just think it would be easier on you if..."

Blaine cut him off again, his voice suddenly quiet and clear and beseeching in the empty house.

"Did you ever once think that it might be easier on me to have my parents supporting me?" Blaine couldn't help lowering his voice further to match the still atmosphere, and lowering his eyes away from his father. "If you really cared about what was easier on me we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now can I please just go?"

His dad stared hard at him, trying to figure out a problem Blaine couldn't help thinking was of his own making. It was like his father was always looking for a hint of where he went wrong. Blaine wanted him to realized that he hadn't made a mistake, that his parenting hadn't gone wrong, because Blaine wasn't wrong.

"So is there a reason for this sudden interest in swimming. Have you...You've got someone you're... seeing?" Blaine almost winced at the insinuation in his dad's tone.

"I...I have a boyfriend, Dad." He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. Was it really that hard to imagine two guys dating, liking each other?

"He's older, I guess?" Blaine shook his head again. Seriously?

"No. He's a sophomore, at Dalton."

"And on the swim team." Blaine glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Yes. And I'm late to see him race. Can I please go?"

His father stared at him for a moment before he shrugged faintly and moved out of the way. Blaine strode out the door and even though he knew it wasn't the most mature thing to do, slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Devon looked up at the viewing gallery windows, trying to catch a glimpse of Blaine. The dark head wasn't anywhere among the spectators.

"Hey man, I'm sure he'll be here in time. He promised. Just try and focus on your race." His teammate Dallas squeezed his shoulder and tried to give him an encouraging smile. Devon just nodded and continued chewing nervously at his lip.

* * *

Blaine pulled into a spot at Everett-Vauxhall and jumped out of the driver's side.

"Shitshitshit." He mumbled under his breath as he jogged to the front doors, following the paper signs that directed him towards the "Tri-County High School Swim Meet." He yanked open the door up to the viewing gallery and climbed the stairs, brushing past a women and her young daughter roughly in his hurry.

He moved towards the glass, trying to get a view over shoulders, raising up on his toes.

"What race are they at?"

A girl in a very oversized E-V hoodie looked at him with a smile.

"They just finished the last boys freestyles. Are you waiting for your girlfriend's race?"

Blaine's face fell, rubbing his palm over the back of his neck.

"Missed it. My boyfriend's a freestyle racer." Blaine murmured, searching for Devon on the pool deck.

"You're here for your boyfriend? My girlfriend does backstroke next. Which one's yours?" The girl smiled even wider and tried to follow Blaine's searching eyes.

He stalled when he saw the familiar tan, broad shouldered form. It turned and Devon looked up at him for a moment. Blaine's mouth opened slightly, his throat almost letting out a croak. What was he going to do? Yell through the glass?

Devon turned away from him and retreated to the team bench, pulling his hoodie up over his face and staring out at the pool. One of his teammates asked him something, but there was only a shrug of the shoulders in response. Shit.

* * *

Blaine frowned as the chatter of voices disappeared from the halls, leaving him in silence. He stared at the locker room door that hadn't moved in the ten minutes he had been waiting.

This was ridiculous.

At the creak of the door and the sound of footsteps on the tiles, Devon looked over his shoulder. Seeing Blaine, he turned back to his locker sharply, yanking his bag out from the bottom.

"You aren't supposed to be in here."

Blaine stood, crossing one arm over his chest to grab the other.

"I wanted to say sorry for being late. But everyone else came out and I didn't see you."

"Yeah, well that's been happening a lot this day." Devon muttered. He slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder, keeping it between them as he stepped over the bench and pushed past Blaine. "I have to go catch up on homework."

"I thought we could go out and have lunch. Celebration, and an apology. You must be hungry."

Blaine stepped a little closer again, but Devon crossed his arms, glancing at the door.

"I'm tired."

"Dev-" Blaine reached out, exasperation hinting in his voice.

"What?" Devon ground out, glaring at the bank of lockers over Blaine's shoulder, his eyebrows drawn.

'I said I'm sorry. What else did you want me to do!"

Devon's eyes snapped to his and his hands clenched around the strap of his kit bag.

"I wanted you to be there. Like you promised!" Blaine pulled back at the other boy's sharp response and Devon took the chance to slip away and out the door.

* * *

"Kurt! Door!" Kurt slipped out his earphones at Finn's shout and frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. Actually he'd been looking forward to a quiet weekend away from the Dalton dorms.

Kurt padded down the stairs and peered at the half open door.

"Blaine?" Blaine leaned in and gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey. Sorry for just dropping in, but I really needed to talk to some one who would understand."

"Come in." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside, leading his way back up to his room. Kurt took his seat on the end of his bed as Blaine collapsed in the desk chair.

Blaine spun back and forth slowly for a few minutes before Kurt finally prompted him.

"Did something happen?"

Blaine's head fell back and he stared at the ceiling.

"You ever have one of those days where no matter what you do, everything just keeps getting worse?"

Kurt gave a affirming hum, leaving the air free for Blaine to continue.

"I promised Dev that I'd go to his meet today. He asked especially, because his family couldn't be there. And I was going to be there early, but my car was all wonky, and I had to go to the house to borrow the other one, and I kind of got into a fight with my dad." Blaine's chin fell forward onto his chest and he sought out Kurt's gaze.

Kurt smiled sympathetically.

"What did you fight about?"

"What do we always fight about?" Blaine returned, slumping down. "And he knows about Devon. Or at least that I had a boyfriend."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Had?"

"I'm getting there." Blaine rolled his eyes. "He tried to delay me, and then tried to say that he was just trying to think of what was easiest on me."

"Which is what makes things even harder. Like we're trying to be difficult." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Exactly." Blaine exclaimed. "By the time I finally escaped, I was late to E-V and I missed Devon's races. And he's pretty pissed."

"Did you tell him why you were late?"

"I didn't even get a chance."

"And he just broke up with you?" Kurt frowned, but Blaine just pouted a little, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

"No. I guess I'm being a bit dramatic. I hope. I think he's mostly just upset. And its just like... one thing after another. I was already feeling crappy, and now Dev's mad, and I just...I wanted someone who kind of knew what it was like. My dad I mean. Not that your dad is anything like him, just..."

Kurt interrupted.

"I know."

Blaine smiled weakly back.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Why don't we take a day away from your dad and Dalton and boyfriends." Kurt grabbed his phone and turned it off with a flick. "We'll watch musicals and sing our lungs out until Finn goes nuts and tries to drown us out with Call of Duty."

Blaine's grin grew as he slowly hefted himself from the chair.

"That sounds pretty nice actually."

* * *

It was ten when Blaine said he had to get back for weekend curfew. Kurt waved as Blaine pulled out of the driveway, and reached into his pocket. He turned his phone on and wasn't surprised as it buzzed in a series of alerts. Texts from Rachel, Mercedes, the Warblers, and Flint. Kurt smiled and flicked to Flint's first.

_"Hey sweetheart."_

_"You there? I thought you had your phone melded with your hand by now?"_

_"Okay, well, give me a shout when you get the messages."_

Kurt felt a little curl of warmth in his chest as he dialled Flint's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe."

"Hey." Kurt bit his lip. There was something about the way that Flint's voice dropped and softened when he realized he was on the other end of the line. "I was wondering where you'd got to. Busy day?"

"Crisis hangout. Blaine had a fight with his dad and one with Devon."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. His dad's never been fully okay with him being gay and I guess it just...boiled over a bit."

"That sucks."

"Mhmmm." Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "I guess we're both pretty lucky that way."

"Yeah." Flint murmured, before a muffled shout and the sound of something soft hitting a wall and sliding to the floor interrupted.

"What was that?" Kurt grinned at the exasperated sigh Flint released.

"Family is great, but sometimes little sisters suck." Flint said the second half of the sentence loudly and Kurt knew he was calling it out to Danielle. "Look, I have to go win a pillow battle as the culmination to the family night that is going on, but I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Dedicate your win to me?"

"Will do sweetheart."

* * *

Flint came out of the change rooms again and spun around slickly.

"Come on. This totally works." Kurt stood from the bench and looked over him appraisingly. They had been digging through the vintage and consignment store for an hour and their finds were heaped in the changing rooms as they took turns trying on outfits.

"The shirt and vest are nice. They fit well, and they're natural fibres, so you won't overheat."

"What about the shoes?" Flint grinned and stuck out a pair of pink and aqua wingtips.

"Those shoes look like they should be on Pimp Bear from the Carebears."

"What! I like them, and I'm totally going to get them." Flint teased as he strutted back and forth in front of the mirrors.

"Not while I'm alive."Kurt muttered darkly, glaring at the pastel horrors. "Please take them off before I do something drastic."

"Spoilsport." Flint toes the shoes off and left them outside before slipping back behind the curtain and returning in a pair of pale desert boots.

"Better?" Kurt let his gaze travel from top to bottom, taking in the other boy with a quirked smile.

"Much." He stepped in, pulling at the bottom of the vest to straighten the sides and smoothing the collar of the light green oxford underneath. Flint felt his chest snag slightly as the very tips of Kurt's shoes pressed on the toes of his, pressure growing as Kurt rose up slightly.

"This colour is really good for you. Your eyes look amazing." Kurt held his gaze for a moment before stepping down and aside, slipping past with only a moment to duck in and whisper in Flint's ear.

"And your ass looks amazing in those." Kurt's finger hooked onto the edge of his pocket and gave a quick tug.

"Come on sweet thing. Not fair." Flint groaned as Kurt slipped behind his own curtain with a teasing flick of fabric. The only response was the soft lilt of Kurt humming to himself as Flint waited impatiently for his return.

"So I think this one might be it." Kurt called. Flint perked up slightly as the curtain was yanked back, revealing Kurt in a pair of super short neon swim shorts and a sleeveless plaid button down.

Flint broke out in a snort of laughter as he fumbled for his phone.

"Please. Please let me get a picture."

"No! Don't you dare Flint Wilson!" Kurt shot back, his face switching from amused to horrified. The curtain pulled shut and Flint could hear Kurt fumbling to change out of the ridiculous outfit before he could get any evidence on his phone.

"No fun!" Flint called back, smiling widely as he gave up hope of a picture and just leaned back, waiting for Kurt to reappear.

* * *

Devon clapped his textbook shut again in frustration. He was mad at Blaine. Well, more like upset. Actually, he was really just kind of scared. Maybe he wasn't worth it. Maybe he wasn't worth the time of someone like Blaine. Maybe he was just a convenient distraction, like he had been before.

"Why are you sulking? You won two out of three races yesterday." Joe asked, looking up from cramming his laundry into the drawers of his bed.

"Joe, just leave me alone for once?" Devon plugged his second ear bud into his left ear and hunched over his notebook. Joe just rolled his eyes. Devon was a great roommate for the most part, but he could be a moody bastard.

There was a knock at the door and a glance across the room told Joe that Devon wasn't moving from his bed anytime soon.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Joe rolled his eyes and opened the door. Blaine's eyes snapped up to him, looking a apprehensive.

"Is Devon in?" Joe glanced back at Devon resolutely staring down at a page he probably wasn't reading.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. You might want to wait."

"Yeah...I know." Blaine looked a little guilty and Joe's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Ah. Right. Well, if you did this, please fix it." Joe replied, grabbing his bag off the chair and slipping out the door. "I'll be back before dinner"

Devon glanced up as the door closed and frowned. He pulled his earbuds out.

"Joe let you in?"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Still...not mine.

* * *

"Hi."

Blaine steeled himself and walked over to Devon's bed, climbing onto it and sitting with his legs crossed and back against the wall. "Let's talk."

Devon looked wary at his simple words, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Blaine took a steadying breath and looked Devon in the eye.

"My dad doesn't like that I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah. " Blaine gave him an uneasy smile. "Apparently my car needs to go into the shop, so I had to go to the house to borrow my parents'. We got in a fight. That's why I was late."

There was lull that held in the room until Devon shifted on the bedcovers, still closed up tightly, but at least watching Blaine over his knees

"What was the fight about?" Devon asked cautiously.

"Me. Being who I am. Having a boyfriend."

"So they know about me?" Blaine shrugged a little.

"My dad does. I haven't seen my mom much since we started going out Away on business. Do your parents know?"

Devon nodded, reclasping his hands over his shins.

"Yeah. They don't care really. That's what they've always said."

"Good. I'm glad." Blaine insisted, trying to shake the apologetic look from Devon's eyes. He didn't particularly wish his own situation on anyone. " And I am sorry I missed your races. I tried to get there. I really did."

Devon nodded, pulling a guitar pick from his rolled up shirt sleeve. He started flicking it between knuckles, back and forth.

"'M sorry I got so pissed off." Devon mumbled, lines creasing across his forehead. "I don't...I don't know what I'm doing around you most of the time." He sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Why didn't you let me explain?" Blaine asked, leaning over to rest on his arm and test Devon's physical boundaries a little.

"I guess I just...I know you aren't my last boyfriend, but it's like I can't help thinking like you are sometimes. I guess I just got angry cause I thought I was being ignored and pushed aside again. I didn't want to think that you'd break your promises." Devon watched Blaine through heavy eyes. Blaine moved his hand closer to his knee, resting it on the duvet just close enough Devon would be able to feel the shift in the fabric.

" I didn't. Not on purpose."

"I know."

"You have to trust me Dev." Blaine rested his hand on the other boy's knee. "I'm making most of this up as I go too."

Dev looked up at him earnestly, saw the soft pleading in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm trying. I am."

"Okay." Blaine reached out slowly and took the pick from Devon's fingers, twisting it to a comfortable hold in his own. "Why don't we just hang out for a while. Play a few songs."

Devon nodded and slipped from the bed, taking the two acoustics from their stands and handing one to Blaine. There was quiet except for short strums as they tuned the guitars.

When Joe got back, they were playing together, knees just touching and heads both bowed in concentration.

* * *

"Okay, so, I've got travel, ceremony, weekend options depending on weather. Layering pieces, boots, pyjamas...hmmm." Kurt looked thoughtfully around the room at the clothing laid out. "Do you think you'll have room in your bag I can use?"

"Kuuurt." Flint groaned from the desk chair, slumping down to rest his head. "We aren't leaving for three days. And we're only going for the weekend."

"What are you saying?" Kurt raised a brow as he turned back to the two pairs of boots he had balanced on the night table, glancing over to compare them with a line of pants on the bed.

"I'm saying..." Flint heaved himself up from the chair and sidling up behind Kurt. "You've got lots of time to pack, and why don't we take advantage of the alone time."

Kurt pushed Flint's hands away as they rested on his hips.

"'m busy." He murmured, switching on the lamp to see the colours better. "We'll have alone time in Carolina."

"We'll be surrounded by my family in Carolina." Flint reminded, trying to hug Kurt close, but he kept reaching out towards the bed to adjust pairings and accessories.

"Which is WHY..." Kurt emphasized, pulling away and moving towards the closet. "I want to make sure I look my best. If you can't let me work, go find something else to do."

Kurt's voice was clipped in irritation, and Flint bristled at it.

"Fine." Flint grabbed his sweater and disappeared out the door.

Kurt frowned at a boot that fell to the floor as it shut loudly.

"Drama queen." He murmured.

* * *

"Hey. What's your problem?" Jeff commented as Flint sunk into the armchair next to where he and Allie were sitting together.

"Boots."

Allie looked up from the choreography plans she was outlining with Jeff.

"What?" Jeff smirked at her confusion.

"Let me guess. Kurt's in a packing frenzy?"

Flint nodded, looking sulky.

"I'm being cock-blocked by colour and texture palettes."

"Flint!" Allie scolded him, pushing at Jeff's leg as he broke out into loud laughter.

"Sorry! It's just...I like clothes too, but come on!" Flint couldn't help the sheepish, embarrassed grin that snuck onto his face.

"You two are ridiculous. I'm going to get coffee, and hopefully by the time I get back you'll have regained some sort of dignity." Allie rolled her eyes as Jeff snorted into another round of laughter. He waited until she disappeared into the hallway before leaning over.

"It's cool. I've been in the same place, except for me it was on a modern jazz routine theme."

"Thanks." Flint shook his head at Jeff's poor attempt at empathy. "It's just kind of an ego blow."

"If its any consolation, Kurt does really really like clothes, so coming in second to them isn't totally awful."

"Jeff. Still not helping." Flint shook his head, but he was smiling a little.

* * *

A knock at the door caught Kurt's attention.

"Flint, it'll be faster if you just leave me alone to get this done, okay?"

"What about me?" The door cracked open and Allie appeared. Kurt smiled and put down the jacket he had in his arms.

"Allie. You haven't been around a lot lately." Allie perched on the edge of the desk chair, looking around at the chaos.

"E-V has a junior school dance recital I've been helping out with. Between that and dance class and school, I've been pretty busy."

"Jeff must be missing you. But I suppose you see each other at dance."

Allie rolled her eyes.

"When he isn't paired off with Larissa." Kurt smiled.

"You sound like Rachel and Quinn. Minus like, ninety percent of the crazy" Allie frowned quizzically, but Kurt waved it off. "McKinley people. What are you doing at Dalton then?"

"Jeff's helping me go over some choreo work for the junior school. We were probably going to take a break in a minute if you wanted to come down."

"Is Flint down there?" Kurt said suspiciously.

"He might be." Allie laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, taking the jacket from the other and laying it on the bed. "It's Monday, and you'll change your mind by Thursday anyways. You can finish this up after dinner. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a nice handsome boy pining for their attentions."

"Flint is not pining." Kurt scoffed, although the absurd romantic in him quickly whipped up an image of a listless Flint sighing as he gazed at his portrait.

"Okay, it's more sulking." Allie admitted, waiting at the door for Kurt to follow her.

Kurt wavered for a moment, looking over his half-done masterpiece of styling.

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

"Look who I found while I was getting coffee." Allie announced as they entered the common room, mugs in hand.

"I thought you were wrapped up in your wardrobe." Flint commented. Allie threw an exasperated glance towards Jeff.

"Just take your tea." Kurt returned tersely, holding out the cup and perching himself on the arm of Flint's chair. "Allie was saying you two are working on the junior school's dance recital." Kurt's attention was quickly fixed on Jeff and Allie.

"Yeah, it's just a basic one, some ballroom steps. Both schools are learning dance in phys. ed. right now, so we thought it would be a good time to put something together for the parents. We could show you if you want."

Allie smiled at Jeff who stood up quickly and held out his hand.

"May I?" Allie took his hand gracefully, putting her coffee mug down on the table and smoothing out her kilt. She gave Jeff a questioning look before glancing over at Kurt and Flint.

"It's um...actually meant for three pairs. Would you guys maybe want to-"

"It would be good practice for the wedding." Jeff added, catching on.

Kurt glanced down at Flint who shrugged.

"We don't have a third couple, so..."

Jeff glanced out at the doorway and a smile shot across his face.

"Adam! Come here." Adam stopped and ducked his head in.

"You rang?"

"Allie and I need another set of partners to run through this dance." Adam took in Allie and Jeff, and Flint and Kurt together and shook his head.

"Oh. Well...Looks like I'm the odd one out. Too bad abo-"

"Gareth!" Flint called out to the other boy who was also passing in the hall.

"Hey. What's the party?" Gareth glanced at a wary Adam and the rest of the room.

"We need a third couple for a dance run through. Drag Adam over and it'll only take 10 minutes." Jeff insisted. Gareth shrugged and grabbed Adam's shoulders, pushing him into the open space.

"Come on champ. Take one for the team."

Adam frowned.

"I am doing this under duress, just so everyone knows. And I get to lead." He returned, pointing sharply to Gareth.

Flint smothered a snort of laughter until he noticed Kurt looking archly at him.

"I don't know what you're laughing about." Flint's expression was confused until Kurt pulled him to his feet, clapped his arm around Flint's waist and took hold of the other hand. Flint looked up and eventually just shrugged.

"Lead on sweetheart." He murmured, finally raising the edges of Kurt's lips slightly.

* * *

"Good. Okay, I think with a few changes in the turns, it will work." Allie murmured slightly, grabbing her notebook and jotting down a few ideas.

"Can I go?" Adam pleaded. Gareth just laughed, pulling him out towards the door.

"We're going to head to dinner. We'll see you guys there."

Jeff sidled up to Allie and wrapped a hand gently around her waist.

"You should get back to E-V." He pressed a kiss to her temple and Allie swayed to lean against him from a moment.

"Hmmmm, it is getting dark. I suppose I should. Walk me out?" She grabbed her coat and bag, slipping the notebook in, and waved goodbye to Flint and Kurt. "It was good to see you two."

"Night Allie." Flint replied.

"I'll meet you at the dining hall." Jeff called back as he followed his girlfriend into the hallway.

"Well, at least we know we'll be able to dance reasonably well at the reception." Flint spoke into the quiet room. "Make sure to pack your dancin' shoes."

"Oh, right..." Kurt looked suddenly thoughtful and Flint frowned.

"You're thinking about your outfits again aren't you."

"Maybe. A little." Flint let out a grumble of disapproval but buried his nose into Kurt's neck with a huff.

"Let's just go have dinner."

* * *

"Alright class. I know it's a short week, but that means that your question sets are due tomorrow instead of Friday. No extensions, so make sure you get them done." Jeff sighed, closing his notebook into his text and sliding from his stool.

"Why do short weeks seem extra long?" Flint shrugged, shooting a grin as he packed up his bag.

"I dunno. I've got all my work done and a trip to Carolina to look forward to, so it's flying by to me."

"The only reason you are done all your work and I'm not is I had to listen to you whine about Kurt packing all last night. Again. Which apparently you can work through, but I can't."

"What can't you work through?" Kurt asked curiously, taking up with them at the front of the class as the crowd of blazers pushed out the doorway.

"Nothing. Not important." Flint preempted, giving Kurt's hand a quick squeeze. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You two coming to the movie night?" David appeared suddenly walking instep with them, but backwards, as he waited for a response.

"We're ordering food in right?" David nodded to Kurt's question.

"Yeah, Wes and Adam are getting Vietnamese for everyone."

"Then we'll be there." Kurt confirmed for all of them.

"Great!" David turned round and started to jog down the corridor. "Oh! Don't forget to bring the old socks."

Kurt paused.

"Did he just say-"

"Warbler Night before this long weekend is traditionally sock puppet Warbler night." Flint explained casually. "If you don't want to use any of yours I'm sure I have a spare around somewhere."

"Right."

Kurt was never really going to get used to this place.

* * *

Jeff slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be back from dance for 6:30. If I'm late make sure to save me some of the satay, yeah?"

Flint looked up from his own suitcase. They were leaving late Thursday night from Columbus, so it made sense to pack now. To sane people.

"Will do. Fight to the death for peanut sauce too."

Jeff grinned and went to shut the door behind him, but pulled up short.

"Whoa. Hey, Flint, visitor." He patted Kurt's shoulder on the way past and let him pass into the room.

"Hi."

"Hey." Flint looked up and smiled as Kurt took off his blazer and hung it on the door hook. He folded a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt together and tucked them down the side of his case. Kurt tisked as he wandered across the room.

"Those will wrinkle." He reached out, but Flint pushed his hands back down to his sides.

"Those are pyjamas. It doesn't matter."

"You better not have packed everything like that." Kurt tried to rise up on his toes and peer into the suitcase. Flint pulled the lid down and zipped it shut before sitting on it.

"Can we please not talk about clothes again for the next month?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, but thankfully, Flint could see the teasing spark was back in them.

"Sacriledge."

"Deal with it sweet thing."

Kurt grinned and moved to settle at the head of Flint's bed as he shifted the suitcase to the floor.

"So what's up?" Flint pushed himself up onto the covers and shuffled over to lean against the wall.

"Not much. Do you have homework to do before the movie?" Kurt crossed his legs and looked up at Flint through a fall of bangs. Not fair. Flint was pretty sure Kurt had caught on that something about him looking up at him like that did...things to Flint. At the moment, even if he did have homework, he would be totally willing light it on fire and throw it out the window if he was reading the signals right.

"No. Did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?" Flint slipped his hands over the bed to pull Kurt's legs into his lap, rubbing his thumb gently over the line of the other boy's calf.

"Jeff's at dance?" Kurt asked quietly, glancing from Flint to the door and back.

"Until 6:30."

"Hmmm." Kurt murmured, sighing as Flint's hand drew up past his knee and back down slowly. Flint gazed at Kurt, reaching up to push the hair from his forehead. Kurt pressed his cheek into Flint's palm, eyes drifting shut for a moment.

"Everything okay?" Kurt smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's good." He shifted, stretching out on his side, long and lean. "Lie down with me for a while?" Flint followed him down, mirroring his body alongside. Kurt curled forward towards him, tangling their feet together.

"Thank you." Flint frowned, waiting for whatever explanation was coming. Kurt reached out and took his hand, knitting their fingers together. "For putting up with me this week. I know I've been...high strung."

"I was thinking more obsessive, but that works too." Flint teased. Kurt rolled his eyes, propping his head up on his free arm.

"It was just...All the outfits, and planning...it's a bit of a stress mechanism. I'm excited. I am." Kurt insisted, squeezing Flint's hand tightly. "But this is my first time on a plane, and being more than an hour away from my dad. I mean, if anything happens. It won't. But...If it did..."

Kurt trailed off, shrugging a little.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It seemed kind of a dumb thing to be upset about."

Flint pushed up to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"It's not."

Kurt smiled a little.

"Thanks anyways."

"No problem. And I probably had a least one more day in me before I smothered you with a pillow anyways." Kurt scoffed and pulled the pillow out from under Flint's elbow, only to flop it over his face. "Hey!"

Flint struggled, pushing the linen away and reached out, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he moved to jump off the bed.

"Nah nah, I think not!" Flint crowed, rolled back across the bed and dropping Kurt onto the sheets below him. "Don't think you can just attack me with my own pillow and then run off." Flint retorted archly as Kurt let out a breathy laugh, shaking his hair from his eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to face the consequences." Kurt challenged, one hand reaching to grasp at the open shirtfront of Flint's uniform. They stilled together, the air growing warm around them.

"Kurt." Flint murmured, eyes tracing from his hand up to his face, watching his fingers flex and draw the fabric tighter.

"Kiss me." Kurt demanded quietly, tugging the other boy in.

Flint settled down over him, threading one hand into his hair and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"I can do that." Flint breathed against his lips, moving to kiss over the arch of his cheekbone and down to his jaw line.

"Hmmm." Kurt hummed happily in the musical tone that Flint loved was so natural to him. His fingers fumbled over the buttons of the white oxford beneath them, trapped between their chests. "Mm. Babe, sit up."

Flint scrambled to sit back on his heels, smiling as Kurt's fingers pulled the shirt open quickly and pushed it down off his shoulders. His fingers moved to his own as Flint tugged his undershirt over his head. They laid back on the bed with a gentle thump. Kurt's hand grazed up Flint's bare side, nails raking lightly.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Kurt said quietly, his face warming slightly at the admission.

"Jesus. You can't just say things like that sweet thing." Flint brushed his palm over Kurt's cheek.

"I don't see why not." Kurt wrapped both his arms around Flint's neck, arching up to kiss him.

"Not fair." Flint bit at Kurt's bottom lip before sucking lightly. They shifted closer, kissing over hot skin, Kurt's leg hitching over Flint's hip as his hands pressed them together

"Flint, touch me." Flint almost missed the quiet words from the other boy, but didn't miss the way Kurt arched against his thigh, his fingers tugging slightly at Flint's belt loops to get just a little closer.

Flint ground back against him, his hands cupping Kurt's jaw as he kissed him deeply. He pulled away for a moment and glanced between them before catching Kurt's gaze.

"Kurt...I...I want to..." Flint chewed on his lip for a moment. "Can I- The other day, you were looking at..."

There was a pause as Kurt's mind tried to catch up with the concept of conversation.

"Oh!" Kurt caught on and suddenly was nodding, his hands shift to undo his belt. His mind jumped again, and he paused and caught Flint's arm, massaging the line of muscle that ran from his shoulder. "You know I didn't look that stuff up because I wanted you to- I mean...I do. But you don't have to. I really just wanted to learn so when..."

Flint smiled, a little bit nervous.

"It's okay. I want to. I'm sorry if I suck though." Kurt burst out in a snort of giggles ad Flint winced at his choice of words. "I mean, if I'm bad. I know that that's kind of...the point. To- Or...I'm going to stop talking now."

"Good idea." Kurt grinned, stroking Flint's cheek and down to his chest. "And really. You don't have to. I mean it. We can just-"

"Stop talking." Flint kissed his mouth hard and his hands moved to undo Kurt's belt and push his trousers down his hips.

"Yeah. Yeah we could do that too."


End file.
